Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire
by wolf116
Summary: Spikes dust, Sunnydale is a crater, and Buffy's in coma, or the equivalent there of. Where Spike goes Buffy must follow. Completed as 61005
1. Prologue

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Prologue  
Summary: Post-Chosen, as always, with a twist. Sort of a drawback to a Season six episode, and if I say anymore it'll give everything away. Spike is here, don't worry, I only do Spuffiness.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Spike would I be writing this? NO! Joss still owns it all the genius bastard that he is.  
  
Distribution: Migya's site, Spikes Crypt, if anyone else wants, please ask.  
  
Pairings: B/S of course. If I say whom else, it won't be a surprise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The doctors had been monitoring the patient in the room for six years now. He'd wake on occasion. The last time had been last summer; he awoke screaming about his soul. Everyone thought that he'd finally gone completely Schizo. Of course he had a soul. He is human.  
  
They hadn't been expecting him to wake this soon, that's why there wasn't anyone in the room with him. Although they should've learned that he always surprised them, and this time was no exception.  
  
His head moved from side to side, eyes moving rapidly under the lids, and then blinking quickly, as they try to open completely.  
  
The blue eyes open, finally, and as the harsh whiteness of the room comes into view. He closes them just as quickly as he could.  
  
He lies there thinking. The last thing he remembered doing was burning to ashes as the town once known as Sunnydale fell all around him.  
  
He slowly opens his eyes again. He takes a look around at the room he's in.  
  
The room being startlingly white, hurts his sensitive, year of light deprived eyes as he looks. He blinks away the water trying to stream from them.  
  
Looking up at the beeping machine beside his head, he sees a line leading from a bag on a stand above the bed. The drip ends with a hypodermic in his wrist.  
  
"Oh! Bloody hell!" He mutters. "Not this soddin' place, again."  
  
He rips the I.V. from his arm, he gets up off of the adjustable bed, running his hands through his hair, making the unruly curls stick up, and checking out the dull gray fabric covering his legs. He huffs, 'Why can't these wankers dress people in jeans and a t-shirt, instead big, baggy burlap sacks?' He wonders.  
  
Raising his head, he could swear he heard some one calling his name. He listens intently, and then there it is again. The distinct sound of his name, being screamed, loudly, and then the sound of many feet rushing by outside of the door. As the name is screamed again, he jerks his head around, knowing the voice. "Buffy?" He questions, no one. Reaching for the doorknob, pulls it open forcefully, and rushes into the hall.  
  
Looking up, then down the hall. "Come on Buffy where are you?" He whispers to himself, praying for someone or something to tell him where she is.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing, sobbing scream rips through the air.  
  
"Oh, god SPIKE!" Panic, that's the only word he could put to the tone in her voice.  
  
He gets agitated not knowing where or which way she is. He growls, just as a group of people rush by him.  
  
"Right, it is then." He says calming down considerably. He follows the doctor, and nurses to the end of the hall, and to a door. That had been left open, as they had rushed to the supposed aid of the girl lying on the bed.  
  
He leans up against the door facing, trying to get a look around the bed. They were trying to calm her, but she just kept screaming.  
  
Finally, one of the prats moves just enough for him to see who is on the bed, his heart stops.  
  
There she is with tears streaming down her cheeks. The only thing he can do is stare, frozen against the door. Then she looks over at him, and as soon as he sees those watery, green eyes he knows. This isn't a hallucination; it's really his Buffy.  
  
"Buffy." He says whispering, his voice cracking, and barely able to make the simple word pass between his lips. He steps completely into the room, now being able to move.  
  
The next thing he knows is that his name is being whispered loudly in the now quiet room, then the girl jumps from the bed, pushing medical personnel out of her way, and in his arms, sobbing.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he takes a deep breath, rubbing her back soothingly. "SHH, Luv. I got you. Spike's here now, and I'll be damned if anything or anyone tries to hurt you. Not gonna let anything happen to you." He states with conviction. "Stay right here, I will."  
  
Everyone else that occupies the room looks at the two, astonishment written on their faces. Not believing that the couple in front of them, who they knew it was impossible they were acquaintances, were embracing like they were lovers.  
  
Shaking his head at the display the doctor turns to the nurse beside him and speaks with her.  
  
Spike notices that the people in the room look vaguely familiar, but his attention is on Buffy, and he doesn't pay much mind, as he moves Buffy and his self out of the way so that the others can leave.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I wasn't going to post this today, but I was so totally bored, and decided what the heck. So here's the Prologue to my new story, I hope every one likes. Please take the time to tell me if I should proceed with it.) 


	2. Awakening

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.1  
Awakening  
Info? You mean I have to have info.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy turned to everyone, thinking 'Spike just destroyed everything in sight, and we can now be normal.' She hits her knees, landing face first in the dirt at the edge of the crater. The last thing she hears is Dawn screaming her name.  
  
In a flash, she looks around her. She seems to be laying in a bed of some sort, in a tiny, harsh, and bright white room. The color hurts her eyes.  
  
"I know this." She gasps, looking into a corner, remembering that she had sit there last year, when she was poisoned by the Garble demon, thingy.  
  
She hears someone screaming as she takes in her surroundings. Not realizing that it's actually coming from the same room that she is sitting in, and she's the only one in the room.  
  
A doctor and nurse rush to try and calm her, as they had been at the nurses' station and heard the awful cry of the poor girl in a catatonic state down the hall. Not having expected her to ever come out of it.  
  
As they get closer to her they hear her mumbling, under her breath. "Spike, Willow." Rambling off all of her friends and families names, she hopes that maybe if she concentrates enough they'll all come back in focus, and be there instead of the white room and the medical personnel standing beside her.  
  
Being so caught up in the litany, she doesn't notice that one of them would be familiar to her.  
  
She starts the naming over, and realizes Spike wouldn't be there, if she did look up and did find her friends in front of her.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Oh, God. Spike!" She pierces the still air; with the shrillest scream she can muster, as she sobs out the phrase.  
  
The nurse looks over at the physician, quizzically. Asking with her eyes 'Who or what Spike is.'  
  
"A vampire in the delusions she has." He states, shaking his head, and gazing at his most intriguing patient, as she sobs uncontrollably.  
  
The nurse being familiar with the patients status, nod her head in understanding.  
  
She's still sitting on the bed, screaming and chanting that one name. The only name that is in her mind, nothing else registers, but "Spike!" She screams again, more tears streaming down her face, and into her mouth.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy!" The doctor says, then finally relents and screams her name. Trying to get her attention and calm a little. Nothing seems to faze the girl. He's going to have to use a sedative so that he can get to calm down.  
  
"Go get the rest of the team. Bring a sedative." He says. Looking over at the nurse. Buffy is still screaming and mumbling as he looks back over at the blonde. "You better make it a strong one."  
  
"Yes, doctor." She says exiting the room, to do the task.  
  
As the nurse returns, with medical team in tow, and hypodermic in hand, Buffy finally calms, slightly. She had noticed a familiar face, standing in the doorway. She hears his breathed out "Buffy." as she looks at him.  
  
The man takes a step into the room; her breath catches, hoping she's not imagining stuff, again.  
  
She looks him over, seeing the disheveled, unruly, brown, mop of hair on his head. That didn't fit. Then her gaze falls into his eyes that also gaze at her. Those blue, blue eyes. Eyes that she couldn't forget, the eyes of an enemy, then a friend, then lover, and finally love, the eyes of the man that had given his life/unlife for her.  
  
Looking from the man, then to the glazed look on Buffy's face, "Buffy, do you know this man?" The doctor asks, still glancing back and forth from one patient to the other.  
  
Never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her, "Spike." she exclaims in answer. Jumping off of the bed, tearing an I.V. out of her arm in the process. She didn't even notice the thing pulling out of her vein, in her haste to get to him.  
  
She pushes people out of her way, not registering anyone's face, and finally she's in his arms, sobbing and mumbling incoherently against his chest.  
  
She hears him say her name, and make a promise to her, as he wraps her in his arms, and smoothes her own disheveled hair against her back.  
  
"William?" A nurse asks coming up behind the couple embracing in the doorway.  
  
She had gone to his room to check on her favorite patient, before heading out for the night and found that he wasn't there. Having looked for him, she finally, had seen the back of his head as she headed down the hall. "I'm s-sorry, usually he doesn't come out of his room. When he's awake th-that is." She stutters out an apology. "I-I'll take him back, if that's okay."  
  
Looking at him again, William growls, against the last line of what the nurse says, surprising her, and making her jump.  
  
"William?" She asks after her initial shock of such a noise coming from the usually quiet young man.  
  
"Not goin' anywhere." He explains, gripping Buffy tighter to his chest.  
  
The doctor walks toward the trio in the door "Leave them." He states, as they move away, to let the team of nurse and himself out of the room.  
  
The nurse looks at him questioningly, not sure what to make of his decision in the matter. She follows him out the door.  
  
Looking down on the woman, who's staring at him dumbfounded, "They seem to know each other, don't ask me how. I seen the recognition in their eyes as I observed them. All I can say is they seem to be comfortable with each other, and we tried everything to calm that girl down. The only thing that helped was that young man." He says in explanation, his brown eyes never leaving the green ones of the nurse. "Who is his physician?" He asks, starting to walk again.  
  
"Dr. Giles." She answers, still wondering why the doctor would leave two delusional, schizophrenic, people alone together, which had just woken from coma's that lasted more than a year. She doesn't voice her concerns. She had seen the recognition in their eyes also, as they stood there embracing.  
  
How that could be she has no clue, but she's seen stranger things since she started working here, why couldn't this happen, too? The only thing is that William had been sent here from a London hospital, when his family moved to Los Angeles six years ago. How could these two people that couldn't possibly know each other, know each other? She asks her self, as she turns away from the doctor to get her stuff and head home.  
  
The doctor places his hand on her shoulder, stopping her descent away from him, "Dr. Giles and I need to consult each other, soon." He says in a matter-of-fact tone. With the seriousness of the matter coming across in his almost black eyes.  
  
"Y-Yes, doctor. I'll see to it that he gets the message." She stutters, finally getting away from him, as they go their separate ways.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Here's the heavily wanted second chapter, hope you guys enjoyed.)  
  
Buffspike: Like the name, he certainly is, especially when naked. Any way, I think that I might just proceed with this one. I've already got like twenty-two chapters done, and I have to proceed at least to there, because that would be quite a lot of paper wasted if I didn't.  
  
Lilmamaday: I was so glad to see that you are reading this one also, can't wait to see your thoughts. It always gives me a happy to see that I have such loyal readers. Thank you. About the twist thing, you might have figured one of them out, cause its way obvious, but oh what a big twist I have around chapter twenty, I guarantee no one will even expect it. This story is so far from over it hasn't even really started yet. Twenty- two chapters are already written, and the way I'm figuring it, it's not even halfway there.  
  
Sunnyhell: I'm proceeding I promise I am. Proceeding is foremost in my mind, I swear. Hope liked this chapter as well.  
  
Kari: I was wondering there for a while, I was just waiting for you to review so that I could have your name on here. It just wouldn't be right if I didn't have a thank you for you. I got so used to it with the other story. I probably would have thanked you anyway, even if you weren't reading. Seriously, with all the feedback I'm getting on this, I couldn't possibly not proceed, and I can't wait to see your thoughts on this, along with everyone else. Right now I'm just trying to get everything set up, and with all of the surprises, and twists in this thing. I honestly know that you'll enjoy, I hope that you enjoyed this one, too. 


	3. Diagnosis

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp2  
Diagnosis  
I know lots of information. What do you want to know?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
May 20, 2003 9:30pm.  
  
Dr. Wood had been Buffy's doctor for little more than a year now. He had gotten her as a patient after he original doctor moved to Phoenix to open his own practice.  
  
Writing a report and talking into a tiny tape recorder, he sits behind his desk.  
  
"This report is about, Miss Buffy Anne Summers, aged 22." His deep voice says quietly into the recorder.  
  
"Her diagnosis, from the last seven years has remained the same for over a year now. She's a delusional, Schizophrenic, with a past of violent tendencies. She has been in this institution for over seven years, most of that time she has been in a delusional coma. She awoke briefly last year, and fell back into the comatose state a week later, and up until a few minutes ago we thought that the girl would stay in this state for the rest of her life. At 9:00 p.m. tonight she awoke, screaming a mans name."  
  
"The nurse at the station, and I were going over the charts from the day, and heard a terrified scream. We rushed to the room to see that Miss Summers had awoken, and didn't realize that there were other people in the room. We tried to calm her without the aid of drugs, but the attempts were met with more screaming, crying, and mumbling."  
  
"I sent the nurse to retrieve a team, on the off account that we might have to restrain the girl, and to get something to calm her. Nurse Cordelia Carpenter left the room to do the tasks, returning about five minutes later with the hypodermic and medical team. The team consisted of a male nurse, Alex Brendan, nurse Jenny La Mortia, and a trainee Amanda Hagan."  
  
"When the team arrived, they had inadvertently lead another patient to the room. As Miss Summers noticed the young man, the room fell quiet. I softly asked her if she knew him, and the response that I got was the name of the vampire as the patient jumped from the bed, ripping an I.V. from her arm, and rushing to the awaiting arms of the young man by the door. I turned to the nurse beside me and asked who the man was, the reply, William Osborne."  
  
"The most amazing thing is that Mr. Osborne knew who Miss Summers is, and took offense when someone suggested taking him back to his room."  
  
"I looked at the two people embracing, and noticed that Mr. Osborne had calmed my patient considerably just by touching her. She clung to him like he was water in a vast desert. The young lady, seemed to not notice or ignore everyone else that came into the room, until the man made his appearance at the door."  
  
"What I don't understand is how could these two people know each other, and have never laid eyes on the other, until that moment."  
  
"I'll have to ask Williams doctor when I meet with him in the morning. Hopefully Dr.Giles will have more incite into the mystery."  
  
Clicking the tape off and putting the pen in his hand down, Dr. Robin Wood closes the file folder.  
  
Leaning back in the big, black, leather chair, he props his feet up on the corner of the antique, cherry wood desk, and rubs his chin pondering the ramifications of the puzzle of Buffy Summers and William Osborne.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Quite a few little surprises in this chapter, yes I know that I changed a few names around but you'll see what's gonna happen and understand. Also You guys rock, I can't believe the feedback I've been getting on this, thanks you guys. You make a person feel appreciated.)  
  
Spuffy4eva: I remember you. I'm totally happy that you like this. You know me I have to have the Spuffyness. I'm so addicted; it's my drug of choice. Hope you keep enjoying.  
  
Snangel: I really didn't know if I was gonna put this story up yet, I had a few misgivings. Also, I wanted to have it finished before I did, but the rate it's going it won't be done for a while. It's like that damned Energizer bunny. It keeps going and going.  
  
Nascar girl: You make me blush, saying that this is a great and awesome idea. I don't think I've ever gotten an awesome before. Post haste updates will come almost everyday, I can't make any promises, but I'll try. Life gets in the way sometimes.  
  
Buffspike: I just can't get over the name. See above for the update info. Happy that you still love this. With the response that I've gotten for it, I'll try for an update everyday.  
  
Moluvsnumber17: Interesting name, it took me a minute, but I figured it out. Thanks for reading.  
  
Lilmamaday: I'm totally cracking up over your review. I told you it was totally obvious. I can't wait for your reaction to the rest of this story. I have so much more that I want to do with it, I'm gonna have to forego writing on my other story just to get this one done.  
  
Kari: Hi!! Waves hand. I only have one piece of advice, what's happening now can change in a moment. I will be exploring the why and how of the whole same place, same timeness of the story, shortly, I think that it may be in the next chapter, I can't remember it's been such a long time since I wrote these first few chapters.  
  
Spygrrl: Thanks for your review. I really wasn't so sure of this story, but with all of the feedback I'm getting with just two chapters. I know I did the right thing. Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Carol: Glad that you're looking forward to more. I didn't even really like Normal Again, but I got this idea, and thought damn what a cool idea, I just ran.  
  
Darklover: Hello to another loyal reader. You guys make my day. I open up the e-mail and there's Review Alerts and I always check to see who wrote me something and it's so great to see quite a few from people that have read my other stories. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you. 


	4. More Questions than Answers

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the fire  
Chp.3  
More Questions than Answers  
Information is so overrated * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Pushing her away far enough to look at, "Luv? Buffy?" William asks, after he lets go his death grip on the tiny woman in his arms.  
  
Tears run down her face as she looks up into his blue eyes, with misery written all over her. He tentatively reaches up and brushes one off of her cheek, as it makes its way to her chin to drip off. Catching it on his thumb, he starts to pull away, but his hand is caught by her hand, and pulled back to lie against her cheek again.  
  
Amazement briefly passes over her face. "Spike, you're warm." She whispers, rubbing her fingers over the warm flesh residing on her cheek.  
  
"Yeah, Kitten. I am, guess it 'cause that I'm human in this godforsaken place." He replies smiling the smile that always made her breath catch in her chest, even when she despised him that look made her knees go weak.  
  
"How did. . . What are. . . How did we get here?" She stutters, her mind in a huge jumble, since she awoke in this place. Nothing made sense. Her mind scattered, as soon as she'd looked in that corner. Spike, he was standing in front of her that made sense, he was always crazy this just proved it.  
  
Spike is still standing there, watching the emotions play across her face, reading every one of them as if they were written down in a book. He smirks, and runs a hand through his hair, making it stick up more than it already is.  
  
She looks up again, right into that unmistakable blue gaze. Her hand drops from the one still placed on her face, and throws herself back into his embrace, as his arms find their way around her waist. " Never thought I'd see you again." She sobs as she hugs him as tightly as she can without slayer strength.  
  
She embraces him so tightly that it's becoming hard to breathe. "Buffy? I'm a bit human now, I might need some air here, Pet." He gasps, as he feels her grip loosen on him. He takes a deep lungful of air.  
  
As she lets go of him yet again, "Lets go over and sit down. I need you tell me how you got caught up in this crazy world, and why we're in the same crazy house." She says, grasping his hand and pulling him over to the edge of the bed.  
  
He dry washes his face with his free hand, and shakes his head, as he looks her over.  
  
She sits on the edge of the bed, with one foot under her butt, and studies him as he does the same with her.  
  
"I don't know what's goin' on, Luv. Everyone here thinks I'm some bloke named William Osborne. That's not even my real name, I just go along with it so they'll leave me the bleedin' hell alone. We'll suss it out, cause that's what we do. Well that's what you do."  
  
"I don't know Spike, there at the end you were the only one who really helped." She says, as he tries to explain. "Osborne huh? Sure you're not somehow akin to Oz?"  
  
"Dog boy? HMM. I don't know haven't met the family yet." He answers, looking at her with the annoying smirk. The one she used to hate with a passion, but now just makes her smile. She thought that she'd never get to see it again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kay: Ever heard the saying 'If you don't like it, I don't care?' If you don't like it, don't read it. I stated specifically that this was a Spuffy story in the summary. Don't flame me if I warned you about it. I don't flame the people that write Bangle, Spred, or any other pairing, I just choose not to read it at all. Go hurl on one of those, because I really could care less what you think, if all you can do is criticize my choice in couple.  
  
Lilmamaday: Someone who appreciates the goodness of Spuffy. I can honestly say, that the PTB's have nothing what so ever to do with this story. You'll get the answer to your question, and how everything fits into place. There are very few people whose names aren't changed, either because I seen no reason, or when I wrote it, it just looked way to silly, and I'm trying to be at least a little more serious in this story. Don't know if I'm succeeding or not, but I am.  
  
Kari: Oh yes, I'm gonna prove a lot of stuff wrong. It's all planned out (In my head) I just have to get it all on paper.  
  
Mita427: Oh, the whole gangs here, even some people you'll prolly wish weren't, but their only cameos I promise. They'll be introduced eventually. All of the chapters for them are already written, now I'm starting on the whole Into the Fire part of the story. It's actually two stories in one, if I wanted to go that way, but it's more interesting the way I have it planned.  
  
Buffspike: Hello, the name gets me every time. I just see that nice little screensaver I have of him with no shirt, and well. I'm happy to see that you're still enjoying this. Already said that I'd update everyday, but I might have to put up two chapters every once in awhile to keep up with demand.  
  
WalkerisTodd: Don't you wish they'd bring the old Todd back? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, it's much appreciated.  
  
Alysa: There really wasn't a creep factor when I started writing this. I just thought that it would be a good ending to the whole thing, then my mind had other ideas, and took it to whole other place about twenty chapters in. Thanks for reviewing; I don't mean to creep people out, honestly.  
  
Nascargirl: Please tell me what Royal Rumble is, for I have no idea. Patience is a virtue; well most of the time patience really sucks. Been waiting for a while for Spike or James to show up on my front porch. HE HE  
  
Culf: Nifty, huh? I know I've never gotten one of those before. I think I'd remember if I did. Look I updated, too, so good stuff all around.  
  
(Hope you guys enjoyed this little update.) 


	5. A Meeting of Minds

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.4  
A Meeting of Minds  
Information? It's somewhere, maybe chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As he steps into the office of Dr. Rupert Giles, the first thing he notices is the furnishing of the room. He'd already been in the waiting room, and met his redheaded receptionist. The furnishings of this room really out did the ones in the outer one.  
  
Dr. Robin Wood's first impression is that the doctor was quite knowledgeable according to all of the books stacked on the oak bookcases around the room, then the oak desk has more books, and a computer buried under them and file folders.  
  
Two Queen Anne styled chairs sit in front of the desk, and end tables in the same style sit beside them. Coming to the conclusion that the doctor is very well off, to be able to afford the obviously antique furniture. Unlike the outer office, there aren't any couches, only the two chairs, and the high back, leather covered chair behind the desk.  
  
Dr. Giles turns around from facing the windows that are now behind him, as he lays some papers down on the desk, and looks up to the tall, black man standing in front of his desk.  
  
"You must be young, Miss Summers physician, Dr. Wood." The English man says, and then introduces himself, as Dr. Giles. "But you can call me Giles, everyone else in this place does. Including my patients."  
  
Thinking it peculiar, but not saying anything about it. Robin extends his hand to his colleague, he confirms that yes he is "Dr. Robin Wood," as he shakes the other mans hand.  
  
Giles assesses the younger man with a glance. He approves of him and points to the two chairs situated in front of the desk. "Excuse my manners, please have a seat."  
  
Stepping back a few feet, until his legs hit the edge of the chair directly behind him, Robin takes a seat.  
  
Taking his glasses off, as he watches the other sit down, Giles rubs them habitually with the tie around his neck, and then sighs. "I understand that you have some questions about Spike." He says, smiling at the expression on Robins face as he utters the patients 'name'. "Yes, I know. He insists that William is a poncy name and will not be called by it. So everyone around the hospital with the exception of his nurse calls him Spike. It's ridiculous, really." He hastily explains.  
  
Shaking his head, and placing a hand on his chin, "No, it's not the name that threw me, it's the fact that my patient also called him that last night when she saw him."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Buffy Summers, my patient. She came out of a year long, catatonic state last night. She was screaming that name. Then William." He absolutely refused to call the young man Spike. " He walked into the room and knew exactly who she was. She rushed into his arms, it was a whole dramatic thing." Robin explains. Giving just a brief rundown of what had happened the night before.  
  
"Wait a moment did you say that William is awake again? These idiots, they never tell me a single thing. They know they're supposed to tell me when he wakes. He's also been in a catatonic state for a year." The English man says agitated at the ignorance of the sods working for him. The only one of them worth having around is his receptionist, and she probably hadn't gotten the report on Spike yet either.  
  
"Wait you said he was also in a catatonic state for the last year?" Robin interrupts the other doctors' rant, on the idiocy of the staff.  
  
"Yes, yes. He was flashing in and out for about six month's, then he awoke for quite awhile last summer, it's a bloody guessing game with the boy. He surprises us every time he awakens. What's really puzzling is that the first few times he was mumbling about killing something called a Slayer, then the last couple of times it was about a girl named Buffy. Which if I'm correct would be the patient we are speaking of."  
  
Opening a file folder, he deftly removed from the lab coat pocket that he has on, Robin hands the report to the older doctor.  
  
Taking the proffered file, Giles looks it over. Looking up at Robin in askance. "Good, god man! Is this what I think. This Slayer and Buffy are the same thing, or uh person. I should say."  
  
Placing his elbows on his knees, and shaking his head, "It sure would seem that way, Rupert." Robin's matter of fact tone grabs his attention immediately, and Giles looks across the desk at his colleague.  
  
Robin rolls his eyes, "It all pieces together, Rupert. Look at it. First, he wants her dead. Then a few years later he wakes up and wants to protect her from everything. What do you think could have happen in interim? Something made him want to be there for her. The only piece I haven't fit in is the why."  
  
"Yes, I've already pieced all of this together, Dr Wood." Glaring imploringly, Giles answers the man through his gritted teeth, putting what he'd figured out into that glare.  
  
Taking in the look and the posture, Robin's eyes grow wide, as the final piece fits. "So, what you're say is that Mr. Osborne is in love with Miss Summers." The shock is evident as he says the last few words.  
  
"Yes, you pillock. That's exactly what I'm saying. The poor sod, every time he awoke after the first couple of times, he would swear, and curse this place. The man would rant, saying that he needed to get back, because Buffy/the Slayer needed him. He had to protect her and her family." The English doctor is getting angrier and angrier with the man sitting in front of him. He has gotten up from his seat and leaned completely across the desk trying to get as close to the black man as he can. "He didn't care that she cared nothing for him. He didn't want anything to do with a single person in this facility. He'd come and talk to me and want to get back to 'his' Buffy. That's the only thing that has ever been on his mind."  
  
Robin sits astonished, puzzled yet again over the two people that he'd seen last night. "You say that she cared nothing for him. That's certainly not what I saw last night. The girl was just as desperate for him, from the reaction she gave as she laid her eyes on him. She wanted nothing to do with anyone else in the room. Those two weren't getting to far from each other. For all I know they're probably still standing there in the doorway of her room. I know from the way William reacted to the nurse that had come to collect him from the room, that he wasn't going to leave her side. She just clung to him like her whole life depended on him being there. This wasn't a reaction that a person would give if they detested the sight of someone else. It seemed as if she were linked to him, somehow." He explains his impression of the couple.  
  
Easing back down into the chair, Giles takes his glasses off, pinches the top of his nose, opens the hand and slides it slowly down his face. " I think it would be wise for us to speak to each of the patients. If I think what is going on, really is. We may be dealing with a type of shared delusions. Although it's not been heard of in recent history, it has been known to occur."  
  
Dr. Wood didn't know that was going to be brought up, but he had toyed with the notion since last night. He nods his head and gets up from the chair.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(HA! The mystery has just begun. There's much more in store for all of them.)  
  
Riverdoe: Damn, you people keep coming up with new words to describe my stories. That has never been used in any way to describe them. I totally love the description though.  
  
Culf: Boy that was all mixed up. I had to read the review twice, before it all came together. I got confused. How'd the French test go? What about the French dubbed Willow movie? God that's just weird, isn't it? I would've loved to be able to watch a movie for homework, when I was in school. Here's your comfort chapter, hope you enjoyed.  
  
Lilmamaday: Can't say that Oz will show up in this, but there are a few surprise people that will show up. The accent thing was a big factor to not having him as Spikes brother or something, plus it wouldn't have fit.  
  
SpikesSpeacialFriend: Thank you for reviewing, As the story goes further in you'll find out the reason they actually know each other. This is just the beginning to the explanation.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Are you sure you luv it? I'm just checking to make sure you know. Thanks for the compliment; you also enjoy boosting my ego, too.  
  
Kari: I'm glad you look forward to my updates. I look forward to your reviews. I'll try to update everyday. I love to prove everyone wrong. Spuffy? Yes they are together, but the lovin' will be a long time in coming, because that's just how the story is forming in my head, and there isn't any full body lovin' at all so far.  
  
Sunnyhell: It's more of a surprise kind of thing, but I guess you can call sort of a twist. It's also why the story is named what it is.  
  
Moluvsnumber17: I luv him, too. Why else would I write him? I mean I REALLY luv him. I can think of lots of things I'd luv to do with him, too. 


	6. Comfort

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.5  
Comfort  
If you really want information, go to chapter one  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy had asked him to stay with her, after they'd talked. She'd explained that she didn't want to be alone. If truth be told when he'd heard the girl screaming, and had found her. He didn't for moment think about leaving her side, for fear that when he showed up at the door tomorrow she wouldn't be there. When she'd asked, the only thing he could do was wrap his arms around her in answer.  
  
He had laid there her head on his chest, and listened as she sobbed herself to sleep. His heart breaking at every quavering breath she drew in. Never asking why she was crying, but coming to the conclusion that it was because she is in the loony bin and not with her soddin' little Scooby's back in Sunnyhell. The thought made him growl, low in his chest.  
  
It is morning now, and he feels a slight stirring against his chest. Smiling despite the thoughts running through his mind, he looks down on the blonde, tangled, mass of hair splayed across his body.  
  
Just waking, and disoriented, she wonders why someone's arms are around her. Thinking maybe when she fell at the crater maybe Giles or Xander had rushed to her aid. Then she feels the arms tighten about her more, and opens her eyes to a gray burlap covered chest, that's most certainly not her watcher's or best friend. Her hand slides up the material, and comes to stop over the heartbeat under the course fabric.  
  
Suddenly she hears the deep baritone of the English accent that she most wanted to hear, and a warm, rough hand smoothing the hair back from her face. As it makes its way back down from her head, it stops on her cheek.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." He whispers, the words rumbling through his chest and sending shivers down her body. She slowly turns her eyes into the most amazing blue gaze she's ever seen, and almost starts to cry again. She'd thought she'd dreamed all of the last night.  
  
Coming to her senses and finally figuring it out, she slowly smiles at the man holding her, "Hey." she replies, smile still spreading across her tear-streaked face. "Did you sleep at all?"  
  
He sees the smile spread on her face, and gives her one of his own. "No, can't say I did. Just sat here, watched you sleep, and made sure you were goin' to be all right. Held you like you asked." He hangs his head shyly, at the last of the confession, not able to meet her eyes.  
  
She watches the expressions play across his face, her smile never leaves her face, but it brightens a little as his head hits the top of his chest. "This feels good." She stretches, and then lays an arm over his stomach as she lies back on her side, and looks back to his blue eyes. "And right." She finishes the sentence with a big yawn.  
  
Running his hand through the hair that's not tangled in a rat's nest on the side of her head, he chuckles. "It's nice. You not runnin' off, before I wake up. Like the last time, well not the last time, but before." He glances at her through his eyelashes, " the last time you were at least still in the room when I awoke." He smirks slightly, making the accusation a little less scathing.  
  
She looks up at him, asking him with her eyes, 'Just what the hell are you talking about?'  
  
"Come now. I know you remember that last night in Sunny hell. Right before it fell into whatever happened after you bleedin' run out of the place." He drawls out, making it sound like a cross between a growl, and his actual voice.  
  
He didn't think her smile could get any brighter, but she proved him wrong. The brightest smile he'd ever seen crosses her face as she realizes what he's talking about.  
  
"I hate this place. You know?"  
  
Spike heart shatters at the implication that maybe his thoughts of a few moments ago were correct. She wanted to be in a world that didn't have him in it. Then the thought hits, why would she be lying here with me if that were true. He really didn't know what to think.  
  
"But I'm glad to see that you're not dust, like you would be if I were still stuck in that 'so called' delusion, of Sunnydale." She continues without noticing the tension that had hit him as she spoke the first sentence.  
  
After what she'd just said registers with his brain, he lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding, and looks back down on the head of the blonde beauty lying curled into his side. "So called, Pet?" He asks, thinking that this place is the delusion and that Sunnyhell is the real world.  
  
"Yeah, so called. For the past seven years I've been supposedly having delusions of sexy vampires and grungy demons. Friends they say are imaginary. Sunnydale was just a figment and this was the reality. The other world was totally real to me."  
  
He twines a piece of her hair around his thumb, and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Luv, it was real for me, too. More real than a soddin' mental hospital, that's situated right in the middle of Los Angeles, any way. How do you explain us bein' here, if it's not real?" He puzzles as she watches a smirk cross his features, and an eyebrow quirk.  
  
Running the questions through her mind and mulling them over and over. "I don't know, Spike. I know that I feel the same as I did while I was traipsing through my mind. From the way you are, you seem to be the same as you were, too." An afterthought hits her. "Minus, the fangs and mad craving for blood, that is. Plus, a heart beat and no sun allergy." She says excitedly, and then sobers as she looks upon his face once again. There's really nothing written there to make her back off, but she could feel it. She knew she'd said something, but didn't know what.  
  
She then hears a deep rumbling in his chest.  
  
"Still the same person, Luv. Although before I showed up in this place, I remember bein' a right ponce, to you." He says, as he chuckles at his stupidity.  
  
"Spike, I don't think you could ever be a right ponce. Whatever that may be, but I don't think that you could ever be that. A pain in my ass, yes, but a ponce, never."  
  
Spike's mouth opens to respond to her little ramble that almost made sense, but gets distracted by a knock on the door of the room.  
  
The two on the bed look over at each other, "Come in." They say in unison.  
  
Sticking her head in the door, the nurse smiles at the couple curled up together on the entirely too small bed. "William? Thank the goddess; I went to your room a-and you weren't th-there. I-I figured th- that you might be here. I a-at least hoped y-you were. In any case, th-that is." The semi-blonde says, stuttering a few words.  
  
Amazement crosses the faces of the couple on the bed; they stare in disbelief at the woman standing in the door.  
  
"Tara?" Buffy whispers, and looks over to the man beside her, his face registering the same shock as she is feeling. "Oh, god, Spike! It's Tara." The girls eyes brim with unshed tears, as the man takes a deep breath, and shakes his head.  
  
Tara looks at the poor girl, who has her head buried up against Williams's chest. "A-are you O-okay, H-honey?" She asks with concern.  
  
Spike smiles at the nervous woman. "Yeah, Glinda. She's all right. Was just startled there for a minute. You reminded her of some one she thought she'd never see again. Innit right, Pet?" He says, placing his hand back on Buffy's head, and gently smoothing down the hair there.  
  
Tara nods her head in understanding, even if she doesn't understand at all. "Th-that's good. I was just wondering if you might need anything?" She asks, just getting to the point of why she was searching for him. She always was to be the one concerned about every one else. That's why she makes such a good nurse. Always putting others welfare, before her own.  
  
"No, pet. Buffy and I are fine. Aren't we Buff?" He feels her head nod up and down, as it's still buried deeply into his chest. "See all good, here." He smiles, as he looks down on his loves head.  
  
Buffy lifts her head, after wiping the tears from her face on his shirt. "We're fine." She sniffles a bit. "But, some food wouldn't hurt any." She finishes with the smile coming back to her face.  
  
Smiling back, "S-sure, I-I'll show you where the cafeteria is, or if you'd rather eat here. I can send someone to get you guys something," Tara says, relaxing and loosing the stutter as she talks.  
  
Buffy vehemently shakes her head. "No, no!" She didn't mean to shout, but she wants to get out this room. "Sorry, didn't mean to make your ears bleed, but getting out of this room is of the good." She looks down and plays with a loose string on her ugly ass gray pants. "I don't like it here." She confesses, barely above a whisper, and feels Spikes arm come back around her, and move her impossibly close to him, as he consoles her.  
  
She gently removes his hand from her waist, and scoots to the edge of the bed. "Uh, are there any other clothes I could change into?" She asks. Looking over to Tara, for negation or confirmation.  
  
Behind her, Spike chuckles, and shakes his head.  
  
Hearing him chuckle, she turns back to look at him in askance.  
  
"Food, and clothing, Luv? You're most definitely the Buffy Summers I know and . . ." He trails off, after almost saying love.  
  
She lets it slide, and goes for the snark instead of registering the hurt that had hit her heart. "Spike have you seen what we're wearing? I feel like I should be in prison, instead of a hospital." So it certainly wasn't the best comeback she could come up with, but damn it he'd almost said that little four-letter word and she was hurt. Beyond belief.  
  
"Yeah, Luv. I've noticed. I can't say that drab gray is anyone's color, but you certainly do it justice." He tilts his head slightly, and appraises her lithe little body as she stands looking down on him. "Hell, Goldilocks! You could make burlap, and larvae look smashing." He reiterates, and gives her a cocky little smirk.  
  
Okay that took the sting out of the not saying of the l-word. She smiles at him, "You know that was kinda gross, but sweet." She says, taking him in also. "Can honestly say, it's better than all black, but still not your color." A better come back, but still not up to the slayer snarkiness that she usually had. She'd have to work on that.  
  
Tara stands by, and watches the two, hand out compliments in a non- complimentary way. She smiles at them, thinking 'it's hard to believe that they're not supposed to know each other. They're so comfortable together, it's like they've known each other their whole lives. Just like she and Willow.'  
  
Buffy turns back to the green-eyed nurse, bringing her out of her thoughts. "So, where do we go to get that grub, I'm starving?" Her stomach growls to punctuate the request.  
  
Tara smiles at the rumbling noise emanating from the other blonde, and Spike lets a full and robust laugh.  
  
The nurse turns back to the door, and opens it. "Follow me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Whew, that took a while to write. A not so new character, but everyone now knows whom Spikes nurse is.)  
  
Miriya: I really like your name; it's pretty, even if I'm not pronouncing it right. I got your review after I had already posted the other chapter, so I'm answering it now. If you've read the responses to the other reviewers, you'll find out I'm not really on the yeah wagon for Normal Again, either. The idea just came to me and I thought it was cool, so I just went with it. You also wanted longer chapters; well I can try to make them longer, I do know that there are at least two that are really long.  
  
Alysa: Thanks for the e-mail. I swear I took no offense.  
  
Buffspike: The name, it gives me all kinds of tingly feelings. Happy that you're still enjoying this, and see updates everyday so far.  
  
Kari: I soo agree with you on the impatience. I get totally impatient waiting for people to update a completely great story. I even go to the lengths of e-mailing and begging for them to update faster.  
  
Harm Marie: I'm sorry to say that your assumption is incorrect. This isn't in any way a reward. There will be some explaining, and then a big revelation, not really revelation, but that's the only word that fit. In chapter twenty, so just hang in there. Answers will come.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: You certainly have to be one of the most fun people that review. I'm glad that you're pretty sure you love this. You totally crack me up.  
  
WW: Cool, well I've gotten that one, but not for this fic. Thanks for the review. Hope you still think it's cool by the end.  
  
Traptangel: There's plenty of twists and turns to sink your teeth into, I promise. Surprises galore also. You just wait, this is gonna be a long ride.  
  
Culf: You know I never thought of the Angel thing? That's such a good idea, but I don't know if he's gonna show up any time soon, actually I do, but I can't tell. I'm sorry that I can't answer any of your questions. It would give the whole story away, and I know that you guys wouldn't want me to do that.  
  
Riverdoe: I still can't believe that some one described my story as wicked, I use that word all of the time. It's a total compliment to me. Here's more to keep that wicked craving in check. 


	7. Willow

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.6  
Willow  
Information: 1st chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The redheaded office assistant of Dr. Giles sits behind her desk, looking over the file of William Osborne. A man of about twenty-eight, and if she weren't gay, she'd say that he was a mighty handsome young man. He's also her girlfriends' favorite patient. She had seen him in his room, on occasion, as Tara stopped in to check on him before heading home.  
  
Her breath catches as she reads the entry on the file from last night. She reads it again, just to make certain that it's correct.  
  
Willow runs the hand not holding the file though her shoulder length hair. She stares at the folder, re-reading it yet again. She lets out the breath. Looking around, then glancing back at it.  
  
The file reads: William Osborne awoke from a catatonic state at 9:00pm tonight. What had caught her attention is the last line. Tara had already told her that William had awoken. But, the last line says that there was another catatonic patient that had woken up not more than a few minutes after him. Tara hadn't said anything about that. The name of the person was what had hit her so hard. The girl had been a student with her during their freshman year of high school. "Buffy Summers." She whispers, "I always wondered what happened to her."  
  
'She seemed normal enough. Who knew she'd end up here.' She thinks, looking up at the clock on the computer screen that's sitting in front of her.  
  
She lays the file down and pushes it back. Making a mental note to place with the other records in the cabinet to her left.  
  
Turning to the computer, placing her fingers on the keyboard, and thinking about the dinner date Tara and she had the night before last with Alex and Anya. They'd all been best friends since high school, even though at that time she'd been going out with Oz, and didn't know that Tara had a crush on her. The evening was nice, and one of the few that both Alex and Tara were off. She smiles at the memory.  
  
As she sits thinking of the evening, and totally ignoring the work she's supposed to be doing, the office door eases open, admitting Tara and two other young people into the waiting room.  
  
Hearing the squeaky door open, brings Willow back to the here and now, and she smiles as she looks up to see who just stepped in the door.  
  
The smile spreads as she takes in her lovers little pink nurse uniform. "Hey, Baby." She greets, as the blonde approaches the desk.  
  
"Hi, Sweetie." Tara says, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I brought Giles a couple of visitors." She smiles, and looks over to the two people that had followed her into the room.  
  
Willow gets up from the chair she's sitting in, and walks around to the front of the desk. As her eyes take in the couple, she slowly walks over to them, and then gasps. "Buffy? Buffy Summers?"  
  
It didn't take much to know who the man is, although she hadn' t seen his face. She knows who he is, just by the wild mop of sandy colored hair on his head. "William?" She knew that he'd awoken, but hadn't expected to see him so soon.  
  
Hearing his name spoken, Spike looks up from the conversation that he is having with his 'slayer'. He knows she's not a slayer in this world, and never was, but the 'delusions' were so vivid that in his mind she'd always be his slayer.  
  
A smile spreads across his face as he turns Buffy around to face the red head, which'd been directly behind her. "It's Spike, Red." He retorts, still smiling slightly.  
  
Looking the girl over, Buffy makes sure that she hasn't slipped into another delusion. Spikes hands are still on her shoulders so there's no way that this is one. She concludes. A barely audible "Willow." Whispers from her lips, taking the two steps that separates them she throws herself at the red head, and envelops her in a huge embrace.  
  
As the blonde woman that she hasn't seen in seven years puts her in a death grip, Willow doesn't know what to do or think. She looks at Spike for help, but he's more interested in the doorframe. She finally decides to lightly place her hands around the tiny woman, and hugs her back.  
  
Spike turns from the door, saving the puzzled red head from suffocation, as he places his hands on Buffy's shoulders, and gently tugs her away. Turning her to face her, and keep from laughing, "Pet, you have to remember that these versions of your friends, aren't the ones from the delusions. They don't know you from Jack." He points out, looking over to the other occupants of the room. "Even though they seem the same." He adds taking her hand between his two larger ones.  
  
Willow listens intently to the whispered words. "See now that's where you're wrong, William." She quietly replies.  
  
At his pointed look, she backtracks,"Uh, I mean Spike. I do know her. She was in my homeroom, freshman year of high school. Granted we really weren't that close, but we were acquaintances." She explains, wringing her hands nervously.  
  
Spike raises his eyebrow at her as she giggles. "What's so bloody funny, Red?"  
  
"Oh!" She giggles again. "I was just remembering Alex and Jesse. Alex was totally in love with her." She points at the blonde, still standing inches from her. " He and Jesse followed her all over the place. Of course she didn't give them the time of day, but still they followed her like two little lost puppies. They took whatever crumbs she'd throw them, which wasn't much at all. I couldn't believe those two, but it was funny to sit and watch. Alex finally got over it, when she didn't come back sophomore year. He found something in Cordy, and for some reason she seen it in him, too. Well at least for a little while. Then along came Ahn, junior year, and he fell head over heels, they're still together, and went through hell, but they came out of it like troopers. Now they're happily married." She finishes the rambling explanation, smiling and bounces on the balls of her feet. Making the material of the long red skirt, she's wearing swirl around her ankles.  
  
Stepping up to the group Tara places one petite hand on Willows shoulder. "Willow, Honey. Slow down and breathe." She speaks softly in her girl friends ear. She then looks over to the couple, and smiles shyly. "She babbles when she gets excited." She apologizes.  
  
Turning to each other and grinning, "Don't we know it." They say together, as they turn back to Tara.  
  
With confusion written all over their faces, Willow and Tara look into each other's eyes.  
  
Her eyes straying from her lovers, and taking up residence on the pair at the door, "How?" is the only word that Willow can form with her voice.  
  
Buffy slowly takes a look around the room, and notices a chair and couch in a little alcove on the other side of the room. It looks like a good place to tell her 'delusional' best friend the story of Sunnydale.  
  
"Here, let's go over and sit, this is a long story. Your feet might get tired. So you might want to be sitting for it." She explains and grabs Spikes hand basically dragging him over to the couch.  
  
On the way over, Spike stumbles on the corner of a very familiar looking Oriental rug that's laid out in front of Willows desk.  
  
"Hey! I know that rug." He points down to the floor. "Well, I remember what happened under it." He smirks, as Buffy turns to see what the heck all his excitement is over.  
  
She stops, following the pointing finger to the rug in question. Upon seeing it, Buffy's face turns beet red, and she tries to cover the embarrassment with her free hand. Then decides that it's better to get away from the embarrassing rug, before Spike figures out that she remembers, too. Tugging on his arm insistently, she makes him move off it.  
  
Spike noticed the flush of her face, and smirks. "OH! HO! I see someone else remembers, too." He says loud enough for everyone else within ten feet of the room to hear. "Don't you, Goldilocks."  
  
Her face now glowing like a neon sign, Buffy tosses her hair over her shoulder, and glares evilly over her shoulder at him. "Shut-up, Spike." She demands through her gritted teeth, then literally drags him over to the couch, plops down hard, and hides her still heated and glowing face from everyone.  
  
Spike shuts his big gob, but is still smiling, Satisfied that he'd embarrassed her, and slouches back, sprawling his legs so no one, but he and Buffy can sit there. With a sly smile, he slides his arm across the back of the couch. Directly behind her, and lays his fingers lightly on her shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(That took forever. It's long, and the first paragraph it didn't want to come out right while I typed it. I started it over like three times.)  
  
Lilmamaday: I thought Tara would make the perfect nurse for Spike. I just love her. The people that were in Buffy's room left in like chapter two, but will be introduced gradually. Yes they are hospital personnel.  
  
Backlash: I haven't heard from you in awhile. Glad to see you show up again. There's a lot of stuff going to happen. Hope you continue to enjoy it.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: You've brought yet another smile to my face. Keep up the funny reviews. I love them.  
  
Riverdoe: Tara's character just screamed to be written into this, but there is a reason to everything that happens here. All will be explained. Hope you continue to enjoy this.  
  
Miriya: Robotech, huh? Can't say I've seen it, but I recon that's why I thought it a neat name. I try to bring each character in as a surprise. I hope that I'm succeeding.  
  
Kari: Tara is really popular with my readers, just look at the reviews for the last chapter. I'm so happy that everyone likes her as much as me. The whole unraveling is yet to begin.  
  
TraptAngel: I've been wondering this since your first review. Did you happen to get your name from a certain rock group, by any chance? I can't believe how well Tara has gone over with everyone. It's amazing the response that I've gotten about her.  
  
Alysa: Happy that you're still liking this. Kudos? Those breakfast bar thingy's? Those are really good, wish I had one of the chocolate covered ones right now, yum. HE HE. I know what you meant, but damn I'm hungry, and that sounded so good.  
  
Buffspike: Still love the name, and see I updated A.S.A.P. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Moluvsnumber17: I never was able to resist the sinister attraction of the Spuffiness. Do you actually think that I'd not watch Angel? That'll never happen, especially if it has Spike in it. I know that he gets hurt in the episode, I'll probably scream, cry, and yell, in that order, then cry again. Look on the bright side though; we'll have the geeky fun that is Andrew. I love that character, he's so hilarious. Lastly, I don't hate Angel; I just like making his life as miserable as possible. I'm like Spike in that respect, and I'm happy because of it. 


	8. The Story of Her Life

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.7  
Story of Her Life  
Information? First chapter, check it out  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spikes arm slowly slides down the back of the couch to rest comfortably on her shoulders, as Buffy looks at everyone else sitting around her. Her eyes meeting each of theirs in turn, gazing in them for a few seconds, before landing in blue eyes of the man sprawled over the couch beside her. After a few moments, that seemed more like ions, Spike slightly, nods his head in assurance. Telling her that when the time comes he'll have her back, like he always does.  
  
When she sees him nod, she hesitantly smiles, nodding back at him, and taking a deep breath she begins her tale of Slayers, vampires, and demons.  
  
Turning from his gaze to the curious, green eyed, stare of Willow, she lets out the breath, and turns her eyes to meet Tara's sweet, little smirk. She can't help smiling, back at the woman.  
  
Taking another deep, steadying breath. "Well, it all began when I was fifteen. The year I started high school. Actually, it was right around a week after my birthday. I started having these visions about these fangy creatures with bright, golden yellow eyes." She begins her tale, her eyes glancing back and forth to the two women sitting in front of her, not able to keep her eyes on just one of them.  
  
Buffy starts telling them about how she and Spike know each other, "In the delusion he jumped out of an alley, and threatened to kill me."  
  
Hearing the people talking in the outer room, Giles quietly comes over to the door, noticing the group over in the alcove beside the door.  
  
William is sitting on the couch, his arm slung over a pretty, little blondes shoulder. Giles assumes that the young lady is Miss Summers.  
  
His eye being caught by a flash of red hair, he tears his eyes away from the two people on the couch, to the couple sitting in and on the seat directly across from them. Tara sits in the chair while Willow has perched, precariously on the arm. Her hand fiddling with a strand of the blondes hair, as she listens intently to the young, blonde woman, tell them about the delusions she'd been having for the past seven years.  
  
Dr. Wood had given him a copy of her file. He had been reading through it, for the second time, when he'd heard the voices in the sitting room.  
  
Spike makes a comment on something, or it may be a correction, bringing the doctor out of his thoughts, and back to the conversation going on the alcove.  
  
Keenly observing Spike, Giles watches intent on the way he is acting. His arm never leaving her shoulders, he is as supportive as he can be. He doesn't even notice that he's playing the concerned boyfriend.  
  
"Good God! Slayer!" He shouts. "That's not how it happened."  
  
Giles is once again yanked out of the internal thought process, and back to the life story of a slayer, and her friends and family. Noticing that the tale is coming to an end. He focuses back on the girl.  
  
"Sunnydale collapsed, Spike was still in that hole. He wouldn't leave said it was for him to do the clean-up." Tears stream down her face at the memory. "Then I turned to look at everyone and everything disappeared, and I was here." She finishes the story, as Spike pulls her almost onto his lap, her hip comes to rest right up against his, as he reaches up with his thumb to catch a few tears running down her cheek.  
  
"Shh, Pet. I'm sittin' right here." she turns her head into his chest, wiping her tears on his shirt. " Nothin's gonna make me leave you, again." He says, as she looks up at him. His lips whisper over her brow. Barely touching her skin, before pulling away.  
  
He opens his eyes to her intent green stare, and his breath catches in his throat, as she places her hand on his face, leans up and places a feather light kiss upon his lips.  
  
Leaning against the door facing, and going over the story that had just been told. Giles watches the gathering, and comes up with a theory of why these two complete strangers came out of their comas when they did. 'Sunnydale had fallen into destruction; they had nothing to hang onto there any longer.' He pulls his glasses from his face, and chews on the earpiece in thought.  
  
Placing the glasses back on his face, he clears his throat in an attempt to bring the attention to himself. "That's quite an interesting story that you've just told." He smiles warmly at the surprised look on the pretty, little, young lady's face, with Williams arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I'm soo sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday. I got called to work, after I got off of another job, I was so tired when I got home I ate and went to bed, I didn't even get to watch Tru Calling.)  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: I have 26 chapters written, why would I not update? I know I didn't yesterday, but I worked one job and as soon as I got off I went directly to another job. It sucked major rotten eggs.  
  
Lilmamaday: HMM, I can't really tell you anything about what you asked, I'm sorry. You know me I like to keep even the tiniest surprise secret until I get to it. I promise everything will be revealed.  
  
Rose Williams: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad that you like the premise of the story. I understand the whole present tense thing, because the whole Normal Again theme came from Season six, but the story is written post-Chosen so present tense it is. Hope that you continue to like this, and I'm totally on the wagon with the Spuffiness, right there with you.  
  
Tru Faith: I like the name. I totally love Tru Calling. I'm an addict, too, they say if you can admit you have a problem, that it's the beginning of recovery, right? Well I've admitted it, but I don't see a recovery for a very long time. Thanks for the review.  
  
Misspiggyau: Haven't seen you in a while. Everything is of the good around here. I just finished chapter 26, so I'm a happy camper. Boredom sucks, especially when at work.  
  
Caliope: Spuffy is very much of the good. I try to update everyday, but sometimes working two jobs it's kinda hard to do.  
  
Buffspike: You're welcome! I love the name because I get all kinds of nice little visuals when I read it. I know corny, but have you seen Spike? Very buff. I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, but working two jobs made me tired, especially when a horse basically drags you all over the field, and won't listen to a damned thing that you're trying to teach it.  
  
Kari: Confusing? I didn't mean to confuse anyone, but I can see how it could be confusing. You'll be surprised at the positions that I've put the rest of the Scoob's in, and some people that aren't part of the gang, too. I still have a long way to go. So there's a lot of explaining left. 


	9. Giles

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.8  
Giles  
Information is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
Looking up from her hands, which she had stared at after that little impromptu kiss with Spike, Buffy hears the voice of the only other English man she knows. The one man that in Sunnydale she considered a father, the only man that was a father to her.  
  
"You must be Miss Summers, or Buffy." He says. Leaving his resting place on the door facing and making his way over to the two couples in the alcove. "And from the story you've just told, I assume you already have a good idea who I am." He now stands mere inches from her, and crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
Looking up at the doctor, a smile blooms on Buffy's face, when she sees a smile in his eyes. The smile there seems to be approving, even if the man doesn't know her. It's just as Giles as her Giles was.  
  
Taking the few steps to him, after she gets up from the couch, and untangles herself from Spikes embrace, Buffy studies the man now standing directly in front of her.  
  
Before the man knows what's happening, Buffy is throwing herself at him, and hugging him into unconsciousness. He looks over to the others for help out of the chokehold she has on his abdomen. Imploring with his eyes, he looks to Spike.  
  
"Sorry mate, she's got an affinity for doin' that. Nearly bloody choked me to death, last night."  
  
Letting her hold go on the doctor, she turns to Spike and gazes at him with an annoyed look, then a evil smile spreads across her face, "excuse me? I wasn't the only one choking the life out of another. Plus, I thought I'd never see your not so bleached ass again. I thought that was enough incentive to hug you. You weren't exactly complaining. Actually you seemed as if you have been enjoying it." She states flatly, gives him a small smirk, and a slightly teasing look, before turning back to the rest of the people in the alcove with them.  
  
Turning her gaze from Willow and Tara, she looks Giles over with a scrutinizing, and appraising eye.  
  
Still the same old Giles runs through her mind. From his sparkling blue eyes, right down to the tweed jacket and Nike Airs adorning his feet? Giles never wore Nike's, and especially not with a suit jacket, and sweater.  
  
As Buffy scrutinizes him, Giles takes his glasses of for another impromptu cleaning with the handkerchief he pulls from a back pocket.  
  
"Running shoes with tweed? Can you say tacky? Do you take your fashion advice from the eighties or something, because this is just screaming 'Miami Vice'?" She retorts, smile in place, and starts to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Frustrated by the tiny blondes inquiry. "Well, uh yes, well." The English man doesn't know how to reply to the strange question.  
  
Hearing Spike chuckle behind her, she turns to him. "Well it is." She gives him an irritated glare, after the statement.  
  
"Yes, Luv." He says in a calm voice. "It is to you, but it could be the norm in this place, maybe everyone is stuck in the eighties here." He explains. "You have to remember that we're not in a 'delusion'." He rolls his eyes at that, not really believing himself as he says it. "Anymore, Buff." He finishes with a slight little smirk, and a cock of his head.  
  
"I know all of this, Spikey. I do remember waking up here, but it's just so Huey Lewis." She smiles, showing him her teeth, "Oh and about that eighties thing, it seems that in those 'delusions'. She emphasizes the last word. "Someone else was stuck in the eighties, right along with poor, poor Giles here."  
  
He gives her a condescending look, and leans defeated back into the couch.  
  
"What you thought I was just gonna let that lie there and rot."  
  
He glares back at her, but can't keep the smile from forming as he remembers the night she got drunk with him.  
  
Giles clears his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Yes well not that my fashion sense isn't interesting, and we've now discussed it extensively. Pointing out all of my no-nos. Can we please get to something that's much less important?" His voice dripping with sarcasm, so much so that there's a puddle forming at his feet.  
  
Turning from Giles, Buffy walks back over to the couch, and plops down beside Spike, nearly landing in his lap, as she tries to get as close as possible to him, without actually sitting on him.  
  
Spike slides his arm back around her shoulders, as she looks back up to Giles. "Okay, question away. Even though I don't know why you'd ask, since I've already told you guys everything." She rolls her eyes, but waits for the questions to start flying at her.  
  
Spikes arm tightens around her, as he feels her tense up at the prospect of an inquisition.  
  
"Well." He swipes his glasses off of his face, and gives them another shining. "I was hoping that you'd speak to me privately." He says as he rubs the glasses furiously.  
  
"What so you can analyze me?" She asks with irritation.  
  
"I wouldn't analyze you, per se, but I would like to talk to you about all of this."  
  
"You know that in you're the same Giles, in or out of the coma?" Buffy states, looking at the others sitting around her, they all have varying degrees of amusement written on their faces.  
  
"You do know that your doctor will prolly want to speak to yours truly, eventually, too, Pet." Spike smiles, hangs his head, and shakes it slightly.  
  
Placing the now very clean glasses back on his nose, Giles clears his throat again. "You're correct in your assumption, Spike. Dr. Wood and I spoke this morning, and we found it beneficial that we talk to you and Miss Summers, privately.  
  
Letting Spikes arm fall, loosely to the couch, Buffy stands back up.  
  
Smiling at the fire he sees in Buffy's stance, "Uh, oh, Mate. Watch out." Spike says as his arm makes its way back up to the back of the seat.  
  
She takes a deep breath, and angrily steps toward the other man, "I already told you everything." She straightens to her full height, trying to be intimidating. "There's nothing else to tell." Her rigid body becomes slack, and she hangs her head. " I don't want to go over this again, it's hard and hurtful." She relents.  
  
"Yes, yes. I understand, but Miss Summers, there may be. . ." He's interrupted, by the Buffy's quiet voice.  
  
"You couldn't possibly understand. You didn't have to watch your mother, and not one but two of your loves die. I did, I can't do it. The only person in this god-forsaken world that does understand is Spike. He was there. You weren't." Her voice raises an octave at every word spoken until she's nearly screaming. Her hair flies around her as she makes her way back over to the couch, and sits down this time on Spikes lap. He wraps his arms around her, for the comfort she seeks.  
  
Taking the scene in, and pulling in a deep, breath. "As I was saying. There may be some details, I'd like to clarify, and have an explanation on."  
  
"Okay, I get that, but why do we need to talk to you, privately?" Her voice is quiet, again, almost a whisper.  
  
Feeling as if he should be holding the girl instead of his patient. "Some people might embellish, to make themselves seem better than they actually are. Speaking to each of you privately will give us more of an incite to your personalities. Spike and yourself may have been having the same delusions, but there might be slight deviations in your stories. That way we can have the whole picture as to what actually happened in them."  
  
"Yeah." She replies, her voice still quiet, but now they don't have to strain to hear her. " I understand that." Her gaze falls on the man holding her on his lap. "As a warning, Spike does like to embellish, a lot." She smiles still looking in Spikes eyes.  
  
He knows by the look she gives him that she's teasing. "Hey, now! Missy. I do not embellish." He smiles back, with a playful glint in his eye. "I just try and make the story more interesting." Straitening his posture, he lets out a breath into her face.  
  
"Hence the word embellishment, there Spike."  
  
Making an audible "Humph." Spike looses his so-called intimidating posture and slouches back down into the cushions of the couch.  
  
"I'm sure if you can figure the fact from fiction." Buffy glares at Spike, indicating that his story would probably have some fiction in it. " That our stories will pretty much be the same." Looking over to Giles, she finishes the explanation. Her mood had changed quickly from enraged to amusement in a matter of seconds.  
  
"I see." Giles says smirking and the perky, little blonde, sitting in the lap of the man across from him. "If you would like to wait until a later time, I would gladly have Willow set up an appointment for you." He looks over to Willow, who had been silent this whole time, in askance.  
  
Dropping the now mangled piece of hair she was playing with, Willow stands, and rushes over to her desk. Flipping through the appointment book laid out, over it. "The earliest opening you have is, Friday at 4:00p.m. Doctor." She says, as she looks back up at Giles.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders. "I guess that's okay, but I'm telling you right now, nothing will change between now and then." Buffy tells him, gazing intently as he looks back over to her.  
  
"No, I don't suppose it will, but the point of it is that I would like some clarification, and you two are the only ones that can give it. I say that Dr. Wood, will have the same point of view, so I'd be thinking it over." Giles states plainly, no inflection, nothing in his voice at all, to make them think he may be joking about it.  
  
Taking in all of what he'd said, Buffy straightens as much as she can in Spikes lap, and flips a strand of her behind her. "Friday it is then." She then looks over to the red head at the desk. "Four o'clock, right?" She asks, bluntly, not giving her choice but to answer.  
  
"Y-yeah," Is the only thing uttered from the red heads lips, as she picks up a pencil, and writes the patients name in the book.  
  
Turning back to Spike, and slowly sliding off of his lap, she stands. She leans back down and grabs his hand pulling him up beside her.  
  
Spike looks at everyone else. "Right then." He nods his head. "I recon we're off."  
  
Gently tugging on his arm. "That we are, Spikey." Buffy says, leading Spike to the door, and out into the hall.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Wow, that was long, and involved. Giles says way to many really long words, but I think I got his character right, at least I hope he sounds like the season two Giles, which is what I was going for.)  
  
Goddess of Darkness: Happy that you think that this story is good. I hope you continue to think so.  
  
Spuffyfan4ever: Can it be a Spike shaped cookie? Forget that, can it be SPIKE? I think I'd rather have the real thing.  
  
Riverdoe: Much happiness to know that you're still luvin' this, and also that it's still wicked. I love that word.  
  
Darklover: Glad to see you're still around. I heading toward a big surprise in chapter twenty, so hang in there please. 


	10. A Feeling of Warmth

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.9  
A Feeling of Warmth  
Info, info, where'd I put the info?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The door closes behind them as they leave the office, and Buffy slumps up against it. She looks up to the one person in this place she can truly trust, with a smile crossing her face; she takes in a heavily needed deep breath.  
  
"That was soo much harder than I thought it would be. You're the only person here that truly knows what the hell I'm going through." She says as she lets the breath out, and takes in another shallower one. "The only one I can trust in all of this freakin' mess." Barely saying it above a whisper, and hanging her again as she says it.  
  
Placing his hands on her shoulders, Spikes head is hanging also. As she says the line about trusting him, he tilts his slightly, trying to get her to look back up at him.  
  
Looking back up into his blue-eyed stare, he smiles at her. "You handled it pretty bloody well, Pet. You let out some your inner slayer in there. See e'en when you're a normal girl you can be just as strong as you were in Sunnydale." He states sincerely, still smiling in a gentle and reassuring way. "Reminded me of one of the many reasons I love you." He whispers. Pressing a kiss onto her forehead and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm not a slayer, Spike. I never was." Buffy starts to believe that this is really her reality for the first time. She hates the feeling and wishes to go back to her delusion of a now defunct Sunnydale. Her shoulders slide down the door in defeat, and she almost lets the tears fall, but holds them back for the sake of her own sanity, not to mention that Spike would wonder what the water works are all about. She straightens her shoulders back up, and puts on a stalwart and determined face. She will just have to except that she stuck here, and suck it up.  
  
Spikes smile falters a bit at the way she makes the last comment, "Buffy, Luv. You made that world in that pretty little head of yours. Somewhere in your mind, you imagined that you are that being. The slayer is you, and vice versa, no matter where you are. You haven't realized it yet, but some part of you, even if it just a small part is the slayer, and it always will be." He stands at his full height, and looks her directly in the eyes. "Anyway, you're always gonna be 'my' slayer, in my eyes."  
  
She knows he believes everything he's said, just from the quiet sincerity in his voice. The only thing is she wishes that she could believe it also.  
  
He removes a hand from her shoulder and places it on her cheek; the other hand comes up and pushes the ever-annoying piece of hair back behind her ear.  
  
Her gaze slowly finds his eyes. "I-I don't. . ."  
  
He cuts her off by placing his hand on her other cheek. He shakes his head slightly; leaning closer to her, slowly slides his right hand down her face, and cups her chin in it. He searches for something as he looks deeply into her glistening green gaze. "Don't have to say anything, Luv. I already know." The whisper of his words crosses her lips as he leans ever closer, just a hairs breadth away from her mouth. Feeling her breath play across his own lips, he leans even closer, almost but not touching. "God, Buffy." His lips capture hers, after the lust filled prayer, of the two words.  
  
She seen it coming, how could she not have? The thing is that she didn't expect that it would feel like this. Yeah, she'd kissed him in her delusions so many times she couldn't count them, but the reality of the warm, living, and soft lips of Spike on her own, was to say the least pleasant, the most would have to be, WOW, along with an OH! MY! GOD! The feel of him takes her breath away, as his tongue slides over her lips, asking for entry.  
  
In her delusions, his lips were always, harsh, cold, and demanding. It was a far cry from the soft pliant warmth she was getting now. He tried to be soft and pliant, but she refused it most of the time. Now she just couldn't believe that she was to stupid to let him be this way in her crazy delusions.  
  
Pulling away to breath, he sees that she's flushed and knows that he's probably just as flushed if not more than she.  
  
Drawing in a few good, and deep breaths, he cocks his head, looks in her with his own shining blue ones, and dives back down to her for more. Devouring her this time, drowning in the taste of her lips, tongue, and the depths of her mouth. Never wanting to let go, as her arms twine around his neck and play in the soft curls at the base of it.  
  
Coming back to her senses for a brief moment, she remembers that they are standing right outside of Giles' office and she gently pushes him back from her. She doesn't want to break it off, not in the least little bit, but hallway, door, people. This was so not the place to be making out at the moment.  
  
His eyes still glazed from the kiss, he looks at her in puzzled askance, "What? Why?" He asks, his mind still numb from the kiss.  
  
She smiles a genuine smile, at the kicked puppy look on his face, and looks around. "Not that I wasn't enjoying it, but look around Spike." Her smile never wavering, " We're standing in front of Giles' office door, and not to mention in the middle of a very highly trafficked hallway. If we keep up what we're doing, we aren't gonna be just kissing. I don't think that the administration of this place would look too fondly on two of their coma patients doing that in the middle of the hall." She pauses for a moment, looking in his eyes, her smile still on her face. "Actually, I don't think they'd want us to be doin' it at all, but. . ." She trails off the explanation.  
  
Looking around, he doesn't see any sign of anyone. A slow smile crosses his face. "Right, but Buffy, there isn't a soddin' soul around." The smile turn to a sly smirk, "Come on you know it'd be fun. Could just see Giles, and the witches faces if they saw it." He laughs, at the look that crosses Buffy's face.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, she gives him a disappointed look, and smirks. Turning on her heel, she doesn't think he even deserves a reply to that. She walks off without him.  
  
Irritated at her lack of response, "Hey, now! Wait up!" He shouts, catching up with her in a few strides. He wraps an arm around her shoulders, and she shrugs it off. He stops watching her stride on ahead. "I'm sorry, I was only joking." He apologizes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lilmamaday: There is a reason as to why everything is happening the way it is. The whole separation issue does come up later. I can't remember which chapter it is, but its there.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Damn I wish you had one of those progenerator staff thingy's too. Two Spikes just think of the fun. I guess I'll just have to settle for one of the cookies shaped like him, huh?  
  
Kari: It prolly wasn't what you thought was gonna happen, but I say that it was pretty close. I've been having those nice computer problems too. Which was a BIG pain in the butt. I had to reboot my whole computer, and ended up with the Spanish-speaking guy, that hardly knew any English. Me not knowing anything but the numbers 1-10 in Spanish, had to talk to him for two hours before I understood what the heck he was telling me. What fun.  
  
Snangel: Hello. I'm very happy to see that you're still enjoying this.  
  
Buffspike: Thanks for the T.C. info. Would've hated to miss a new one. So I got the Giles from season two pretty much penned? Now if only I can get all the other characters, minus Buffy and Spike, the way I want them, I'll be a totally happy writer. Season sevens are going to be my major problem, because I've only seen it twice and really didn't pay that much attention to the new characters as much as I should have. I was to busy wondering when the Spuffiness would occur the first time, then the second time I was just waiting for the Spuffy scenes so I could either cry, laugh, go aww, or all three. 


	11. Mommy Dearest

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.10  
Mommy Dearest  
I know lots of useless stuff, but if that's not what you want it's in chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally catching up to her as she starts to enter her room, Spike  
walks up as she pauses at the door, and places a hand on her shoulder.  
"You crazy bint." He exclaims, breathing in a deep breath, and not  
noticing the person standing in the room until he briefly glances up.  
"Joyce?" His eyes shoot back up the instant it registers in his mind.  
  
Buffy paid no attention to the hand on her shoulder or even  
noticed that Spike had caught up with her, as she stares at the back  
of the person standing in her room. "Mommy?" She remembered seeing her  
when she found herself here the first time. The shock of actually  
seeing the woman, alive, and in her new reality had just hit her hard.  
Her knees gave way under her, and she feels Spikes hand tighten on her  
shoulder to keep her steady.  
  
As his hand tightens, Spike looks at her. She looks as if the  
first and only word she'd spoken is the only one she could form.  
"Buffy, Luv." He whispers up against her ear. "I's real, go and see  
your mum." He encourages her. Slightly pushing her on the shoulder.  
  
While he talked, the woman had turned around, found the two  
standing in the open doorway, and is staring at them.  
  
She takes a few steps toward them, "Oh, Buffy." She sighs,  
looking her daughter over as she walks ever closer to her. "Your  
doctor called this morning, and told me you had awoken last night. I  
came as soon as I could." She notices the man standing behind her only  
daughter.  
  
"Who is this man, Buffy?"Joyce asks, concern evident in her  
tone.  
  
Reaching behind her, Buffy searches for his hand, and he places  
it in hers. "This is Spike, Mom. He's a friend, the only real one I  
have here." She explains. Squeezing the hand in hers, making the man  
hiss, slightly at the pressure she inflicts on it.  
  
He had started to protest, but her hand squeezing his, shut  
him up. All is right with his world, even if the pain in his hand is  
quite prominent at the moment. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Summers."  
He says cordially, after the pain starts to ebb a bit. He smiles  
amicably at the one lady he respects above all others, and tightly  
squeezes Buffy's hand.  
  
Taking a glancing look over her shoulder, Buffy smiles into the  
deep, bottomless pools of his bright, blue eyes.  
  
Noticing the way they trust and act with each other. Joyce  
clears her throat, knowing there's more than just friendship there,  
but doesn't voice her suspicions. "Spike, is it?"  
  
The couple is still gazing deeply, into each other. Buffy was  
just going to give him an appreciative smile, but her eyes met his and  
she couldn't tear herself away. She stood there drowning. Joyce's  
words brought them back from whatever world they'd seen in each  
other's eyes, and back to this reality.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, bringing him out of the daze he'd  
fell into, Spike smiles over Buffy's shoulder at the lady that had  
addressed him. "Yeah, well actually it's William, but everyone calls  
me Spike." He answers, his head cocking slightly, and staring  
adamantly at Joyce.  
  
Joyce notices the roll of Buffy's eyes at the young mans  
explanation, and smiles at her. "Well, Spike. You can call me Joyce.  
All of Buffy's friends used to. I suppose since you're supposedly only  
her only friend, then you can call me by the name everyone else calls  
me." She quirks an eyebrow, trying to be funny, but her little joke  
falls flat.  
  
Spike nods his head in agreement, "Joyce it is then." He  
states, then looks to the back of Buffy's head. "Luv?"  
  
Turning completely around, Buffy faces her 'friend'.  
  
Looking her over, before he speaks, "I'll just have me a little  
kip, in my own room. It's right down the hall, just turn left, and  
it's right in front of the nurses station." He leans in and places a  
quick, chaste, little peck on her fore head." You can catch up with  
your mum, and when you're finished we'll go down and get some of what  
they call food in the commissary." He finishes; squeezing her hand  
lightly, letting it drop, slowly back down to her side.  
  
Giggling at the description of the food, she looks up at his  
glistening eyes, "alright, go and 'kip'. She makes air quotations with  
her fingers. "I'll come get you when I'm finished here." She smiles,  
ducking her head slightly, her hair falling over her face in the  
process.  
  
His fingers brush the hair back over her shoulder as she looks  
back up at him; he nods his head curtly, smirks at her, and leans  
forward to place another kiss on her forehead. "You gonna be okay?" He  
asks, standing back up and smiling.  
  
"It's just my mom, Spike. I think I can handle it."  
  
" I know you can, Pet. If you need me. . ." He trails off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know where you'll be." She says, flippantly.  
Tossing her hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"Still readin' my mind, Luv?" He smirks, "can you read what  
I'm thinking now?" He rolls his tongue behind his teeth, and sucks his  
lip in behind them.  
  
Giving him a scowl, as she looks at him. "Like it's not  
obvious, you know."  
  
Chuckling, he leans in and places a kiss on her cheek, "I love  
you." He growls lowly into her ear, and stands back, taking a few  
steps away from her.  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
He stops in his retreat, turns back to face her, cocks his  
head, and scrunches his eyebrows together. "What? What did you just  
say?" He asks, his heart skipping beats as he walks back to her, and  
his eyes reflecting the question.  
  
"Oh that's right. You didn't believe me the first time I told  
you. So why would you believe me now." She's angry, and he knows it.  
  
His arms now cross over his chest, and he glares at her  
intently. "I was trying to get you out of the damned hellmouth, Luv.  
Told you that so you'd get your arse out of there. No other reason."  
His eyes flash dangerously at her. "Now do you care to repeat what you  
just said?" He smirks the dangerous glare still in place.  
  
Walking the few feet between them, she places her forefinger  
on his chest, "I. Said. I. Love. You. Too." She punctuates each word,  
with a hard jab of her finger into his chest. "Did that get through  
your thick skull, or do I have to beat it into you?"  
  
"Well, that depends on your meaning." He abruptly turns, with  
an extra little spring in his step, and a straitening of his whole  
body. She's sure if she could see his face, there'd be a satisfied  
smile across it. "See ya, later, Goldilocks." He throws over his  
shoulder as he makes the left turn to his room, to take a 'kip'  
whatever that means.  
  
She turns as slowly as she possibly can, as she faces her  
mother. Afraid of what her mother will say about Spike, and her.  
  
When she finally faces the other woman in the room, she  
slightly smiles, and her mother takes the few steps separating them.  
Embracing her in a tight and warm hug. "Buffy, they told me that you'd  
never come out of the coma. That you'd stay there for the rest of your  
natural life, but I knew my little girl was stronger than they  
thought. You proved them wrong. Thank god."  
  
This wasn't the kind of reaction she was expecting, Buffy  
started shaking in her mothers embrace, she didn't know if the tears  
running down her face are happy or grief. All she knows is that it  
feels good to be able to hold and hug her mommy, again.  
  
"Honey, it's alright." Joyce says, patting her shaking  
daughter on the back, consoling her. "We'll have you home in no time,  
I promise." She declares, sternly, believing every word.  
  
Buffy lifts her head from the chest it is resting on, and  
looks up questioningly at her mother. "Home?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie. Home. The place you haven't been in over seven  
very long years."  
  
"But, what about Spike?" She asks, new tears forming, and  
running down her face with the ones that were left from when she was  
lying on her mother's chest.  
  
"You just met the man. Why do you care so much for him? I do  
have to say that he seems like a very nice young man, Buffy, but he  
shouldn't take precedence over you getting well, and being able to  
come home. He is in a mental hospital, Buffy. That couldn't be good  
for you." Being a mother looking out for her sick child, she didn't  
notice the scowl forming on her daughters face.  
  
"God, this crap again!" She shouts, backing away from the  
safety of her momma's arms and to the doorway of the room. "They all  
said he wasn't good enough for me, I even said he was beneath me. You  
know what he did? He went and got a soul for ME! That's what he did.  
Not because he wanted it, but because he thought he needed it to be  
worthy of me." She rants. "Then it drove him stark, ravin', mad! He  
died to save the world and me, and yet he's still not good enough.  
WHAT DOES THE POOR MAN HAVE TO DO?" She shouts, "Die again?" Her eyes  
grow wide, and tears come back into them. "I know he'd do it in a  
second, but I can't watch it happen, not again."  
  
"Buffy, honey? Please calm down. I don't understand. What are  
you talking about? You're not making any sense." She pleads with her  
daughter, as she tries to bring her back into the so-called safety of  
her embrace.  
  
"Of course I'm not making any sense to you, but Spike would  
understand. I was in a delusional state of being for seven years, mom.  
He was there with me. Right there standing by my side, watching as all  
the horrible things in those delusions happened, and he couldn't do  
anything about it." Her bravado fades, as she explains.  
  
Spike had heard her screaming, bringing back the memories of  
last night. He jumps up from a very nice dream, and rushes out the  
door to her room. Rushing into it, he looks from one woman to the  
other. "Buffy? Luv, are you alright?" He reaches out and turns her to  
face him, noticing the tear tracks on her face. He places a hand on  
her cheek. "I could hear you screaming all the way down the hall." He  
says quietly, seeing that she's alright he adds, " you woke me from a  
bloody, great dream." and smiles smugly.  
  
As he turns her from her glare at the woman standing in front  
of her, she looks up into the concerned eyes of her man. Her  
expression softens, immediately. Reaching out a hand to him with a  
mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
He grabs her hand and tugs her closer to him, and gets a slap  
on the arm for the effort. "You're still annoying." She states,  
raising her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Hey now that stung. I'm glad the slayer strength didn't come  
along with." He quips, staring at the woman in front of him.  
  
"How do you know it didn't, Spikey? Just because I haven't  
used it doesn't mean that it isn't there." She quips back, placing  
that little seed of doubt in his mind with what she'd just said. "So,  
don't piss me off, or we might just find out if it did."  
  
Chuckling nervously, Spike still holds one of her hands, "Well  
if you would've tried it out, I'd have been knocked clear across the  
hall, with just that one little slap." He pulls her into a hug,  
jerking her to his chest and wrapping her in his embrace.  
  
Having watched the whole scene silently, Joyce comes to the  
conclusion that maybe this Spike person could do her pride and joy  
well. She wouldn't say another negative thing about the young man, if  
he kept making Buffy smile the way she is at this moment.  
  
She politely clears her throat, catching the attention of the  
other two people, whom had apparently forgotten all about her. They  
turn from each other, and look in her direction. She notices that her  
daughter doesn't step away from the young man; actually his arms are  
still folded comfortingly on Buffy's stomach, lightly rubbing circles  
though the rough fabric of the hospital garb. She also notices that  
the girl is smiling like she used to before the delusions, and mental  
instability.  
  
"I brought you some clothing, I don't know if they'll fit, but  
you can try them and see."  
  
Buffy looks at her with a smile of gratitude. "Anything is  
better than what they give us to wear." She explains, passing a hand  
over the drab gray garb that the hospital had dressed her in.  
  
Joyce chuckles along with Spike. "First thing she said when  
the nurse come in this morning was about food and clothing." He  
explains. Joyce had given him a questioning look as he chuckled.  
  
"She always was one for shopping, at least that hasn't  
changed." Joyce retorts, smiling back at him. "I really do need to get  
going, sweetie." She directs this at Buffy. "The gallery can't run  
itself, I asked Anya if she'd watch it while I'm here."Anya worked at  
the hospital most days, but on her days off she came in and helped  
Joyce in the gallery. "She shouldn't be trying to run it on her own."  
  
"Anya?" The couple at the door asks in unison.  
  
"I'd forgotten that you hadn't met her. She comes in on her  
off days and helps around the gallery. She's really a sweet young  
woman, even if she is quite blunt, and descriptive of some things."  
She smiles. "I'm sure that you'll see her around here sometime." She  
finishes, shaking her curly hair around her head as she moves it back  
and forth on her shoulders.  
  
Spike steps back as Joyce approaches her daughter, letting his  
embrace fall to his sides.  
  
Grabbing Buffy into another hug, she places a motherly kiss on  
the top of her head. "I'm so happy that you came back to me. I have to  
go, but I'll come back later, I promise." She looks over to the young  
man standing against the door facing. "It was nice to meet you Spike,  
take care of my baby, while I can't."  
  
Spike doesn't take the request lightly, replying instantly. "  
'Til the end of the world." He smiles, straightening his slumped  
shoulders.  
  
They all bid each other farewell, and the Summers' matron  
walks out of the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Man, that was the longest chapter so far, my fingers and wrists hurt. OWW!)  
  
Traptangel: Hey! I was just wonder 'cause I really like their music. Every song that I've heard from them makes me want to write a B/S songfic, but I've yet to actually write one. I'm to busy writing this one to even think about writing another.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Thanks. I'll savor the Spike shaped cookie; nibble a few little crumbs every once in a while. You know we could simply dream, or go to L.A. and stalk him, but I'm not feeling up to going to jail at this moment, or ever. Thanks for the compliment on the writing, I think I suck at it, but at least 70 people seem to agree with you, so maybe you're right. Thanks again.  
  
Kari: I just had to give Spike some terribly meaningful lines, because he just spouts them out and can do a one eighty and spout out something entirely silly. I also knew that you were expecting more than a kiss, but I warned everyone before that I've gotten 28 chapters written and there's no actual Spuffy lovin' yet. Sorry, my brain won't let it happen until I get the thing set completely up.  
  
Darklover: I'm trying really hard, but I got stuck on chapter 27 there for a few days, I knew what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't get it written the way I wanted it. Now I have 28, and getting ready to write 29. Everything is going to plan so far, after that little pain of a chapter.  
  
Buffspike: That not payin' attention thing is a killer, Robin is a bitch to write, because of it. I won't even go into the whole season six thing, lets just say that when there's shirtless or naked Spike, I'm a really, really happy camper.  
  
Riverdoe: Still wicked? Well here's the update, hope you enjoyed. 


	12. Terrified

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.11  
Terrified  
There's a number you can call for information, but I suppose that you don't want that kind of info, chp.1 have what you want.  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been three days, and the blonde couple was still as inseparable as the day they'd come out of their comas. They sit in Spikes room, on the sunny, Saturday morning, awaiting his family. He'd been told last night that they'd be by today, and he didn't have any inkling of who was going to show up.  
  
Knowing that Buffy's reunion with her mother had gone well, he is now worried that his so-called family would be a big, bunch of anal retentive wankers.  
  
He smiles as he remembers Joyce, she'd shown up for a few minutes everyday, and Buffy was completely ecstatic that in this world she still had a mother, but had lost a father. Which really wasn't all that hard to except, he hadn't been in the delusions, and she really didn't miss him in this reality.  
  
He'd died the same way that Joyce had in Sunnydale, which made Spike remember how devastated Buffy had been when it had happened. The death of her mother had hit her so hard that she didn't care about everything else. She protected what she held near and dear, but she had basically shut down after the aneurysm took the life of her mother. Seeing her that way, the vacant look in her eyes during that time, it had nearly killed him again. His heart had broken a little more each time he'd seen her.  
  
Glancing over to where she lay beside him, he sees the vibrant girl that he'd seen dancing with her friends, at the Bronze. That fateful night, he'd seen her for the first time. She had completely reverted back to the girl of seven years ago, with just a few visits from her mother. He had worried that she would become more distant for that first night here. But she'd done a one-eighty with the appearance of Joyce.  
  
Now all he worried about, the family that wasn't really his. Knowing this he didn't mind the so-called delusional world of Sunnydale. At least there he knew whom his family was, and that they'd been dead for over a hundred and twenty years. Thinking about it, worried wasn't really the word for what he felt he's terrified of the whole thing.  
  
Buffy waves her hand in front of his face as she leans up on an elbow. "Spikey?" She asks, now snapping her fingers, because waving her hand wasn't getting his attention.  
  
At the snap of her fingers, he shakes his head, "Huh? What?" He says, trying to come out of the thoughts of his families visit.  
  
"You do know that I've been acting like a fool for the last five minutes, trying to get you to come back down to earth." She replies, sliding as close as she can up against him, and takes his hand in hers. "What's up with you? It never takes more than a few seconds for little, ole me to catch your attention." She smiles, and flutters her eyelashes at him.  
  
Smiling, he rolls his eyes toward the ceiling.  
  
"Knew I could get a smile. You were being too serious, and with you that's usually a bad thing."  
  
Leaning closer to her he places a soft kiss on her cheek. "Sorry, Luv. I was jus' thinkin' 'bout when my 'family' gets here, and havin' to meet 'em 's'all."  
  
"Spike." She drops his hand, and wraps her arm around his stomach. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'll be right here with you. Just like you've always been there for me." She explains, holding him tightly to her.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve even just one glance from you?" Trying to keep his tears in check, he pulls her on top of him.  
  
She notices one lone tear roll out of the corner of his eye. "I think I'm the one that should be asking that question." She answers, reaching her hand up and wiping the tear away. "I don't deserve you, not after the way I treated you in those delusions. You should hate me for the rest of my life." She sighs, laying her head on his chest, as he pulls her even tighter in his embrace.  
  
At her admission, his eyes find the top of her head, "Buffy." He whispers, raising a hand and threading her hair through his fingers. "You know I could never hate you. I don't think I even hated you when we first met."  
  
He feels her chuckle against his chest. "No, you just wanted me dead for the fun of it?"  
  
"Well, yeah! Me vampire, you slayer, that was the game." He chuckles, with a deep, resonating tone.  
  
"I know that, Spike. I said it enough, but you really didn't hate me?"  
  
"No, not you personally. It was never a question of whom you were, just what you were, and represented. But. . ." He pauses, cocking his head on the pillow he's propped on. "I got over that didn't I?" Smiling, he drops a kiss on the crown of her head.  
  
"You did." She admits, softly saying it into the fabric covering his chest. "And I couldn't be happier about it." She had found out a lot of things in the last three days, and her hot breath passing through the fabric onto his skin was one of her favorites.  
  
She hears the groan, and laughs.  
  
* * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * ** * *  
  
(Okay not as long as the last few chapters, but it's just a transition so that the next one fits into the story.)  
  
Culf: I'm laughing my ass off here. That had to be one of the funniest reviews I've had in a while. You seem to have picked up on most of the stuff I hadn't touched on yet, but alas, Angel is a subject that I'm still not telling about.  
  
Buffyfan: I'm totally happy that you're enjoying this as a whole, but I'm a little confused about the wrong part of some of the first chapters.  
  
Ekmw511: Glad that you think the story is awesome. I was also to see a new reviewer. Hope you continue to enjoy this.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: MMMM! Good Spikey cookies. Can I have more? I just couldn't help myself. I got a hold of the first one and it just disappeared. All that Spikey goodness was just too much for me. Thanks for yet another ego boost.  
  
SNangel: You're the first person to remark on the two most poignant parts of the whole chapter. You get a Spike shaped cookie. Although you might have to wrestle Spuffyfan4eva for it, she may be willing to share. I don't know though.  
  
Kari: I love the lines that Spike had in the last chapter too. I have to say that it's probably my favorite chapter, because of it. Season 7 Buffy sorta took up for him; I just brought that into this. I hope it worked out all right.  
  
Riverdoe: I have to most definitely agree with the wicked for this chapter. Spikes and Buffy's lines, god I don't think I've ever written more perfect lines for these two. 


	13. Meet the Socalled Family

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.12  
Meet the So-called Family  
Info: 1st chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She'd never seen Spike as nervous as he is at this moment. He'd been fidgeting, and when he wasn't do that he was pacing. Finally, getting him to settle down, they are both sitting on the bed and playing a hand of Gin, now.  
  
"Gin, Luv." Spike lays his cards out, and sure enough he has Gin, again.  
  
"Now I know you're cheating." She crosses her arms over her chest, and glares at him. "No one can possibly get Gin four times in a row."  
  
Smirking at her mischievously, "I wasn't cheating. I just have a good reason to want to win. Now, where's my payment, Pet." He says, crossing his own arms behind his head as he lies back against the headboard, with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
Having made a bet before playing. She should have guessed that she'd lose every hand. The bet being, if she won, Spike had to go to the cafeteria and grab everything they had containing chocolate. If he won, he got a kiss. She had yet to get that chocolate.  
  
"I should really know better than to ever make a bet with you, by now." She retorts, and leans forward to give him his payment.  
  
Completely in their own world, while they kiss, they haven't noticed the people at the door, until one of them clears their throat, and makes them jump apart.  
  
Looking up from Buffy's flushed face, and over her back at the door, he sees three people standing in the entrance. A man he's never seen before, the lady that is actually supposed to be his mother, and another guy he vaguely remembers seeing in the delusions. He was right; both of the men look like total anal retentive, wankers, in all degrees of the word.  
  
Buffy looks over her shoulder at the people. "Quentin Travers and Wesley?" She lets out a chuckling breath.  
  
"William, oh my dear. Are you alright?" The lady makes her way to the side of the bed, Buffy scrambles off of Spike, and furious blush rising on her cheeks.  
  
"Mother?" He doesn't know what to do. Noticing the cards still lying on the bed, he picks one up and starts flicking it through his fingers.  
  
Buffy reaches over and stills his hand. He had started bending it back and forth nervously, and it was going to crease and mark the thing if she didn't stop him.  
  
"William, son. Are you quite all right? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Quentin asks, making his own way over to the bedside.  
  
Jumping from the bed, Buffy steps in between Spike and Quentin. She surprised herself. She'd moved faster than she thought was possible in this dimension.  
  
"Miss, my son is distressed, and I would like to know what is wrong." Quentin stares the pretty little blonde girl down, not giving an inch. "Now, if you would please step aside, so that I may see him." He places a hand on her shoulder, and tries to gently move her out of the way.  
  
Stiffening at the touch, she reaches up and wrenches his hand from her shoulder. "No, I will not move. You aren't going one more step closer to him." She grates through her gritted teeth. "Please don't ever touch me again, Travers."  
  
The old man looks at her quizzically, "Excuse me, I think you may have me mixed up with someone else. My name is Quentin Osborne. Young lady. William, tell her who I am, and to remove herself."  
  
Looking up at the man, who looks nothing like his father, "Buffy stays, and I have no soddin' clue who the hell you are mate." Spike answers, eyebrows drawn, and serious.  
  
"Don't know who I am?" The man asks, astonished. "What is this? You know a perfect stranger, but you don't know who your family is?" Quentin's face is angry and red.  
  
"Wouldn't say I don't know who any of you all are. I do know my own mother. As for the rest of you, I've never seen you all in my life." Spike explains, "Oh and that perfect stranger is my girlfriend, you Pillock." He adds for good measure, pointing at the man trying his best to get around Buffy.  
  
Not agreeing with the behavior of the two young people, Quentin clears his throat. "And just how did you two come to know each other?" He asks, looking from one blonde to the other.  
  
Buffy looks over her shoulder, as Spike looks to her from the bed. They nod to each other, knowing they're going to have to tell the whole delusion story, yet again.  
  
"You know this story is getting so old." Buffy quips, rolling her eyes, as Spike chuckles.  
  
"You can say that again, Ducks. We still have your doctor to tell it to, too."  
  
Buffy's hand is brushing against the side of the bed, and he picks it up, squeezing it.  
  
"Well" He starts his tale of everything that had happened in the last six years. Buffy helping out with stuff that had happened while he wasn't around, and he finally gets to the part where he woke up and heard Buffy screaming.  
  
"Oh, my dear. I had no idea." Anne looks over to Buffy with tears in her eyes. "You're an impressive young lady." She compliments, "Thank you." She hugs her son to her breast, smoothing back the curls. She'd been holding onto him like that for at least fifteen minutes.  
  
Taken aback, Buffy stands stunned for a few moments. "What did I do? Most of the time I was so horrible to him, I'm so totally, and absolutely ashamed of all of it."  
  
"Don't you see?" The woman looks back to her, astonishment written on her features.  
  
"See what?" Buffy asks back. She doesn't have a clue as to what the woman is talking about.  
  
After she had heard the whole story, and pieced everything together, Anne had figured it out. "Well, what his whole purpose was, of course. What the delusions were ultimately leading him to. After I heard the story, I understood."  
  
"I just thought that he was there to annoy the hell out of me, and follow me around like a little lost puppy, making moon eyes at me." Buffy smiles, taking the sting out of the comment as she looks at the man sprawled on the bed, with his head still on the woman's chest.  
  
"No, no my dear. He was there to show you that love could be unconditional. No matter how badly you treated him, he was always there. His journey to redemption, you made him want to be a better man. My dear you made him want to succeed in all of his endeavors, and now you're returning that love." Anne laughs, smiling at Buffy's stunned face.  
  
"In the end, he was a good man. I seen him, and noticed all he'd has, and had been doing. He was always. . ." She doesn't have an inkling of what to say. "I don't know. I love him, that's true enough. It might have taken one hell of a journey, through some delusional place, with stuff that doesn't exist. I had to die twice; he had to get a chip stuck in his head, and a soul. He then had to ultimately die, and then we woke up in this place, but I do for some reason love the guy." She squeezes his hand, and smiles down at him.  
  
As she smiles at him, he smiles back triumphantly. He knows in the end that he finally got the girl, went through hell in a hand basket, but he got her. He also knows that she loves him just as much as he does her.  
  
"So you are saying that this whole delusional coma, was a Romeo and Juliet story, with monsters, demons, witches, and all of the stuff of Halloween?" The ever-inquisitive English accent of Wesley interrupts the sweet moment the couple was having.  
  
"I recon that you could put it that way." Spike chuckles at the git, who was just now making his way into the room proper. He looks up to his love, smiling. "We're Romeo and Juliet, Luv." He says, smirking slyly.  
  
Buffy is laughing at Wesley's summation of the situation, and starts laughing harder at what Spike just said. Reaching up and wiping a few tears from her face, she sobers. "Yeah, the only problem is, which one is Romeo, and which one is Juliet?" She starts laughing again, at the look that crosses Spikes face.  
  
"What I don't look like a Romeo?" His voice taking on a teasing tone, Spike nearly pulls her back onto him as he tugs on her hand.  
  
"You seemed like the Juliet of the story. What with the making of the moon eyes, and following me like a puppy." She pauses dramatically. "Although, you do have the right equipment to be Romeo." She quips, and starts to laugh again.  
  
"Hey, you take that puppy comment back, Missy!" He yells, but is happy about the last comment. Still calling him a puppy, didn't sit well with him.  
  
"I was only telling the truth, and I'm not taking it back." She throws over her shoulder, as she had turned back to look over the two other men in the room.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, and making a loud sigh. Spike leans back on the pillows behind him, Buffy giggles at the sound of him huffing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miriya: I try to update everyday or at least until I run out of chapters to put up, but that won't be happening for a while. The whole Joyce thing was there the first time that Buffy showed up, I just went with what I already knew, and placed everyone that wasn't there in positions, so that Buffy could still have at least part of her Scooby's. You'll see what I'm talking about in later chapters.  
  
Lilmamday: Hello! About your review, dear God!! What an awful, awful idea. That's just ugh. Although the person I picked to be his father isn't a well-liked character, but he's still a lot better than Dru (Shivers uncontrollably) being his mother.  
  
Kari: You definitely raised my spirits for this story. How'd like Spikes family? They're quite messed up aren't they?  
  
Riverdoe. You couldn't wait so here it is. I hope you liked.  
  
Inkling: Are you surprised? Spikes family is totally out there, huh?  
  
Traptangel: I think Joyce being there surprised a lot of people, and Spikes family what can I say. It's a concept that hasn't been used. I hope everyone liked what I did with it.  
  
Culf: You didn't have to wait that long. I hope you were surprised.  
  
Darklover: I think that everyone likes Joyce. You wanted an update, well here it is.  
  
Buffyfan: OH! I thought that there was something terribly wrong. I even went back and re-read it to try and figure out what it was. Thanks for explaining.  
  
Ekmw511: Thanks for all of the compliments; you brightened up a day that was totally horrible. 


	14. You're a Pig

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.13  
You're a Pig  
Information is in the 1st chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spikes family having left about ten minutes ago, Buffy and he are now lying on the bed, talking quietly with each other. Spikes arms are wrapped tightly around her. Her head is resting on his chest, as her fingers trace little patterns on the fabric covering his stomach.  
  
"Quentin Travers, uh, er Osborne. Is your father? I just can't wrap my mind around that. It's too messed up even for my brain." Buffy comments. Her lips are pursed together, trying to picture it in her head, but the picture isn't pretty. She shakes her head to get rid of the awful vision.  
  
"Yeah, who is the pillock, anyway?" Spike asks. Picking up a strand of her hair and weaves it through his fingers.  
  
Sighing against his chest, her fingers stop their movement over his stomach; she sits up on her elbow, and gets a cramp out of her neck. Catching his eye, "In the delusions he was the head of the Watchers Council."  
  
"Oh, ho! So he's the wanker that tried to get you to do what he wanted, right?"  
  
"Yep, that would be him. But you know me; I never play by the rules. They didn't even see fit to give me a copy of the Slayer's Handbook. Like I'd ever read, but still. If they had, I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with two vampires. I wouldn't have had friends, and family. Hell half of my friends were either demons, or they had strange powers. I wasn't what the Council would consider a conventional slayer, by any means."  
  
"That's what made you so great, Luv. No matter what, you didn't let anyone tell you what to do. If they tried you'd turn around and do the exact opposite." He twines the hair back around his fingers, and tugs her head back down to his chest. "So, what about the other wanker, the guy that said he's my cousin? Wesley, that his name?"  
  
She laughs, out loud, at the thought of Wesley being anything to Spike. " Well, Wesley." She laughs some more. "He was Giles' replacement when the Council fired him. There's really not much to say about him, he's just. . . I don't know, when I figure out a way to describe him, I'll tell you." Hearing the deep rumble of his laugh through his chest, she sighs again.  
  
Tara had slipped quietly into the room as they talked. She'd headed to Buffy's room first, but had remembered that Williams's family had come to visit, and corrected her course to come to his room.  
  
Clearing her throat, she interrupts the quiet conversation that the two are having.  
  
Looking up from her comfortable position on Spikes chest, Buffy smiles at the shy woman, standing in the door, with her hair hanging in her face. "Hey, Tara. What's up?" She asks, looking the woman over, and not believing that the girl is actually standing there right in front of her.  
  
"I-I w-was just wondering if you guys were hungry. Willow and the rest of the staff that's pulling duty today ordered pizza and I thought you all might want a break from hospital food. That's if you wanna join us." She rambles slightly, trying to get everything that she wants to say out as quickly as she can.  
  
Looking up at Spike. "I know I'm sick of that stuff that they call food in the cafeteria. What do you say, Spikey? Pizza sounds pretty good to me." Buffy slightly smiles, with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Pizza sounds bloody great, Luv." He murmurs, excitedly. "Where do we get it?" He asks the blonde by the door, as he gently pushes Buffy off of his chest, and bounces to his feet.  
  
"If I'd have known that pizza would get you this excited, I'd have tried it a long time ago." Buffy retorts, sarcastically as she stands up on the other side of the bed, and brushes her hands on the back of her jeans.  
  
"Pizza isn't the only thing that excites me, Princess." He looks her up and down lasciviously. "By the by, if you really want me excited, you know what to do." He rolls his tongue behind his teeth, and smirks.  
  
"You're a pig, Spike." Buffy sneers through her teeth.  
  
"Oink, oink baby. You seem to like rollin' around in the mud with me."  
  
Rolling her eyes at him, Buffy walks past him. "Where's the grub you wanna share?" She asks, approaching Tara, who looks like a big, red beet. She doesn't look back at Spike, and walks on past the other woman to the hallway.  
  
Slinking to the door, Spike clenches his fists, and turning out of it he sees Buffy standing right outside. He thought that he'd have to chase her down, and had geared himself up for it. Now his shoulders slump, and he leans up against the wall beside her.  
  
As Tara walks out behind him, Buffy grabs her arm, totally ignoring him. "So, Tara, as I was saying. Where do we need to go?"  
  
Tara looks over her shoulder at William, still standing at the door in stunned silence. She smiles, and nods her head in a come on gesture.  
  
Spike snorts derisively and smiles. "Oh, come on, Pet. You know you love it."  
  
Buffy turns abruptly, almost knocking Tara to the floor. "No, I love you, but you're still a pig." Buffy shouts back, and lets go of Tara's arm, as Spike makes his way to them. She takes his hand, instantly forgiving him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: See I explained who Wesley is. He is so not Spikes brother, it's already been done. I'm trying to totally original. I try not to do what's already been done. Also, that cookie was good, but it's all gone, why don't you send me a couple of the dozens that you made? You know I'll be asking for more, so why not send more than one at a time?  
  
Culf: Laughing again. I couldn't refuse Mr. M or Spike anything, but Captain Cardboard will not be mentioned in this story, because I hate him more than Dawn and Kennedy put together. That's a whole frickin' lot. I'd much rather have those two whining than to ever look at Riley again.  
  
Moluvsnumber17: Yes, I so want to slap Angel, quite a lot actually. Spike, I didn't know how to react to that scene, I just sat there stunned, until Andrew double-crossed Angel. I mean how perfect was that scene? Andrew telling him that Buffy didn't trust him, anymore. I laughed 'til I cried. OMG! I so loved that. Angel isn't being discussed as Culf up there can tell you; she's been trying to get it out of me since I started writing this.  
  
Buffspike: Happy to see that you're still reading, and luvin'  
  
Lilmamaday: I originally wasn't gonna use Quentin, but how many times does everyone have to be subjected to Spike being Giles' son. I had to throw a monkey at that wrench, or maybe it's a wrench at the monkey, either way, I wanted something different and that's what I did. It is twisted, I'll give you that.  
  
Magicpillow: Okay, the Travers thing as stated above, monkey wrench. I got so tired of all of the really good stories having Giles as Spikes father; it's been done, a lot. Let sleeping dogs lie and all that rot. Spikes family is twisted, but you wouldn't call Spike typical would you?  
  
WW: I was going for something that wasn't obvious. Darla and Angel have been used, and Giles is always being used. As you can see Wesley isn't Spikes brother, that's been done too. I truly don't want to rip anyone off, so I become original as I can be.  
  
Caliope: Tell me about the screwed up family situation, but Spikes not your typical anything, so he ends up with the really screwy family. I can't believe that you haven't gotten Angel season 4 yet, when you do, you'll love it; it's totally my fave season, well not my fave because season five is so much better.  
  
Spoiler Alert: don't read unless you've seen Angel s5 'Thank You'  
Okay, who seen Lindsey throwing it down, I now see why some people really like him, that man is looking good. I was drooling over him, almost as much as I was Spike. Well also, Spike wasn't in it all that much, so I had to have someone to drool over, and it most definitely wasn't going to be Angel. What about Cordy I cried, I think I'm gonna cry now. That whole last scene just broke my heart; I always thought that she and Angel fit perfectly together. Even when Angel was with Buffy, but now we'll never get to know. Okay, I'm done rambling, about the pro's and cons of last night's epi. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. 


	15. The Whelp in All His Glory

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.14  
The Whelp in All His Glory  
Info: First chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The break room door opens, and the people in the room hear whispering, as the trio of Tara, and what appears to be two of the patients enter.  
  
Looking up from the gooey, cheesy mess on his plate, "hey Tare! What'cha doin' letting a couple of patients follow you around for?" Alex asks, around the glob of pizza in his mouth. "Wait a minute, that's Buffy Summers, isn't it?" He continues, shoving nearly a whole other piece in his mouth, and chewing with it open.  
  
Standing by the door, Buffy has a stunned look on her face, and is crushing Spikes hand in hers. She doesn't know what to say. The whole Scooby gang is in the room. There are only a few differences, Dawn, Andrew, and Faith were missing, but there is Anya, and probably the most missed person from the gang, Tara. Xander and Anya are looking at Spike and her as if they are strangers. Well, they are. She knows them, but they don't know her. Xander remembers her from her freshman year, he doesn't know her like her Xander does.  
  
"Oh, now my day is just perfect. The whelp in all his glory, shoving pizza in his mouth, and chewing with it wide open." She hears Spike whisper sarcastically, and just knows that his eyes are rolling.  
  
Looking at the brunette across the room, she throws a disgusted look his way. There's sauce dripping from his chin, and eww, Spike is telling the truth, you can see the food being all chewed up. "Disgusting." She whispers back.  
  
"You got that right, Pet." She hears him snort, and chuckles.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy says, the disgusted look still apparent on her face; she walks over to the brunette man and studies his features. "Xander!" She nearly shouts, as she throws her arms around the stout man, nearly making him choke on the glob of pizza in his mouth.  
  
She quickly pulls away, when she hears a low, threatening growl coming from the direction of Spike.  
  
Alex looks up at the crazy blonde that keeps calling him Xander, "whose Xander?" He asks, wiping the sauce from his chin onto his shirtsleeve, and dropping the slice of pizza back on his plate.  
  
Buffy looks at the man in front of her, gazing into his eyes, and tilting her head slightly. "You're Xander." She states, sure he should be who she thinks he is. He acts, looks, and sounds like Xander.  
  
"Uh, no. My names Alex."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just. . ." She leaves the explanation, unexplained.  
  
Everyone else here has the same name, she thinks. Why does Xander have to be different?  
  
Looking over to the only other man in the room. "So, who's the psycho, following you guys around?" Alex asks, picking the half- eaten piece of pizza back up from where it had fallen, and taking a huge bite.  
  
"Listen, Monkey Boy." Spike growls, angrily, as he stalks around to the side of the table that his girlfriend had just been embracing with a near stranger. He was damned jealous, and he didn't care if everyone knew it.  
  
The boy stands up, as the patient comes face to face with him.  
  
Trying to avert an all out fight, Buffy steps in between them. "Xan. . . Alex, this is Spike, and he's not psycho." She places a hand on each of their chests.  
  
Spike growls menacingly, as he sees her hand touch the prats' chest.  
  
Buffy rolls her eyes at him, as she looks over her shoulder, at the sound.  
  
"Well not psycho in the way you mean. Right now he's just being jealous." Her matter of fact tone, registering with Spike, he quits growling. She pats his chest reassuringly.  
  
"Well, he sure is acting like a freakin' looney, Buffy, and looks like one too." Alex retorts, looking the shorter man up and down. "Plus, wearing what he is, you sure you don't want me to restrain him."  
  
Buffy gets a far away look in her eyes, as she remembers the one time he let her handcuff him. A smile spreads over her face.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Even if his name is Alex, he's still the ever over- protective Xander, and he breaks her train of thought as he says her name.  
  
"He's always like that, Alex. He's aggressive and jealous, especially when it comes to people he loves." She explains, shaking her head, trying to dispel the image that keeps flashing before her eyes. She slowly turns to face her man. Making a connection with his eyes, she smiles and rubs her hand in a slow circle over his chest.  
  
"Please be nice." She pleads with voice, and eyes. "They don't know what we've been through, and I really don't want to go into that right now. We'll sit down, have some pizza, and get to know them. If and only if they ask a specific question." She points her finger into his chest, and smiles. "We'll answer as best as we can." Her hand lies flat on his chest, again. "Then we can go back to one of the rooms, and relax together." She finishes sincerely. Rising up on her toes she plants a swift kiss on his lips.  
  
Spike looks from Buffy to Alex and back again, shrugs his shoulders, grabs her hand, and inches his way around the poofter. "I'll be nice, alright Luv?" He lifts her hand to his lips, brushing them over the back of it, "but only for a little while. If he says anything untoward, all bets are off." Lifting his head back up, and catching her eye, he smirks smugly.  
  
Shaking her head at him, she lets him drag her over to the pile of pizza boxes, and hand her plate.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I know that this chapter is being posted a little later in the day, but I have a really good excuse. My dog ate the notebook it was in, and I had to re-write it? No really, I was working on the twenty-ninth chapter and lost track of the time.)  
  
Culf: Mr. M is James. I was just too lazy to write his whole name. Angel is an ongoing thing with you, am I right? You'll find out shortly if he's going to be in this I promise. But I'm still not going to say yea, or nay on the subject. I might give you a little Capt. Cardboard bashing I'm not too sure on that yet, but I'm thinking about it.  
  
Miriya: Thanks for the tip about Buffy/Spike central. I had to reboot my whole computer not to long ago and lost everything on it. I'd completely forgotten about 'Crumbling Walls'. I've been searching for all of my fave archives, and forgot all about the forum. Goofy me.  
  
Buffyfan: Yeah! I thought so, too, but it's quite original. That's what I was going for. Wasn't the whole Cordy thing just heartbreaking? I cried and cried.  
  
Riverdoe: I've never tried to write Dru, but I might try it. I wanted to give her at least a little appearance in this, but I haven't come across the opportunity yet.  
  
Inkling: Finally, someone caught the whole (Perish the thought) if Spike weren't on the show there's still someone quite drool-worthy on the show. I sure as hell wouldn't be drooling over Angel. The whole Wes and Travers thing, hey their the champs of the screwed and I mean totally screwed up family, aren't they?  
  
Darklover: I read that about Cordy, too, but my god I felt bad for Angel. I mean did you see the poor sods face? I never feel bad for Angel, but that was awful. I always thought that Angel deserved to get all the hell he gets, but damn that was harsh.  
  
Lilmamaday: Okay, the concept was originally that Spike and Buffy are the only ones that actually know what's going on with the other person. They went through six years of delusional coma together, but that's not the whole concept now, not after the little turn it takes in chapter twenty. Tara, god what can I say, I love the character, she's so fun, and Buffy's meeting with her doctor it has a few funny things goin' on. I literally bawled my eyes out over Angel this week, and I knew what was gonna happen. How's that for irony?  
  
Buffspike: Happy to see that you're still lovin' the fic. I would've loved for Cordy to actually come back, but noo Joss had to go and kill her off.  
  
Kari: Pizza and the Buffy dialogue. How could I go wrong? I originally didn't have that whole bunch of stuff in the chapter, but I get typing and my mind goes haywire. Hell, half the stuff in this chapter wasn't written down.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: I'm getting crumbs all over the keyboard, but god these cookies are so good.  
  
Spikey Goodness: There's a really good reason why they aren't in it. Just wait and you'll see.  
  
Ekmw511: I update everyday, if it's possible. Sometimes twice, especially with the story getting as much feed back as this does.  
  
(A.N. #2 I noticed last night that this story has broken the one hundred-review mark. THANK YOU GUYS! You rock, and I mean major, head banging rock.) 


	16. Relocation

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.15  
Relocation  
God this is monotonous, but the info is in Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Having eaten the pizza, chatted with the gang, and told Alex the Sunnydale story, because he wouldn't quit asking about it after they'd told the people that hadn't already heard the story the basics.  
  
Now they're making their way back to Buffy's room, because as she told him the story she'd dropped a big glob of pizza sauce on her shirt, and wanted to change it.  
  
"Miss Summers?" The nurse at the desk asks as they walk past.  
  
Stopping them in their tracks, the two patients turn to face her.  
  
As Buffy turns, she sees a dark haired, exotic looking woman, smiling warmly at them. The woman suspiciously looks like Jenny, Giles' girlfriend that Angelus had killed, "Jenny?" She asks, looking at the woman in stunned silence after just the one word.  
  
"Excuse me?" The nurse looks at her confusion plainly written on her face, and not being able to come up with a reason as to why the girl had said a name that was so close to her own. "I'm sorry, but you seem to have me confused with someone else. Although, you weren't to far off, with the assumption, my name is Janey." She shakes off her confusion, as she politely replies.  
  
Looking over to Spike, Buffy rolls her eyes. "Close enough." She retorts, throwing a bright smile over her shoulder to the man standing behind her. He grins back, not quite understanding what his girl is on about.  
  
Swaggering over to the desk, and leaning in front of the pretty woman, " So what did you need to see, my girl for, pet?" He drawls, and hears Buffy sigh behind him. Smirking at the woman, he turns back to Buffy. "Oh, look who's jealous now." He quips, smiling as a jealous glint runs through the woman's eyes.  
  
"I am not jealous, Spike," She snarls. Clenching her fists at her sides, and walking over to lean as close as possible to him on the desk.  
  
Janey looks from one blonde to the other, not sure how to take the couple. She knew they were inseparable, but to be jealous of one another. After just three days of being together. Rupert had told her their story, but she'd yet to see them together. Until this moment, she thought that he'd been exaggerating about the whole thing. Now she he wasn't. Coming out of her thoughts, "Well, I was just informed, by your doctors, Mr.?" She questions the man in front of her, she knows who he is, but she wants him to tell her.  
  
"The names Spike, luv. No Mr. in that equation." He cocks his head, and gives her a leering smirk.  
  
"Mr. Osborne then." She states, looking at the papers that had just been handed to her. "It seems that you need to be included in this also." She looks up at him, his bravado shrinking at the Mr. Osborne being spoken aloud.  
  
"Said, the name's Spike." He sighs, looking over to Buffy for help.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with her calling you that, and you are Mr. Osborne." She takes the offensive, and places a hand on his arm. "Any way what does it matter, you're still the same annoying person." She snarks. Getting a halfway decent quip in as she smiles ruefully at him.  
  
Janey looks the two over, again, smiling amicably at the patients. Clearing her throat, "Just from all counts, including the two doctors on this case. I knew who you were. I was just messing with you. Any way, we have two more coma patients coming in later today and need your rooms." She looks into each of their eyes, gauging the reaction. "The physicians, sent orders down a few moments ago, that you two were to be relocated to another room. Since you guys are so obviously joined at the hip, they decided that you get a room together." She finishes, watching the couple look at each other amazed. "We usually don't do this sort of thing but you don't stay in separate rooms for more than half the night anyway." Shrugging her shoulders, Janey turns her seat around, and grabs a few papers from the printer.  
  
His eyebrows rise, and with an amused smirk. "Let me get this straight, pet. They're not giving us separate rooms, like every other loony in this place?" Spike asks, as he looks the dark haired woman in front of him in the eye.  
  
"That's what the document says." She explains, placing a sheet of yellow paper in front of him on the counter, and pointing out the last line of scribble to him.  
  
Picking up the paper, he turns to Buffy. With a smile he hands her the piece of paper. "Looks like we're room mates, Luv." He kisses her forehead, and feels the tension as it creases her brow. "And here it comes." He mumbles, to himself.  
  
Buffy hadn't heard him, being to busy trying to figure out why they hadn't put them in separate rooms. "What? Isn't this against all hospitals regulations?" She asks, looking up at the nurse.  
  
"I explained that the doctors didn't see any reason in separating you guys, because you never stray to far away from each other. You may go to bed in different rooms, but by morning you're in the same room together." Janey looks up, and smiles at the confused blonde.  
  
"This is. . . I don't. . ." Buffy stutters, looking anywhere but at the people in front of, beside her. "Not that I'm complaining, but this is weird." She says, with a slight blush coming to her cheeks, and ducks her head. Inadvertently crumpling the paper she still holds in her hand.  
  
"This is just neat, Luv." Spike smiles, lifting her chin back up, and running his index finger down her cheek. "What did that paper ever do to you?" He snarks at her, pointing to the now wrinkled paper she's putting the chokehold on.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaims, unclenching her fist, placing the report back on the desk, and trying to get as many wrinkles out of it as she can. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this even more illegible than it already is." She apologizes.  
  
"That's alright, Miss Summers, I can always print another one out." Janey smiles, already tapping on the computer keyboard, and commanding it to print out another copy, "see no harm, no foul." She finishes typing, and the printer starts its whirring sound, printing out the new document.  
  
Buffy nods her head, smiling sweetly, and grabs Spikes hand as it drops down beside him from the desk. "So where's this new room?" She asks, squeezing his hand slightly.  
  
Glancing down, and shuffling the papers in front of her a few seconds. "Ward B." Janey replies, looking back up at the couple.  
  
Spike raises an eyebrow at her, "And that would be where, luv?" He asks, looking left to right wondering which way.  
  
Janey points behind her, "You need to go down that way, then take the first hall way on your left. There's a nurses station there. Just ask the nurse on duty which room you've been relocated to." She explains.  
  
"Thanks, Janey." Buffy throws over her shoulder as she basically drags Spike down the hall with her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Yes I know what all of you are thinking. Anyway, I had this completely typed out yesterday and my computer went all wonky, and erased half of it, well to say the least I was totally pissed. There may be two chapters up today, to make up for it.)  
  
Lilmamaday: I know what you mean about James. My husband swears that I'd leave him, if J.M. ever came around. I'm still just waiting to see the man in the flesh. Up close and personal would be best.  
Also, I don't hate Angel, but I don't like him either. It's just they killed his woman off. It's harsh. It's that tragic man/woman loves man/woman and one of them dies. I always boo hoo over that shit. Don't know why but I do.  
  
WalkerisTodd: I try my damnedest. I hate boring, boring isn't my friend. Most of the time I can't sit still. That's why I update so often. I hate to be bored.  
  
Ekw511: God, how I wish I had all of the chapters written, but alas no I don't. There's still a lot to be written, but I do have give or take about half of it done. I do try and post everyday if it's possible. Barring computer problems, which I seem to be having quite a bit this weekend.  
  
Moluvsnumber17: I whole-heartedly agree. I mean what the hell were they thinking? Wait a minute, they weren't.  
  
Kari: You got it in one. That's exactly what I was getting at. I just stole a bit of Tabula Rasa. I loved that episode.  
  
Spikesevilsoul666: Thanks; you made a good day even better. I'm glad that you've enjoyed reading my other stories, and like this one also.  
  
Buffspike: You could say that I'm proud of this little fiction. I can't believe the response it has gotten. I'm totally overwhelmed by it.  
  
FTFChris: You have valid points on all counts. The only person actually trying to make an effort to befriend them is Tara. That's only because Spike is her favorite patient. The doctors are only interested because of they're patients, at least that's what I'm trying for. 


	17. A New Room

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.16  
A New Room  
Info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Following the directions to a tee, Buffy stops in front of the desk that Janey had told them would be in the wing. She taps her nails on the Formica covered furniture. The nurse wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
Turning to look at Spike, she shrugs her shoulders, ineffectually. "Wonder where everyone is?" She finally asks after a few moments.  
  
"Don't know, Luv." He replies, looking around, and spotting an auburn haired woman walking their way. "But I guess we could always ask her." He points to the nurse approaching them.  
  
Buffy sighs, as the nurse makes her way behind the huge structure, she's now leaning against.  
  
"Can I help you?" The nurse finally asks, as she rolls her seat across the carpet.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Buffy says sarcastically, looking at the nurse evilly. She could already tell she wasn't going to like this bitchy old bitty. Well not really old, but the woman was still acting like a bitch.  
  
"Well what is it?" The nurse snaps, never looking up at the papers in front of her.  
  
"You could at least look at me." Buffy snarls between her clenched teeth.  
  
Spike steps between Buffy and the counter, before she can climb over it and throttle the woman.  
  
Noticing the handsome young man, the nurse smiles her best smile at him. Spike rolls his eyes.  
  
"How may I help you?" Miss Bitch asks him, flipping a piece of hair over her shoulder, flirtatiously, and pursing her lips for emphasis on exactly what she'd like to do for him.  
  
Taken aback, Spike holds his hand up and shows the woman just whose man he is. Plus, should the hospital personnel be hitting on the patients. He shakes his head at the thought. "Well, Buffy and me are supposed to have a new room down here. Something about two new coma patients coming in today, and they transferred us." He explains, as he watches the woman's smile fade considerably, at the mention of him being a patient.  
  
"Oh." She states, and looks back down to the papers. "Well, I should show you to your room." She takes another look at the paper. "Uh, this should be rooms." She flips through the file, and sees the notation at the bottom of the last page, and shakes her head. "Okay, but it's against regulations. Your doctors have collaborated and set up a room for the both of you."  
  
"Yep!" Buffy says, popping the 'P' and smiling. Ha, no macking on my boyfriend for you. She huffs at the thought. Satisfied that he'd be in the room with her, where this skank can't hit on him again.  
  
The nurse comes out from behind the desk, waving them over, and leading them a little ways down the hall to a room.  
  
They enter the room, the nurse making her way back up to where she needed to be. Buffy didn't care where she went as long as it was away from Spike, preferably a long way from Spike, from the way she was looking at him as they walked to the door of the room.  
  
The first thing through Buffy's mind was, ick. The color of the room could only be described as Army fatigue green. It looked like Riley had decorated it. Where the hell did that thought come from? She asks herself. Trying to get the image of Capt. Cardboard out of her mind, of him happily painting the walls and slinging the paint all over the place. She quickly turns her mind to other things, as she glances over everything set up in the room.  
  
Spike stands beside her looking over the two single beds against the wall. Hadn't these stupid wankers they call doctors figured it out yet? He asks himself. We always go to sleep separately, but inevitably end up in the same bed.  
  
Buffy turns to look at the man standing beside of her. He hadn't said anything since entering the room, and Spike was never quiet for to long. "Well, at least it is that startlingly, sterile white like the other rooms." She says breaking the quiet. "Only thing is I don't know if puke green is any better." She quips, hoping to get him to say something, anything.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah." Spike answers, taking in the rest of the room, and making it a point to notice the color on the walls. "It is a bit like someone had a bad cold, and sneezed the color of snot onto the walls." He quips back, turning his attention back to the contemplation of the beds.  
  
"Pushing them would make it bigger." He says, rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
Buffy, looks back at him questioningly, "What the hell. . ." She then follows his line of sight, getting what he's mumbling about under his breath. "Oh, yeah. But why would we?" She brushes it off, and cocks her head slightly, awaiting a response.  
  
He shakes his, incredulity spreading over his face, at how daft she could really be. "Pet, don't be daft. We always seem to end up in the same bed. Don't you think it'd be a good idea if we just went to sleep in the same one?" He drawls seductively, and ruffles her hair while placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Nodding in understanding, and sliding her arm around his waist. "You know that's a pretty good idea. You might actually have a brain inside that head after all." She quips, smiling that she finally got a good one. "Why don't you get to that?" She finishes, lightly slapping him on his lower back.  
  
"Oh no Missy. What are you gonna be doin'?" He asks. Yeah, he's still totally in love with the bint, but doesn't mean he's her whipping boy like in the 'delusions'. "Cause, I'm not moving this junk by myself." He grunts flopping into a chair about three feet from the door.  
  
Buffy slowly walks over to the chair, leans on the arm, and glances at his face. His gaze had found its way down the neckline of her shirt. Distracting him admirably, she draws back a bit, and stands up. Making her way to the front of the chair, she kneels in front of him, laying her hands at his waist; she works her way from his belt, up his body with her hands. She stops her ministrations, as her gaze falls into his darkening one. She smiles at his reaction. "Me? I'm gonna sit right here and watch."  
  
"Luv." He growls out warning her. He jumps up from the chair, nearly knocking her over in the process, but catching her shoulder, before she can lose her balance completely. He steps over her, swaggering over to the beds. "If you keep up with the wanton act, there isn't gonna be any moving of anything."  
  
He's pissed and she knows it, she makes her way over to his side, stopping in front of him she faces her foe, also known as her boyfriend, and lover. Although there really hasn't been much or any lovin' since they'd come out of the delusion inducing comas. Well whatever he is she faces him, not backing down.  
  
As he looks her in the eye, his continence softens. Reaching up with his thumb and forefinger he slightly lifts her chin, slowly leans in, makes her breath catch in her lungs, and places his lips on hers.  
  
Her breath catches, as his lips meet hers. Lips that are soft, warm and pliable. The kiss was like any other they'd ever shared before, and she fell into it, giving and taking.  
  
He savors her. Falling just a little more in love with her each time her lips part a little more, 'til he can slip his tongue into her mouth, and mate it with hers.  
  
Finally pulling away, and looking into her eyes, as they both gasp for much needed air. "Keep forgetting I have to breath." He puffs, drawing in a breath.  
  
A smile finds its way to her lips, as she hears him, and catches her breath. "If you want my help." She says watching his eyes brighten. "You're gonna have to do much better than just a measly kiss." She teases.  
  
The next thing she knows she's bent over backwards on the arm of another chair, situated by the beds, as Spike tackles her, and catches her lips in his teeth.  
  
Passion and fire, the way she remembers his kisses. His hands slide up her sides, pushing the blue material of her shirt up her stomach. He lightly grazes the skin exposed by his action, with his fingertips. The touches send little tingles up her spine. She moans into the kiss, making him growl.  
  
Reluctantly pulling away, and placing a self-satisfied smirk on his face, "was that much better, Luv?" He asks, straitening up, and still smirking, as she lifts herself out of the uncomfortable position over the arm of the chair.  
  
At a loss for words, she nods her head yes, as she still feels the warm touch of his hands on her abdomen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Oh look another chapter today. Are you guys' happy campers?)  
  
Lilmamaday: The point is that there's really no reason for them to be separated, because they always seem to end up together in the end. Guinea Pigs hadn't thought of that one. Wolfram and Hart may figure into this at some point. Keep in mind that chapter twenty will be chapter twenty- one because the prologue came up as chapter one.  
  
Culf: Alex is just Xander's name in Tabula Rasa. I paid homage to one of my fave epi's is all. You actually found someone who likes Capt. Cardboard? My god, commit the girl now. I understand about the Angel bashing. My sister loves Spike as much as I do, but I do know a few Angel fans, they need some help. Angels all right, he's just not my type or anyone's for that matter. 


	18. Her Tail

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.17  
Her Tail  
Info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room having been arranged to their liking, and not after a few fights of what should be where. Buffy looks up, glances over the now double sized bed, and suddenly remembers that she has an appointment with her doctor.  
  
Turning her gaze from the clock, she notices that Spike is placing the pillows at the head of the bed, and giggles.  
  
After hearing a tiny little giggle, which he knows is probably directed at him for some reason. Spike finishes fluffing the pillow in his hands, placing it neatly on the bed, and he turns to his love. "What's so funny, Luv." He smiles, as he catches the glint of amusement in her gaze.  
  
"Never in forever thought I'd see the day the Big Bad fluffing pillows, and making beds." She says through her incontrollable giggling. "I'm sorry it's just so funny." She snorts, covering her mouth with her hand as her face turns a bright red.  
  
"What did you think that the bed in the crypt got made by fairies? Maybe, you thought that I wriggled my little nose, or pointed my finger and the crypt was clean, and the bed made?" He slowly prowls to the end of the bed and is now standing directly in front of her.  
  
Suddenly sobering as he glares at her, "You know I never really gave it much thought. When we shared the year from hell, I didn't think about that stuff, and how it was done. I was more of the mind that I wanted to feel. I was so hung up on that, nothing else took any precedence. You made me feel, that's what was foremost in my thoughts." She hates to admit that once again she used him, and it was killing her. "You know I was one-track mind girl back then." She shakes her head, and turns from his knowing gaze. "Then the last delusion, hello cot in the basement, not really a lot there to make." She lightens the mood with that remark, making him chuckle, and her hands come to rest on her hips, as she turns back to face him, smiling.  
  
He smiles back, and takes a moment to look up at the clock above their heads. Taking in a deep breath, "you do know that it's taken us half of the day to do this don't you?" Spike quickly changes the subject, not wanting to think about the last 'delusion'.  
  
"Yeah, and I have an appointment with Dr. Wood in an hour." She reminds him, letting him get off of the subject, because she doesn't want to think about it either.  
  
Raising his hand and placing it on her cheek, "I know. Want me to come with?" He asks sincerely. Looking her over, she didn't seem nervous about meeting the doctor for the first time, but he was nervous enough for the both of them. Spike didn't want her there alone.  
  
"Do ever go anywhere without my cute tail?" She sarcastically asks. Her arms come up to cross over her chest; a slow, mischievous smile spreads across her face, as she sees the stricken look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey now! I am not a tail!" He shouts, finally coming out of his stricken state. "A madly in love, ponce, maybe, but a not a tail." His eyes spark dangerously as he reaches out and grabs her around the waist. Pulling her rough up against his chest.  
  
Laying her head on his chest, she relents when she feels his warm body on hers, and places a hand over his heart as it thumps in her ear. "I love you." She says, barely over a whisper, but he'd heard every syllable.  
  
Taking a deep breath, his ire slips away at just the sound of her saying those three little words.  
  
Feeling his body relax, against her cheek. "I want you to come with me." She tells him, rubbing her hand over his chest, and then looking up into his gaze.  
  
"I love you, too, Princess." He replies, sifting her hair through his fingers, and leans in for a quick kiss. "Better get ready. Don't think you fancy goin' in there all sweaty, and dirty like." He smiles, looking at the dirt on her face, and the messy ponytail splayed on top of her head. No matter what she looked like he always thinks she's the most beautiful thing on the planet. Leaning in he places another little peck of a kiss on her forehead, turns her around to face the bathroom, he swats at her butt, and pushes her in the direction of it. " You go and get cleaned up, I'll be here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I know not much here, but I did set up the next chapter. I also know that I didn't update yesterday, but chapter thirty called and I had to listen.)  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: You do know that I'll have dreams about a big, old hand coming up out of the keyboard covered in Spikey crumbs, right? Oh, and MMMM! More Spikey goodness to enjoy, I don't care how crumbly they are.  
  
Kari: Oh yeah! The best scene of Tabula Rasa, wish I were Buffy, and any Spuffiness is good Spuffiness, right. Now for the other review, you're welcome. I know it wasn't much but those filler chapters are always like that.  
  
Buffyfan: I know who Jenny is. I just changed her name to suit me. Like I did Xander's, and you're correct on the Xander issue.  
  
FTFchris: You really weren't all that preachy. I try not to make any slip ups, and if I do I usually go back and fix it.  
  
Ekmw511: Glad that you still like everything.  
  
Rose Williams. I doubt that Riley will show up, but I've been known to do the unexpected so don't rule it out. You never know. Happy to see that you're along for the ride, I know where the story's going and still I'm just along for the ride, too.  
  
Inkling: It's not bad to think that Wesley is drool-worthy. I was watching the Angel where Connor came back this weekend, and I really have to admit that when Wes is being bad, he's definitely drool-worthy. On the Angel front, I'm not telling, you'll find out about that in a little while. Although, Spike beating the hell out of him is right up there with chocolate as one of my favorite things in the world.  
  
Buffspike: Was happy to see that you think the story's still great. We're getting closer to chapter twenty, so just hang in there, and wait for the big reveal. 


	19. Anya

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.18  
Anya  
Info: Chp.1  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2. Cleaned of the sweatiness and stickiness of having moved furniture  
half of the day, Buffy and Spike arrive in Dr. Woods's office.  
  
Buffy wearing a black halter, flared blue jeans, and tennis  
shoes, makes her way over to the desk situated by the door of the  
office, where the receptionist sits typing on the keyboard of the  
computer.  
  
"Hi Anya." She smiles at the blonde sitting in front of  
her.  
  
"Oh, hi Buffy. That is your name isn't it?" She remembered  
seeing the girl earlier, but couldn't really remember what her name  
is. Anya looks down at the appointment book lying in front of her  
on the desk. "Oh, your appointment isn't for another fifteen  
minutes. You'll have to wait." The peppy little receptionist says,  
turning her attention back to the computer screen. Where she  
notices that her stock has risen in the last few moments. She  
smiles a genuine smile, and bounces in her seat for a moment.  
  
Buffy looks at her strangely and shakes her head in  
confusion. "Okay." She says turning her back on the strange dancing  
in her chair, woman, and heads back over to her really nice looking  
boyfriend.  
  
Slowly walking over to him, she checks him out. Her eyes  
rove over his body; working her way up from the ever present Doc's  
on his feet, to the dark blue of his jeans, then the gray t-shirt  
with dark blue button-up thrown over it. She licks her lips,  
moistening them. Letting her gaze fall into his, she sees the glint  
in his blue orbs that says 'I know your checking me out and loving  
every bit of what you see.' Her eyes move to his still wet head,  
his hair all curly from the quick shower he'd just finished. 'God  
could this man look hotter' She thinks to herself, not letting the  
thought register in her eyes, or at least she hopes she doesn't.  
  
Watching her walk back to him, he knows what she's doing.  
Tilting his head ever so slightly, as her eyes roam his body, he  
smiles smugly. "Like what you see, Pet." He asks as she comes to a  
stop in front of him.  
  
"You know color suits you." She finally says, and smiles up  
at him. She takes a big breath, and tries to still her racing  
heart. "Anya won't let us in, until it's time for the appointment.  
We'll have to wait for about fifteen minutes."  
  
"You know me and waitin' are un-mixy things, Luv." He  
shrugs his shoulders, wishing that he still had the duster, which  
would've made it look cooler as he shrugged. He chuckles at the  
thought, bringing a totally confused look onto Buffy's face. "Was  
just thinkin' that would've looked like I didn't give a damn if I  
had the duster." He explains, and turns on his heel heading for the  
couch to sit down.  
  
Her head tilts, at the absurdity of what he'd just said,  
but yeah she missed that ratty old duster too, although she'd never  
tell him that. Putting the thought out of her mind, she follows  
him. "Yeah, but look magazines." She totally avoids the whole  
duster issue and shows him the two-year old magazine in her hand.  
  
He snorts, "yeah, and their all prolly ten-years old." He  
says sarcastically, as he pick up one that has a picture of a  
Desoto on the front of it.  
  
"We can talk. I promise I won't let you get to bored." She  
leans over and places a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
  
"With you, there's never a dull moment, Sweetheart." He  
whispers in her ear, and grabs her hand. "Why do shrinks always  
have couches?" He asks pointing at the big couch they're now  
sitting on.  
  
"I really have no idea, Spike. Why don't you ask one, I'm  
sure you can find a shrink around here somewhere." She answers  
sarcastically. Rolling her eyes at his silly question, she squeezes  
his hand.  
  
They try to wait patiently, looking through the magazines  
and commenting on the ads in them, then talk about what Buffy's  
going to say to the doctor.  
  
The blonde woman behind the desk jumps, "Anya?" She's  
startled out of her computer-induced coma. Having danced for a full  
minute, she'd gone back to doing her actual work. She looks around  
wondering where the voice is coming from.  
  
There's static, and then "Anya? Are you out there?" Comes  
over the computerized intercom.  
  
"OH!" She says, hoping that no body had seen her look like  
a scared rabbit.  
  
She presses the little button on the keyboard for the  
intercom. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Is my four o'clock here yet?" She hears the rough voice of  
the doctor in the other room ask in a gruff New York accent.  
  
"Yes she is Dr. Wood. She brought a friend with her. I bet  
he gives her many orgasms, or he's really rich." A smile comes over  
the woman's face. "Maybe both."  
  
Smiling at the COM, the black man shakes his head. "I'm  
sure that he's both, Anya." He sits there for a moment, still  
smiling. "Could you please send them in?"  
  
Anya doesn't reply to the inquiry, instead she turns to the  
two cuddled up on the couch in the corner. 'Oh yeah, she's having  
many orgasms.' She thinks, as she sees the two kiss briefly, and  
look into each other's eyes, smiling. "Buffy, and um, whatever your  
name is." She shouts, at them.  
  
Buffy jerks her head up at the shrillness of Anya's voice, and  
looks over to the woman in askance.  
  
"The doctor will see you now." She says smiling like she  
didn't just bust everyone's within a five-mile radius's eardrums  
with her shrillness.  
  
Getting up from the couch, Buffy and Spike walk over to the  
desk. "The names Spike, Anya." Spike says as he leans on the desk  
in front of the receptionist.  
  
Anya looks over to Buffy. "Does he give you many orgasms? I  
bet he does. If he doesn't I'm sure he will give you many  
pleasurable ones." She says.  
  
Spike laughs, Buffy rolls her eyes, and they are both  
thinking the same thing. 'She's most definitely the Anya they know  
or knew.'  
  
"I swear if she says anything about money, I might just  
have to hug her." Buffy whispers.  
  
Spike laughs again, getting a confused look from Anya in  
the process. He just smiles knowingly at her and opens the office  
door for Buffy. Placing a gentle hand on her back he ushers his  
Slayer into the room. Upon closing the door, they hear. "Does he  
have money?" Buffy shakes her head ruefully.  
  
"Now I'm gonna have to hug her, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, Luv, you are."  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lilmamaday: How'd you like the Anya chapter? Hope I captured the whole Anyaness of Anya.  
  
Ape18: Thanks for the compliment. Some of the chapters are a little longer, I try to make them longer, but sometimes they just won't get any longer. You wanted to know about Dawn; well I have this thing where if someone new shows up I have to let it be a big surprise. I will tell you that you'll find out very shortly who else will be in the story. I'm still just getting it set up.  
  
Ponceybugger: The Spikey thing is used to bug Spike, and usually when she uses it she's being sarcastic towards him. I'm a wicked awesome writer? Damn, you know how to make a person feel appreciated. Thank you. I'm obsessed with anything Spike or James related. I'm a Marsters-a-holic, I guess you could say, I just wonder if there's a group for it.  
  
Buffspike: Remember that chapter twenty will be twenty-one, because of the whole prologue thing. I'm updating as quickly as possible.  
  
Buffyfan: The reason I didn't do what you asked, I didn't have time to combine them, I had to go to work and wanted to get a chapter up before I left.  
  
Ekmw511: I needed someone I could use as a doctor, plus he looked similar to the doctor in Normal Again.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Everyone is worried about Angel. I'm not saying yea or nay on the subject. You'll find out soon. I love spoilers as much as the next person, but I absolutely refuse to spoil my writing. Also, about those Spike cookies, Um, I sorta ate all of mine. Can I have more, you have me totally addicted, and it's all I've eaten since you started handing them out.  
  
Darklover: I'll try to keep up the good work. I promise. I was hoping for the C/A relationship too, but oh freakin' well. I agree on the Riley front, also. That just makes me want to crawl into a big, ole hole, and hibernate. I'd much rather have Angel, at least he's a little interesting and not cardboardy.  
  
Kari: Glad to see that you liked the name of the chapter. I know how computers are, mines still not fixed, but as long as I can post, I'm not really gonna complain.  
  
Inkling: I agree with you on the Wesley thing. About Fred, I'm not telling what I know about the whole F/W thing. I cracked up over the whole chocolate analogy. It's totally hilarious, and very true. 


	20. Principal come Doctor

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.19  
Principal come Doctor  
Info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The first thing she notices as she enters the office is that there aren't any couches, just a few comfy looking chairs. That seems to be scattered in various places around the room.  
  
Upon entering, Spike places his hands on Buffy's shoulders, and notices the high-backed leather chair behind the huge cherry wood desk. He cranes his head, leaning down to her ear. "Well, Pet, are you ready for this?" He asks. Concerned that she may bolt and run for the hills. Feeling the tension in her shoulders, he squeezes them lightly.  
  
Backing up against his chest, she breathes out a deep sigh. His arms hanging around her neck, she straightens against him. She breathes in hesitantly. "Yeah, he's my doctor, and the only one out of the loop. The only one that doesn't know the whole story, which is really weird because he should've been the first to hear it, he should have been beating down my door to find out everything." She rationalizes, shaking her head in amusement that her doctor hadn't even shown that much interest. But he was consulting with Giles, so he probably did know the whole story, just that it would be in doctor speak, and with all of those big words used to describe stuff it's a wonder any one understood what was going on.  
  
Having turned away from the big, bay window he had been looking out of, Robin notices his patient standing by the door. Instantly knowing who they are, well of course he knew his own patient, but the man with his arms wrapped around her neck he didn't even have to guess who that is. He knows just from the description Dr. Giles had given him, and also they didn't go anywhere that they couldn't be together. The couples still talking by the door, and haven't even noticed him, he clears his throat, which in turn automatically gets their attention.  
  
Buffy and Spike turn from gazing at each other, and look in the direction of the noise that had interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Miss Summers." Robin nods his head at the patient. "And Mr. Osborne." He offers Spike his hand, and Spike looks at it like it's the guts of some long, dead demon. The doctor places his hand down on the desk. "Okay, why don't you two have a seat?" He says taking in the animosity the other man has for him.  
  
Looking from the doctor to Spike and back, Buffy mouths. "Robin?" With a look of incredulity on her pretty features, she purses her lips.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, and shrugging his shoulders, Spike throws her an amazed look. "Shoulda figured it, Pet. His name is Wood, after all." He drawls out the name of the man, putting as much contempt in it as possible.  
  
Robin looks from one patient to the other. "Excuse me?" He asks, clearly confused. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Buffy looks over to the black man. "Uh, no. It's just I wasn't expecting. . ." She trails the explanation off, raising her hands in exasperation, and slaps her legs as she puts them back down. After she rests her hands on her knees, Spike grabs a hold of the one nearest him, and pulls it into his lap.  
  
Robin watches the two with clear fascination in his eyes, the way the young man can easily put Miss Summers at ease, really surprised him when the two woke from their comas, and it still amazes him, even after the consultations with Williams doctor, he still didn't quite understand what they had been through, and how with just a simple word or touch William could put her at ease. He shakes his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts as William loudly whispers.  
  
"It's alright, Luv. He's not the same wanker from the delusions. Oh don't get me wrong he's still a wanker, but that can't be helped. Now can it?" He watches her eyes, seeing the light come back into them. The little glimmer in her eyes makes him smile. With the mood lightened considerably. "On the plus side, Luv. He didn't try to stake me when I walked in the door." He snarks."That has to count for something, right?" That little remark earns him a big smile and a tittering laugh. He chuckles, and squeezes her hand.  
  
After sitting here and observing the two, and how they are together, Dr. Wood understands why Dr. Giles suggested that they give them a room together. He reluctantly agreed to the arrangement, but now that he's seen them, he knows the decision was the right one to make.  
  
Dr. Giles and he had collaborated last night, and had all be it reluctantly on his part, come to the decision that finally had come to placing William and Buffy in a permanent room together.  
  
They'd come through coma inducing delusions for seven years, and from all counts it seemed that they were good for each other. The total comradeship on their parts, the little touches of reassurance, and the knowing just what to say during a situation to take the edge off of it, is hard not to notice. He knew the decision went against all hospital regulations, but Dr. Giles is the head of the place, so he could do what ever he felt like.  
  
No one else knew the exact specifics of what they'd been through, because they were the ones that had lived it. But from what he could get from just watching was that they totally trusted and believed in each other.  
  
Clearing his throat again, to break himself out of his thoughts, and get their attention. They look over to him. Robin places one hand on his chin, and looks over to Buffy. "We really should get started." He gives a glance over to Spike. "Dr. Giles has sent me all of the information, and I just want to ask a few questions of you, just to get a few facts straight." His eyes remain on the girl sitting directly across from him. He ignores Spike, only glancing at him when the man would intervene, and make a relevant point or not really, but he did make a few points, which led to more questions.  
  
Spike notices that his input is making the whole meeting a lot longer than it had to be. He shuts his gob, and decides to let Buffy answer without him leading the doctor to more questions.  
  
Finally done with the questioning, Robin looks at both of the blondes. " I think I have all of the information that I need for now. If I need anything else, I'll get in touch with you and make another appointment."  
  
Rising from her seat, Buffy nods her head, and smiles amicably at the doctor. She basically pulls Spike up with her, as his hand is still wrapped firmly in hers. "Thank you doctor." She says, and heads for the door with Spike dragging his feet behind her. 'How weird is this?' She asks herself, walking into the lobby of the office.  
  
She's piecing it all together now; everyone that she knew or had lost is in this world. Tara, her mother, Spike, everyone she wished she still had in the delusions were here, and she didn't understand it all yet, but she would.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Quite a little revelation there at the end, but just wait for the next chapter. Number twenty is on the horizon. What am I gonna spring on you guys now. I guarantee you won't be expecting it.)  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: More Spike cookies, yummy. Even if Angel does show up, do you think that I'd let him mess with my Spuffiness?  
  
Lilmamaday: You may have given me a little idea; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also hope that it seemed like Wood. Thank god for FX, and its season 7 reruns, which they are showing now.  
  
Roxie: Wow, you put one hell of a smile on my face, which in itself is a feat, cause I just watched the new episode of Angel, and there was a huge smile already there.  
  
Ekmw511: See I had a perfectly good reason. 


	21. A Fallen Warrior at the Crater

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.20  
A Fallen Warrior at the Crater  
Info: Chp.1  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They watched her turn to them, with abject horror they seen her hit  
her knees, and fall face first into the dirt right before their  
eyes. Standing in silence for what seemed to be an eternity, but  
was in all actuality just a few seconds.  
  
Xander stood there thinking it looked like one of those slow  
motion replays of a football game, and they had just about won the  
Super Bowl when their number one player went down for the count,  
with just ten seconds left on the clock.  
  
Dawn was the first person to come out of the horror filled  
silence. Rushing over to her sister. "B-Buffy?" She stutters,  
flipping the slayer off of her stomach, and onto her back. She  
shakes her helplessly, trying to rouse her, but gets no response  
for her efforts.  
  
Just as soon as she quits with the shaking she hears the shuffle  
of many feet, rushing behind her. With tears streaming down her  
face she refuses to look up to see who all had made their way over  
to her fallen sister.  
  
"What's going on, what happened to Buffy?" She knew that was one  
of the slayers, she couldn't make out which one, because as the  
girl had asked everyone else had decided to speak all at once.  
  
"Oh, how the mighty fall." She knew that had to be the little  
pipsqueak Andrew, who else would say something so inane and stupid,  
at a time like this, at least it wasn't a Star Wars reference.  
  
Faith squats down beside the two sisters, "Is she alright? Why'd  
she collapse?" The dark slayer asks directly to Dawn. "Yo, B. Wake  
up. You just saved the world again, it's time to be normal, and go  
to Disneyland." She jokes, but without any real humor directed into  
the sentence. Pushing the blonde slayers shoulder, she makes the  
girls' head loll to the side. She cocks her head, scrunching her  
brows together as she gets a look at Buffy's face. "Uh, guys, her  
eyes are open." She says stating the obvious, as she also notices  
the glassy look in the fallen slayers eyes.  
  
Giles hadn't been able to see anything for all the Slayers had  
rushed over in front of him, their enhanced abilities making them  
much faster than him. "Oh, dear lord." He exclaims.  
  
Dawn couldn't see the watcher, but she just knew that he was  
standing somewhere cleaning his glasses.  
  
Willow had been the second person out of her surprised horror, and  
had followed Dawn as she made her way over to her sister. "Giles."  
Dawn heard the red headed witch say, but still didn't look up from  
Buffy lying in the dirt at the edge of the crater. "It's like that  
time when Glory made off with Dawn. I think she's catatonic,  
again." 'Willow, sweet little Willow' Dawn thinks to herself,  
'well except when she goes all dark and veiny, that is'  
  
Finally finding the strength to look from her sisters limp body,  
Dawn looks at the people kneeling and standing around her, her eyes  
land on the resident Wicca. "You helped her last time, do  
something, wake her up. Do whatever you did last time. Help her."  
She screams, imploring Willow to do something, anything, with her  
eyes. "You have to help her." She whispers, her eyes glassy with  
unshed tears, as she clears a strand of dirty hair from her eyes,  
and looks back down to her sister. The tears start to fall, hitting  
the tail of Buffy's shirt, and making a wet spot on the grungy  
fabric.  
  
Willow comes around to the teenagers' side, placing a comforting  
hand on her shoulder. "Dawnie, even if I had the supplies to do the  
mind walking spell again. I don't know if it would work a second  
time." She explains, looking from the bereft girl, to the prone  
figure of her best friend lying in the dirt.  
  
"We could get the supplies, Will. It never hurts to try." Xander  
cuts in, standing right behind the two girls. Placing his hands on  
Willows shoulders and turning her to face him. "We can't leave her  
in this condition. She's been our best friend since sophomore year  
of high school. We're the Scooby's, we always try and help."  
  
Willow takes in a deep breath, looking into the pain filled eyes  
of the one person in the world that knew her the best. Placing a  
hand over his heart, she lays her head on the shoulder opposite of  
the hand. Letting the breath out slowly. "Of course I'll try.  
There's no question of that. It's just I haven't any supplies, and  
there's not a quiet room for me to do it in. Seeing as I have no  
room." She tries for a joke, but it doesn't go over. There's just  
too much heartache at the moment.  
  
Xander wraps his arms around the witch, letting his shoulders sag.  
He breathes in, coughing on the dust floating in the air. "We just  
saved the world, again, and we're gonna celebrate by letting Willow  
walk around in Buffy's head. It's a party." He says in an  
unenthusiastic way, his voice grating harshly, as he runs his hand  
down his best friends back. At least he still has her, even if he  
doesn't have Anya anymore. He really did love that girl, and as he  
holds Willow, his tears begin to fall, not only for the loss of his  
love, but for everything they'd lost living on the Hellmouth.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" Kennedy rounds to the couple embracing in the  
middle of the road, placing her hands on her hips. "But we have no  
where to go, and definitely no where to do this mind walk spell  
thing." Her voice takes on a matter-of-fact tone, as she takes in  
the comfort that the two people are taking in each other, becoming  
jealous at the display.  
  
Taking her head from Xanders shoulder, Willow looks over to her  
girlfriend, glaring at her. Her gaze slips from Kennedy to Faith.  
  
Faith takes in the silent invitation that Willow gives her. The  
oldest, not in a state of catatonia, slayer straightens her  
shoulders, taking up the mantle of general considering that the  
real general had recently been lying on her face in the dirt,  
beside the huge crater. Her eyes fall on the watcher about three  
feet behind her, now. "I think I know a place that we can go. I  
know for a fact that this person wouldn't turn Buffy away for any  
reason." She states.  
  
Giles nods his head, putting his partly cleaned glasses back on  
his nose. "Yes, I'm quite sure that person wouldn't." He says  
getting the look that Faith had given him. Clearing his throat,  
"Let's get everyone back on the bus. Willow?"  
  
The witch turns to the watcher, who looks as if he's aged years,  
in the past week. She doesn't answer him, just looks him over.  
  
"Could you help take care of all of the injured girls? The ones  
who weren't hurt will help out." He asks her.  
  
Nodding her head, she takes Kennedy's hand and leads her back to  
the bus. Stopping just outside of it, they look at each other, and  
have a quick word then end it with a kiss. They climb the steps  
into the bus, as what's left of the Scooby's watch.  
  
Giles clears his throat again, looking to Xander, who is still  
mulling over the loss of Anya. "Xander?" He asks quietly, noticing  
the searing pain of the man across from him. The man had no  
semblance of being there so lost in his thoughts as he was.  
  
Xander shakes his head, ridding it of the hurtful memories of his  
ex-demon lover. "Yeah?" He answers, looking up to the watchers  
eyes.  
  
"I hate to ask this of you, but could you please help me get Buffy  
situated, and into that god awful contraption." He points over to  
the school bus, parked in the middle of the road.  
  
Xander plants a smile on his face, even though he doesn't feel  
like smiling at the moment. "Sure, G-man. You know anything for the  
Buffster." He looks down at his friend lying at his feet. His false  
smile slips completely from his face, as he reaches down and lifts  
her torso from the ground.  
  
Giles lets the inane nickname slide as he takes on the task of  
picking up Buffy's legs, and starts moving her with Xanders help  
over to the bus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Chapter twenty is finally here. I'm so sorry it took so long. We  
had inspection at work Friday, and I was so totally worn out from  
it. Then yesterday, I had to go in early to my other job, and  
didn't get home until almost six last night. Then since it was  
Valentines, I spent the rest of the night with the hubby. I hope  
that this was worth the wait. I told you guys it would reveal  
something, but not everything.)  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: You made the right bloody call, but that's not all  
of it, and I'm not gonna ruin the story. I am so totally out of  
cookies though, would love more.  
  
Culf: Damn, that was a pretty good guess, but I'm not gonna tell  
anything that might ruin the story. This chapter is supposed to  
reveal a little, but not all of what's gonna happen.  
  
Lilmamday: You gave me a good idea; it wasn't in any way bad. I  
promise, but on the whole mind thing. With this chapter you might  
think that, but it's not all of what's going on. I still have lots  
of surprises. Hang in there.  
  
Buffyfan: You're so right. I loved Anya, why would I want to change  
her personality? She just wouldn't be Anya if she didn't mention  
Sex and money.  
  
Roxie: Thanks, you went and put another smile on my face. I hope  
you liked what I revealed a little of in this chapter.  
  
Kari: The last line of the previous chapter was meant to make you  
go WHAT! On the Spike with dark hair question, can I just say did  
that man not look fine? Then Angel asking him if he is a Nazi, and  
him turning around and saying no I just ate one. Funniest line in  
the whole Episode, I could go on and on, but rambling here and I  
have more people to answer.  
  
Pai yuy: I have to say that I love Spike, and I watch every little  
move he makes. Plus he has the same kind of personality that I do.  
  
Tamarynd: Glad to see another new name on the review list. To  
answer your question, as you can see Dawn is definitely in this.  
  
Inkling: Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Anyway, I'm going on a  
wild ride with this one, I'm just going with my mind on this. Hang  
in there, it's gonna be a long ride, too.  
  
Darklover: I don't like Wood either, but he was the only character  
that I could use as another doctor. On a personal note, he was a  
character that they could've done without.  
  
Buffspike: Here's the update you asked for. Did you like?  
  
Ekmw511: I think I might have just thrown you back into the whole  
epilogueie thing. I told everyone that it was still being  
completely set up, and I'm on chapter thirty of the damned thing.  
  
Spoiler Alert: Angel: Why We Fight, and well just a little rant.  
Okay, Spike was looking very hot with the dark hair, now wasn't he?  
And the Nazi coat, he just can't keep away from the dead cow can  
he? I'm not complaining just making an observation, also where the  
hell was Dru? I mean if they were gonna capture Spike why not take  
the loony, too. She is just as notorious, if not more so than  
Spike? This makes no sense in my way of thinking. Now for sad news,  
the WB is canceling Angel, ERRRR! The only thing is and this is  
what I'm hoping for that they will not Shanshu Angel and if they do  
I hope that they give the reward to Spike also. But I've heard or  
read a few things about a Spike spin-off, so I would prefer that  
they not give the reward to either of the vamps with souls, so that  
they can let Spike work towards it like Angel is trying to, then  
have a movie where all the characters from both Buffy and Angel  
fight the big Apocalypse, and then we get to see the whole Shanshu  
with Buffy watching. Now how cool would that be? 


	22. LA Traffic

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.21  
L.A. Traffic  
Info: 1st chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Maneuvering the huge transport vehicle through the early morning Los Angeles traffic, and taking directions from Faith, who sits to his right. Giles wishes that Xander would've taken over as they'd reached the city limits, but the dark haired young man had finally gotten Buffy situated in the back of the bus, and laid down himself quickly falling in to his own dream world.  
  
"Blasted idiots!" He yells, at the line of traffic in front of him. "Get the bleeding hell out of the way." He rests his head on the steering wheel, as he waits for the line to start moving again.  
  
"Yo, G. Don't sweat it." Faith leans over to the ex-watcher, and pats him hesitantly, but reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
He looks over to the dark haired slayer, and smiles at her in thanks.  
  
"The street we need to be on is just right up there." She points to the next street up on the right. "We might get there in the next millennium, at the snails pace that we're crawling at, but we'll get there." She looks at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Oh I don't think it'll take that long Faith, but at the rate we are currently moving at, I wouldn't rule out next May sometime." He says sarcastically, if they could sling barbs at each other, it made everything a little better. They'd been doing it for the last two hours. Although it isn't the slayer he wants to be talking to, but it was better than one of the little girl slayers that he didn't really know, other than Kennedy, and he thanks god that it isn't Willows new girlfriend, he's had to endure for the last few hours.  
  
The traffic starts to move a slight bit faster, they are now up to a turtles pace, by Giles count. He suddenly gets fed up and starts doing what everyone else on the street is doing. He pulls the string beside his head, and makes the horn go off. Waking nearly everyone on the bus, with the loud noise.  
  
Nearly rolling out of the seat he'd took as a bed, Xander scrambles up into a sitting position, and looks around him. Noticing that a lot of the girls had been startled awake also. "Whoa, G-man!" He exclaims, after getting the ringing in his ears to stop. "Lay off the horn, will ya? You could wake the dead with that thing." He quips from the seat directly behind the man in the drivers seat.  
  
"Xander, how many times do I have. . . Oh I give up, so just forget it." The man sighs, looking in the mirror at the man sitting behind him. "Also, if your snoring didn't wake the dead, I'm quite positive that the horn blowing didn't." Giles quips back, letting some of his tension out as he traded barbs with the young people around him.  
  
Finally making it to the right hand turn Faith had pointed out, he takes it.  
  
Faith leans forward in her seat again, "okay, Giles the hotels right up on the next street." She smiles. "You can't miss that big, honkin' building. It's only the size of the Taj Mahal." Directions given she sits back as far as she can, as Giles nods his head in agreement to her.  
  
"Thank you, Faith." He says, as he notices the building she is talking about.  
  
"No, prob." She states as she turns her attention to the man half lying on her, and crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
Noticing that he's awake, she smiles into his eyes. "Hey, how ya doin'?" She asks him quietly.  
  
He looks up into her concerned brown eyes, smiling weakly. "About as good as guy that's been stabbed in the gut, can be." He answers her with a quip, and slightly chuckles grabbing his side as he does. Wincing, "well probably not as good as I said."  
  
She can't help it, a smile blooms across her dark features, as she takes him in. "If you can joke about it, then you're gonna be alright." She takes in a heavy breath, glancing over her shoulder to the back of the bus. "Wish I could say the same for, B though." Her smile fades to almost nothing thinking of her sister-at-arms, as she lays motionless in the backseat. Her bravado crashes as she thinks about the way Buffy had just collapsed right in front of them all.  
  
Having no idea what the black haired beauty was talking about. Wood had passed out in the drivers' seat of the bus as they'd all gathered to check out the crater they'd left behind them. Hence him not knowing about what happened afterwards. He remembered her moving him to the seat they both now occupied, but that was the last thing he remembered, before the blackness had taken him over again.  
  
"What happened to Buffy?" He hesitantly asks, wheezing and coughing a little, as he says it. It seems as if he's used up all of his strength just to ask that one simple little question.  
  
Faith looks the man directly in the eyes, then lets her gaze follow a path down his body, thinking he looks like shit. She takes in another deep breath, before she starts the explanation of the whole debacle of what had happened at the edge of the crater, not even three hours ago. She looks back up at the dark mans powerfully dark eyes. "We were all just standing there, looking at what was once Sunnydale. She turned around, I think she was gonna say something. I mean that's what it looked like to me. Then it was like time just slowed down." Faith looks away from his eyes, remembering how it all happened. " She fell." Taking another deep breath, she lets it go slowly. "Man, she just took a header, face first right into the dirt. It just happened so fast, and there wasn't a thing any of us could do." She looks back down at the stricken look on the black mans face. "Willow thinks she may be in some kinda catatonic state. She just collapsed right in front of us." She says the last in total disbelief.  
  
She feels his warm hand cover hers as best as it can. "Willows, going to do a spell to see if she can get into her mind, and get her out. We have no idea if it'll work, but we, or they have to try." She finishes, as the hand squeezes hers comfortingly.  
  
"You're worried." He's not asking, just stating a fact, as he feels her hand shaking in his.  
  
"Yeah, I really am." She looks out of the windshield, thinking of all the terrible stuff she'd done to the girl in the past, and just as they had started to mend their fences, Buffy goes and takes a nosedive inside her head. "The girls been taking it harder than anyone else ever has. I mean taking it ultimately hard on the chin for seven miserable years now. I didn't help the matter any either, when I came into her hellhole of a life. It just got a whole lot worse after I was gone." Shaking her head. "The girl just lost almost everything she ever cared about, back there, and yet again, she lost the man she loves, and this time it's for keeps. Hell. I don't blame her, I think I would go inside my head, too." She turns her hand over underneath his and squeezes his fingers tightly in her own.  
  
Robin looks up in surprise, drawing in a deep breath. "She told you that?" He asks her, the incredibleness of the admission coming through in his voice.  
  
Faith looks back at him, raising her eyebrows at him in amusement. " Oh, come on, Robin. Don't tell me you didn't notice. The way she totally defended him, and all. It was wicked obvious how she felt about Bleach Boy." She exclaims, chuckling at the total obliviousness of all the men around the blonde couple.  
  
"Oh, no I knew she cared for him, but I didn't think. . . Well there was that time, when we had to save Xander from his date." He thinks back to the one and only date that he'd had with the blonde slayer. "She ran to Spike, before she even thought about the other two humans in the room with her. I just thought that she had some kind of obligation to the guy. Never even believed she was in love with him."  
  
"Had to save the Xan-man from another date, huh?" She can't help but chuckle at the poor guys taste in women. " Can't that boy find someone who isn't or wasn't a demon at one time or other?" She says this under her breath, still smiling at the whole situation.  
  
"That's a long story, I really don't feel up to telling right now." He sighs. "I don't think I have the strength to tell it."  
  
"That's okay, I'll get it out of you sooner or later." She raises her brows suggestively at him, and smiles her evil, sexy smile.  
  
"I'm sure you will. It may surprise you." His head lolls to the side, to look out of the window beside him. "Looks, like we made it." He states, as he notices the huge building the bus has just pulled up in front of.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Boy Faith can be a motor mouth at times.)  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Liked the chapter huh? Happy you did. More Spike cookies always of the good, YUM.  
  
Lilmamaday: I thought the movie idea was pretty cool, considering. Your hubby has the whole dismay thing going too, huh? As for your question, you'll get the answer eventually. I wish I could work Angel into the whole other world thing too, but right now I just don't see it happening.  
  
Ekmw511: Actually, the last chapter was just more set-up. I told you that understanding would come; it just takes me awhile to get to the point sometimes.  
  
Roxie: I warned you guys that it was a major twist in the plot. I can't wait to see how it all ends myself, and I know where it's going, unless my brain takes me to a whole other place again.  
  
Kari: This all occurring together, simultaneous with the first few chapters. Movie idea would be absolute genius; I hope Joss figures it out. 


	23. The Waste Land

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.22  
The Waste Land  
All other info is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She jumps from the doors of the bus as it comes to a complete stop, in front of the huge building. She looks up at it, straitening her back, and starts her trek to the entrance.  
  
Walking by the old, fountain in the atrium, Faith doesn't pay it any attention, and doesn't notice that the water that's left in it is brown, and becoming stagnant. Her focus is directly on the door not ten feet in front of her.  
  
Making her way up to the door, she tries to open it. "What the hell?" She asks herself, as she tries to push it open, and it doesn't budge at all. Thinking that it's stuck, she pushes a little harder. She didn't think she used all that much strength, but suddenly she's nearly falling on her face as the lock pops, and the door groans open. She looks back at the door to see that the lock is still hanging from the doorframe, and the door is still standing wide open.  
  
Turning back to the lobby, she sees that it's completely devoid of life, and most of the furnishings that had been there not more than a month ago. Dust has settled on everything that was left. She walks around the room, headed for the big desk at the back of it. Her fingers trailing along the back of the big, round, couch in the middle of the lobby, she notices a few pieces of paper lying on the wooden top of the desk.  
  
"Angel?" She shouts, as Willow makes her way into the building, and sneezes loudly because of all the dust and grime that Faith has stirred up with her movement into the place.  
  
"Faith?" She asks after one particularly powerful sneeze. "What's goin' on? Where's everyone?" She slowly turns around on the threshold, and takes a look up the steps to her left. Taking in a deep breath, "Fred?" She bellows out as she exhales. "Wesley?"  
  
Faith has made her way to the desk, and picked up the papers that were laying on it. "No need to shout for'em Wills." She explains, making her way back over to the red head.  
  
Willow turns to the dark brunette, her mouth still in the position to shout another name.  
  
Faith shows her the papers still in her hands, "They aren't here." She hands the stack of papers to the witch.  
  
"What's this?" Willow asks, as she takes the proffered parchments. Then looking down at them, she starts to read what's written on the top sheet, aloud. "We have moved." She looks back up at Faith.  
  
"Yeah, now read where they've moved to." She snorts.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart. We still help the helpless. If you're in need of help, please contact us at Angel Investigations @ wolfram and hart.com or call us at 555-8666." Looking back up and pushing a strand of hair behind her shoulder, she inhales. "What's a Wolfram and Hart?" She asks, as she looks into the brown eyes of the slayer in front of her.  
  
"It's an evil law firm." That's all the explanation that Faith gives her, before sliding past her, and out the door again. Turning back to the stunned red head, "We can't stay here, unless Angel will give us the okay." She turns on her heel, taking a few steps toward the bus. "You comin'?" She asks over her shoulder, as she walks out of the gate and knocks on the door of the bus.  
  
Stirred from her stunned silence, "Yeah." Willow replies, the stack of papers still in her hand, as she shuts the door as best she can, and makes her way back out onto the street, and onto the yellow vehicle.  
  
* * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lilmamaday: Thanks for the vote of confidence on the F/W conversation, I wasn't sure if the characters were like I wanted them.  
  
Miriya: Have I got a surprise for everyone. I can't say anything else, but there are still a lot of surprises to come.  
  
Darklover: The movie I had in mind would make absolutely no sense what so ever if Spike doesn't get a spin-off.  
  
Buffspike: Just remember that this story has so much going on that even I have no idea what's gonna happen next, until I write it.  
  
Caliope: I can't answer your questions, for fear of totally ruining the story. All I can say is you'll just have to wait and see. Chocolate chip cookies are of the good, but if they were White Chocolate, Macadamia, I'd be your best friend.  
  
Inkling: Slightly annoying? I'd have to say a whole lot annoying; the girl gets on my last nerve.  
  
Culf: As with Caliope I can't answer your questions, cause if I did it'd ruin everything I have set-up, and I know that you wouldn't want me to mess it up for you. 


	24. How to Tell a Vamp that his Girl is in a...

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.23  
How to Tell a Vamp that His Girl is in a Coma  
Info: Chp.1  
  


* * *

  
Looking out of the window of the office on the twenty-third floor of the law firm, Charles Gunn notices something truly unusual. "Hey, Angel." He calls over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off of the strange sight twenty-three floors below.  
  
The vampire looks up from the paperwork laying in front of him, to the big, black man standing by the sun proofed window of his office. "What's up Gunn?" He answers as he rolls his leather chair back, gets up, and walks over to see what is so interesting to the young man.  
  
Still looking down on the parking lot, and not turning from his position, "why would a school bus from Sunnydale be here?" He asks, pointing to the big, yellow transport vehicle, now parking in one of the bus spaces.  
  
Angel turns from the window, and hastily makes his way over to the door. "Buffy." He whispers, as he turns the knob, pulls open the door, and lets himself out.  
  
Rushing to the elevator, and climbing in, he waits for it to stop, and makes his way out into the main lobby of the building. He comes to an abrupt halt, when he sees the menagerie of people filing into the building.  
  
He hears Faith, loudly yelled. "Yo, Angel." He looks around her noticing Giles and Xander, but there isn't anyone else he knows in the crowd of people.  
  
He looks the group over again, and still doesn't see the blonde hair of his girl. "Buffy? Where's Buffy?" He says panicked. "She didn't make it out did she?" His panic shows on his face and the posture of his body, at the notion that Buffy was dead again.  
  
Stepping up to the vampire, Faith places a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, big, boy. Calm down for a sec. B, made it out, a little worse for wear, but she's outta there. She's just not doin' so good at the moment." The dark slayer says, trying to calm the dark, and soulful vamp down.  
  
"She's not doing well? Is she dying?" The panic is still lingering on the edge of his voice, but it isn't as prominent as it was when he'd started asking questions. His eyes grow big, and watery at the thought of the girl not too well. That was never a good thing for anyone, especially her.  
  
Glancing back over her shoulder at Xander and Giles, Faith sees that there isn't any help there. The wusses are just hanging their heads, one furiously polishing his glasses with the dirty tail of his shirt, and the other watching the toe of his show move back and forth across the floor in front of him.  
  
She turns back to the anxious, brown eyes of the vamp in front of her, and lets out a deep sigh. Straightening her back she looks him directly in the eye. "Look. You know I'm not great with the whole emotional thing." Angel nods his head in agreement, as she tosses a look of loose, and dirty hair behind her shoulder. "B, she's. . . Well she was looking at the crater, turned around, looked at all of us, and she collapsed right there in front of us all. Face in the dirt, flat out spread eagle. No warning, man. I don't know what exactly happened." She had started waving her hands while explaining and now slaps them hard against her thighs, as if making a point.  
  
"She, we think she may be in a coma. We can't really understand why it happened. Willow is gonna attempt to do this mind walk spell thing. She's done it before, so we're hoping it'll work again." She finishes her explanation, and looks down at the toe of her boot, not able to keep the eye contact between them going.  
  
Walking over to the two dark, and supernaturally inclined people, Giles lays a hand on Faith's shoulder, finally showing her a little support in her mission.  
  
Angel looks over to the older looking, Englishman, imploringly. "Coma?" He asks, it being the only word that he can form, with everything Faith had just told him swirling around in his undead brain at the moment.  
  
Giles takes his glasses from the bridge of his nose, again. He nods his head in the affirmative. "Yes, it seems that Buffy has slipped into a comatose state, with no explanation as to why." His glasses find the tail of his dirty shirt again, and he wipes them calmly against it. "Willow has a spell. She just needs the ingredients, and the place in which to perform it." He says, placing the even more soiled glasses back on his face.  
  
Looking from the watcher to the slayer, and over to the group of girls and Xander. Angel shakes his head slowly. "Faith told you guys that I had a hotel, right?" He asks, reaching into his pocket and pulling a key ring out of it.  
  
Giles looks at the vampire, astonishment written on his face, as he sees the keys dangling in front of him. "Well, yes that's quite right." He states, as he takes the keys, and implants them in his own pocket.  
  
Faith chuckles grabbing the attention of the two men, Angel looks at her, not getting the obviously funny joke.  
  
She smiles, sheepishly at the questioning look on the dark vampires face. "Uh, Soul boy. We so totally won't be needing those keys." He looks at her strangely, still not understanding what the girl is getting at. "I think the hotel might need a new door though." She explains, and watches the understanding spread across Angels face.  
  
"You broke the door down, didn't you?"  
  
"It wasn't entirely on purpose, and not the whole door. I just sorta tore the lock out of it."  
  


* * *

  
Buffyfan: I'm gonna make all of it come together, I promise, this is still all being set-up. I know that the last couple of chapters are short, but they're a heck of a lot longer than what was originally written down. It didn't mean for them to be so short, but the damn things wouldn't come out any longer.  
  
Lilmamaday: You know the last chapter seemed to me like it would be a teaser for an episode of the show. Did it to you?  
  
Sovereign of Selenity: Glad that you think it's a nice story, hope that you keep thinking so.  
  
Ekmw511: You might be quite surprised at what I've got in mind for this fic.  
  
Kari: You know I went back and re-read chapter 21, just because of the whole part with Giles, it cracked me up. I actually cracked myself up, usually think most of my stuff is totally lame, but the whole Giles thing just seemed so Giles. It'll be awhile before the whole Angel thing is resolved; everyone is more interested in Buffy at the moment.  
  
Darklover: I'll get right on that. Well, considering that there are already like ten more chapters written after this. It shouldn't be a problem updating at all.  
  
Buffspike: Quick thinking, yep, I know that the last couple of chapters haven't been that long, but I have no idea what happened to make them that way.  
  
Inkling: God, could you imagine if she'd been on for more than half of a season? I'd have pulled all of my hair out and my hubby would've killed me for doing it. 


	25. Xander Takes a Dump

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.24  
Xander Takes a Dump  
Info: Where it always is and always will be  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone hastily disembarks the loaded down school bus, as they return to the hotel. Most of them more interested in the restroom, showers, and/or sleeping in a real bed in which a lot of them hadn't seen since before coming to Sunnydale.  
  
Having stopped by the local magic shop, Willow had found all the ingredients to do the mind spell with. If it hadn't been for Angel she never would have found the little shop, set amongst the huge skyscrapers of the city.  
  
Faith laughs as she looks at the poor door, without a lock, as the others file into the lobby of the hotel. Everyone is milling about, talking, or in Xanders case, sleeping. Having been the first person in he had found a couch, and proceeded to literally collapse on the dusty, unused piece of furniture, and is now snoring softly away.  
  
Everyone else had scattered and broken into groups of up to five people. Some had flopped down on several couches that had been slid back into the corners of the room. Others had opted for leaning on the front desk, sitting on the lower steps of the staircase, or quietly whispering while standing.  
  
The few that hasn't already passed out from exhaustion, watched curiously as Giles and Gunn carry the prone form of the blonde slayer into the lobby. The sight of the fallen warrior has brought on a deathly quiet, as the two stand in the entrance looking for a place to put her.  
  
Angel rushes in behind them, his coat pulled up over his head, and charbroiling from the length of time he'd spent out in the early morning sun.  
  
As he drops the still smoking coat, and stands in front of the menagerie of people now standing in his foyer, and staring back at him, his eyes fall on the limp form of Buffy between her watcher, and his right hand man. Taking in a deep and un-needed breath, he looks over the scene in front of him again, noticing that all of the couches are taken up with teenagers, and Scooby's. His eyes land on Xander, laying peacefully in sleep on the couch directly in front of him.  
  
He confidently walks over to the man, looking him over, he smiles devilishly, and unceremoniously makes his way around to the back of the seat. Still smiling he places his hands on the back of it, and lifts until it's basically perpendicular to the floor. Not being able to see what's going on, on the other side, he listens for the thud as Xander hits the floor. There it is.  
  
Everyone who wasn't watching the scene unfold, hastily turns at the big thud, and sees Xander climbing to his feet.  
  
The one eyed man slowly climbs to his feet, after being so rudely awakened. "Hey!" He exclaims looking over the back of his makeshift bed, and rubs his head. "I was sleeping there. And I think you may have given me a concussion." He tries to sit back down on the couch, and Angel lifts it again.  
  
The vampire looks the brunette over, his smile never waning. "Well, now you're not sleeping there, and I think that it would take a lot more to give you a concussion, considering that you've been knocked on the head so much, your head is probably just one big callous by now." Angel, retorts, his face turning back into the dour as he glares down on the boy.  
  
Xander being reminded of Angelus quickly backs down from a confrontation with the soulful vamp. "Whoa, okay man. You can stop with the whole Angelus act. Please don't go all Angelus on me." He lifts his hands up in defense, acting as if he's going to try and fend him off.  
  
Deciding that it's finally time she got to sit down, one of the new slayers plops down on the couch, not even paying attention to the two brunettes. "Finally." She explicates, as she props her feet up on a box, that was sitting in front of the couch.  
  
Completely wigged, the girl jumps as if she'd been shocked, as Angel starts to growl lowly in his chest at her. "Jeez, even Spike wasn't as moody as this guy." She complains, and makes her way back over to the desk and jumps up to sit on its top.  
  
The vampires' name being mentioned makes the group from Sunnydale hang their heads in supplication to the fallen, surprisingly to them all, hero.  
  
With questioning glances to each other Angel and Gunn shrug their shoulders at each other. Neither understanding the total silence they are witnessing.  
  
Taking it upon him, Angel looks around at the group, noticing just now that the annoying bleached blonde isn't among them. "Where is Captain Peroxide, anyway?" He finally asks, after he'd made sure Spike definitely wasn't among the group.  
  
Lifting his head, and sighing, because he thought he'd never be the one to side with Spike on anything. Xander steps around the arm of the couch, coming face to face with the other ensouled vampire. "He actually saved the world." Taking a deep breath, he smiles. "And it wasn't with a yellow crayon."  
  
Angel looks at him like he's freakin' insane. Questioning his statement.  
  
"It's a whole thing. But right now, you want to about Spike." Xander smiles a little more. "Now I'm that last person who'd defend Spike, but he done good. Made us all proud. He gave his life, for us, the world. He saved the world at the cost of his own life." Not believing that he's going to admit this. "Using his words. He's a bloody hero, Mate." He says the last sentence in a terrible mock of the blonde vamps accent.  
  
Visibly deflating as Xander explains, Angel turns to Giles and Gunn still holding Buffy between them. "Giles, Gunn, you can put Buffy here until we get everyone else settled, and then we'll put her up in my room." He takes in the site of the two men walking to the couch, and gently placing the strongest woman he's ever known on it. After making sure that she's comfortable, he looks Giles directly in the eye. "That way when Willow does her spell, she'll be able to do so in solitude."  
  
He looks over to Xander, nods his head in thanks for explaining somewhat on the whereabouts of his wayward Grand-childe.  
  
Xander nods back in understanding, and watches the vampire turn and make his way to a door behind the desk.  
  
He snorts derisively, as he grabs the set of room keys from the desk in the office. "Spike saved the world? Who'd ever thought, he'd be good enough to do something like that?" He asks, as he makes his way back out, and into the main room.  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well here's another chapter. Don't know how good it turned out, but I thought I'd throw some comedy in, as it really hadn't had any in a while.)  
  
Culf: I'm sorry I can't answer your questions, I try my hardest to keep everything a surprise, and your questions being answered would totally ruin it. It's all written to make you go damn I never would've thought of that.  
  
Lilmamaday: Can't actually say what's going to happen on the whole Angel thing, I haven't written it yet. But I will tell you that Willows mind jump is really going to surprise everyone.  
  
Kari: I love the whole concept of panicky Angel; doesn't it just make you go into hysterics? He actually makes a different expression when panicked.  
  
Wish I had a Spike Bot: I wish I had one too. Actually I wish I had the real thing. Thanks for the review. I always enjoy seeing a new name on the review thingy. I can't really say anything on the Spike front. I have reasons as to why, which is that it would totally ruin the story for everyone. I can tell you that the story is far from over, and that there's still a lot for our little group to go through before it's at an end. There's thirty some chapters already written, and I don't even think I'm half way through with it.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Hey hello! I was wondering if I was gonna get anymore freshly baked Spikey goodness.  
  
Ekmw511: Surprise is my favorite thing. That's why I try not to give too much, if not anything away, before I'm ready to.  
  
Buffspike: Glad to see ya! I'm still trying to update everyday, but sometimes it's just so totally impossible.  
  
Totally off subject (Well not really): Has anyone seen that new Trapt video, Echo? If so, is that not Michelle Trachtenberg dancing around like she was remaking the episode 'Him'? Also, that video by The Darkness is that not just the most screwed thing you've ever seen, and the dude sounds like someone kicked him in the nads, really hard. The video has nothing to do with the song at all; I mean why not just make a concert video, instead of a really bad lost episode of the old Capt. Kirk version of Star Trek? I'm sorry if someone likes the video, this is just me rambling, and watching way too much MTV for my sake.  
  
Spoiler Alert: Angel 'Smile Time': How hilarious was this episode? I never laughed so hard at an episode of Angel since I started watching it. And Spikes whole "Wee, little puppet man." Line my god I'm still not over that, and the whole Nina trying to eat Puppet Angel. I can go on and on about this episode, but my god, I'd have to post just one whole chapter just for my review of it. And my fingers are tired. 


	26. Totally Dark

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.25  
Totally Dark  
Info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Having shown Willow to his room, so that she could set everything in place for the spell. Angel had taken it upon himself to see everyone else to the most livable of all the rooms in the hotel. Some of the new slayers would have to double or triple up, but that was all right with them, as some of them were friends and didn't mind sharing.  
  
Willow had managed to get all the elements of the spell sat up, and now sits on the chair, she'd dragged over from a corner to the beside. Waiting patiently for Angel to bring Buffy up and place her on the bed.  
  
Upon hearing a low knock on the door, she glances up. "Angel, it is your hotel, I think it's safe to say that you can come in." She says, as he knocks again.  
  
Angel rolls his eyes at the door, and lightly kicks at the bottom of the door, again. "I have my hands full out here." He says, holding the limp form of Buffy, as tightly to him as he can, as he maneuvers to try and reach the knob of the door.  
  
"Oh!" Willow jumps up from the chair, rushes to the door, and quickly opens it, just as the vampire gets Buffy situated, and reaches for the knob his self.  
  
He looks up to the ceiling, "Thanks." He heads into the room, Buffy draped carefully in his arms, and lays her down, gently on the bed. "I just wanted to make sure that I didn't disturb you at a crucial moment or anything. Plus, had an armful of Buffy." He explains, turning to the red head.  
  
"You're welcome." She answers him, "Umm, you didn't disturb anything. I couldn't cast the spell, until Buffy was actually in the room. So we're all good here." Nodding her head, she slowly makes her way back to her seat by the bed.  
  
"Well, uh, I'll just. . ." He points over to the still open door, in explanation of what he didn't want to say.  
  
"Yeah, I think that might be the best idea. I need total concentration, and being alone would be of the good, anyone else in the room might distract me, and the spell will just completely, PFFT." Her hands fly up, gesturing wildly at what will happen if the spell goes wrong.  
  
He makes his way back over to the door, laying a hand on the knob; he turns his head back to the witch. "Just wake her up, Wills." Is his only request as he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
She nods her head, not knowing what to say. He'd already left the room, so there really wasn't a need to say anything at all.  
  
Willow makes her way around the room lighting various candles, which have been set in an intricate pattern. If you didn't know, you'd just think they were set haphazardly around the room, but she knew that the candles formed a perfect design. When they were all lit, you could see the pattern the ten candles now held. A pentagon with two black candles directly in the center, she surveys her pattern, then pulls Buffy up a little on the pillows she'd piled up, before Angel had brought the prone slayer to the room. Satisfied that Buffy would be comfortable, she sits back down.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looks at the slayer, her hands placed lightly on her knees, she begins the ritual, talking slowly, and precisely in a low voice. The second time the incantation is said, her body goes limp, and she slips into the mind of her friend.  
  
Opening her eyes, she expects to see Buffy standing in front of her or some memory flash by her, all she sees is darkness. There isn't a thought, or anything. Just an empty, black, void, so dense that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.  
  
She looks around her, hoping that some light will pierce the total darkness, but it doesn't happen. "OOO-Kay. What in the frilly heck is goin' on?" She asks, and the only answer she gets is the echo of her own voice asking the question back at her.  
  
"This is just way to weird, where is the thought process? There should at least be thoughts." The red head slowly makes her way around in the total inkiness of the dark. After a few minutes, she hits something; her hand comes out, feeling what's in front of her.  
  
It feels like a thin wall, but has a little give as she examines it. It's almost like a membrane of some sort. She tries to push through it, but the blockage is tougher than it feels. "Damn!" She shouts, and gets another echo in answer.  
  
Looking around once more, and trying her luck at breaking through again, she finally comes to the conclusion that it's not gonna happen, and lets out resigned sigh. She mumbles the chant to get back into her own body, and in a flash, she's sitting in the dark, candlelit room. Her breathing coming out in gasps, she looks up at the body on the bed. "What's wrong with you? Why can't I get in your mind, Buffy?" She asks dejectedly, as she gets up from the chair.  
  
Steadying herself on the edge of the bed, she slowly makes her way over to the candle nearest her. The thing is melted down to almost nothing. "How long was I in there?" She asks herself, as she looks around the room at the rest of the candles, which look exactly like the one she'd just observed. Then looks back over to the shell of one of her best friends, hoping that she could figure out how the heck to bring her back.  
  
She starts blowing out what's left of the candles, and turns the overhead light on, as she blows the last one out. Taking a deep breath she lays a hand on the doorknob. "I'll figure this out Buffy. I'll get you back." She solemnly promises she just wishes she knew what to do as she opens the door and makes her way down the hall to the top of the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Here's the mind walking chapter hope I surprised you guys.)  
  
Sovereign of Selenity: I'm sorry I got your review after I had posted the last chapter. I couldn't let the Sunnydale world just go poof. Although Spike and Buffy probably wishes it was just a figment of their imaginations.  
  
Lilmamaday: Did you know with spell check that your name would be Limeade? At least that's what it wants me to change it to. I know that the last chapters name was hilarious as I thought it up. Congratulations, you got the whole concept of the whole moment of silence. It was a poignant point of the story. I swear that was Michelle, I watched really close after the first time they showed the girls face. And the whole 'Wee little puppet man' thing it just hilarious reading it. I so totally love that. What got me on the whole puppet-planning scene was that the puppet was drinking Jack Daniels. Which, um, can puppets get drunk? Because from my p.o.v. Wouldn't it just soak into its little felt mouth? If not, I'd like to see Miss Piggy get drunk, and come on Angel, and give Puppet Angel a really good time.  
  
Buffy fan: I miss the B/S chapters too. I do have my reasons of why I'm doing it the way I am. I promise that there will be more Spuffy, in just a few more chapters.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Spike and Buffy will be back, I promise, but it won't be for a few more chapters. My thoughts on that whole Video, exactly, and what about the giant crab throwing the big rock, it was like oh It's a big rock, can't wait to tell my friends, I bet they don't have a rock this big. Personally, I think the big rock should've smooshed the guy; the video would've been much better with smooshed lead singer in it. More Spike cookies, always a yummy treat to come home to.  
  
Kari: Spuffyness will ensue; it'll just be a few more chapters. I got their part of the story set up, and now I'm trying to get the Sunnydale group set into the story. As for 'Smile Time' my god, it's most definitely going on my favorites list of episodes from Angel. "You're a wee, little, puppet man." That line has to be one of the best Spike lines ever written. 


	27. What to do

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.26  
What to do  
Info: 1st chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel, Gunn, and the Scooby gang, plus a few, all watch as the witch makes her way down the stairs, her look confused and disappointed.  
  
Noticing how her head hangs against her chest, they know that the news probably isn't what they were hoping for, but they are known to be wrong on occasion. The girl had been up there for at least three hours; it could just be that she's tired and weary from the long session.  
  
As she steps from the last step, onto the landing to the lobby, she surveys the group gathered in the room. With her eyes in Xander's, she lifts a corner of her mouth slightly, then looks to the apprehensive stare of Giles, and shakes her head in defeat.  
  
Seeing the defeat on her face, Giles walks to her, and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What happened, Willow?" He looks into her sad, green eyes. "Did the spell work?" He knows that something had happened up in that room, he just couldn't place his finger on what had the red head so down. Unless. He takes his glasses off, rubbing them furiously as the thought crosses his mind. Not voicing his suspicion. He decides to let the witch explain what had happened.  
  
"Yeah." She sighs, tiredness evident in her tone. "The spell worked, but there was nothing." She dazedly gazes around the room at all of the people awaiting her news.  
  
"Whatever, do you mean?" She hears Giles ask beside her, still rubbing his glasses on his dirty and grimy shirttail.  
  
"I was in her head. But it was like everywhere I turned, there was a wall. Like maybe somehow she'd put up a blockade, or she may not have even been in there. I don't know." Her voice was cracking, and she felt the lone tear slide down her face, as she looks at the Scooby's. "It's like a total void in her head. There wasn't anything but blackness. No memories or anything. I tried to get through the barrier, but it was like impervious." She finishes her explanation, as she watches Kennedy approach her.  
  
Slowly approaching her distraught girlfriend, Kennedy makes it up the landing, to her side, and tentatively wraps her in a hug. "It's okay, Red." She whispers in Willows ear. "You'll figure it out. I mean you guys haven't made it this far, without some set backs, and you always figure it out, don't'cha?" She asks, after she lets the red head out of the embrace and faces the rest of the group. "From what I've seen, that's what'cha guys do." Placing her hands on her hips, "You all don't give up, never quit, so don't quit now." She encourages, as she grabs Willows hand, and squeezes it comfortingly.  
  
Standing by the huge, front desk, Angel loudly clears his throat. In turn gaining everyone's attention. Looking over the bed-raggled group from Sunnydale. "I know someone. He might be able to tell you what needs to be done. He's not your typical person, per se, but he can read aura's and give you some incite, or advice as to where you can get what you need to get what needs to be done, done." He finally says, looking from the group to Gunn, who had taken sentry duty, beside him.  
  
Seeming to be thinking about the situation, and the one that Angel had just talked about, Gunn looks to the dour face of the vamp. "Do you think it's a good idea, to introduce a bunch of slayers, and their friends to a demon?" He asks, straightening to his full height as he talks.  
  
"We need to do something, Gunn. We can't leave her in this state." Angel angrily slams his fist down on the desk. Hitting it hard enough to break a sizeable chunk off of the edge.  
  
"Damn, man. I knew you had feelings for the girl, but I had no idea that it went as deep, as it seems to be." His eyes fall on the foot long piece of the desk lying on the floor in front of his feet. "Look, the only reason I even brought it up. I have a few issues with sending the big, green guy into the lion's den. Think about it, they kill demons Angel. He could walk in and they might think it's an attack and slay the guy."  
  
Angel listens intensely as the black man voices his concerns, and takes all he's said into consideration. "Gunn, they don't slay demons that help them." Is the only excuse that he can come up with that seemed to make sense, at least to him it did.  
  
"Yeah, but if he comes in here alone, they won't know that he's here to help them." Gunn argues further, trying to get the point across. "They could slay him, and then ask questions later." He says, driving his point home.  
  
"That's why I'll be here when he shows."  
  
"Okay. Just wanted to make sure, dog." The man slips back into his street slang, as he's reassured, and slaps the vampire on the shoulder. He smiles. "So you want me to call, and get his green ass over here?" He asks, looking over to the brown scowl of the broody vamp.  
  
"Yeah." Angel sighs. "We need to find out what's up with Buffy, I'll fill them in on the situation, and Willow has to figure out what she's goin' to sing when he gets here."  
  
At the mention of her singing, Willows eyes fly up catching the vampire in a resolve look. "Oh, no, no. I don't sing. Singing and me are really unmixy things" She shakes her head, the look in her eyes becoming more of the deer-caught-in-headlights look than the resolve look she'd had a few moments ago.  
  
Backing away from the vampire and towards the door. Willow seeks the safety of the sun. She stops as Angel looks at her, a glint in his eyes, stops her from completely running out of the door.  
  
"Willow?" He slowly, and cautiously approaches the powerful Wicca. "The only way that Lorne can help you is for you to sing." He explains, taking the last step to her, catching her arm in his hand, to keep her from changing her mind, and opening the door to escape.  
  
Her insecurity getting the better of her she tries to get away, but Angel's hold is firm. She looks up into his eyes, seeing that his resolve is stronger than hers. "Wh-why do I have to sing? I mean he can't just look at me a say 'you need to go here, or get that?" She asks imploringly, her eyes becoming glassy, as she struggles with the whole decision of having to sing. "I really don't want to sing." She finally squeaks out in defeat. Her shoulders slumping up against the door, she resigns to the idea of having to sing.  
  
Angel gives her a small smile in thanks. When he knows she's given in, "I had to sing for him too." He admits, making her smile. "There's more to it though. He can look at you at tell you certain things, but when you sing for him, he can tell you so much more." He sighs, dramatically. "It would be better for Buffy to sing, but she can't, and you're the one that's been nearest to her. You were also the one that went inside her."  
  
Everyone looks at the two by the door, most with strange looks on their faces, the others smirking or laughing.  
  
Xander really wants to crack on that last remark.  
  
Giles turns his head, whipping his glasses from his face, and wiping them furiously with the cleanest part of his shirt. Trying not to laugh, but with a smirk, and slight glint in his eyes.  
  
Willow brightly, blushes, her heated face turning redder by the second.  
  
Kennedy looks at the vampire with venom in her eyes, but can't seem to keep the smile from her face, as she starts to chuckle.  
  
Andrew looks at the dark vampire, finally getting what had slipped from his mouth. His eyes brighten up. "Uh, I don't think Buffy was like that, I mean she didn't seem like she went for that kinda thing, anyway."  
  
At Andrews comment, Dawn can't help but start to laugh. Spluttering. "No, I think that she went more for the Spike part of that kinda thing." She had totally forgotten that present company would likely not like her comment.  
  
The loud growl stops everyone's laughter. "As I was saying." Angel says through his clenched teeth. "Lorne gets more out of you singing for him. Since Willow is the one that went into Buffy's mind, she can't sing, so you're the one that gets the honor."  
  
With her resolve, Willow looks defiantly into Angel's eyes, again. "Okay, but it's only because it'll help Buffy. I'm still protesting it though." She heads up the stairs to her left, instead of out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Woohoo! I noticed that I now have over 200 reviews. Thanks guys, it's so cool.)  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: It's a big rock! Anyway, about the eardrums, mine can't even take the first few notes of the song, it comes on, and it gets changed as quickly as it can be. Do you know what I said when I seen that vid? Put James Marsters in it, at least then it would make me want to watch it, even if it was without the sound. Plus putting Spike in it would've made just as much sense as the rest of the damned thing. Nummy Spike treats are always appreciated. I can't get enough of them.  
  
Lilmamaday: I can't quit laughing. That was one of the funniest reviews I've ever received. I'm still gonna try and answer it. If I'd have done what everyone suspected, then there wouldn't have been much more story. For my sanity I couldn't do that, because I'm actually reading and enjoying this fic myself. I'm following along with you guys. And I want more, more, more, so I'm giving more, but I assure you that everything will work itself out. Okay, on to the Puppet Angelus thing. How funny that thought is. Do you know how they'd defeat him? Spike would find a crowbar, beat him into unconsciousness, then throw him to Werewolf Nina for a chew toy, or Spike could wait until he gets all sodden drunk, and flick a lit cigarette on him, and then we'd have Angelus flambé.  
  
Kari: The whole void thing, I have something that's so stupid and inane you won't even believe it. Well the explanation isn't stupid and inane, but how they get to the point of it is.  
  
Ekmw511: Just wait 'til you read what I have planned. It's fun and kind of angsty.  
  
Buffspike: I'm trying to get to more Spuffy, but like I've told other people, it'll be a few more chapters before we get there. I'm trying to get the Sunnydale gang set up right now, I promise we'll B/S soon.  
  
Buffy Fan: The spell did work. It just didn't work the way that Willow thought it would. Wait 'til she sings, you'll laugh. 


	28. Here's Lorne

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp27  
Here's Lorne  
Other info is where it always is  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She'd come back down the stairs as everyone else dispersed to other parts of the building. She now stood in the middle of the lobby, fidgeting nervously. The fingers of the right hand picking at the nails on the left, she had no idea what to do with herself.  
  
Gunn had called the demon she now awaited, and had told them that he'd be there shortly.  
  
She had been through all of the songs she knew, and still didn't have any inkling of what the hell she was going to sing for the guy.  
  
Kennedy comes in from the kitchen, making her way over to the distracted witch, and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She tries to calm her girlfriend down, but found that it was no use. She had no idea that Willow would more than likely mangle any song she tried to sing.  
  
Kennedy gives up, makes her way over to the couch in the middle of the reception area, and throws herself on it.  
  
Willow looks up from her pondering as the door in front of her starts to open. A green demon with red eyes, and horns, dressed in a tangerine colored suit, a pea green shirt makes his way in from the sunny afternoon, outside.  
  
Her breath catches as she takes in the spectacle standing in the doorway. She hadn't expected to see the demon dressed in such bright colors, and the colors kind of clashed with the color of his green skin. She had no idea what to make of the demon. Then all of a sudden there's a quiet little giggle, which quickly turns into a full on laugh. She couldn't help herself. The guy looked ridiculous, although she wouldn't tell him that.  
  
On the alert, as she looks at the demon, Kennedy gets up from her seat, making her way back over to Willow, and adapting a menacing looking fighting stance between her lover, and the possible danger standing in front of her. She feels the need to defend her witchy girlfriend if need be.  
  
Walking into the room, Angel notices Lorne standing in front of the new slayer, and the witch looking bewildered at the display, of Kennedy in a fighting stance, and Willow nearly bent double as she laughs. He suddenly feels the animosity of the slayer; she looks as if she's ready to do some major damage to the harmless, singing demon.  
  
Noticing the broody vampire, "Angelkins?" Lorne asks, still baffled at the two people in front of him, he throws a toothy grin in the direction of Angel. "It's not exactly the red carpet arrival that I'd hope for, but I'll take it." He quips, shutting the door, and making his way down the few steps into the main foyer.  
  
Kennedy watches the demon closely, making sure he isn't there to do any harm, and then turns to Angel with a scowl. "You know this thing?" She asks, as she looks at the vampire.  
  
Willow had just about finished her giggle fest, until the brightly clad demon had called Angel, 'Angelkins'. That had made her go back into her hysterics. She is now bent double yet again, and can barely draw a breath as tears start streaming down her face.  
  
Sitting the coffee mug down on the desk that was in his hand as he made his way from the office. He looks from the hysterical witch, to the way to defensive slayer, and nods his head in affirmation. "Yeah, Kennedy. This is Lorne, the demon I told you guys about." He says, trying not to look at the bright orange of the suit that Lorne is wearing today. It reflected the light, and hurt his sensitive eyes. "You don't get to slay him, so drop the defensiveness. He's here to help." He growls the last part out, giving the dark girl a warning.  
  
Willows laughter abruptly stops, when Angel says that the demon was the one she has been waiting for. Her gaze falls on everyone else in the room, stopping on Angel. "I'm supposed to sing now, aren't I?" She says her nervousness comes back with a vengeance as she looks over to Lorne.  
  
Lorne looks the petite, little red head over, noticing the power in her aura, and walks back over to her. "You're the one I have to thank for relieving me of my meeting with Bob Barker." He says. Making out the nervousness coming off of the girl. Then turns to Angel. "He's still bucking for the role in the new Happy Gilmore movie." His hands come up in a wave, and he shakes his head. "No matter how many times you tell the guy that there's no role for him to play, he keeps going and going. You'd think that when the producers of the thing tell you that they don't want you in it, that he'd get the picture. Nope, he comes to me trying to get me to get him the part." He shakes his head, again, claps his hands, and turns back to Willow, smiling amicably at her. "So, Sweetie, you want to tell me what makes you so apprehensive about this little interlude?" He asks her.  
  
Willow stops fidgeting, looks the demon in the eye, and scrunches her brow together trying to figure out how he knew. Yeah, she'd been showing nervous tendencies, but she knew her apprehensiveness was all in her head. "How?" She cocks her head to the side, and a piece of red hair falls over her shoulder.  
  
"See Honey, I've been reading that aura of yours since I came in here. You got a lot of stuff goin' on there, by the way. But the most prominent of all of it, is the waves of apprehensiveness coming off of you. I'm just wondering why? Everything else screams control, and power. This just seems odd." He explains, his voice putting her at ease, as he does.  
  
She rolls the explanation over in her mind, and then comes to a conclusion. "I think that Angel mentioned the whole aura reading thing, so alright" She shrugs her shoulders, looks over to Kennedy and gives her a cheery smile. She has relaxed considerably, after talking with the friendly green guy. It hits her that she hasn't introduced herself. "Oh my names Willow by the way. You know, just incase you need to know it or something."  
  
"Lorne, pleased to meet you." He holds his hand in greeting, and Willow takes it shaking it with a light squeeze. Letting him know that she liked him. He studies her for a few more moments, her hand still in his, he seemed to remember the name Willow from somewhere, it hits him that Fred had called the girl for help with the whole Angelus debacle not too long ago. "You're the one that came and put the soul back in Angelhair over there, right?" He asks motioning in the direction of Angel.  
  
A full-fledged smile makes it across the red heads face, at yet another silly nickname for the vampire. "Yep, that I did." She answers trying not to laugh, but lets a small giggle out, anyway.  
  
"Then I guess I have more to thank you for, than just getting me out of the meeting that wouldn't end, then. Huh?"  
  
She thinks the guy isn't so bad, after you get past the whole brightly colored clothing, and well him being a demon. "You're welcome, I guess. I mean I don't know Bob Barker or anything, but the whole Angel thing. You know it's always not of the good to have Angelus around." She babbles, her face turning red. She glances over to the vampire who's leaning against the edge of the desk, and finishing whatever is in the mug in his hand. "Sorry, Angel." She apologizes with grimace.  
  
"No really I agree with you Wills. I know from first hand experience that Angelus shouldn't be runnin' around without a leash." He quirks corner of his mouth at her, "anyway, it's over and done. We have more important matters to discuss."  
  
Willows smile fades, at the implication of Angel's statement. "Oh, yeah." Her shoulders slump. "Uh, umm." She looks up to the brightly clad demon. "That means I have to sing, right?"  
  
"That's right cupcake. You sing me a little ditty, and I read you. Then you ask me what I seen and I tell you."  
  
"Well, you see I don't really sing. Correction, I can't sing. Singing and me are really not with the mixing. Really it's bad." She rambles along, again, getting nervous.  
  
The demon looks her in the eye, smiling encouragingly at her. "Well, you certainly couldn't be any worse than Angel and his Manilow fixation. I had to sit through that, so I think I should be okay listening to you."  
  
"But I have no idea what to sing. Even if I did, it wouldn't sound anything like it's supposed to."  
  
"My power is to read what's going on. You could sing anything, just as long as it's actually sung." He explains, putting a hand on her shoulder, and squeezing slightly. "Sing whatever you want. It's fine with me.  
  
"Okay." She says taking a deep breath, and beginning to sing. "I don't wanna grow up I'm a Toys R Us kid There's a million toys at Toys R Us that I can play with From bikes to planes to video games It's the biggest toy store there is So I don't want to grow up Cause if I did I wouldn't be a Toys R Us kid." She sings all in one big breath, getting it out as quickly as she can. Then takes another deep, needed breath, and looks imploringly at the anagogic demon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Okay, next chappy is the whole explanation. Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Also, what the heck is up? FF.net isn't sending me review alerts, or update reminders, so if you left a review, and I don't write you something, I'm sorry. I only got like six, and I had to go on the site to get those, before I started to write this chappy.)  
  
Slayer3: Impatient, much? No really. Is this fast enough for you? I was happy to see yet another new reviewer thanks.  
  
Kari: That joke, I thought of actually taking it out of the story, but I just couldn't do it. I loved that Angel walked right into it; he doesn't do that quite enough for my liking. The whole Angel thing will be resolved. I have to agree with the Blondie Bear vs. Wee little puppet man thing. How'd you like Willows song?  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: James, mmm. Okay, so you shouldn't have said Spike with no clothing, cause my mind went to the happy place. I got Spike cookies and a pat on the back; I must be doing something right.  
  
Buffspike: Just wait and see, it'll all be good, I promise.  
  
Inkling: I do know about that busy, but you really aren't thing. I do it at work all of the time. Thanks for the compliment, it made my day. I also have to agree with you on the whole not enough Spike in 'Smile Time' but damn if the episode wasn't hilarious. 


	29. No Spirit There

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.28  
No Spirit There  
Info: chp.1  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel walks over from where he was leaning against the desk. "You think I sing worse than that?" He asks with a look of disbelief on his face, which isn't much different from his usual look, his eyes are just a little wider as he asks. "At least you could make out what I was saying." He sighs, and then looks over a Willow. "No offense."  
  
"Absolutely none taken. I know that I sound like a dying dog when I sing." She quips, smirking at the two demons standing in front of her.  
  
Lorne turns and places a hand on the vampires shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Sorry, Angelkins. She at least stayed in tune." As an afterthought, "well most of the time anyway. Don't worry your crown as Champion of the Tone Deaf people is still in place." The demon chuckles at his joke, and turns back to the witch.  
  
Willow chuckles at the exchange between the two, and then takes a deep, and steadying breath. "What did you see?" She asks, looking into the red eyes of the green demon.  
  
Lorne wraps an arm around the girl's shoulders, in a friendly way, looks down at her, and takes a deep breath. "Come walk with me." He answers, as he takes a step over to the couch in the middle of the lobby. As he sits down, he pats the cushion beside him, telling Willow to sit there. "You know for such a little thing you have some major magic mojo goin' on there, Strawberry." He starts to explain, not noticing that at the nickname she'd considerably stiffened, beside him.  
  
She looks at him, uneasily. "Uh, could you not, umm, call me Strawberry? Please."  
  
"Sorry there Witchy-poo. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He says reading her aura, and noticing something about that word in it.  
  
"Thanks." She rolls her eyes, at the ridiculousness of the new name. "So did you find out how to help Buffy or why I couldn't get through to her when I mind walked?"  
  
"The thing is Sweetie." He starts, wishing for a nice, refreshing Sea Breeze. "What I read, was kind of strange, and it seems completely crazy." He's really feeling the need of something alcoholic. "She's there, it's that her spirit isn't."  
  
He sees the panic cross the witch's face.  
  
"She lost her soul." She whispers, in shock. "Oh, my god!" She shouts, and frantically jumps to the conclusion. Not really understanding what the big, green guy has just told her.  
  
"Hold on there, Sweetie." Lorne requests, with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't say that her soul had left. I said her spirit wasn't there. The part of her that makes her Buffy, it's just gone." Turning, he places a foot underneath him, and places a hand on her arm. "There's more though. I saw the barrier, or what you thought of as a wall. Her minds a total void, because of it, it's a total blackout in there. I don't think you'll be able to help her, until she wants help, and decides to take that barrier down."  
  
Willows head drops to her chest. "How? I don't understand why she'd lock herself up again."  
  
At that statement Lorne's head whips back around to glare at the girl beside him. "This has happened before?" Angel asks, coming around from the back of the couch, to come face to face with the two on the seat.  
  
Willow looks up into the vampires, concerned brown eyes, and reluctantly smiles at him. "Well, it wasn't exactly like this, but when Glory took Dawn, she sorta slipped into a catatonic state. Then not to long ago she was poisoned by this demon, and went psycho, when she wasn't in a state of delusion. The delusions were of her being in a mental institution, but I could still get into her mind, this time I didn't even get two steps." Her shoulders slowly slide down the back of the couch, and she drops her head into her hands as she relates the information.  
  
He listened to the little witch sitting beside him, straightening his coat, and removing his leg from underneath him as he does so. Lorne has an idea forming in his head. Piecing everything together, as she tells the story. "What you're saying is that the catatonia comes on when something truly traumatic happens to her, Willow Wisp?"  
  
"Yeah, well at least the first few times that it happened, anyway." Willow fidgets, uncomfortably as she looks from the vampire to the demon. "Why?"  
  
Lorne looks over to Angel, seeing the realization on his face, as he starts to piece it all together. "You think, that maybe the collapse of the town she called home has something to do with this?"  
  
Willow whole-heartedly agrees with a quick nod of her head.  
  
"You may be onto something there, Lorne." Angel answers, his mind wondering over the puzzle. He realizes something. "She hated that town. It was the only thing keeping her from that normal life she always wanted." Angel protests vehemently, as an assessment of his belief of five years ago.  
  
Taken aback at the vampires vehement belief in his words, and raises a pert, little eyebrow in askance at him. "Where the heck did you get that idea? She never hated that town. She wanted to be a normal girl, that's true enough, but she didn't hate Sunnydale." She shakes her head at the ideas of soulful vampires; even Spike hadn't been as dense as Angel.  
  
Looking at the witch, Angel doesn't know what to think. "When we were together. She told me she hated the place." Is the only answer to the argument, or at least it's the only one that made sense as a defense.  
  
"That's all you can come up with?" Lorne states. "And you're the CEO of a law firm." He shakes his head at the vampire in shame.  
  
"Also, hello. That was five years ago. She didn't even know what color socks she was going to wear, that alone know what her place in the world would be. She was a seventeen-year-old girl. Granted no one at that age knows where they'll be in the next five minutes, I'm pretty sure that we definitely didn't know where we'd be at now." She rants, angrily. "You left, and have no idea what she went through. You weren't there, so you have no idea what she felt or thought." Her anger is palpable, and if they look hard enough they could more than likely see it dripping from her pores.  
  
"She has a point there, Angel. You weren't there." Lorne interjects "You couldn't possibly know what she felt, at the time of all that destruction."  
  
Getting up, Angel walks off, grabbing the mug from the desk where he'd left it earlier, and makes his way to the back part of the hotel.  
  
Looking to each other, Lorne and Willow can't help but go into hysterics at the childishness of the vampire, stomping off to more than likely brood over the harsh words they'd said to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  
  
(It took more than three hours to type, but here's the explanation.)  
  
Spuffyforeverandever: So happy that you're enjoying and I hopefully will be updating at least six times a week, maybe more.  
  
Lilmamaday: Now that you've mentioned it, I wish I'd have used 'It's Raining Men', cause how funny would that be. How I wish Spike could've been around to snark at Angels line. I could think up a million things to have him say, but oh well. The Oscar Mayer song, one of the managers where I work sings it all the time, and always misspells Mayer. Lorne's names for Angel are stolen directly from season 3 episodes.  
  
GothicElf: Yeah, I remember Sweet, I also remember that Willow didn't sing all that much, but I still love her.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: You went and mentioned it, now I'll have to go and find one of my naked Spike screensavers from 'Hellbound' and stare at it for a while. I totally dropped those cookies, because of all of the dancing, naked Spikes running around in my head. The dog snatched them all up.  
  
Kari: I thought the Toys 'R' Us song, just completely fit Willow, plus funny, had to have the funny.  
  
WalkerisTodd: There will be Spuffyness soon, I promised. I just got my reviews and updates for chapter 27 this morning.  
  
Spikeslave: Thanks for the compliment. If I were a writer for Buffy, B/S would've been together as soon as Spike showed up. I'd just said screw B/A I wanna see these two together. There will be more Spuffyness soon.  
  
Buffspike: Updating seems to be the order of the day. So here's the update.  
  
Darklover A lot has been revealed, but not everything.  
  
Caliope: You're very welcome. Lorne is probably my favorite original Angel character. I couldn't write this and not have him do a reading, hell I might have him do another one of a different character later on, I don't know yet. It sucks that you won't get to see 'Smile Time' until like next century. It's probably the second best episode of this season, right behind 'Destiny', because that one totally kicks ass. 


	30. Confusion

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
Chp.29  
Confusion  
Info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willow screaming at Angel had been heard all over the vastness of the hotel. It seems that everyone had rushed out of doors, down the stairs, and from the outside of the building. Anywhere a person could be that's where they came from.  
  
After he had finished his laughing at the expense of the vampire, Lorne looks over at the witch. "Whoa, little lady that's one powerful, set of lungs you have there." He retorts, rubbing a hand over his fore head, and looking around the room at all of the little girls standing in defensive poses around the room. "Boy, Gunn wasn't kidding about the army of little girls, was he?"  
  
Xander having heard his best friend screaming bloody murder sticks his head out of the kitchen door. "Will, what's going on?" He asks, as he steps fully into the lobby. "Brood Boy, didn't turn all Angelus on us did he? Please tell me that isn't the case." He blurts the last statement out, full out panic evident in his voice. He grapples for any weapon he can find, settling on a lamp sitting beside him in a box. He raises it looking around for the evil version of the soulful vampire.  
  
Watching the young man with the lamp, Willow and Lorne burst out in laughter once again, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes, as they take in the sight of Xander standing in a doorway, a table lamp raised in his hands like a battle axe.  
  
Lorne gives a Boy Scout salute to the brunette, still chuckling at the ridiculous sight. "No, Angel cakes, just got his come uppance from this little slip of a girl, here." He points to Willow, as he talks through his laughter. "Angelus isn't back, unless hearing the truth gives him a happy that is."  
  
Lowering the lamp, and looking from the demon to his best friend, "uh, Will?" The girl looks at him. "Who's the big, green guy, and why is he dressed like the Great Pumpkin?" He raises the lamp back up in defense, in case the demon decides he looks like a nummy treat. He then looks back at Lorne, thinking about what he'd just said, lamp still raised, "Oh, no offense."  
  
"None taken. My little sta-puft." Lorne retorts back. What goes around comes around, and the boy had just insulted his silk, Armani. That's something to take offense of. He winks at the boy for effect.  
  
Off of the perplexed look of Xander, Lorne smiles, almost laughing again, but is interrupted.  
  
"Willow!" They hear someone shout, and a clattering on the stairs.  
  
"Oh excuse me, I'm, uh, I. . . Oh bugger! Get out of the way."  
  
Giles finally gets down the stairs, trying not to knock into anyone else standing on them. "Willow?" He pants, putting his hands on his knees. "What on earth, is going on?" He looks over to her, his glasses crooked on his nose, from all of the jostling of coming down the stairs. His shirt half tucked into his pants, hair disheveled, sticking up at strange angles. Standing back up he makes his way to Xanders side, noticing the lamp raised over the boys shoulder, and not particularly caring why, he runs his hand through his hair in a Ripper-esque way. "Dear lord." He exclaims, his eyes falling on the demon sitting on the couch beside his witchy charge. "What is that thing?"  
  
"G-man, please don't make the big, green, and orange guy mad." Xander whispers, loudly into the watchers ear.  
  
Walking into the room, as if there hadn't been any blood curdling screaming. Faith looks around the room, taking in the scene. Glancing to her right she notices Xander with a lamp over his shoulder. Her eyebrow quirks up at that then her gaze shifts to the disheveled appearance of Giles, and she smirks. She pans her gaze over to the Slayers on the steps, and landing, and scrunches her brows together. Finally looking to her left, noticing the demon and Willow sitting on the couch, she smiles, getting the situation. "Hey, Lorne." She casually says. "Long time. Well not really, but you know." She finishes, brushing by Kennedy, who had appeared from somewhere, taking in the stunned expressions of everyone, she pushes lamp boy out of the way, and heads into the kitchen. "YO! Angel, you got any grub in this place?" They all hear her shout, from the room.  
  
Giles chuckles, shaking his head, "ah, yes, I should have known you're the demon that Angel was talking about." Looking over to Xander. "You look ridiculous. Put the lamp down." His gaze comes back to Lorne, as Xander complies. "He said you might be able to help with the slight catatonic state that Buffy has seemed to fall into."  
  
As he sits the lamp on the floor, Xander seems to get what's going on. "Oh, this is the singing demon." He stands there for a moment pondering. "The singing demon not to be confused with Sweet. The 'Sing 'til you combust' demon." He laughs at his quip, and smiles.  
  
"Xander!" Willow and Giles yell, shaking their heads at the one- eyed man.  
  
"Come on!" He sighs. "You can't tell me that wasn't just a little bit funny." Xander holds up his forefinger and thumb about an inch apart from each other, in a gesture of just how funny it might have been.  
  
"Xan, you're losing your touch." Dawn says, from the third step, in which she'd finally found a hole along the railing. "They're starting fall a little flat." She shakes her head at him, too, trying not to laugh, and hides her face against her arm.  
  
Dawn had taken the attention from the goof ball of the group, and as everyone turns from her their eyes fall back onto the anagogic demon on the couch.  
  
As he notices that the attention is back on him, Lorne's amused expression fades. "Yes, I'm a singing demon, and no I'm not evil, and Sweet not even gonna ask." He waves his hand across his chest, meaning that the subject isn't going to be breeched.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Okay, yeah I know not a whole lot of anything really going on here, but the next chapter is what everyone has been begging for. I just wanted a little fun, and who's more fun than Xander, and Lorne?)  
  
I have lots of people to talk to this chapter, plus the Angel review for this week.  
  
Ape18: You have to remember that Willow was trying to get through the whole thing as quickly as possible. That's why it was so messed up; I always have a reason for everything. So the errors, and misquoting was intentional. She just left out some stuff or totally screwed it up, in her haste to have it over with. As you see there's still not any B/S, but I promise that there will be.  
  
Lilmamaday: You've soo gotta love Willow. Don't I know about the whole Angel being childish when the subject of Buffy comes up? In my little universe here, no one actually has no clue as to what is going on, especially the Scooby's.  
  
Sovereign of Selenity: If everyone doesn't love Lorne, they should, he's just so much fun. The singing when nervous thing, I totally get, it's not of the fun.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: OOPS! I sorta drop that bunch of cookies, too. The problem is the doggy isn't all that small. That's why I didn't wrestle her to get the last bunch back, then I went and dropped this batch. The reason being that I went to the happy place again, I said wrestle and well I remembered the scene in Chosen where Buffy said the line about oil of some kind, and Spike, and (EWW!) Angel could wrestle it out. And well Spike and oil, you can form the picture, I know you can. When they fell All three cats decided they looked good, and well I wasn't gonna chase a bunch of cats around for cookies, cause yuck. Can you say furry cookies? Well they'd tickle as they went down, anyway.  
  
BuffyFan: Lorne does have a tendency to make stuff a lot lighthearted. That's why he's one of my favorites, but after watching Wednesday's episode, I think he could kick a little booty if he really wanted too. I'm sorry that the Scooby's seem a little dull, but I have to get to the point where everything comes together, and I couldn't do that without having the set-up.  
  
Buffspike: I swear the updates will come. They will keep coming, at least up 'til chapter 37 'cause that's as far as I've gotten.  
  
Darklover: (Raised eyebrow) Uh, well has been revealed, but not all. I've still got quite a ways to go. Quite a lot has happened and a lot more will be coming.  
  
Caliope: I'm happy I could make your day. Smile Time I just can't get over it.  
  
Kari: I thought having Willow put Angel in his place, would be perfect. I lose it every time I see Chosen, so you're right about the losing of Spike. Even though I know he's on Angel, it still rips my heart out to see him die.  
  
Let me rest in peace: Love the name. I'm flabbergasted that you think this story rocks. Hope you think the rest of it rocks, too. I have to agree on the whole hotness of Spike, and I'm trying to keep up with the goodness.  
  
Ponceybugger: I'm glad I can make it more tolerable. I hope it stays that way. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Spoiler alert: Angel S5 Episode: A Hole in the World: My god how sad was this? I cried from the middle to the end. Wesley, my heart broke for him. Poor Fred she so didn't deserve that. What's up with Joss? She was the only girl left of the original team. It just makes no sense, and what was up with the whole turning her into DARK Willow, ver.2.0? Is he running out of villain ideas? I'm totally confused. But anyway, have to say that the whole Cordy thing tore my heart out, but god this one just tore it out and showed it to me. Spike and the whole caveman, and astronaut thing, what the hell brought that on? Then everyone went all-righteous on Eve, Lorne omg, what can I say? He hit Eve, and damn if I didn't want him to do it again. I had Drusilla running rampant in my head by that time. It was like do it again, do it again! "Look and they brought us weapons." best line out of it. I have to admit that I can't wait to see what happens next week, cause it'll probably tear out my heart, show it to me, and then shove back in through my throat. Because, it's gonna be just like 'The Gift' in which when I see Spike fall to his knees at the end of I bawl like a bitty baby, this is gonna be worse, because it's not only going to be him, heartbroken and lying on the floor, it's gonna be all of'em. I just know it. 


	31. Coffee and Chocolate

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.30 Chocolate and Coffee All other is in the 1st chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting, cross-legged on the bed in Spike's and hers room, Buffy browses through a magazine that her mother had brought her the last time she came to visit. She thinks of how long they'd been in this place, or how long that they'd been here since waking from their comas. One whole month, she sighs, as she flips the page from an ad for some cheesy looking jeans.  
  
Having left over an hour ago, Spike had gone to get some coffee and chocolate out of the vending machines. She looks up from her distracted perusal of the magazine as she hears the door opening, and a blue shirted, black jean clad Spike walks through, with his arms full of candy bars, and his hands holding two, huge cups of steaming coffee.  
  
She slowly unfolds her legs, lays down the magazine, climbs from the bed, and makes her way over to the man in the doorway. "What took you so long?" She had gotten worried, and the tone she used showed it in every word that she spoke.  
  
He smirks at the slight inflection in her voice as he turns to close the door. She'd taken part of his burden, so that he could maneuver to do the task. He turns back to her, eyebrow arched slightly, and gives her a lopsided-grin. "Ran into the this worlds, Giles." He quietly explains. "You know I think I prefer the Giles that wanted me dead, and dusty." He gives her a wide smile, as he takes in the expression on her face, and slides by her to the middle of the room. "At least then I knew what he was on about. This version, wants to analyze my every thought, and everything I say to him. He's an annoying sod." He states, turning his back to her and taking a few steps.  
  
She laughs at his last statement, taking the wrapper from one of the Hershey bars that he'd handed her upon his return, and watches his blue cotton covered, rippling muscled back as he makes his way over to the bed. "Well, he is a psychiatrist, Spike. Analyzing is his job."  
  
Spike had only caught her laugh, as he was lost in his thoughts when she explained. He jerks his head up looking at her after missing what she'd said. "What. Is. So. Bleeding. Funny?" He asks at her still smiling face.  
  
She places a piece of the chocolate in her mouth, watching his eyes watch her hand and mouth as she does so. "It's just what you said, about delusional Giles. You actually miss that he wanted you dead?"  
  
"Not the fact that he wanted to be the cause of my dusty end, as it may be. But the fact that I knew for certain that was what he wanted." He explains with a smirk firmly in place across his mouth, and waves his hands in emphasis. "This one's even more stake up the arse than the other one."  
  
"Spike!" She admonishes, placing another piece of the candy in her mouth, and watching his eyes follow the same way as before. "He can't help being all British, and stuffy. It's just his nature. Actually he's more like the Giles that had just come to Sunnydale. You know when I showed up there he was all 'STAKE UP THE ARSE." She quotes his line, smiling amicably.  
  
He had only picked up the British and stuffy part of her argument, because of the lingering remembrance of chocolate slipping slowly past her lips. Slipping from his naughty thoughts and back to the world of not chocolate covered Buffy, "Hey now, Missy. I'm British, and I most definitely do not have anything up my arse." He shouts.  
  
"The only reason you don't, is because you are a pain in the ass, and that makes up for it." She sends the barb flying his way, not expecting the sudden look of hurt to come across his face. She was going to giggle, but that kicked puppy look was too much. She slowly makes her way back over to the bed, and plops down beside him. "But I love you, and everything, so you can be a pain in my ass all you want." She smiles as she sees the look fade slowly from his face. Although she still felt like kicking herself in the head, for not remembering that some things she said reminded him of stuff she'd said to him when they were in the delusional state they'd suffered.  
  
He slowly lifts his head, from the reticent position on his chest, and looks over to Buffy. "I know, Luv." His eyes find hers. "We've been in this place for a month, and I still can't get over the whole 'vampire and slayer' thing being a delusion. It just seemed too real not to be." He explains trying to tell her it isn't her fault. Placing a light grip on her thigh, he rubs light, soothing, and circles over the jean-clad leg with his thumb. Raising his eyebrow, at the look of pleasure on her features, as he continues with the gesture.  
  
His thumb still making a soothing circle on her inner thigh, he loses his mind in his thoughts, yet his gaze never leaves her face.  
  
Yes he wants her, that always a total certainty. Even when he wanted her dead, he still wanted her. In exactly the way he could have her right now.  
  
She is his Golden Goddess, and there isn't anything in this world, or any other world that he wouldn't do for her, but as she'd pointed out when they'd regained their consciousness. Even though Giles is the head shrink around the place, they'd still frown upon anyone, especially the patients doing anything of the sort that he knew Buffy wants to do at the moment.  
  
His decision made, he slowly takes his hand from her thigh. He would try and keep his hands to himself, until the day that they were deemed healthy enough to get out of this god-forsaken hell-hole, before anything went any further than kissing, and touching.  
  
He would be content, to just hold her in his arms every night, and dream of the day when he wouldn't have to hold back. The day that they'd leave this place hand-in-hand. He'd also be dreaming of the chocolate covered version of Buffy that he'd imagined a few minutes ago, and how he'd lick it all off of her. God, he really had to quit with those thoughts, before he did something to get sent to another room, where he wouldn't be able to see her at all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Aren't you guys happy? My week has been total chaos. The internet interface card went out in my computer, so I had to wait to get the thing back, and tech support would've helped if the Spanish speaking woman I was talking to actually knew the English language. Anyway, I'm back and I only got one review over and over again, it seems. Every time I've opened up the e-mail I had like thirty reviews, and they were from the same person.)  
  
Slayer: I got your review over and over again. I guess fanfic. Net really likes you. Anyway thanks for the review, and I'm happy to see yet another new reviewer, and to see that you approve. 


	32. Bedside Vigil

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.31  
  
Bedside Vigil  
  
All other info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Although everyone in the gang had taken turns sitting at Buffy's bedside, the only one that hadn't left her for more than a few moments, is the young brunette, who'd been there tightly clasping her limp and lifeless hand in her own. Dawn had been praying for a week that Buffy would come out of the coma.  
  
"Come on Buffy." The quiet plea comes from Dawn's lips. "You have to wake up." Tears stream down the girls cheeks. "I don't know what to do." She wipes her hand across her face, catching a few of the drops on her knuckles. "They're gonna take you to the medical facility in the offices, that Angel is CEO of." Her head falls to the edge of the mattress, the rest of her tears soaking into the bedding as she does so, and sighs heavier than she thinks she's ever sighed before.  
  
She slowly lifts her head up, tears still rolling down her cheeks, as she hears the door to the room opening. Quickly she wipes her bloodshot, blue eyes, as much as she can, when she sees the crack being made, she turns her head from the intruder, before they can stick their head in the crack they'd made. It'd be just great if they saw her crying her anguish out again.  
  
When she calms as much as she's able, she turns her head to the one now stuck through the crack in the door. The person gives her a slight smile, and she musters up enough energy to return the greeting.  
  
"Hey Dawnie."  
  
"Hey, Xan." She replies, looking at the brunette, as yet another tear slides down her cheek, unbidden by her.  
  
His smile slips into a sad, haunted look, as he steps fully into the room. "How's she doin'? He finally asks, after a few moments of looking at the girl, and her comatose sister. He slides his hands into his pockets, balling his hands into fists, at the pure sorrow in the younger ones eyes. Xander slowly moves to the side of the bed that Dawn isn't on, and looks directly at the face of his best friend lying motionless on it.  
  
This is just like when she jumped from Glory's tower. She lay there limp and lifeless, with only one distinction; she has a heartbeat, and is still warm. He sighs, looking over to the bowed head of Dawn. "Hey?"  
  
She looks up from her silent vigil, a look of hope in her eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
He sees her pain along with the hope, knowing she needs a break from it all, and it still keeps coming in spades. "Giles brought take-out, figured you were hungry. Why don't'cha go down and eat something? I can stay here, and watch over her." His eyes flicker over to Buffy, briefly in response to his meaning.  
  
Slowly getting up from her chair, Dawn nods her head in compliance with the suggestion. Letting her sister's hand slip from hers to the bed. She makes her way over to the door, and lets herself slip out of it. Leaning heavily on the wall outside of the door, she lets more silent tears slip from her eyes.  
  
Stilling herself, she wipes all traces of the tears from her face, and makes her way to the steps. Making her way down them one step at a time, she comes into the cacophony of the lobby. Where all of the slayers seem to be residing at the moment. "They must have heard the rustle of fast-food bags." She whispers, as she steps onto the landing.  
  
Plastering the fakest smile she's ever had to use on her face, she walks into the noisy room, and looks around. "Hey guys." She says, being as cheery as she can. "What's up?" She effortlessly slips into the peppy Dawn façade, for her friend's benefits.  
  
At the girl's voice, Willow turns around and approaches her. "Hey Dawnie." She greets, coming to the girl's side, and looking her over. She notices the red, and glassy eyes, and knows she's been crying again. "What do you say to some greasy goodness, that isn't Doublemeat Palace?" She asks, placing an arm around the girl's shoulders and leading her over to the middle of the room. "Giles brought something from every fast food joint in L.A. so you can have your pick, if everyone else hasn't already claimed it all." She looks over to the teenager, smiling. The smile fades just as quickly as it had appeared. Dawn looks as if she's about to be reduced to the little girl that had shown up with Buffy over seven years ago in Sunnydale "Come on. We'll get some to eat." She says giving a sad smile to the young woman, slipping her arm from her shoulders, and grabbing her hand she walks her into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks Wills." Dawn says, as she's dragged behind the witch.  
  
"It's really no problem Dawn." Willow says, pushing the door open, and standing aside for Dawn to enter.  
  
"Yes it is." Dawn looks up to her eyes, as she walks passed. "Thank you for not asking me questions." Her eyes fall from the red heads, and she turns walking away, and into the main part of the kitchen.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she notices Andrew leaning on the counter, talking avidly to Giles, and Giles is trying his best to ignore the boys' inane rambling. She can't help but smile at the memory the scene brings to mind. One of Andrew fussing about a Hot Pocket, but as soon as the smile comes, it's gone again, the memory had also brought back the what had happened the night of the incident.  
  
Andrew, looks up from the greasy content of a McDonalds bag, and notices Dawn, with Willow slowly making her way up behind her. "Hey guys. We have food." He says excitedly, shoving the white, yellow, and red bag in under Dawns nose. "Hamburgers, nuggets." He explains, pulling the offending source of Mac Sauce, McNuggets, and fish, from under the brunettes nose, and shoving his head back down into it. "And eww!" He looks over to Giles. "Fish." He plops the bag back onto the counter, and grabs another, repeating his actions with it, then pulls the bag he'd just pushed away back over to him, retrieving a ten piece nugget, and some honey, sweet and sour, and barbecue sauce out of it. He pans his gaze around the other stuff lying around. "We also have pizza, and salads, and. . ." He trails off at the looks from the other three standing around him. "I'll just let you all figure it out." He says, dipping a nugget in the barbecue sauce, then pouring some honey and sweet and sour sauce over the top of it.  
  
Everyone turns away at the disgusting sight as he actually takes a bite of it.  
  
Andrew looks at them, puzzled. "What?" He huffs leaning against the far counter, and taking another bite. "It's good."  
  
Dawn gives him a skeptical look, and wrinkles her nose.  
  
Willow finds that her fingernail is quite interesting, and tries not to look all that sickened by it.  
  
Giles takes his glasses off, wishing that Willow would make him blind again.  
  
"Anyway, it can't be any worse than Wheet-a-bix in blood." Andrew continues, happily chewing on the nugget.  
  
Dismissing the boy, Giles walks over to Dawn, and places a hand on her shoulder. "Dawn, please sit down." His hand finds her elbow, and he leads her over to a stool by the island in front of an unused stove. "How are doing?"  
  
She looks up from the hamburger that either Andrew or Willow had slid in front of the sitting place, as Giles had led her to the stool. At the question, her eyes grow teary again. "Not so good." She quietly replies, as she picks at the bun, and making little divots in it with her fingernails.  
  
"Yes, well we're still trying to figure out what exactly is going on. We're all hoping that moving her to the medical facilities of the law office, will prove to be fortuitous." Giles explains, patting the brunette reassuringly on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but what if it doesn't prove fortuitous, Giles." She whips her head around to the watchers gaze, fire brimming in her voice. "I don't want her stay like this. She's just gonna waste away to nothing." She shouts, getting up from her seat, and stomping out of the room, the burger left virtually untouched, other than the little holes she'd made with her fingernails. Not one bite taken out of it.  
  
As she stomps through the lobby, she hears someone call her name from the kitchen. She ignores it, and makes her way back up to her sister's room.  
  
(That was long, well at least it seemed long. Anyway, I did a switch-a- roo on you guys; this will happen a lot in the next few chapters, so don't get alarmed. Seriously I know what I'm doing.)  
  
Ponceybugger: Can't deny that the image of Spikes muscles rippling isn't pleasant, because truthfully, it's one of my favorite images.  
  
Kari: It killed me not to be able to update. I knew that the Spuffyness was gonna happen in the next chapter, and couldn't put it up. After I had promised it, you guys had to wait a week to get it.  
  
Ape18: I know about the song thing, but like I said she wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Mistakes were gonna happen, and that's what I intended. I'm trying to get back on track with the updates.  
  
Sovereign of Selenity: I love to confuse, and surprise. Everyone not knowing what's gonna happen next, gives me a big happy.  
  
Ekmw511: Getting to update made me happy too. I hated not being able to update.  
  
Ladyluck523: Happy that I made your day. My computer can be a total pain sometimes, but it's fixed now, and no more problems so far. I'll have to see if the site has your other review. Spuffy action will come, eventually. Buffy and Spike still have a major obstacle to over come though, so I don't know when it will be.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Nope the Scooby's have no idea what the heck's actually going on, but they will eventually. Spikey cookies, yummy, I was having withdrawals from not having any in so long.  
  
Lilmamaday: Stupid computer, sometimes I hate the thing. I know about withdrawals too, I missed writing, and reading this. 


	33. Orders from Above

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.32  
  
Orders from Above  
  
All other info is in Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sitting quietly, behind his desk, contemplating the news he was about to impart, and the two most inseparable patients he's ever seen. Well point of fact, the two most inseparable people he'd ever seen. They were practically joined at the hip. His hand coming to rest against his chin, he rubs it slightly, trying to figure out how to break the news to the couple, and Dr. Wood. He knew that Robin wasn't going to like the orders that had been given to him last night, by the board of the hospital. He'd tried to argue it with them, but they wouldn't see his reasoning on the matter. Now he had to tell the other doctor, all because he'd taken the head of hospital job, when Dr. Hayber had moved to another state to open his own practice.  
  
He snorts derisively, and shakes his head. 'Being the head of the hospital means nothing to the wankers. Just because he's not the head of the board.'  
  
The board had gone over his head on it, although he really didn't mind the outcome, he just didn't have to be the one telling it to the other doctor. If there were any other word for it he'd use it, but he couldn't think of one at the moment. He dreaded this, more than having a root canal without any Novocain.  
  
He'd grown quite fond of the two patients in the past month or so, but he knew that Dr. Wood, had a fondness for the blonde girl, even when she was still comatose, the fondness had grown since she'd awoken.  
  
"Dr. Giles?" He is brought from his reverie by the dulcet tone of Willows voice over the intercom.  
  
He taps the button on the computer to let him talk to her. "Yes, Willow?" He asks, as he puts his chin back into his hand.  
  
Willow presses the button again; he can hear the static, as she breathes. "Dr. Wood is here. Do you want me to send him on in, or would you rather wait for Buffy and Spike?" She replies.  
  
"Just send him on in, Willow." Giles says into the annoying contraption. "Thank You." He lets go of the button.  
  
Sliding his chair back, he stands, straightens his suit, shuffles some papers on his desk around, and looks over to the door. It's a good thing that Dr. Wood has shown up before the other two. He thinks, as he sees the knob turn, and the other physician walks in.  
  
His hand stretches out in greeting as he makes his way to Robin.  
  
Robin looks at the offered hand, and shakes it in comradeship. "Hello, Dr. Giles." He says, flashing his teeth the other man, and nodding his head.  
  
"Yes, hello, Robin." Giles replies. "Why don't we have a seat, and I'll get to the reason why I asked you here." He leads the man over to the two seats that are situated in front of his desk. Making his way back around the desk, he regains his seat, and smiles at the man across from him.  
  
Giles clears his throat, before beginning. "Well, it's most fortunate that you arrived before Buffy and Spike."  
  
Robins brown eyes look to him with a puzzled glint in them.  
  
"I've some news." Giles draws in a slow breath. "It seems the board sent down some orders last night. I want you to know that this is against my better judgment. Just for the record, I fought them on it. Yet they still went over my head." He closes his eyes, taking his gaze from the other doctor. His head hanging slightly, against his chest, "again." He states, dejectedly, and looks back up to Robin.  
  
Robins gaze now shows a glint of interest, as he gazes upon the despondent doctor in front of him. "Well, if the way you're talking in circles this news couldn't be good, so what do you have to tell me?" He finally asks, as Giles looks over the papers scattered on his desk.  
  
Trying not to make eye contact, Giles takes his glasses from his face, lays them on top of the stack of papers he's just stacked, and pinches the bridge of his nose. Letting out a deep sigh, he resigns him self to give the news straight to the man. He deserves that at least. He plants a cold stare on his face looking back over the top of the desk, conveying his anger not at the man, but the board itself. "It seems that the wankers at the top want me to take over the medical treatment of Buffy, and as I said before it was against my vote. The orders are for me to oversee both she and Williams progress until the time I see fit that they can go home." He explains, the venom in his voice, conveying the anger in his stare. "They're adamant in their decision. There isn't anything that will make them change their minds. But the crux of it all is that they want you to take over the two coma patients that came in at the beginning of the month, considering that the doctors overseeing them haven't any experience in the treatment of coma patients." He watches the few emotions that the black man lets show in his eyes, intently. "I'm sorry, Robin. I can assure you that she'll be in good hands. I've grown quite fond of the girl recently." He sincerely apologizes. "The pillocks wouldn't listen to reason." The venom returns with a vengeance, and his eyes turn cold again, as he says the word pillocks.  
  
Robin stands up, planting his fists on the desk, and leans on them.  
  
Giles thinks that he might have a confrontation on his hands, until he notices the other doctor's shoulders slump in defeat.  
  
"If you say that you couldn't change their minds, then there isn't anything I can really do about it." The defeat shows in his voice, and he takes a deep breath as he continues. "I know she'll be in good hands. How else would you be the head of the hospital? Anyway, even though I disagree with them myself, I guess that I'll just have to except the orders, that's the only thing I can do, unless I want to lose my job. If I contest it, they'll just laugh or dismiss me for failure to obey orders, or some stupid shit like that." He turns to leave, taking a few steps towards the door. Then he notices the two people standing in the doorway.  
  
Willow hadn't been at her desk as Buffy and Spike had come into the outer office so they figured that since they were already late they'd come on in the main office, but they didn't know they'd walk in on the conversation they were now hearing.  
  
Robin glances Buffy, giving her a reassuring smile. The girl looks as stunned as he is.  
  
Leaning against the door, Spike takes in the scene playing out in front of him. Taking in a deep breath, he pans the room, his gaze falling on the man behind the desk. "Not that I care, or anything." His hand comes up and falls on Buffy's shoulder. "But why change players, this late in the game?" He asks. Pulling Buffy the few steps back to him, and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It seems slightly off kilter, if you ask me." He places his chin on her shoulder, and blows a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
Giles looks over to the couple. "Well, it seems that Dr. Wood is a specialist on comas. Or so the board seems to think." He rolls his eyes at the lame excuse; even the dumbest person could have come up with a better one, considering that he was also a specialist on the same thing. "But, anyway they want him to take over the two patients that came in at the beginning of the month." He takes his glasses from his face, and lays them in front of him. "They had to make room on his schedule for two extras and decided the best course of action would be for me to take over Buffy's treatment so he'd have free space on his schedule for them. What I don't understand is why they couldn't have given me one patient, and he the other?" He questions, not meaning to say the last out loud. "Their reasoning being that Buffy is doing so well that I should be the one overseeing her. Which really seems to be an inane notion, in the least." He picks the glasses back up and they make their way back to his face, as he is finished with the subject, and doesn't want to get frustrated and angry over it again.  
  
The trio leaves the office, knowing instinctively that Giles will not broach the subject again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I'm sorry that it took so long to update, work has been kicking my ass this week. Two jobs no break. I was worn out, and hit the bed as soon as I came home.)  
  
Buffspike: I'm glad to see that you still love the story.  
  
Sovereign of Selenity: That review confused the bejeezus out of me. But I love the confusion.  
  
Buffyfan: I have to agree with you on the DMP episode. Andrews eating habits, I thought it was hysterical in a gross way. Considering I ate some of those nuggets the other day (minus the nasty sauce concoction) and it made me sick. Thanks for still loving the story.  
  
Ponceybugger: I was trying not to laugh as I was writing the Andrew and Giles parts of the last chapter especially the part where Andrew was putting all of those sauces on the nuggets. I didn't know whether to laugh or be grossed out by it.  
  
Let me rest in peace: Yes it did come from Spikes mouth. So it is written, and isn't what he says a religion of some sort? If it isn't, it should be. Okay, I barely understood the last part of the review, but it made me laugh.  
  
Kari: Just wait 'til you read what all I have in store; you'll be saying poor a lot. You have no idea what's going to happen. Seriously, I have no idea what's gonna happen next, considering I just write down an outline of the chapter, then go from the written down part to what you guys see on the screen.  
  
Lilmamaday: I hope I don't lose my soul. Could you imagine being like Angelus? I don't even want to think about it. I try to update as much as possible, but this week has been hell. I've been too exhausted to hardly even look at the computer, let alone write. I just wanted to sleep. I love the fact that I still have everyone stumped. Happy, happy, happy.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait to see what's gonna happen on the Buffy/Spike front. I'm not telling. I so needed my Spike cookie fix I was having withdrawal. 


	34. We've Tried Everything

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.33  
  
We've Tried Everything  
  
All other info is in the 1st chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
For the past two weeks they had all been listening to Dawn pleading with them for someone to do something for her sister.  
  
Having tried to mind walk in Buffy's head at least three times, Willow had told Dawn that she was giving up on that avenue, because she kept getting the same result every time. There was just no use in doing it again.  
  
Dawn had slumped against the chair she sat in, and then an idea came to her, and she left the room like the hounds of hell were on her heels.  
  
When she came back in, she was dragging Giles. The man had a book of healing spells wrapped securely in his arms.  
  
After every spell that had even vaguely mentioned this type of ailment had been performed. Giles had also given up.  
  
After watching the spectacular failures of the others, Xander had decided to try his own special treatment.  
  
He'd come in everyday, take Buffy's hand in his, and start to talk. The prone form on the bed never made a move, but he'd keep talking about the evils they had fought in the past, and the movie nights they'd enjoyed in Sunnydale. He's the only one that never gave up, being as bereft of the situation as Dawn is at the catatonic state his best friend is in. He never missed a day, and Dawn could set her watch by him. He always showed up right after noon, and didn't leave for at least four hours.  
  
On the odd occasion, Lorne would come up and try to read the aura of Buffy, but his efforts were in vain. He always said, "He could get anything, other than blackness, and bleakness." Granted he only did this to humor the little brunette sitting in the chair beside the bed, he knew there wasn't anything to read, but he just couldn't resist, those big, blue eyes, as they looked up at him pleadingly, and he'd do it yet again. Always shaking his head, as he related the same line every time.  
  
Angel had been in at least as much as Xander, he'd sit on the opposite side of the bed from Dawn, and just hold Buffy's hand. He never said a word, just sat there and from Dawns point of view, brooded. Sometimes his forehead would rest on their clasped hands, as if he were saying a silent prayer, to who ever would listen.  
  
They had all done this routine, over and over. They always got the same conclusion that being nothing ever seemed to help.  
  
The Scooby's had finally called a meeting, after two weeks of watching and waiting. They were going to have a discussion on what could possibly be done. Although, they really doubted that anything could be. They still had to try, it is Buffy for Christ sakes, and Jesus help anyone that got in their way.  
  
It is now 2:00pm. They all sit in the kitchen, minus Dawn.  
  
Xander's leaning against the counter, a bag of potato chips in hand.  
  
Willow's sitting on a bar stool, behind the island, and drawing imaginary patterns with her index finger on the Formica covering the top.  
  
Giles is sitting beside her. His glasses in hand, as he cleans them with a bright yellow handkerchief that Lorne had handed to him a few moments ago.  
  
Angel leans on the door facing, his head resting, gently against his chest, and a frown marring his face.  
  
Lorne had slid onto the counter beside Xander. His bright, blue suit, and plum colored shirt impeccably straight, with not a wrinkle to be seen. He takes in the somber mood of the room, and breathes a deep breath.  
  
Looking to his vampire colleague, the green demon slides gracefully to his feet from his perch, beside of Xander on the counter. "Well." He says, as his feet hit the floor. "Aren't we supposed to be conversing about what to do with 'little miss, sleeping beauty' up there?" His eyes fall to the ceiling, as his index finger points upwards.  
  
He walks over to the brooding vampire, and places a friendly arm over his shoulders. "Don't you think it'd be a good thing if someone talks?" He asks, always being the icebreaker in a situation like this. His questions are answered with the crunching of a handful of potato chips in Xanders mouth.  
  
Looking up from the dutiful task of cleaning his glasses. "We've tried everything we know of." Giles sighs, putting the seemingly spotless glasses on the top of the island. "I honestly don't know what else could be done." His eyes fall on the red head beside him, who's still drawing imaginary pictures with her finger. "I'm not sure there is anything else would could try." He explains, his straight posture faltering into a slumped down position on the stool he occupies, as he speaks.  
  
Xander stands from his slouched position against the edge of the counter. "There's gotta be something we could do, G-Man." He says, pieces of potato chip falling from his mouth as he speaks.  
  
Willow suddenly looks up from her drawing, as an idea makes its way into her head. She sits up straight, drawing all attention to her. "We could try to do everything at the same time." She pipes in trying to be as peppy as she can at the prospect. As realization hits her, her posture and peppiness falls completely flat. "But that might be a total overload, and probably would kill her." Her eyes finding Xanders, both of their heads hang. She sits and racks her brain for an answer, any answer.  
  
"Maybe we could try two things at once, that shouldn't be overload." Xander says, hope evident in his voice, and shoves another mouthful of chips into his mouth.  
  
"Xander, could you please quit eating those blasted things?"  
  
"Uh." The boy looks at the offending bag. "Sure G-man." He rolls the bag up and shoves it behind him onto the counter. "Anyway. I was asking about trying two approaches at the same time." He continues, with little pieces of chip flying from his mouth, as he sucks them from in between his teeth.  
  
Giles picks his glasses back up, inspecting them once again, thinking on the possibilities that Xander had just thrown at him. Then he sighs as the glasses make it back onto his face. "That's actually a pretty good idea, Xander. The only thing is, and this is just my way of looking at it, but I think it may do more harm than good." His gaze falls on the man across from him.  
  
Angel pushes himself off of the door facing, and walks to the end of the island. "I know I've made the suggestion a few times, but I'm gonna say it again." He takes a deep, un-needed breath, and gauges the group assembled in the room with him. "Don't you think we should take her over to the medical ward at the offices? Since we've tried everything we could here, why not let some medical assistance help figure it out? Maybe they can bring her out of it with the whole medical know how." He stuffs his hands in his pockets, and awaits the on-slaught of rage, and various other assorted torture for the suggestion.  
  
"As loathe as I am to admit defeat, Angel has a point. We've tried every avenue I can think of, even some I've wholly disagreed with. It's time to see if science can help her. We all know magic has done nothing." At each word he mutters, his demeanor sours more and more, his posture becomes a slouch, and his head finally rests in his hand, as he admits his defeat. Defeat that he has to take Buffy to that evil place, and if she wakes in it, and realizes it, she will be more than livid.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * *  
  
(Hey guys! Another chapter. Just wanted to tell you that I have a Live Journal now. So if you want to check it out, please do. The link is on the user look-up, at the very bottom. There's not much there at the moment, but I'll figure something out.)  
  
Buffspike: This is the soonest I could update, but I'm happy to see that you can't wait to see what's going to happen. Buffyfan: Basically Wood didn't have any other reason to be there, I'm not to great with his character, so I decided that Giles should be Buffy's doctor also, seeing that Spike is already his patient. That's all. It has absolutely nothing to do with how the story will end. I promise.  
  
Kari: I try to keep everyone thinking, I mean if you can't throw in a few surprises what's the use to even write the story, and you know I'm the surprise queen. I don't really feel all that sorry for Robin either; he is just not one of my favorite characters. Thanks for the continued encouragement. It's much appreciated.  
  
Lilmamaday: Turning into Angelus, Ugh! What an awful thought. There's gonna be so much more Spuffyness, I promise.  
  
Ape18: I'm happy to see I've got so many people guessing. I hate the whole predictableness of guessing what the outcome will be after reading 5 chapters of a story. Remember confusion, and surprise is my specialty. I love it! I keep trying to make the chapters longer, but the things just come out like they do.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: I think I'm turning into the cookie monster, every time I read one of your reviews, I'm going 'COOOKIE' he he. Also, you're not missing anything, Wood just isn't one of the characters that I can write really well, and so I'm reducing him to a minor character, a plot device if you will. 


	35. An Unexpected Cryptic Message

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.34  
  
An Unexpected Cryptic Message  
  
All other Info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Knocking, lightly on the door, Tara pushes it open just far enough to slip through it when she doesn't get an answer. She knows that they are up and about, because she saw Spike go to the cafeteria and get some food.  
  
She takes in the sight before her, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, and she smiles sweetly.  
  
The couple lay on the bed, curled tightly together  
  
Tara takes in Spikes hand playing lightly over the skin of Buffy's arm, and the quietly whispered words of the man. She can't make out what's being said, but by the way Buffy is talking back to him, in that same hushed tone, it must be something they want to keep just to themselves. She watches intently as Spike smiles, and kisses the other girl's head.  
  
Spike says something else, incoherent or at least it is to Tara, but she sees Buffy's head nod slightly, against the pillow that her head is laying on.  
  
She curls back further into the arms of her love, her back against his chest, as he continues to speak of events that happened in the delusions.  
  
As Tara watches them, she hates to think that she has to interrupt their sweet, and quiet moment, but Dr. Giles insisted that she tell them to come to his office, well at least that was the excuse that the doctor had given her.  
  
"Uh." She says, barely audible, even to her own ears. She clears her throat, loudly. The loud noise makes the two on the bed jump, in startlement as it permeates the quiet, serenity of the room.  
  
Being startled had made Spike roll from the warm cocoon that he and Buffy were in, and he's ready to give an angry lashing to who ever thought they should break their quiet solitude. But when his eyes land on the usually too quiet, little blonde, his anger floats away to places unknown, and he gives her a smile instead.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting but, Dr. Giles wants to see you in his office." She quietly relates the excuse. "I'm sorry, really I am." She apologizes again, a slight smirk coming across her face as she places her chin on her chest, and looks at the toes of her white, tennis shoes.  
  
Buffy slowly turns to face the nurse, smiling, and laying her head on Spikes shoulder as his arm comes around her neck to draw her closer to his side.  
  
"It's okay, Tara." She yawns widely, and places her hand over her mouth to cover it up, "We sooo need to get our lazy butts up from the bed, and get motivated." She continues after the yawn ends. Spike groans out his disapproval of that plan, and Buffy smiles, as she jabs him in the ribs with her elbow. "I didn't say I wanted to get up, you big baby. I said that we needed to get up." She repeats, and slaps his stomach playfully, and it makes a loud thump that echoes through the stillness of the room.  
  
They'd told Tara that they'd be there in a little while, and she'd left just as quietly as she'd arrived, and still smiling at the antics of the blondes.  
  
Ten minutes later they emerge from the sanctity of their room. Spike holding the door, for a mid-drift bearing halter-top, and loose fit sweats wearing, Buffy. He places an arm around her bare lower back, hooking his thumb in the waistband of the sweats. His wearing the usual completely black ensemble with the exception of a nearly black, dark purple button down shirt over the t-shirt, the light hitting the shirt is the only way to tell that it's purple and not black.  
  
The dark, beauty, slips from the confines of her room. Her black hair swaying, loosely behind her, she looks for the man. The stars had shown her a man named William.  
  
Buffy and Spike pass by the nurse's station, never noticing the girl with the long, black hair. Well Buffy hadn't noticed her, anyway.  
  
Spike stops, mid-step. Turning slowly on his heel, he sees the black haired woman do the same, and she makes her way back to the blonde man. "They didn't tell me that you'd be so dashing." She mumbles, as she stands in front of him.  
  
Spike stands there mesmerized, as he watches the woman sway slightly in front of him. "Drusilla?" He asks, with wonder evident in the three syllables of her name. He didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, but they'd been here over a month, and this is the first time he's seen his once black princess.  
  
She stands motionless in front of him, clad only in a long, flowing white dress, her beloved Miss Edith clasped tightly to her chest.  
  
Dru cocks her head slightly to the left, and reaches her hand up to lightly run it down the prominent cheekbone of his right cheek. Then a finger grazes lightly over his brow. As if she knows there's supposed to be a mark there. Her own brow scrunches together, a wondering look in her eye. "The stars." She rests her hand back down on his face. "They spoke to me." She says, her eyes meeting his for the first time in a coherent way.  
  
He feels how warm her little hand is, it makes him flinch, and he reaches up to take it in his own. "Dru, Pet." His eyes search hers. "What has the stars been speaking of?" He asks, intrigued now, after the initial shock of seeing her fled his mind.  
  
Her hand slips, effortlessly from his, as her mouth perks up into a small smile. "They told me." She pauses, looking up to the ceiling, as if the stars are still speaking. "I'd see William." Her head tilts again, her eyes focusing again on his. "They whisper. Pss Pss Pss." Her hand comes fluttering into his face. "William doesn't belong here." Her coherency seems to reform, and the glazed look leaves her eyes. "Are you William?" She whispers, placing her red lacquered hand against his chest.  
  
Spike reaches up, a sorrow filled gleam in his eyes, as he places a strand of her hair behind her shoulder. "Yeah, Pet. The names William" He sighs, his head dropping slightly, and gazes upon her through his eyelashes.  
  
"The stars, they keep telling me, showing me you." Her hand slips from his chest, "They whisper, all the time, that William doesn't belong here. That he belongs in the other world. The world of monsters, and slayers." Her hands start to flutter. "They say that you belong where William does." Her eyes become glazed, the glint of an insane person coming into them. "Not here, not here!" She screams, her hands finding her head, and tearing a chunk of long, black hair from it. "You don't belong!" Her nails tear down the skin on her beautiful face, making blood well, copiously in the paper- thin scrapes. "You don't belong, here!" She screams again, as a nurse comes up behind her and grabs the hands still running down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry." The nurse says, struggling with the insane woman in her arms. "She isn't supposed to leave the confines of her room." She gasps, as Drusilla's elbow hits her abdomen. "She's highly unstable." The brunette nurse explains, keeping her hold on Dru, and slowly starts to pull her away from Spike. A few steps from him, she turns the dark girl to face her. "Dru?"  
  
Dru looks up into the green eyes of her nurse; just at that moment she realizes whom it is, as the air of insanity finally leaves her eyes. "I. . . The pretty faeries?" She asks.  
  
The nurse turns a quizzical look on the girl, then understanding dawns on her features, as she remembers the girl's quirks. "Yes, Dru. It's time for you to take your meds."  
  
Turning to Buffy, who had noticed Spike had stopped about two minutes after the fact, and Spike the nurse smiles. "She's convinced that the medicine she takes brings faeries to talk to her, and tell her about the future." She explains off of their confused expressions.  
  
The nurse walks off, Dru's arm held lightly, but firmly in her hand, and leads the girl back down the hall to her room. Spike watches intently as the pair walks out of sight, and around a corner. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he turns to face the blonde standing behind him. "Well, if that wasn't a bloody, doddlin', piece of piss." He exclaims, a smile coming across his features, as he says it.  
  
Looking up into his blue eyes, Buffy knows that seeing Dru again had more than likely struck him hard, just by the way he was putting on. The smiling, and inane phrasing total clues as to what he is really thinking. She is all right with the wacky seer, because she knows that his heart no longer belongs to her. He doesn't speak of Dru. His thoughts and love are hers, but it still had to hurt to see his one time love.  
  
She steps in front of him, takes both of his hands in her own, squeezes them lightly, and gently places both pair on her hips, hers holding his firmly to her. She knows that she should be totally jealous, but she isn't because she loves him so damned much sometimes she feels as if she's not touching him that might all they've accomplished here just might up and fade completely away.  
  
She also knows that he loves her more than anything else on the earth. Isn't that what he'd just been speaking about not even thirty minutes ago? Although he said more poetically, but still it's what he'd meant, and she believed him whole-heartedly. She lets their hands fall, and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be trying to kick her ass, or stake her, Luv?" He says, as she lets him go, and smiles sweetly at him.  
  
"No worries, here." She smiles brightly. "Plus, I admit I thought about it, but I know that you love me, and that's all that matters."  
  
Grabbing her hand, he gives her a quick jerk of his head in understanding. Turning he heads in the direction of Giles' office.  
  
Buffy watches him from the corner of her eye, trying to gauge what he might be feeling over the whole thing, deciding he looks a bit of alright. "So what do you think she meant by all of that cryptic crap she was blurting out?" She asks, as they approach the door to the office.  
  
He pushes the door open, and holds it for her to enter. "I don't know, Luv. She was always kinda fickle that way, I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own." He smiles at his goddess' back as she enters the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(I know long time no update, but yet again another hell week from the lovely people at McDonalds. I just wanted to tell you guys that the story updates will be posted on my journal, not the actual chapters, but the days that I will try to update will be posted or when I post the journal will tell you what chapter and what all, just in case ff.net posts it and you guys don't catch it, also my reviews of the new episodes of Angel will be there when they start to air them, anyway. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm not doing the review thing this time, because I'm writing this between jobs, and I really didn't have time to write, but I did just so you guys would have a new chapter. So what did you think of Dru? I don't know if I got the character right, but she was so much fun to attempt.) 


	36. The Decisions Made

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.35  
  
The Decision's Made  
  
All other info: Chp.1  
  
* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn having screamed and ranted the rest of the day, after she'd been told about the plan to move Buffy to the god forsaken law firm that Angel had become the head of. It was wrong, and no one would listen to her.  
  
Giles had finally gotten tired of the high-pitched yelling, and pulled the young brunette into the hotel office. "Dawn."  
  
The girl glares through the curtain of hair that had fallen in her face. The look made her look as if she were ready to kill. "I won't let you take her to that hell hole." She states through tightly, clenched teeth, her arms coming up to cross over her chest in defiance, and shakes her head, making the hair fall around to lay on either side of her face, instead of in it. Her eyes come up and lock in his. "It's soooo not gonna happen, Giles."  
  
He takes in her total refusal, his own anger over-coming him. "Dawn!" He shouts, slamming his hands, palm down on the old desk sitting in the middle of the room. He draws a deep, and steadying breath, trying to rein in the Ripperesque feeling coming over him. His eyes glint with it, for only a moment. The breathing helps immensely, and he turns to see that he has the girls attention. "We've done everything we possibly can with the mystical side, we don't have anything else that could possibly help her." He sighs, and leans a hip against the edge of the wooden desk.  
  
"Giles, no." Dawn is a bit calmer, trying to rationalize. "There has to be something more Willow, you, or Lorne, hell even Angel, could do." She turns worried eyes on him, hope radiating from her. Her eyebrow comes up in askance, as an idea comes to her. "Maybe, Willow can come up with another spell, try the mind thingy again?" She starts to pace, ticking everything she can think of off on her fingers as she passes back and forth in front of the English man and the desk he's now leaning heavily against.  
  
He watches her, listening intently at all of her ideas, and inane rambling that couldn't possibly work. Giles slowly starts to shake his head, as it makes its way to his chest. "We. . . The gang and I. We've been over all of the options, everything that you can come up with, we've deduced that the magical means have no effect what so ever. We've done everything in that pretense that possibly can be, if we attempt more we run the chance of making her condition even more dire." He takes another deep breath, afraid to look up and see the look on Dawns face. "I am against this choice of action, as much, if not more than you are. We haven't any other choice in the matter." He resigns him self, and lets his blue eyes, meet the angry ones of the girls, but then the anger turns that of resignation, the determined tenseness in her shoulders falls, and she slowly slumps down in a chair by the door.  
  
"I completely hate every aspect of this, you know?" She asks, sighing heavily, nervously running her hands over the denim covering her thighs.  
  
"The situation is hated by all of us, Dawn. But if it can help out your sister, we are willing to take the chance." His hands clamp down on the wood of the desk, forcefully. "It's the only option, I'm afraid." His shoulders fall in the same manner that Dawns had just a few moments ago.  
  
The tension in the room turned palpable, if any of the others walked in they'd feel it and turn tail. But the two holding it have no idea just how thick it is.  
  
Giles steps away from the edge of the desk, and makes his way around behind it. Falling the short distance into the wooden slatted chair occupying the space between the wall and the desk. He slouches into it, the set of his shoulders, and body showing just how defeated the man really is. The surrogate father's eyes find the totally defeated eyes of the surrogate daughters, as he gazes intently across the dust-covered top of the old desk.  
  
Dawn draws in a deep breath, and sets her shoulders determinedly. She decides to soldier on, her sister is what's important now, but she still has more to say on behalf of the older Summers. "You do realize if Buffy wakes up and figures out where she is, she's going to be stark, raving mad?"  
  
Giles eyes had found a spot of the surface before him quite interesting, and as Dawn had started to talk he'd gazed in silent reverie at it, but at the mention of Buffy's name he'd looked up at Dawn.  
  
A breath comes from his chest. The circles he has to go around with this girl. He rolls his eyes, when he sees Dawn picking at a bit of imaginary lint on her shirt. She reminds him of a sixteen-year-old Buffy. "As I've already said, I despise this plan of action as much as the rest of you, and I also know that Buffy will be quite angry with us for taking her there. I swear if there were something else I could do. I'd do it in a heartbeat. But at this moment, right now, I believe after the last two weeks of trying." He pauses, and looks directly into the huge blue eyed gaze of the girl across the room. "I believe that medical attention at this point is the best option, considering that we've tried every mystical, and magical options, at the least three times each, there's nothing else in that realm we can try that won't do more harm than good."  
  
She slowly nods her head, at the sense of what he is saying, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. "Yeah, I know, Giles. But do we really have to take her into the belly of evil?" She asks, her eyes coming to rest on the dusty top of the desk also.  
  
"I see your point Dawn, but there's no other option. You have to consider that L.A. General would have a siesta with all the questions they'd have. The first would be why we'd waited for so long to bring her there. From there the list would just keep going. It's a necessary evil, I suppose. And the only way we can get her the kind of treatment she'll need." His hand comes up to scrub his face, and knocks the glasses from his nose in the process.  
  
She sat there listening intently to the man, who seemed more of a father than her own. Hell her father hadn't even deemed them worthy of a phone call to see if they are still alive. Giles has been there; trying everything he can to help heal Buffy. Understanding crossing her mind, she looks up as he finishes his diatribe. "I understand all of that, how on earth are we supposed to answer questions we don't have the answers for?" She chuckles, sadly. "Well we have a resident witch, and she tried to walk in her mind, also there's a vampire, and a watcher, who tried all the healing spells they could find. Oh wait we forgot to mention the green demon that had the witch sing for him." Her sarcastic tone brought a small smile to the watchers face.  
  
As he watches her roll her eyes, and smile, his smile turns into a full fledge one, and he laughs.  
  
"They'll commit us, or laugh in our faces." She continues, all hints of being sarcastic leaving her voice.  
  
But she glances up at him, and he sees the glint of fire and light flash for a moment in her eyes. It's a look that Buffy used to use when she was determined. He didn't know what it meant when Dawn threw it his way, but it reminded him too much of his catatonic slayer. It also makes him wish that Dawn had been a potential, although she hadn't turned out to be one, she would've made one of the best, probably ranking right up there with her sister. "So, you'll go along with the plan, and let us take her over to the offices?" He tentatively asks, afraid that mentioning it again may make her angry. He lifts his glasses from where they'd fallen a few minutes ago, and awaits her answer.  
  
She sits a few moments; not answering him, then tosses her head. "Yes." Her answer finally comes out on a whisper. "You know I'm still under protest though, right? The only reason I'm letting you take her is I want her to come back, and if that means she has to crawl into the belly of the beast, then so be it." She resigns the little resolve she still has, and slumps further into the chair.  
  
"You know Angel won't let them do anything untoward to her, and if he does there's going to be an army of slayers, and a group of very loyal, and pissed off friends for him to face. So that's the good side of the situation." He smiles at the look on the girls face lightens with the possibility of kicking the souled vampires butt.  
  
An evil grin comes across her face. "Not to mention one really pissed off sister." She states. "And he doesn't want me to get me mad at him." She giggles, as a memory comes to her. "I might have to do that whole axe over the head trick that mom did that one time. You remember when Spike came to Sunnydale, and was out for Buffy's blood?" Her voice falters as she mentions the bleached vamp, and her head falls against her chest. "If Spike were here he'd know what to do. He'd raise hell, and kick whatever, or whoever's butt he had to. He'd get the information we need." While she talks, Giles notices her posture slipping further. "But he isn't here. He never will be again." She says, barely whispering it.  
  
Giles watches her intently, and listens to every word spilling from her mouth. "I can't believe that I'm going to say this." He sighs. "But yes, I think Spike would have done everything in his power to get her the help she needs. Even though he was more of a pain in my side than a help most of the time, I'm going to miss the peroxided pest." He grudgingly admits, and looks at Dawn with a smile on his face.  
  
"I can't believe that you actually admitted that!" Dawn exclaims, getting up from her seat, and finding her way around the desk to wrap her arms around the neck of the watcher.  
  
"You must never tell any other living, or undead soul," He warns her, letting just a bit of the old Ripper persona out for effect.  
  
Dawn nods her head, smiling amicably. "I'm promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Here's another chapter for your alls enjoyment.)  
  
Lilmamaday: Thanks for the glowing review on my depiction of Dru. I truthfully don't know if there will be more of her or not. You're idea is great and I wish I had thought about that, but I had other ideas.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: You're allowed to say it, but it doesn't mean that it'll happen. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I'll have her in the story again. Spike cookies are always appreciated, and see there's truly no reason to sob.  
  
Buffyfan: Dru is one of those characters that I've never attempted before, so she probably did fall kind of short of everyone's expectations. The reader's opinions will help me decide if I'll ever write her again.  
  
Ponceybugger: So I can write psychobabble pretty good? Hmmm. Happy to see that I even made pictures in your mind. That's so cool.  
  
Josie: Thank you for such a great review, it gave my ego a giant boost. It also made my day. I can't wait to see what you think about the rest of the story. 


	37. News That's of the Good

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.36  
  
News That's of the Good  
  
All other info: Chp.1  
  
* * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike trails behind his love as she walks through the office door, watching her ass as it sways across the room in front of him.  
  
She stands at Willows desk, expecting to see the red head, but she isn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Willow's always here." He hears her say, as he comes to stand at her side. "Where is she?" She asks. Turning to the man standing beside her. Not realizing that he's standing so close, she nearly knocks him over.  
  
Stumbling a few steps to his right, to keep from falling on his butt, Spike looks over to the empty desk. "Well, she might have gone to copy something, or file a report." He raises his hand to his chin, and a smirk comes into play along the corners of his mouth. "Hell, Luv. She may be out havin' a good snog with her lady." His smirk turns into a full-fledged smile. "Who knows with that girl? The way she spaz's all over this place, there's really no telling." His smile fades slightly as he steps back over to her.  
  
She gives him a glance, and walks over to the main office door. "I guess we'll just have to let ourselves in then won't we." She wraps her arm around his waist, when he steps up beside her again. At her gesture he casually wraps an arm around her neck.  
  
"Looks that way, Pet." He says. Pushing the other door open.  
  
They step into the room, smiling with their arms still wrapped around each other. Taking in the scene before them. They see Giles sitting at his desk, a stack of papers held up for Willow and Tara, who are standing on either side of him.  
  
The group behind the desk seems to be enthralled by the paper, Giles has just pointed at. None of them have noticed the two blondes standing in the door. Willow and Tara smile at each other over the doctor's head. Glancing at each other they take notice of something else that Giles has pointed out to them.  
  
Glancing, quizzically at each other Spike and Buffy wonder what's going on.  
  
"Giles, you wanted to see us?" Buffy asks, after the obligatory clearing of her throat for attention.  
  
The other three people in the room visibly jump as Buffy speaks the question. Giles adjusts his glasses, and the two women smooth out their clothing. Spike chuckles at the scene, and Buffy smiles at all of it.  
  
Giles rolls his chair back, which makes the two women have to step back. The older man stands and walks around the desk, leans on the edge, takes his glasses from the bridge of his nose, and crosses his legs in front of him.  
  
Spike shrugs his shoulders, as Buffy looks over at him. He slowly ambles off from her a few steps.  
  
Buffy watches him take the few steps, and snakes her hand out to grab his arm. He turns back to her, his blue eyes questioning her.  
  
She smiles, and watches the question fade from his eyes. "You do know that we'll be talking to 'News' Giles, right?" She asks, the smile still on her face.  
  
"And just how in the bloody hell do you know that, Luv?" He whispers, looking deeply into her eyes, and tilting his head slightly to the right.  
  
"Spike." She sighs. "Look at the man. That's the posture and face of a Giles that has news." Her hand gestures to the man in question. "You live with him for seven years, and believe me you get to know him. That's not a look of nothing's going on, that's the something face." She explains exasperatedly.  
  
"Buffy, if I remember correctly, I lived with the man for a little while." Spike rolls his eyes. "The man looks like that when he's constipated, or irritated at the vampire chained to the bathtub when he wants to take a shower." He purses his lips for effect. "Now tell how you can tell he has news." His hands find the pockets of his jeans, and he rolls his shoulders, smirking at her with defiance.  
  
She giggles at the antics of the man, and well yeah Giles gives that look for just about everything, but she knows that he has news. She rolls her eyes at Spike, taking a few steps passed him. "I'm not gonna go through this and try to explain something that you're never going to understand, so I'll just let you find out for yourself." She says, turning back to him. She spins on her heel, after this, and makes her way over to a chair throwing her body down into it.  
  
The other three occupants of the room had watched in fascination at the couple's discussion. They smiled the whole time, as Buffy tried to explain, and Spike came up with plausible reasons as to why she could be wrong.  
  
Giles looks upon Buffy slumped down in the chair situated directly in front of his loafer-clad feet. Placing his glasses behind him on the desk, he looks over to Spike. The young blonde man hasn't moved from his position a few feet in front of the door. The doctor takes in the dumbfounded expression on his face, and smiles.  
  
Shaking his head from the daze that Buffy had put him in, Spike walks over to the empty chair, slides down the leather covered back, grabs Buffy's hand, and pulls it into his lap. Through the whole process he smiled like an idiot. "So, the bint here says you have some news for us." He straightens his shoulders, feeling Buffy's hand slap his leg.  
  
Giles looks nervously from one blonde to the other. "Yes, well." His voice comes out shaky. "It's good news for the both of you." His voice is less shaky now. He grasps behind him for his glasses, retrieving them he places them on his face. His hand holding the papers that he and the girls had been perusing coming up for him to look at them. "As you two already know." His gaze comes away from the papers, and switches back and forth between the two blondes seated directly in front of him. "You've been under my observation for the last month or so, and the board of directors has come to the decision to observe you for a few more days." He explains, the glasses coming from his nose to be cleaned with a handkerchief that seems to come from nowhere.  
  
"That's good news!" Buffy exclaims. She tries to jump to her feet, but is pulled back down by Spikes vice-like grip on her hand. "Tell me, where's the good in that news, cause really not seeing it where I sit." She finishes, looking the doctor in the eye, defiantly.  
  
Giles taken by surprise by her outburst gets a steely look in his eye as he observes the little blonde woman. "Well, Buffy. If you'd wait for me to finish my explanation you'd see that it is good news, for the both of you." His gaze softens as Buffy's shoulders ease out of the stiffened posture she had been sitting in. "I was going to say, if you two continue to do as well as you have been, in the next few days." He gives them both a pointed look for effect. "You'll be released from our care. But this only comes if you are considered to be stable enough to reintegrate yourselves into society." He smiles at the looks of gratitude on the young peoples faces. "You can go home, but only when I decide that you are ready."  
  
Spike looks to Buffy; her hand still clasped in his, cocks his head in question, and smirks a little. He can't read what she's thinking, but squeezes her hand in reassurance, hoping it's not the wrong thing to do.  
  
She doesn't know what to think, but feels Spike's gaze on her, and the tightening of his hand, as he squeezes hers lightly. She glances over to him, sucking on her lower lip, and tries to come up with a response to the news.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Hee Hee, cliffhanger. But I won't make you guys wait too long for the next chapter. The only reason this one's so late is the horse I'm training, was completely stressed out after her first trailer ride, and I basically stayed at the barn all weekend to make sure that she didn't colic on me. So it's a perfectly good reason for not updating this weekend. Reviews will be handled next chapter since I made you guys wait so long for this one. Figured I'd better put it up, before I started getting death threats.) 


	38. Who's a True Champion

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.37  
  
Who's a True Champion?  
  
All other info: Chp.1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Giles's talk with Dawn, the group had decided to wait a few days before moving Buffy to the law offices. Thinking it better for Dawn if she had that time to become accustomed to the notion.  
  
Dawn had stayed by her sister's side the whole way to Wolfram & Hart. Now she sits by her bedside. She hates this place, and she wants to not be here, but there's no way that she'll leave Buffy here alone, even if the rest of the gang were wandering around the place. She wasn't leaving her sisters side.  
  
Dawn looks to Buffy, laying on the bed, there's tubes and hoses coming from various places on her body, where the doctors had insisted on putting them in her, and Dawn had argued an hour over each thing they wanted to do to Buffy. In the end the doctors had won, because Dawn wasn't old enough to say no, and she's the only true family that Buffy has left.  
  
She watched as everyone had come to check on the prone slayer, at least once today, which ever since they'd brought the shell of her sister here, they'd done like clock work everyday. They never stayed too long, but they had come in. Being the ever vigilant little sister, Dawn hadn't moved from her position by Buffy's bed, for the two days they'd been in this hellhole.  
  
The Scoob's had tried everything to get her out of the room, even if it was just for a short walk down the hall, but she wouldn't move. Xander would bring in food, and something for her to drink every once in awhile. He never said anything, but looked at her with a despairing look in his eyes, and turn and leave. The first time he'd come in he'd asked her to go to the café in the building with him, but she'd just looked over to him. "If she wakes up, I want to be the first person she sees." She'd told him, and he'd left only to return a half-hour later to hand her a burger and fries.  
  
She sat there and thought about what had happened since leaving Sunnydale, her head on her crossed arms that lay limply on the edge of the bed. She glances up as the door to the shared room opens, and Angel walks in with his hands planted firmly in the pockets of his pants, and his head lowered as if in mourning.  
  
"Hey Dawnie." He quietly speaks, as he looks from one prone form to another on the other side of the room. "Came down to see how my girls are." He explains. Taking a step closer to the brunette lying on the bed in front of him, pulls the chain on the privacy curtain, and takes the girls hand afterwards. "Hey, Cordy." He whispers, looking at the girls face he reaches up with his free hand and brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers.  
  
On the other side of the curtain Dawn hears his muffled voice talking to Cordelia. She can't make out the words; because his voice is so low she can't make sense of the mumbling.  
  
Dawn rolls her eyes. She knows that Cordy has been in L.A. since Angel had come here, but wasn't he supposed to love Buffy? He's supposedly her 'One true love.' From the way Angel was acting, that didn't seem to be the case any longer.  
  
Angel had seemed fixated on the other woman, only giving Buffy a cursory glance, before pulling the curtain shut. She was happy to see that he'd moved on, because he was such an over-protective pain in the butt when he and Buffy had been together. She thanked whomever that the vampire wasn't hovering like a big, old, hot air balloon, over her sister. Then it strikes her that she's now the over-protective pain in the ass, which doesn't bother her in the least.  
  
She hadn't liked Angel then, and she sooo didn't like him now. She knows that the vampire is helping her sister, but after Faith had told her about the law firm that he is now the head of, and the place that she now basically resided in. The last being that her sister was not going to be left alone and helpless in this evil place, she'd lost what little trust of Angel she did have.  
  
Dawn is sitting quietly in Buffy's side of the room. The only sounds, being the beeping, and whooshing of the machines hooked to her sister, that tell her Buffy still lives, and the almost silent, incomprehensible murmurings of Angel on the other side of the room.  
  
In her musings, she hadn't noticed that the curtain was being pulled aside, the vampire's chair had been turned around, and his hand now held Buffy's. That is until he looks over at her, after tracing a few circles over the back of the slayers hand with his thumb. "You know." He sighs, "You're sister's a fighter, Dawn. She'll find her way back to us. I just wish we could figure out what happened to make her catatonic."  
  
Dawn looks to the vampire across the bed, an evil stare crossing her face as she does.  
  
Angel, taken aback by the look on the girls face, hangs his head. "Well now I know you've been hanging around Spike." He says under his breath, hoping the girl couldn't make out what he'd said.  
  
She squints her eyes more, and purses her lips, after making out every word he'd said. He can tell just from the way she looks at him that he's somehow pissed the girl off.  
  
"You know Angel." He's startled by her voice. "For someone that swears my sister is the love of his life, you sure don't act like the concerned boyfriend, and further more." Her blue eyes find his brown one's with the coldest stare he's ever seen. "Who are you to judge Spike?" She says it with control, being as cool as possible, but she's seething. "He's dead!" She finally lets a bit of her fury out with the last two words.  
  
She abruptly stands-up, the chair she'd occupied tumbling over behind her. Her hands clench into tight fists. "You know you're a pathetic excuse for a champion." She says through her clenched teeth, and storms over to Angel's side of the bed. "I could dust you right now!" She yells directly into his ear. "The only reason I don't, is because of HER!" She points to Buffy lying motionless on the bed."She's the only reason the rest of them haven't dusted you, also." Her hands find her hips. "Although when she wakes, she might do it herself. Espeacially, when she realizes where you're working now."  
  
Angel turns from his brooding, perusal of his once love, and takes in the girl standing in a fighting stance beside of him. He smiles. "What do we know? A bitty, Buffy." He states, as he takes in her arms crossed, defiantly over her chest, and the cocked hip as she glares down at him.  
  
She almost laughs, but keeps her composure; as she remembers Spike say almost the exact same words about her, not even two years ago. "What the hell possessed you to take this place over, Angel?" She quickly changes the subject. "You're supposedly the champion of the PTB's, yet the only thing I can see is you sitting in a plush, and cushy office, telling everyone else what they're supposed to be doing." She flips a piece of hair over her shoulder, and the glare from earlier returns to her features. "Spike saved the world, not once, but quite a few times." She rolls her eyes, at the look of pure disbelief on Angel face. "Okay, he helped with it quite a few times." She reiterates. "But, still. . . Most of those times he didn't have a soul." She turns her back to him, "He's a true champion." She finishes, stomping back over to her chair, sitting it back to rights, and plops into it like a teenager. She grabs hold of her sister's hand, and notices something she hadn't before. Rolling the hand over, she sees that the skin on Buffy's hand is all burnt, and scarred.  
  
Angel sits with his head down, and doesn't notice Dawn inspecting her sister's hand, she notices as she looks across the bed at him. She's relieved that he hadn't noticed, because Giles is the one who needs to know about this, and not the vampire she wouldn't trust with her tennis shoe.  
  
She quickly turns the hand back down onto the bed, as the vampire looks over to her, and scoots his chair back to get up.  
  
He nods to her, his mind deep in thought from everything that Dawn had said to him. She'd given him more than enough to think about.  
  
She doesn't acknowledge him, as he slowly makes his way over to the door, and silently leaves the room. A smile spreads on her face as she watches the door close behind him. When the door clicks, telling her that it is completely closed, she turns the hand under hers back over, and traces the burn marks on the palm with her index finger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lilmamaday: About the whole Angel/Doctor thing I never thought of that, but there's a reason why Buffy is going to W&H. Also the question in last chapters review. You'll just have to wait and see. There's a lot gonna happen, but I'm not gonna give anything away.  
  
Spuffyfan4eva: Glad to see that my reply made you smile. I get over emotional sometimes too. I'm glad to see that at least there's one person out there that wouldn't send death threats, but I think not having Spike cookies just might be worse. Yeah, I've seen the Spike candy bar, but the way I am with chocolate it wouldn't take long for me to eat it, and then I wouldn't have it.  
  
Soveriegn of Selenity: Happy to see that my updating made your day. You'll see what's gonna happen at W&H, I promise. I know that the last update was short, but I didn't want to start getting any death threats.  
  
BuffyFan: W&H helping anyone's a big, mistake, but I needed Buffy there. I love to keep you guys guessing, it keeps me writing this. It's my favorite thing about this story, it even keeps me wondering what's actually gonna happen.  
  
Josie: Yes I'm obsessed, although I think there might be another word for it, but I can't think of one right now.  
  
Kari: Happy Birthday! It's a little late, but better late than never I always say. Also, you don't have to apologize for taking so long to review; I'm the one that has to apologize for the lateness of my chapters lately.  
  
Ponceybugger: I hope you continue to think the story is good.  
  
Let me rest in peace: Dru is psychotic, that's why she showed up in the mental institute instead of in L.A. The religion of Spike sounds like a good idea. We could pray at the altar of the duster. 


	39. Todays the Day

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.38  
  
Today's the Day  
  
All other information is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She sits at her desk, long, dark blonde hair pulled over her shoulder. With a smile on her face, she studies the two files in front of her. Today is going to be a happy day for two of the patients, her two favorite patients were going home today and she couldn't be happier for them.  
  
Tara jerks her head up at the deep, throated yell, coming from the direction of Buffy and Spikes room. She scoots her chair back, as quickly as the carpeted floor will allow her to.  
  
He startles awake, sensing that something isn't right. Looking over to his love, he shakes her shoulder, getting no response from her. His eyes grow big, as he starts to shake her in earnest, but he still gets the same reaction. "Buffy!" He finally yells in desperation. His eyes cloud over, when he realizes that she won't be coming back, she'd fallen back into the delusions that they'd both been fighting for the last month, and a half.  
  
Laying his head back against the pillow, he turns his gaze to the door, and sees that it is opening. His eyes find the green orbs of Tara as she lets herself into the room. "She isn't going to wake up, luv." Are his last words, as he slips back into a peaceful slumber that he'll never wake from. His last thought before going in completely being, that they were supposed to go home today.  
  
Tara, watched in fascinated horror, as he fell into the peacefulness of sleep. At least that's what it seemed like to the blonde in the doorway, until Williams's words had finally registered in her mind.  
  
She rushes into the room. "William? Buffy?" She asks, her words coming out on a gasp, as she shakes the shoulder of William, and then moves on to try and wake Buffy. She hopes that the movement will bring them back to consciousness. She leans in closer to them, pushing on their shoulders just a bit harder, with tears beginning to cloud her eyes. She figures out what has happened, with an abrupt jolt. Her eyes grow large, "Oh, god no!" She gasps, turning from the prone figures on the bed, and making her way back out of the door.  
  
She knows that she has to inform Dr. Giles of the turn that the patients have taken. Picking up the receiver for the inter-office phone, she hesitates for only a second, before she presses the number for Giles' office.  
  
Willow sits at her desk, typing out the release forms for the two patients. The phone buzzes quietly beside her. Without missing a letter, she types with the one hand, as the other picks up the receiver. "Dr. Giles' office." She answers, never taking her eyes from the task on the computer.  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Hey, baby." Willow says, dropping her hands from the keyboard to listen to the dulcet, but anxious tone of her lover. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Giles needs to come down to my desk, sweetie." Tara calmly says. Trying to keep the urgency from her voice. She had taken a deep breath, before answering, but she could tell that it hadn't gotten rid of all her anxiety; hopefully Willow didn't pick up on the little hitch when she'd spoken the endearment.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him."  
  
Tara smiles, knowing that Willow will end up finishing what she's working on before telling the doctor, and that it could be an hour, at the least, before he gets the message. "Willow, sweetie." She reiterates. "I need him down here quickly. So please put whatever you're doing aside for a moment, and tell him that I need to talk with him as soon as possible."  
  
Willow smiles, her eyes twinkling at just how much the woman knows her. "Okay, I'm telling him as soon as we get off the phone."  
  
"Thank you, baby." Tara says, before hanging the earpiece back on the cradle.  
  
She fiddles with a piece of paper on the desk, while she waits for Giles, her fingers playing idly over the scrap. Looking up she sees the man walking toward her, as he gets closer, she gets more apprehensive.  
  
Giles notices that the shy woman seems to be going paler with every step he takes towards her. He creases his brow in wonder as he approaches. Finally reaching her side, he leans casually against the desk, trying to ease her a little, but she seems to be getting more nervous. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he smiles. "Tara, my dear." The woman glances up to him, but averts her eyes back down to the paper in front of her. Giles shakes his head. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." He says, taking in the silence of the nurse, his smile leaves his face, just as quick as it had appeared.  
  
"B-buffy and W-william." She starts to talk, not looking up at the man one time. Her explanation falters to a halt, those being the only two words she's able to force between her lips.  
  
Giles' eyes widen at an alarming rate, at the admission. He turns quickly on his heel, headed in the direction of the couple's room.  
  
Entering the room, he smiles at the two on the bed as he notices them. Nothing seems too dire to him. They look as if they are sleeping comfortably. He can't figure out why Tara would call him down here just to witness the intimacy of the patients taking a kip.  
  
Turning to the woman behind him, he sees that Tara is still quite nervous, and apprehensive. "Tara, dear. They're just sleeping, there really isn't anything for us to worry about." He pats her shoulder in a patronizing manner, and tries to make his way back out the door past her.  
  
"G-Giles, look at them." She stutters, placing a hand on his chest making his exit from the room impossible. "W-William. H-he screamed." Her eyes find the blue ones of the man standing in front of her. "I rushed in, if you could've heard the sheer horror in his voice." Her gaze fall past Giles, to the two still bodies on the bed, and she shakes her head making the hair fall in her face. "He noticed me, as I opened the door." Her hair falls out of her eyes as she looks back up. "He said. . . He told me that she wouldn't wake up, and then he." Her eyes take on a quizzical expression. "I don't know. It was like he just passed out, maybe." Her eyes plead with him. She doesn't know if her explanation is good enough for him to draw a conclusion, but it's the only one she has to give him.  
  
"Dear lord!" He responds in earnest, as he turns his back on the apprehensive woman, and rushes over to the side of the bed.  
  
He grasps the young mans wrist, checking his pulse. "Bloody." He takes Buffy's wrist, and goes through the same motions as he had with Williams. "Hell!" He curses, as he quickly checks both patients' eyes, while shining a tiny, pen light into them. Getting no response from either one, he slowly bows his head, as he reaches up to grab his glasses, and swipe a hand over his brow. "It seems." He sighs, now that the preliminary examination has been conducted, and turns back to the shy, but terribly sweet nurse. "They've fallen back into the delusional catatonia. There isn't any reaction to the light being shone into their eyes. Which leads me to. . ." His sentence trails off as he looks up into the eyes of a nearly crying Tara. If he's truthful with himself, he feels like crying too, but he has to make a couple of phone calls, which aren't going to be fun to say the least. Especially the one that he has to make to Miss Summers' mother, lord how he dreads telling the news to that woman.  
  
Tara takes the initiative in the situation, deciding that she'll suck it up, and cry her heart out in the warm embrace of her lover. "Should we notify Dr. Wood? Make arrangements for them to be moved back into the coma ward?" She hesitantly asks. She hates the thought of having to separate them, it breaks her heart to even think it, but it's a harsh truth that she'll have to live with if that's the decision that Giles makes.  
  
Giles gives her a look of incredulity. "No." He exclaims. "I'm sorry, Tara." He apologizes as he sees the girl visibly flinch, at his vehement admission. "If they wake again." He sighs, realizing that the thought is just all wishful thinking. "I'm loathe to say so, but I don't think they ever will." His shoulders slump, as he tells her his own thoughts. "But on the off chance that they do." His eyes fall from the gaze they were holding on Tara. "Could you imagine what would happen? They wake up and they aren't at least in the same room. I'd hate to see just what Spike would do. And Buffy she'd absolutely go. . . Lets just say the outcome wouldn't be pretty." He watches as Tara's chin falls slowly to her chest, but he sees a slight smirk on her face.  
  
He gently lays a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up at him. "You do realize that the first time they awoke would be a cake walk, after the violence that they'd reek on this place, if they woke and weren't together?" He asks with a wide smile on his face. "We'll just leave them here. With the exception that the board will want the beds pulled back apart, and a curtain separating the two."  
  
Tara rushes from the room. "I'll get everything set-up." She calls back over her shoulder, glad that she has something to keep her mind off of the horrible downgrade of Buffy, and Williams's recoveries. The worst part of it all, being that today was supposed to be the day they were going to go home, to their families.  
  
Tara knew this day would come; she'd known it for a while now. She just hoped that it wouldn't be this soon. She'd known it because of the other patient she'd been assigned.  
  
Drusilla had prattled on about it enough. She'd told anyone who'd listen that William didn't belong here. The only person that believed her is Tara. Dru had been adamant about it, saying he'd have to go home eventually. The insane girl had also said that when he went back he'd never return.  
  
At first Tara had just believed to be rambling, but when she'd mentioned the name of the man the stars had been telling her about, Tara had started to listen. With the way Dru liked talking in riddles, Tara had a hard time, but she'd finally deciphered it, and understood perfectly what the dark girl had told her.  
  
She hated that she understood, and wishes that she hadn't gotten Dru as one of her patients, but there wasn't anything she could do about it, now. William has gone home, and taken his Buffy with him.  
  
Tara straightens her shoulders, and decides that she'll make them as comfortable as she can. She smiles, because with the knowledge she has, she knows that they've gone back to where they belong.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
(I know long time no update. My computer got a virus, and I've had major heck trying to get it set back up. But I'm going to try and get two chapters up everyday, before I go on vacation on Thursday. Hopefully that'll make up for almost two weeks of not updating.) 


	40. Reawakening

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.39  
  
Reawakening  
  
All other info is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn lays with her head on the edge of the hospital bed, her head cocked towards her sisters face, and her long, brown hair falling haphazardly over her face as she slips in and out of consciousness in the compromising position.  
  
Being startled awake, she looks around the room, and notices that she is the only conscious person in the room. Her puzzled blue eyes settle on the hand clasped tightly in her own. It had to have been her or a dream, but she remembered her dreams usually. Especially when she was napping in an uncomfortable position.  
  
"Buffy?" She whispers it although the only other person in the room is in a coma, and behind the curtain that separates the two beds. She looks up at her sister's face with a nervous, but hopeful glint in her eyes.  
  
Her eyes glance over her sisters still body, looking for any sign that she was waking up. That the movement she'd felt against her hand had been Buffy. "Buffy?" She finally says aloud, after seeing that there wasn't any change.  
  
Dawn scoots the chair that she's sitting in back, making it scrape against the linoleum on the floor. She drops Buffy's hand in the process. "Buffy?" She says with an urgent tone in her voice. She looks the body over once again; afraid she might have missed something on the first glance, and praying that it isn't just her imagination playing tricks on her. Her mouth sets in a grimace, at the thought. As she thinks about it, she notices it, just the slightest movement of her sister's fingers.  
  
"Buffy!" The shout echoes around the enclosed room, and it seems to have made it to the ears of the blonde girl lying on the bed, because her head slowly starts to move back and forth.  
  
Buffy hears her name being called, she knows that voice, but she can't believe that she's hearing it. "Dawn?" She asks, her voice coming out hoarse, and brittle. Her eyes flutter, and open up to the bright, and glassy, blue eyes of her sister, as the girl leans apprehensively over her. "Dawnie." She blinks, and looks around her. "Where's Spike?" It's the first thing that comes to her mind. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes find those of her sisters. "You weren't here before."  
  
"Buffy? What? Spike?" Dawn blurts out, not knowing which question to ask first. It hits her that Buffy said she wasn't here. "Not here? No Buffy I've been here the whole time. Right by your side." After the fog clears in her mind, she takes Buffy's hand back into her own, and looks imploringly into her sister's eyes. "I've been here by your bedside for three straight weeks." She sighs.  
  
"And Spike?" Buffy asks, feeling around on the bed beside her. Hoping to come into contact with something of the Spike shaped variety.  
  
"Buffy, Spike. . ." Tears form in the younger girls eyes, and she clears her throat. "I'm. . ." A tear falls on their clasped hands as Dawn gulps a lungful of air. "He didn't make it. I'm so sorry." Her head falls back down to the edge of the bed, as she tries to stifle the river of tears running down her face at the heartbreaking news she'd just given her sister.  
  
"Yes, he did!" Buffy shouts as best she can. Dawn looks up at the vehemence that runs in Buffy's voice, with the denial.  
  
"No, Buffy. He didn't." She states, with tears still streaming down her face, and down her chin.  
  
"No, he was here. I was with him." Her voice takes on a frantic tone, as her eyes grow wide, and tears form. "He was holding me. His arms were wrapped around me. I felt them, and I was safe. He made it Dawnie, he did." She breaks down, the dam breaks, and the floodwaters roll forth. She can still feel his arms wrapped securely around her in a tight embrace. She takes her hand, well the one that isn't tightly clasped in a death grip in her sister's hand, and moves it lightly over her abdomen where his arms had been wrapped around her.  
  
"He was alive, and warm, and Spike." She whispers to herself as if she were the only one present in the room.  
  
Figuring out what has happened, tears stream down her face. The memories assail her, and the last one is what had actually happened. "Spike." Her nostrils flare, as she looks up into her sister's watery, blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy." Dawn apologizes, as her heart breaks right along with her sisters. "I loved him, too. Even if at the end he didn't know it. I did love him."  
  
At the admonition of her sibling, Buffy's head jerks up, and her eyes stare a hole into her. "How?" It's all she has to say to get her meaning across.  
  
"Oh, come on Buffy. The man in the moon could have noticed." Dawn rolls her eyes. "It isn't rocket science, everyone that was in the house figured it out." Dawn plant her own stare back at Buffy. "Those last two nights. Where did you sleep? In the basement." She ticks off the question with a finger in the air. "Who were you with? Spike. Should I go on or is that enough obviousness for you?" She smiles with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and she lightly squeezes the hand she still holds in hers.  
  
Buffy's head falls back on the pillows behind her in defeat. She slowly turns her gaze to the wall behind Dawn. "At least I told him." She sighs, wiping her face roughly, and brushing the ever-flowing tears from it.  
  
Her last memory of him comes to the fore. The memory of holding his hand as it burned. Her gaze comes back onto her sister, eyes going wide again. She hastily pulls her hand from the clasp, and raises it to a viewpoint right in front of her face. A sob racks her body as she sees the burn, the only reminder of the blonde haired, pain in the ass, that she'd fallen desperately in love with.  
  
"I don't know how that happened." Dawn states as she watches Buffy intensely.  
  
"I do." Buffy says through her sobs, and clasps the burnt hand to her chest. "I do." She hugs it closely to her.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
The blonde looks over at Dawn.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get the gang. I think, no, I know that they'll want to know that you're awake."  
  
"Okay, Dawnie." She whispers, in agreement. Although she hasn't the slightest idea what the girl had said, being so lost in her grief.  
  
Dawn shakes her head, takes a few steps away from the edge of the bed, and turns back to the still weeping slayer. "I'll be right back." She says, and not getting a response she walks out the door her shoulders slumping down, she takes her hand and wipes at the tears running down her face trying her best to make it look as if she hadn't been crying. The gang would probably think they were happy tears, because Buffy had awoken, and some of them were, but the better part of them were because she'd had to break her sisters heart by telling her about Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Are you crying? I almost was. Damn that was hard to write. Also because I'm trying to put up two chapters a day, I'm not gonna do the whole personalized review responses for the next three days, sorry. But I will thank you. Thanks to Spuffyfan4eva, Lilmamaday, and Kari. My loyal readers that leave me reviews on every chapter, and to everyone else who don't I love to hear what you think. So please tell me.) 


	41. When the Dust Settles

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.40  
  
When the Dust Settles  
  
All other info is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel sits behind his desk, contemplating the heavy envelope that Harmony had just handed him. He doesn't realize what's about to happen. He flips the envelope over, and hears something rattle within it.  
  
The door to his office slides open, admitting the Scooby's and Angel's team. They talk amongst themselves, disturbing his silent reverie of the envelope.  
  
He rises from his black, leather chair, with the envelope still grasped in his hand, he watches the teams file into the room.  
  
"Hey guys. Is there any news?" He asks the group now standing in front of him. He lifts his hand and feels whatever is inside of the package slide down to the end of the envelope.  
  
Everyone looks at him, with varying degrees of 'HUH!' written on their features.  
  
Angel cocks on brow, and opens his eyes a bit wider. "Buffy?"  
  
With the explanation of his question, he sees the looks turn into understanding. Then looks over to Giles for an answer.  
  
The older looking mans head fall to his chest, and he clears his throat. ""No, not as of yet, but our people and yours are working on it. Fred has been working diligently on the problem, with the hopes of waking both Buffy and Cordelia." The man looks up to the inquiring eyes of the soulful vampire, and slowly removes the glasses from his face. "The doctors haven't found anything, so we're trying a route we can think of at this point." Giles sighs, rubbing the glasses on the front of his shirt.  
  
"And the mystics?" Angel looks over to the green demon, leaning casually on the arm of a couch.  
  
The mystics. He gets a hopeful glint in his eye. If Lorne's mystics are working on this, they'd have to know something, and anything is better than nothing.  
  
Lorne looks thoughtful for a moment before replying. He caresses his chin with his thumb and forefinger, as he contemplates the many ways he could tell the news. "Angel cakes." There's a snicker from the general vicinity of the corner that Xander is standing in. "They can't get passed that nice little wall the girl has built up in her mind. It's too strong. They're still trying to break through, but that little lady knows how to build a wall."  
  
"She learned from the best." Xander couldn't resist, after he'd gotten his snickering under control.  
  
Everyone ignores his observation.  
  
Angel turns from the group, forgetting that the envelope is still in his hand. With his anger rising with the news he's just been handed, he slings his hand.  
  
Hearing the rip of the paper, he stops, and watches as an object flies out of it. He knows he's seen that amulet before and starts to head for it as it crashes into the side of his desk. As he starts to reach for it the thing starts to emit a blinding light.  
  
The light shoots up to the ceiling, nearly searing Angels hand in the process. He quickly pulls away from it, and stares in awe of the light show.  
  
The rest of the group watches in fascination as the light starts to swirl around.  
  
Angel instinctively steps back a few paces, when the light begins to emit dust, and swirls faster than before.  
  
Watching as the swirling particles start to form a humanlike skeleton, then it forms what seems to be muscle and sinew. As the dust and light recedes back into the amulet, the skin and hair form in rapid succession. Everyone looks on in amazement, standing in front of the group, is the fully formed, duster wearing Spike.  
  
"What the, and huh?" Are the first words to be emitted from a totally awestruck Xander.  
  
Spike stands in front of the assembled group of Scooby's, a few wankers that he's never seen before and Angel. They all stare back at him with varying degrees of surprise, and looks of condescension  
  
"Wh-what?" He finally says, as his confused gaze lands on the other souled vampire in the room.  
  
"Spike!" Angel exclaims. He'd finally found his voice, and spits the name out with vehemence. Making it sound as if it were an obscenity, instead of the blonde's moniker.  
  
Fred stands between Gunn and Wes, not really understanding what's going on. "Who's Spike?" She asks, as she looks at the guy that had just appeared out of thin air, or to be more precise the ugliest amulet that she'd ever laid her eyes upon.  
  
Wesley looks over to his left at the pretty scientist, and smiles. "Will. . ." He starts to explain, but is cut off by the other British man standing on his right.  
  
"William the Bloody." Giles' deep voice says with clarification, and looks over at the skinny brunette that had asked the question. "A fourth of the Scourge of Europe, once paramour to Drusilla, Slayer of two slayers, part of the same order of vampires that Angel belongs to." Giles sighs with reluctance, after the first part of the history lesson, regretting that he has to say the next part. "Ally, well mostly an ally of Buffy's for the last several years." He finishes, looking over to the bleached vampire now standing in the middle of the office.  
  
The mention of Buffy's name had brought Spike to attention. His steely, blue gaze falls heavily on the watcher. Suddenly the gaze turns to an almost feral yellow, and his demon surges to the fore, unbidden. "Buffy!" He shouts, as realization hits that she isn't anywhere in the room. He rechecks, looking at the group strewn out in the office, also taking note that the Nibblet isn't there either. "Where is she?" His voice comes out in a calm fashion, as the demon leaves to return the human face.  
  
"Well, the last time any of us seen her, Spike," Angel starts to answer. Spikes name comes out sneered with intentional malice, as he looks upon him. "She was resting peacefully in a coma." The end of the explanation comes out with a sarcastic hint to it.  
  
"Coma." Spike states, his bravado falling heavily at the revelation. "Last time I seen her she was laying in my arms asleep." His anger starting to brim, he shakes his head. "What did you do to her you wanker?" He yells, letting his anger take him over. He stalks over to the dark vampire and stands directly in front of him, taking a well-placed swing at Angels jaw.  
  
Angel dodges the swing, and laughs. "Listen, boy." He says, as he straightens out the coat on his shoulders, his voice taking on the semblance of Angelus. "I didn't do a thing to her." He steps back from another flying fist. "When the Sunnydale group came here, she was already in the coma."  
  
After taking the last swing at Angel, Spike had taken to pacing the floor, and putting a little distance between himself, and the other occupants of the office.  
  
Dawn suddenly rushes into the room, never noticing the scene playing out in front of them all, and completely oblivious to the blonde vampire pacing like a caged tiger across the room. "Guys!" She says, bouncing in with a gleeful smile marring her features. She steps in front of Giles, bouncing heavily on the balls of her feet.  
  
Giles looks down fondly on the brunette, places both hands on her little shoulders, and turns her to face the front of the room.  
  
Dawn thinks this is some weird illusion, that couldn't be Spike. He had died; the hellmouth had caved in on him. With all of this running through her head, she finally looks directly at him. "Spike?" The name comes on a choked whisper, as the brunette almost runs to him, but there is more pressing matters at the moment, namely the blonde slayer, crying her eyes out down in the medical ward. She didn't have the time to have a happy reunion with her best friend.  
  
The pacing vampire turns, at the mention of his name, stopping mid-step as his eyes fall on the littlest Summers girl. "Nibblet?" A smile spreads invitingly over his face, as he sees that the Bit is all right, if not a little teary eyed.  
  
As Spike smiles at her another even brighter smile crosses Dawns face. Then as realization finally hits her, the smile almost breaks her face. Not only has she gotten her sister back, but also at the same time she has her best friend. She looks up into the deep blue eyes as they stare inquisitively at her. She can't form words, but as she looks at him something comes to mind. "Buffy. She. . . She needs to see you." Yeah it was lame, but got the point across, as she sees his eyes lighten.  
  
At the mention of Buffy the others rush over to her, questions start to fly, and there's no way she's going to field them all. She answers a few of them, and turns to Spike, as Xander asks if they should go down and make sure she's all right. Dawn shakes her head. "No, I think the only person she really would want to see is Spike. He's the first thing she asked about." With the answer, she turns on her heel, and marches over to the door. "Spike?"  
  
He looks over to her, smiling like an idiot. "Yeah, Platelet?"  
  
"If you're coming, you might want to follow me." She snarks, and makes her way out the entry into the hallway.  
  
Spike looks at all of the others, waves a hand in the air, and marches out the door in Dawns wake.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Back from vacation, and would've had this up before now, but I had to cram a weeks worth of work into four days after I came back. The horses need to be ready for a show in less than a month, oh joy. Also, my live Journal will be hosting my review of Angel's 'Underneath' later this afternoon, I bloody well hope.) 


	42. Only to Dream

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.41  
  
Only to Dream  
  
All other information is in the first chapter  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He'd been following Dawn and her softly swaying hair for about ten minutes. They had been silent for most of the time. He came to notice that most of the doors they pass are an ordinary non-descript wood, until she led him into the lift, which had the ordinary old, metal doors. It was a change of scenery anyway.  
  
Now she led him down a hall with the same non-descript doors, the only thing different being that these doors have tiny, little, metal numbers beside of them.  
  
Dawn suddenly stops at a door, and he nearly walks right over her. His head cocks to the side in question at the brunette.  
  
Dawn shrugs her shoulders, and places her hand on the handle of the hospital room door.  
  
Spike smiles as he breathes in a deep sigh. With the action he'd been able to sense whom is behind the door. God he'd missed the abilities of the demon. He wants to push passed the brunette as she opens the door, but sees the look she throws over her shoulder at him, and stills his instincts.  
  
Dawn cracks the door just enough to slip through, but Spike could hear the girl inside, and his heartbreaks at the sobbing his Buffy is emitting. It takes all of his will power not to just push open the door, rush to her side, and envelope her in his embrace. Standing outside is killing him, god he wants to be in there with her.  
  
His head comes up as he remembers that his demon is back, and tries to listen to what's going on in the room. Dawn's voice comes to him in a whisper. "Buffy?" and then the answering "HMM?" That his girl lets out on a strangled sob. He smiles, running a hand through his hair, and stills himself yet again.  
  
Buffy sounds as if she could care less if anyone came to see her, or even talk to her. Agitated Spike decides to make his presence known. Slipping closer to the door, he prepares to make a grand entrance just as Dawns voice floats through the wooden door.  
  
"There's someone here to see you." He can hear the excitement in the girl's voice, and decides he can wait a bit longer. He couldn't take her enjoyment away. He'd let her make his entrance for him. He can tell that Dawn is nearly dying with the anticipation. Spike chuckles. "If it's Angel, I really don't want to see him." He hears Buffy say quietly through the muffled sobbing. He sighs indignantly, but she doesn't want to see the big poof, and that's always a good sign.  
  
Standing there he can hear that Buffy has started to cry in earnest now. His mind conjures a picture of her, tears streaking down her beautiful face, not meeting her sister's expressive blue eyes. His heart shatters at the image.  
  
Dawn's sarcastic voice comes through to him, again. "No! It isn't Peaches."  
  
At the name, he laughs. How could he not? It was bloody hilarious.  
  
"I do know that you wouldn't want to pass up the chance to see this person." Her voice is getting closer to the door, as she speaks. He readies his self as the door is flung open.  
  
The girl stumbles as she almost slams her head right into his chest. She figured that he'd be a little farther away.  
  
Spike smiles at the amused look on Dawns face and slowly steps past her into the room. Checking the place out he sees a body lying prone on the bed directly in front of him, the eggshell colored walls, and the blonde, beauty staring blankly at the far wall. He sighs heavily, as he notices the machines, and tubes connected to her. His fists clench, tightly at his sides as he takes it all in.  
  
"Hello, Luv." He finally says, when he sees that she isn't going to acknowledge that there is even anyone else in the room with her.  
  
Her breath catches in her throat, half way through a sob. She must be imagining stuff; Dawn had told her not even half an hour ago that he hadn't made it through the collapse. She must have fallen asleep; because there's no way she isn't dreaming. She lets the breath out, refusing to turn her head in his direction, afraid if she does he'll disappear, and she can't take the reality of him not being there. How cruel can fate, the Powers, or whatever be to her?  
  
"Pet?" She hears that deep, concerned voice. Still she refuses to look. She hears shuffling behind her. Suddenly her vision is obscured, instead of the sickening eggshell of the wall, everything has suddenly become a black void. 'Oh great now I'm blind.' She thinks. 'I refuse to look at him, and I go blind.'  
  
"Buffy?" It's a faint whisper, as if the wind had whistled it. Her name in a breath, nothing more, nothing less, and it's the most beautiful word she's ever heard, just because it's his voice saying it. Like a prayer ringing through her ears, the only prayer the vampire had ever said.  
  
She finally gives into the temptation. Her eyes fall to the worn, combat boots, slowly moving up his legs, to his chest, and finally his face comes into view. She lets out a sob, her eyes meeting the bluest pools of concern that she's ever seen, and will never see again.  
  
Her heart skips a beat; she knows it isn't real, god why'd she have to look? "Spike?" She shouldn't have said it, but she did, and it was a sad, little squeak. Nothing like the sweetness of his voice as he'd said her name. As she stares at him, she starts to sob. This time not because she's grieving, but because even if she is dreaming she's happy to see her boyfriend. She then starts to laugh hysterically. She'd never wake-up if this were a dream.  
  
"Yeah, Luv." His answers quietly, as she comes out of her thoughts, his mind takes in every inch of her lying in front of him. He smiles as he sees that there isn't anything wrong with her. "It's me, Sweetheart." His smile brightens as her eyes dry up. "I remember all of it, too, Buffy. Every little detail."  
  
The whispered admission, makes her eyes find his, again, and she sits up as she reads the truth written in the blue depths. "Y-You remember?" She asks, not believing for a second that she isn't dreaming, and her eyes start to tear up again.  
  
He watches intently as she slides up the headboard, hearing her words. "Wouldn't have mentioned it, if I didn't." He answers, reaching a hand out to softly, caress her cheek, and wipe away a stray tear.  
  
She watches as he reaches out, expecting the gentle touch, she presses into it, and closes her eyes. 'If he touches me, I'll know if this is a dream or not.'  
  
He sees her eyes close in anticipation of his touch, and he watches in horror as his hand slips right through her cheek, and more tears start to form, but they aren't hers.  
  
"Are you going to touch me? You have to so I'll know this is real."  
  
'She doesn't think this is real.' He thinks, letting out a chuckling sob. "I just did, Pet." He answers. Reaching out as she opens her eyes he tries to lay his hand on her cheek. "It seems as if I have a slight problem, Luv."  
  
They stare at each other for a long moment, disbelief written in their eyes.  
  
"Spike?" She knew it. It's a frickin' dream. 'Fate loves playing sick tricks on me.'  
  
Spike sees the realization come over her face. "Oh, bloody buggering hell!" He screams. "Buffy, Luv. This is real, I swear it's bloody real."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Well finally an update. I'm sorry it took so long, but the chapters will probably be coming once a week for a little while. Work is totally kicking my butt, and I'm sick as a dog right now. So if this isn't as great as the rest of them, it's because I have a screaming headache, and feel like a mac truck ran over me.) 


	43. Anger Becomes Him

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.42  
  
Anger Becomes Him  
  
Other info is in the first chapter  
  
Buffy watches with abject horror, as the expressions on Spike's face changes in rapid succession. At first, it held all the love he felt for her, and then it changed to disbelief, horror, and ultimately settled on anger, as he stalked from her side to the door. It only took a few moments for all of the emotions to flash in his eyes, but to her it took an eternity.  
  
Standing at the door, he remembers the terrible horror that had been written plain as day in Buffy's eyes. His hand had slid right through her cheek, like it were warm butter. His head shakes almost imperceptibly, his anger comes to the boiling point, as he stalks to the door, and walks straight through it.  
  
Leaning, casually against the wall outside of the room, after she'd left the room when Spike had made his way around to the other side of the bed, Dawn is startled from her thoughts as the blonde vampire comes stalking out of the door.  
  
He doesn't notice her, as she watches him from the corner of her eye. She doesn't realize he didn't open the door, but walked through it. As she keeps watching, she takes in the straight shoulders, predators stalk, and heaving breaths, as he walks down the hall. _Whoa he's one pissed vamp._ She thinks to herself.  
  
She didn't mean to say it, but she couldn't not ask. "Spike?" Slips from between her lips, when he gets about twenty feet from her. She expected him to ignore her any way. She turns to the door to go back in to be with Buffy.  
  
Spike hears the question, but doesn't have time to explain. "Not now, Nibblet. Have a bone to pick with the Great Poof." He shouts back over his shoulder, as he stalks to the bank of elevators at the end of the hall.  
  
Dawn nods her head, and walks back in the room knowing he couldn't see her nod, but figures that he could've cared less at the moment.  
  
Spike stops in front of the doors to the elevator, and tries to push the button to go back up, but his finger just slides right through it. His anger flies to new heights as he realizes he can't even push a button. He stands there listening for the car to come back down; the longer he stands the more his anger rises. Finally he hears the thing coming, he times it right, and steps through the doors startling a bunch of lawyers in the process, which makes him feel a little better.  
  
His mind starts to wonder, as he waits for the elevator to stop on the right floor. _They can make me all ghost like, but they can't give me the power to fly? What kind of bloody insane troll logic is that?Hell, even Casper had the ability to fly!_ Looking around at all the other people in the car with him, his eyes find a familiar looking blonde head, standing in the other corner. "Oh, bloody hell!" He whispers. The red headed woman beside him, gives him a strange look, and sidles closer to the man beside her. Spike rolls his eyes at her, and ducks his head as he tries his best to look as small as possible. He hopes to god that the airhead doesn't notice him.  
  
Finally the car comes to a halt, and he doesn't care if it's the right floor or not, he's getting the hell out of here. There's always the stairs, it'll take longer than the lift, but as long as Harmony doesn't notice him, he could care less how long it takes. It'll just give him more time to get angrier, with that in mind he stalks from the car, head down, and praying under his breath that she hasn't seen him.  
  
As he raises his head, he sees that he's on the right floor. "Guess the stairs are a no go." He says to himself, as he tries to make his way over to the right office. He can see Peaches sitting all high and mighty, in his nice, big, comfy looking, leather chair.  
  
He wishes his stomping boots would make some kind of noise, but being all ghosty means that there's no sound what-so-ever coming from him, well that is until he opens his mouth, and he fully intends to give Angelus a piece of his ever so pissed off mind.  
  
Stalking over to the office, determination evident in his eyes, he walks through the door, vamps as he nears the desk, and decides that to get the poofters attention he's going to stand right in the middle of it. Which means that he'll be standing in the stack of papers that the other vampire is reading through. A smile breaks out across his face; if he can't do anything but be annoying then he'll be a huge, pain in Angel's ass.  
  
"Angelus." Spike's anger is palpable as he says the name.  
  
Angel can't figure it out, his vision was perfectly clear just a moment ago, now there's this black fog covering it. He wipes a hand over his eyes, trying to get clarity back, and finish going through all the files that Harmony had given him this morning. "Angelus." He hears his alter ego's name, in an angry English accent.  
  
"Spike?" Angel asks. His hand still rubbing at his eyes, as his head rises, and he scoots back in his seat. His eyes finally focusing, he sees that he hadn't gone temporarily blind. Just that the blonde vampire is standing where he was reading. Spike is vamped and looks as if he's about to do some major damage.  
  
"What in the bloody hell, did you bleedin' wankers do to me?" The cockney screams, and swings a fist at Angel's head. "I can't touch my girl, you big, prancin' poof." His chest rises and falls rapidly with the completely unneeded air that passes through his incorporeal lungs.  
  
Angel stands in stunned silence, and then starts to laugh maniacally. It's just too funny not to laugh at his grandchilde. The whole actually standing in the middle of his desk, and him only seeing the upper part of Spike is just too laughable. Then realization hits like a ten-ton weight. What the bleached wonder had just screamed at him was at the least disturbing. He quickly sobers, as the words register, and he goes over it in his mind.  
  
Spike shakes back into his human guise, as he watches the barely imperceptible expressions on Angel's face.  
  
Angel looks into the blue and livid eyes of the biggest, pain in his ass that has ever been, and stands to his full height. He moves forward, his index finger pointing in Spike's face, almost hitting him in the nose. "First of all, Spike." He spits the name out like it's an obscenity, and waves the finger between the two of them, making like he's going to make a huge point. "We, me, no one did a single thing to you. I just opened up some mail, and for some strange reason, someone thought it would be nice to send me you, all wrapped up in a nice little amulet. You came swirling out in a dusty, little, light show, for all to see." His eyes flash yellow for a fraction of a second. "And secondly." His middle finger comes up to join the other one, and pokes them both where Spike's chest should be. "Your girl, as you seem to claim, will never be yours, and she never was."  
  
Spike still stands in the middle of the desk, as he smirks at the bloody bastard.  
  
"What?" Angel looks stunned at the smirk.  
  
"So the walking hair gel ad has more than one expression." Spikes smirk becomes a full-blown smile. "Who'd have thought." He chuckles, almost laughing right out, but he's mad. He has to remind himself of that, but damn the look was funny.  
  
Angel's brow lowers, taking all of it in. "What's so fricking funny, Spike?" Yet again Spike's name comes out as if it's the worst word Angel has ever spoken.  
  
"Oh, uh. Yeah." Spike straightens to his full height, smirk still present on his lips. He stares the darker man down, with his sparkling, but dangerous, blue-eyed glare. "On that second point you made." He takes in a deep breath, relishing the moment. _God this is gonna be so bloody priceless._ He thinks, looking at brood boy. "You see. There's a fat lot of stuff you just don't know jack about. I won't go into the whole long, bloody boring story. Just now, not when Buffy can't be here to justify and confirm it.  
  
"What?" The stunned look again, Spike chuckles. "Buffy isn't, and never will be yours, Spike. You really do need to get over it." Angel points out as he starts to pace the length of the desk, and still enjoying the flicking of his fingers.  
  
"Now, see, that's where you're wrong Angelus." Spike flicks his middle finger at the darker, broodier than he will ever be vampire. "You, see. Me." He turns his finger to his chest. "And Buffy were in the same place, while she was all comatose, and I was... Well for want of a better word DEAD! Seems the girl really is in love with me." His finger pokes through his chest a couple of times for emphasis. "Doesn't want anyone else. So, I'm thinkin'." His hand comes up to rub at his chin. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that makes her, MY." He slaps his chest. "Girl." He growls. His head cocks to the side, and he smirks at the stunned expression on the other vamps face. With that he turns around, the duster flying out like incorporeal wings around his torso, and stalks through the wall.  
  
Coming to a halt halfway down the hall, he turns back around, and stalks back to the office, sticking his head back through the wall. "As for the first point." He says, watching as he gets brood boy's attention, again. "Find a way to fix me. I have a girl to attend to." With that his head disappears, and Angel scowls at the empty office. 


	44. Hope

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.43  
  
Hope  
  
Other info is in the first chapter  
  
Sitting behind his desk, Angel mulls over the implications of what Spike had told him moments before. The thought that Buffy could love that menace, just appalls him. As he sits there thinking about it, realization finally hits him. 'Buffy's awake? Why hadn't anyone told him, and why was Spike the one to tell him the news?' He scatters the papers that are on the desk as he plants his hands on it to push his seat back.  
  
He doesn't think to use the intercom. Anyway he always pushes the wrong button, and ends up getting that sacrificial line. He bellows, angrily. "Harmony!" The shout echoes around the glass fronted office, and his gaze lands on the blonde secretary, as her head jerks up.  
  
Harmony sits at her desk, with her unicorn collection displayed for all to see in a neat, little, single file row across the front of it. She notices that one has been turned backwards when she glances up, as she reaches to turn it back to its proper position she hears her name being shouted. She startles, knocking the crystal figure from its perch, off of the edge, and to the shiny, lobby floor. Where it shatters into a thousand pieces.  
  
The blonde watches in shocked horror, as the unicorn falls. It seems as if it takes eons until it hits and shatters. When she hears the sound of crystal breaking, she stands up with a pout, and stalks haltingly over to the door of Angel's office.  
  
Angel still stands behind the desk, his hands planted firmly on its wooden surfaced top. His eyes follow the blonde vampire as she makes her way from behind the desk out front, with a pout on her face, as she opens the door, the pout has changed to a look of anger.  
  
Angel chuckles lightly, as he watches her. The set of her shoulders, and the look of anger, is just adorable. 'Did he just think that Harmony was adorable? Oh god' He shakes his head trying to get the thought from his mind, and remembers why he called her into his office in the first place, and his own anger returns.  
  
"Why wasn't I notified that Buffy had awoken?" His eyes flash to yellow for a moment, as his anger raises a notch.  
  
"What?" Harmony shouts. "You made me break one of my precious, pretty little unicorns, for news that I didn't know?" She angrily places her hands on her hips, turns on the heels of her Vera Wang's, and stomps back out to her desk.  
  
Angel's head falls, and he shakes it from side to side. He figured that the news would have been spread all over the building by now, and he'd been the last one to know about it. "Well, at least she answered the question." He whispers, as he walks over to his private elevator. The doors automatically open, he presses the button for the medical ward, and mumbles the words to the Manilow song piped into the car.  
  
The doors open up, Angel steps into the hallway, and he slides his hand through his hair as he makes his way to Buffy and Cordy's room.  
  
He approaches the door, and opens it quietly. Looking around he sees that the privacy curtain between the two beds has been pulled, and looks longingly at the brunette laid out on the bed he can see. "If Buffy can come out of a coma, maybe there's still some hope that she'll wake some day, too." He mumbles to his self, and hears the hushed voices on the other side of the curtain.  
  
He slowly makes his way over to the barrier, but stops at the head of Cordelia's bed, and runs a finger down her soft and pale cheek. "I'll be back to see you in a few moments." He whispers against her forehead, as he places a soft kiss on it.  
  
He stands from his stooped position beside of Cordy, and lays his hand on top of the comatose girls, lightly squeezing it. Dawns' giggling brings him back to the reason that he'd come down in the first place.  
  
He turns from the prone form, making his way to the end of the curtain, pushing it open just enough so he can slip between it and the wall, and finds the scene he's presented with strange, but to the other three occupants it looks like an everyday occurrence.  
  
Dawn sits beside the bed, her chin resting on her crossed arms, Spike stands beside her, with an amused smirk, and Buffy lays on the bed, her hair fanned out around her, talking animatedly to the both of them.  
  
"That's not all, Dawnie. Xander was. . ." Angel picks up part of the strange conversation.  
  
"Alex. Pet." Spike corrects, reaching out his hand to her, but it passes right through her head.  
  
Angel notices the flash of pain, and disappointment cross the other vampires face, at the non-action.  
  
Buffy's eyes look up in adoration, and some annoyance. But still with a slight smile. "Yeah, right. Alex." She rolls her eyes. "Was eating this gooey pizza, and every time he talked, it'd roll around, all mashed up, and at one point..." She looks up and her eyes fall on Angel standing by the curtain, with a smile on his face. "Angel?" She questions, and hears a growl coming from her right.  
  
"Hello, Buffy." He replies with hesitation. "How are you?" He steps from the edge of the curtain, and over to the left side of the bed, with his hands stuffed, deep into the pockets of his leather coat.  
  
Spike growls a warning to the other vampire, for getting too close. Angel ignores it, and places his hand on the slayers.  
  
At his touch, Buffy jerks her hand from under his, and sits up more on the pillows that Dawn had stacked up behind her a few moments ago. "Well, after being in a coma for three weeks, I'm feeling quite rested." She says sarcastically. "Then when I awake I find that my boyfriend has come down with a severe case of ghostliness." Her sarcastic tone gets more defined, as her eyes find Spike smiling down on her. She wants to touch him, feel him, and know that she has his reassurance. "I'm just peachy, Angel." She finishes the sarcastic tone all but deafening in her voice.  
  
Spike can't help but chuckle as he stands proudly beside of her.  
  
"We tried..." Angel starts to explain, but the words won't come to him. Then he realizes that she'd said something about a boyfriend. 'I thought she said she was cookie dough?' His mind wonders. "Your boyfriend is a ghost?" He stupidly asks. Not realizing whom the blonde had been referring to.  
  
"Come on, Angel. Are you really that dense?" Dawn couldn't resist the urge to call Angel dense. She gives him a patented Dawn eye roll.  
  
"What?" Angel looks over to the brunette, and notices that Spikes' hand is passing back and forth through the girls' head.  
  
As realization hits, Angels shoulders slump, imperceptibly under his coat. "Oh!" He mumbles and his eyes fall back on Buffy. He'll try and talk to her later, about the incorporeal pain in his ass. Hopefully she'll be alone. "I'm glad to see that you're alright." He tells her, turning to leave, and makes his way back to Cordy's bedside on the other side of the curtain.  
  
(Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but I intended to have these chapters up long ago. The thing is there's a horse show this weekend, and I have four horses that I'm helping with, including my own. I haven't had a day off since the middle of April. Today has been the first, and hopefully I'll be able to get two more out before I leave on Friday. I'm not making any promises, but I can try.) 


	45. Walking through Walls

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.44  
  
Walking Through Walls  
  
All other info still remains in the first chapter

He slips through the wall behind her, and can't help but to smile at the sight in front of him. She stands with her back to him, in front of the full-length mirror. Her hair is a freshly, blown dry, mass of golden light. She picks up a brush and slowly runs it through the slightly damp tendrils. The hair, now untangled, she brushes it into a ponytail and wraps an elastic band around it.  
  
"Well, I see you're up and about, Luv." He finally says, making her jump at the sudden noise of his voice in the completely silent bathroom.  
  
Buffy spins around after her heart quits throbbing in her chest. She plants a smile on her face. "Spike, you do know that this is the women's showers," she retorts. Her hands find a perch on her hips, and she glares at him. "Which means that men aren't allowed in here."  
  
Spike just smiles and takes the few steps separating them. He stands directly in front of her. "Well guess it's a good thing that I'm not a man," he snarks and sucks in an unneeded breath. "Was just wondering where my girl had run off to." He lets out the breath and smirks, looking over to the shower stalls on his right. "Went to the room, couldn't find you." She sees the worry in his eyes, but doesn't mention it. "The Nibblet wasn't there either," he exclaims, gazing into her eyes. "Got a bit worried."  
  
She can't help but smile at his concern and reaches a hand up to caress his cheek, but the hand just slips right through. She frowns, as she watches her hand pass, without resistance, through the side of his face and out the other. Anger rises, as he watches her face. He sees it in her eyes and the stiffened stance she takes at the sleight, and then disappointment becomes more evident as he watches on.  
  
Buffy's eyes find his, and the blue orbs reflect the same disappointment she's feeling. She sighs, "We really need to find a way to fix you." as her shoulders fall in defeat. Her head falls to her chest, and then she looks back at him. He sees the steely glint of slayer determination in her eyes.  
  
Spike cocks his head slightly to the left, his brow furrowing in askance.  
  
"Come on," she suddenly says, as she strides over to the door and flings it open. Spike turns with a silent swish of his duster, as he follows her lead.  
  
"What are we doin', Pet?" he asks, as she slows down enough for him to step up to her side.  
  
"We're going to talk with Angel, and see how we can fix your incorporeal ass," she states vehemently. She whips her hand out to slide it through his middle. "It's getting old not being able to touch you. I'm sure that Angel could help out in the matter if only he'll put his stupid jealousy act away and try to help. Also, three weeks of not being able to kiss you...Let me just say, it sucks." She picks up her pace and strides off in her renewed anger.  
  
Spike listens to her little explanation, and gets a bit miffed at the casual movement of her hand going through his abdomen. "Hey now! Just 'cause I'm all ghosty doesn't mean you can just go around stickin' stuff in me, all Willy nilly," he exclaims, as he stomps after her.  
  
"Why not? If I was in your condition you'd be sticking it to me all of the time." She smirks in a devilish way, as she glances back at him. "I always thought that turn about was fair play." She giggles at his dumbfounded expression, and starts to walk even faster. She leaves him standing in stunned silence in the middle of the hall.  
  
Slipping in a door down the hall, he hears Buffy giggle again. He slowly shakes his head, mumbles something, smiles fondly, and takes off after her.  
  
As he slips through the same door that Buffy had entered a few moments later, he sees a flash of bright, blonde hair enter the elevator. He speeds his steps. "Buffy," he shouts, while watching as the doors close behind her. "Damned Bint," he grumbles and starts running, hoping that he makes it before the lift is completely out of reach. He just makes it through the doors and into the car, as the thing starts to lift.  
  
Buffy stands in awe, her eyes as big as saucers and mouth hanging slack. "That was cool."  
  
"You're a silly, crazy bint. Do you know that?"  
  
They glance at each other. Buffy sputters a bit, and starts to laugh. Spike rolls his eyes at her and smiles.  
  
Buffy suddenly straightens up; as she thinks about the reason she's in the elevator in the first place. She plants the look of grim righteousness back on her face. Spike startles slightly at the sudden change in her demeanor.  
  
The doors open; and she's out of it as if she were on fire, leaving him in her dust. He stares after her.  
  
The doors close in his face. He shakes his head and slides back through the door, stomping silently across the linoleum of the lobby. He goes in the direction that he knows she's headed. After all, he'd just been there not too long ago.  
  
As he nears the door that Buffy had just flung open and determinedly walked through, the blonde at the desk outside of Angel's office looks up and smiles excitedly at him. "Oh, bollocks."  
  
He tries to make a mad dash for the office door, but Harmony is faster than he remembers. She gets to him first. "Spikey?" The voice grates on his nerves, as it squeals out his name. It doesn't help that it hurts his ears, either. He knows he'll regret it as soon as he says it. "Harm." (God I just can't keep my mouth shut can I?), he berates his self. He sticks his hands deep in his pockets to keep from hitting himself upside the head for his stupidity. He should've ignored the stupid bint. He lets his eyes drift up to the blue eyes of the vampire now standing in front of him with a wide smile on her face.  
  
Harmony bounces on the balls of her feet. Her demeanor changes to a look of derision, as she plants her hands on her hips. "You're still following Buffy around like a little puppy, aren't you," she huffs out. It's her Blondie bear, right down to the slayer fixation, and it infuriates her.  
  
Spike rolls his eyes and shakes his head. (Still the same Harm, still the biggest, airhead on the planet.) He thinks to himself. "Yeah, you silly bint." His head lowers as he starts to grin. (This ought to get her knickers in a bunch.) His grin becomes a smile as he looks back up at her. "She's my girl," he growls the last word out, with satisfaction. He sees the horror cross the other blonde's face.  
  
"OH, MY GOD," she says as she stomps her foot. "I can't believe this." She lets out a frustrated sigh. "That's ju-just...UG!" She shivers visibly and tromps off, throwing an evil glare over her shoulder at him, showing him just how disgusted with him she really is.  
  
He chuckles, as he raises an eyebrow at her, and then turns and continues his trek in Buffy's footsteps.  
  
Harmony watches as he saunters away with a cocky stride, and hands stuffed deeply into his duster. She huffs, and turns a unicorn back around to the right position on her desk.

(You guys wouldn't believe the hell I've gone through trying to get this up. First I sent it for betaing, and the site said that it wasn't a document. Then the computer completely crashed, and I didn't have Internet for god only knows how long. Plus, the working of two jobs doesn't help matters any. Anyway, I hope people are still reading this. I got a whole lot of writing done while all of this stuff was happening, and I hope to have this finished soon.)


	46. Where There's a Will

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.45  
  
Where There's a Will...  
  
All other info is in chp.1  
  
As he slips through the door, the scene that he comes upon makes him giddy with anticipation. He doesn't interrupt, just stands in the doorway, with an evil glint in his eye, as he watches the interaction between slayer, and vampire. He knows what it feels like to be at the receiving end of Buffy's wrath. He feels no remorse for the dark haired ponce now getting the brunt of it. Personally, it's nice to see that someone else warrants it, instead of him. Spike grins smugly. How he wishes he had a fag.  
  
Buffy stands directly in front of Angels' desk, her hands planted firmly on her hips. She nods her head emphatically with the rhythm of her voice.  
  
As Spike watches, her voice filters over to him. "Angel?" Peaches looks up at Buffy, a pensive air about him. "Have you even been listening to me," she asks. Angel raises an eyebrow at her, and looks back down at the paper in front of him. She sighs, and it draws the dark vampires eyes back up to hers. "We have to do something." Spike hears her anger rising as she speaks.  
  
"Buffy, it's Spike. The total pain in everyone's ass. You do remember that, don't you?" Angel pushes his chair back, and steeples his fingers in front of him on the desk. "Why do you even care?"  
  
Apparently, Angel hadn't seen the two together, hadn't seen how much the separation is killing them both. It may not be a total separation, but to not be able to touch, and feel each other it might as well be as if one of them were still dead.  
  
He can see the look on her face, as she shakes her head, and her hair moves along the middle of her back. Spike draws in an un-needed breath as he sees it in his minds eye, and she's glorious.  
  
Buffy's hands clench tightly at her sides as she lets go her grip on her hips. She draws in a deep breath, and lets it out slowly trying to control her anger at the idiot in front of her. Spike knows the look in those green eyes as they stay firmly planted in the brown ones of Angel. The look is deadly; she's ready to dust the guy in front of her. He knows because he's been at the receiving end of it too many times.  
  
Angel seems to be searching out something in those green eyes, and Spike should be feeling jealous of the close scrutiny, but he can't, she is taking his side in all of this. He suddenly hears a faint whisper as Buffy starts to speak again. "He's a good man, Angel."  
  
After the admission, Spike can't help but smile the biggest smile he's ever produced. He sees the disappointment cross Angel's face, and all is right with his world. Then the ponce ducks his head and shakes it derisively.  
  
"Buffy, I-I..." Angel stutters, unsure of what to say to that. All of a sudden his demeanor changes, and he completely straightens in his leather chair, piercing Buffy with a steely gaze.  
  
Buffy takes a couple of steps back, not sure why Angel would suddenly turn into Angelus.  
  
"He's not a man, Buffy," He shouts. "He'll never be a man. He'll always be a monster. He may have a soul, walk, look, act and seem like a man, but he'll never be one." His anger subsides visibly, but it's still evident in his voice as he continues to talk.  
  
Buffy looks at the vampire in front of her, a steely glint of her own in her eyes. "That may have been true, and a few years ago I'd have said the same thing."  
  
"So, what makes him so special now?"  
  
She sighs, loudly, and shakes her head in disappointment, at his callousness. "Angel, you weren't there. You have no idea what he's went through, what we've went through." Her hands relax at her sides, and the tension in her body subsides. "I was there, I know what hell he's been through. I put him through most of it myself." She continues quietly, barely above a whisper. "I saw him. I saw all of him, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Saw how he tried, and changed." She lets a long, drawn out sigh escape her lungs. A hint of a smile crosses her features. "He was being and doing good before he went and got the soul, after he came back the only thing that had changed was that he'd gone insane from the pain of having it."  
  
"He was always insane, Buffy." Angel mumbles between almost closed lips.  
  
"Angel!" The shout echoes through out the office. Buffy clenches her fists at her sides, again in agitation at her ex-honey. "I'm trying to be serious, here." She spits through clenched teeth.  
  
Spike still stands in the doorway, watching her every move with a smile on his face. His smile brightens as he sees her foot start to tap a staccato on the floor underneath it.  
  
Angels hands slowly slides through his hair, as he takes in her demeanor. His hands come to rest at the back of his head, as he leans his elbows on the desk in front of him, and hangs his head. "Buffy."  
  
"No, Angel. Just... Just don't." She knows what's coming and doesn't want to hear his objections to it, and waves a hand in the air in front of her as a dismissive gesture.  
  
"I saw him. Not just the demon, and not just the man. I saw every bit of him."  
  
"Yeah, from what I've heard, you've seen the whole package."  
  
At that Spike growls low in his chest. If either of the others in the room had been paying any attention, they'd have heard it.  
  
Buffy chooses to ignore that remark, honestly, what could she say. "The penance he's paid at my hands, mostly. He deserves to become what he was on the verge of being."  
  
"And just what would that be, Buff," Angel asks with derision.  
  
Buffy's shoulders become straighter as she looks directly into the brunettes eyes. "An even better man than he already is." She says it with conviction, and complete hope. Her shoulders slump. "You don't want to give him a chance at being what he can be, or even admit that he could be a good man." Her eyes wonder to the wooden top of the desk, as she speaks.  
  
Angel searches for her eyes, and finds them. In those eyes, he sees the total conviction that she emits. Shaking his head in defeat, he wishes silently that had he could have that much conviction in his own argument.  
  
"I'm in love with him, Angel." Her softly spoken words carry in the stillness of the room.  
  
At her confession, Spike nearly shouts. However, he clenches his fists at his side, and decidedly starts to bounce happily on the balls of his feet.  
  
"You don't understand how much it's killing us. The non-touching of us, it's completely unbearable." Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "And if you won't help him." A tear slides down her cheek. "Then I'll find someone who will." She turns her back to him, and takes a few steps away from him.  
  
"Buffy." It's almost a whisper. Angels straightens to his full height in the chair, and then he stands up after rolling it back farther.  
  
The sound of her voice said with such defeat makes her stop mid-step, but she refuses to turn back around to face Angel.  
  
"What," she says through tightly, clenched teeth. She fights the urge to turn around and knock the hell out of her former love.  
  
"I'll help, even though I think it's a mistake. I'm not sure if there's even anything we can do."  
  
She turns to him at his admission. "Well, you have all of the resources we could possibly need." She says turning a wide circle in front of him. "I'm sure if there's a way to do it, it'll most likely be found here." She continues, as her circuit finishes.  
  
With defeat evident in his whole body. "You're right. If there's a way to make Spike corporeal again, it'll most likely be found somewhere in the bowels of Wolfram and Hart." Angel agrees, half-heartedly.  
  
Spike slips out the door as he sees her start to turn back towards him. That went as well as could have been expected he recons.  
  
"Good, we'll start researching it tomorrow." She demands, as she pivots on her toes, and walks purposefully to the door.  
  
"Thanks, Angel," she says in appreciation, as she throws a quick glance over her shoulder, and walks out of the door she'd just opened.  
  
He watches as she completely walks away from him. "You're welcome." He whispers, as the door clicks shut behind the one girl he'll never get over.  
  



	47. There's a Way

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.46  
  
There's a Way  
  
As always all other info is in the first chapter

* * *

The Scooby's and A.I. teams had been busy, uber-busy. Buffy had completely taken the law firm of Wolfram and Hart over, in the last few weeks. She'd taken charge so completely that even the people who aren't members of either team had been researching or doing what they possibly could. The mission being to find a way to make Spike a real boy, well vampire again. She is diligent in her quest, and stands over the teams, their every sigh or movement prompting the request of 'Did you find anything?' to come automatically from her mouth.  
  
Fred's team in the lab worked day and night; since the order had come down to find a way to make the resident pain in the ass ghost corporeal.  
  
Fred had come upon an epiphany one night, and written it down on a big, white board in her office. The equation is so long that when she'd run out of room on the board she'd started to write it out on the wall directly to the right of it. When she'd finished working everything out, she'd run to Buffy's side.  
  
Buffy stands in the middle of Fred's office, staring at the strange new language the scientist had just come up with. Confusion mars her pretty, face, and she crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
Fred starts explaining her theory, and everyone looks at her like she's speaking Japanese, but nodding their heads as if they know what she's blabbering on about. The only person who truly understands is the red headed witch that stands beside of Fred.  
  
Willow stares in awe of the concept before her eyes, getting all giddy over the learning goodness, and absorbing all of what Fred is talking about.  
  
Spike stands on Buffy's right, with the same confused expression on his face that his girl seems to have had on her face since walking into the room. His gaze shifts to the slayer.  
  
Buffy feels his heated gaze land on her and looks up with a smile.  
  
"What's the crazy bird on about", he whispers, directly into her ear as he leans even closer into her.  
  
"Like I know, Spike", she whispers back. "All of this is totally non-sense to me."  
  
"Bloody great!" His gaze shifts over to Willow, and he sighs in relief when he sees that at least on of the people in their little group knows what in hell Fred's spoutin' off about.  
  
As he watches, Willow's shoulders stiffen, and she suddenly stops the scientist from going further with her explanation.  
  
"Uh, Fred?" She'd noticed a slight mistake on the other girls behalf. She didn't really want to point out the little flaw in front of Buffy and Spike, but Spike is the one that is going to have to do this.  
  
The brunette turns away from her emphatic motioning to the equation, with a questioning glint in her eyes.  
  
"Uh." Willow gets frustrated at the stare of the pretty girl at her side and ducks her head, shyly. The ducking of the intense gaze served to let her get her nerves under control. She slowly raises her hand up to the mistake on the board, and points it out. "Shouldn't this be here", she asks nervously, as she points to another section of the equation, never letting her eyes drift from the board.  
  
Fred's attention is immediately on the faux pas, and she takes in the whole section of the equation. Her head tilts slightly in Willows direction, eyes squinting, then going unbelievably wide, when she understands the mishap Willow had noticed. One little letter out of place and this whole thing would've spelled disaster.  
  
"Thank god you found that", she exclaims, and hits herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand. She quickly steps up to the board erasing the part that shouldn't have come until later in the whole problem, then rewriting it in the appropriate place. "Who knows what could've happened if we'd have done it that way." She says.  
  
Willow smiles, her face turning a bright red at the praise, and she quickly ducks her head again.  
  
Fred laughs nervously as she turns her gaze on the two blondes on the other side of the room.  
  
"It was just..." Willow whispers. "Well really nothing. I'm sure you would've caught it." The last is mumbled incoherently.  
  
Spike smiles reassuringly at the jumpy, little brunette. She nervously fidgets beside Red; as if Buffy or he were ready to tear her head off for making a mistake that neither of them would've known about if Red hadn't noticed. "Well, it couldn't as bad as this." He finally says, as he reaches up and puts his hand through the side of Buffy's head. He wiggles his fingers as his hand halfway emerges from the other side.  
  
"I don't know about that, Spike." Willow pipes up, after regaining her composure. She brightly, smiles. "It could've possibly blown you into little, pieces of Spike confetti." She watches as Spike's fingers still wiggle on the side of Buffy's head. "And uh, could you quit with the..." She wiggles her own fingers in demonstration.  
  
"Does it make you squeamish, Red?" He wiggles his hand even more, while teasing the girl.  
  
"Spike, stop it." Buffy reprimands, and swipes at him with her hand.  
  
A slow, evil smile crosses the vampire's face. "Oh, ho! Even the slayer has a bad tummy", he taunts, but removes his hand from her head.  
  
Buffy plants her hands on her hips and turns to Spike. "No, it just a little disturbing. What with the seeing of your fingertips wriggling out of the corner of my eye, and all."  
  
Fred leans into Willow. "Are they always like this?" She whispers.  
  
"Yeah, well no. Usually it's a lot worse, you haven't seen anything, yet."  
  
The two women, watch the bickering going on across the room from them, and laugh.  
  
"Maybe we should get them back to where we were", Fred asks, hesitantly.  
  
"Yep, or we'll be here all night listening to the two of them bicker." Willow agrees.  
  
"Buffy? Spike?" The couple quits their play fighting, and looks over at the red headed witch. "We were kinda in the middle of something." She arcs her hand behind her in the direction of the big, white board, and smiles.  
  
"Oh, Fred! I'm so sorry." Buffy apologizes with a look of sheepishness crossing her features. "Please continue." She says, blushing brightly. "The sooner we get him corporeal, the sooner I get to kill him," she jokes, as she throws a pointing thumb over her shoulder in the direction of a ghosty Spike standing behind her.  
  
"Hey, now!"

* * *

(Well here's another chappy, I hope that every one enjoyed. Hopefully I'll be able to have another one up tomorrow. Thanks to Kari, No I haven't given up on it; I just had a hell'uva a time trying to get the last few chapters up. Spuffyfan4eva, Yes, I had a very sick computer, but it's well now, and hopefully will stay that way. Spike(I'm sorry I can't remember all of the numbers.) Happy to see that you like it, can't wait to see what you think about the rest of this monster. 


	48. Disappearing Act

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.47  
  
Disappearing Act  
  
Everything else is in the first chapter

* * *

After speaking with Fred for a few more moments, and trying to get the specifics of what she planned to do, with Willows help, Buffy and her entourage of two headed back up to research central a.k.a Wes's office. She explained the whole plan, and how it would play out with the help of the ghostly one and the witch. Afterwards Giles had pulled her into a corner of the office. She knew that he'd had his misgivings in the endeavor, but he seemed to be coping with it, until she seen the expression on his face. Seems the equation and the contraption that will be built because of it has him antsy-er than before.  
  
"Giles, I know exactly what you're going to say", she blurts out as he starts to open his mouth to say something to her.  
  
"Now, Buffy", He whispers in exasperation. "How on earth could you possibly know what I'm about to say?"  
  
"And it's our only hope. **His** only hope."  
  
The two sentences come out at the same time, and they end up speaking over one another.  
  
Giles absently rubs his forehead, and looks at the tiny blonde in front of him. "I do realize that this may very well be his only chance. However, something like this has never been attempted. What if it ends up that he completely disappears?"  
  
She had been expecting a protest to bringing the ensouled vampire back; she hadn't been expecting concern on said vamps welfare. Her expression softens at the hint in the mans voice, and she lets the tension in her shoulders relax, somewhat.  
  
"I truthfully do not understand what the rush for this is anyway." His glasses find their way into his hand and the inevitable cleansing starts on the tail of his borrowed t-shirt. "He can surely wait a few more days or weeks, or at least until we can be sure that this won't totally annihilate him." The cleansing of the spotless glasses stops, and he places them back onto his nose. "I'm quite positive that he isn't going anywhere, at least not when you're here."  
  
Buffy stands in silence for a few moments, contemplating the best way to tell her mentor the danger that Spike is actually in. He'd been disappearing for hours on end the last few days, and she is worried. He won't tell her where he goes, but when he shows back up the look in his eyes scares her. Hell the look is terror. Her shoulders slump down in defeat. She'd promised Spike she wouldn't tell anyone, but how else could she get her point across. They had told Fred, but only because they thought that the science wiz would be able to come up with something, and woo hoo if she hadn't gotten one hell'uva brainstorm.  
  
She'd been the only one to care enough to try and help. She and Spike had become fast friends once he'd figured out he was all ghosty. They'd sit and talk for hours, and Buffy was glad to see that he'd made at least one friend outside of her family. Buffy also thought that he'd fell in with her because he thought that she'd be able to help him. Come to find out he actually liked the sweet, little Texan.  
  
Giles stands waiting for a reply, looking on in a fatherly manner at his slayer. "Buffy?"  
  
Her sad eyes slowly make their way up to the dark blue of the watchers, and she moves a lock of hair behind her ear. "He's fading, Giles." She finally admits.  
  
The sadness in her eyes nearly breaks the mans heart, and the whispered words tear it into. "What was that?" He wants to make sure that he heard her right.  
  
She takes a deep breath, holding in unshed tears. "The last few days he's been kinda fading in and out of reality." Her eyes become even glassier as she speaks. "I-I think he might be being dragged into some kind of hell dimension or something." Her whole body straightens into steal. "I can't let that happen to him, Giles. Even if I weren't in love with him, I still wouldn't let it happen. He's been a friend, ally, and the truest of Champions. He doesn't deserve to go to hell."  
  
Giles sighs, and then smiles, proudly at his surrogate daughter. Rubbing a gentle hand over her head, he pulls her into his arms for a tight hug.  
  
Buffy leans into him taking the comfort that he so freely gives.  
  
As he smoothes the hair on her head, his mind wonders. If what she's been saying is true. Moreover, he believes the words of his slayer. There really isn't time to suss out what this contraption of the scientists could possibly do. "We'll do what we can, Buffy", he whispers into her hair. He knows if the incorporeal state that the vampire is in should completely disappear, that the girl he holds in his arms this minute would never forgive any of them.  
  
Xander looks around the office with confusion. "Hey, Buff?" He finally yells from his position across the room from the two huggers.  
  
Buffy pushes away from the comforting arms around her, to see what the other man wants. She swipes the tears from her eyes with the back of a hand. "Yeah", she shouts back, after regaining her composure.  
  
The dark haired man slowly jogs over to her, with the air of confusion still on his face. "Spike!" His hands fly up in a gesture that could only mean the vamp were gone in a flash. "He was standing there." He points over to the spot where Spike had been standing. "We were talking, and then **POOF**!" Xander' hands flutter animatedly; he doesn't know what to do. "He was gone, just disappeared, right in the middle of a word. No warning what-so-ever." His hands come to rest at his side, as he looks at Buffy.  
  
Buffy looks completely stricken, and she starts to shake involuntarily. "Oh god, not again", she says quietly.  
  
"Not again? What", Xander says out of complete confusion, and looks to Giles for an answer.  
  
"Not right now, Xander." Is the only forthcoming answer from the mentor.  
  
Buffy's head moves to look at the watcher with gratitude. "Okay guys." Everyone assembled looks over to the original slayer. "We're splitting into groups for a search, and we're going to search this building over, until we find his undead, incorporeal ass."  
  
"Fred's up in the lab, as we speak. She's getting this thing together, and Spike has to be in that room for it to work." She mentally counts the people in the room as she speaks. "There will be groups of three." She commands. "Dawn, Xander?"  
  
The two look over to her, with the question 'What?' written in their expressions.  
  
"You're with me. As for everyone else, find a group. I don't care who's with who." Her gaze turns to an imploring almost begging one. "Just find him." With that final expression, she turns on her heel, pulls the door open and leaves the room with her sister and best friend on her tail.

* * *

(I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter, there were so many that I can't remember all of the names. So I'm thanking all of you with one thank you.) 


	49. The Search is on

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire  
  
Chp.48  
  
The Search is on  
  
Disclaimer and all the other crap is in the first chapter

* * *

Having divided up into four groups, the twelve people broke  
into them, each group taking two floors of the main building.  
Buffy's group also gets to check out the basement. Angels  
group got the big, twelve-car garage. The other groups only  
got the two floors they had been appointed.  
  
Having their assignments the groups broke off, heading for the  
office door. Buffy's group follows closely on her heels as she  
leaves the room.  
  
The trio of Buffy, Dawn and Xander, had checked one of their  
floors, and ended up empty handed. Well in all actuality Spike  
less. No one on the floor had seen him for at least a few  
days. They now headed to floor number one, since it they had  
to check the basement, also, they'd decided to take the first  
two floors instead of having to make the long elevator ride  
down to it if they had to check higher up floors.  
  
Buffy walks along with the two Scoobies at her back, as they  
all look in doors or windows for the incorporeal vampire. Yet  
again they've come up empty handed, not even finding one  
bleached hair. Although in all respects they probably wouldn't  
find a hair, since Spike is all ghost like.  
  
Xander, who'd been looking in windows, is brought out of his  
thoughts by the voice of the blonde slayer. They'd been  
wondering around the pit of hell in complete silence for the  
last ten minutes or so, and he'd been letting his mind wander,  
thinking about Anya.  
  
"This is the longest he's been gone." Buffy and Dawn had been  
having a conversation, and he'd missed half of it.  
  
Xander glances over to the brunette head in front of him,  
waiting for a reply to what Buffy had just stated.  
  
"What," Dawn asks with a bit of surprise in her voice at the  
revelation. She turns her head quickly as she drags the word  
out, her hair nearly slapping the guy behind her in his one  
good eye.  
  
Xander comes to a halt when he realizes what Buffy had just  
told Dawn. "I second that what, and raise you a big, ole HUH."  
He shakes his head in bewilderment, glancing from the back of  
Dawns head to her sisters on the right.  
  
The two continue with their conversation, ignoring the  
outburst of the man now standing dumbfounded in the middle of  
the hallway behind them.  
  
"Buffy? You knew this was happening to him?" Dawn sounds  
pissed, her words coming out through clenched teeth, and her  
hands coming up in front of her to wave erratically at her  
sister. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've done something  
sooner." The anger seems to have ebbed a little on the last  
few uttered words.  
  
Buffy looks over at her little sister, tears glisten  
in the corners of her eyes. "He made me promise not  
to say anything." Her eyes plead with Dawns, as she  
looks directly into the dark blue pools. "I'm so  
sorry, Dawnie. I wanted to tell all of you, but he  
flat out refused. I even tried to make him tell, or  
at the least let me tell someone who could help him.  
He wouldn't listen and just kept telling me no, that  
we'd figure something out." Her voice becomes almost  
inaudible as she answers her younger sibling.  
  
Xander watches as Dawns shoulders visibly slump. "How  
long has this been happening, Buff?" He finally says  
something that could be considered an intelligent  
question. He walks a bit faster and prouder to catch  
up with the two girls.  
  
Buffy turns to the dark haired man that is one of her  
best friends, tears threatening to fall endlessly  
from her eyes. "A few days after we came back," she  
states as bluntly as possible.  
  
"That's another thing I don't get, and that I've been  
wondering about." Dawn blurts out as her inner  
watcher shows through. A glint settles in her eyes at  
the prospect of unraveling the mystery of the whole  
Spike dead, Buffy comatose scenario.  
  
Buffy sighs heavily and rakes her hands through her  
loose hair. "Dawn."  
  
"I know, I know." Dawn waves a hand through the air  
in front of her face. "Moot subject, right?" Her hand  
comes to rest on her hip. "We find Spike, make him  
non-go-through-able, and then you'll give us all the  
whole what's the up with Buffy being comatose  
sitch."Dawn rolls her eyes at them, and starts  
walking away at a faster pace.  
  
Xander and Buffy watch slack jawed as the brunette  
makes her way to another hallway and enters it  
unheeded.  
  
Having decided as they'd come down to the first floor  
that it'd be best if they split up and searched.  
Xander was gonna go back up to the second floor, and  
make sure that they had covered the whole thing  
thoroughly, Dawn is supposed to check the first floor  
over again, and Buffy had decided to take the  
basement.  
  
"Guess this is where we split," Xander says, stuffing  
his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, giving  
Buffy a lop-sided smile.  
  
Buffy sighs. "Yeah, I think if we recheck and make  
sure he isn't just slipping past us, we'll be able to  
find him quicker. You know." Her green eyes find the  
ones of the dark man in front of her.  
  
She really doesn't want to go down in that basement,  
not that she's scared of anything. It's just that  
strange stuff seems to happen in this building all of  
the time. She doesn't want to get caught up in any  
freaky stuff, she just wants to find Spike. She'd  
also figured that if it happened it'd start in the  
basement and for all involved it'd be a lot safer for  
her to go down there instead of one of the others. "I  
guess it's down into the bowels of hell for me." She  
quips with a smile, making the situation seem lighter  
than it really is.  
  
Xander having the protective older brother syndrome  
really doesn't want her going down there, and had  
protested to it profusely. He'd been listening  
intently to Angel as he'd been telling everyone about  
this hellhole, and what he'd heard didn't make Xander  
like doing the Snoopy dance.  
  
"Be careful," He warns her as he pats her on the  
shoulder, and takes a tight turn into another  
adjoining hallway to make his way back up to the  
floor he'd been told to check again.  
  
"Always, Xan. And..."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He stops turning back to her. "If I  
find his incorporeal, annoyingness."  
  
Buffy throws a scathing glare in his direction.  
  
He waves the cell phone, which had been in his  
pocket, in the air. "Call you, A.S.A.P," he yells,  
making people stick their heads out of office doors  
at the racket. He smiles shyly. "Sorry." He  
apologizes to the office workers, as they stare at  
him.  
  
Buffy can't help to smile, turning on her heel, she  
continues down the hallway where the group had been  
walking a few minutes, ago. She heads to the elevator  
that will give her the ride to hell.  
  
If only she were expecting the goings on that she was  
about to enter into.

* * *

Thanks you guys, you rock. To Kari, Spuffyfan4eva and all of the others that review quite frequently, or in some cases every chapter. You guys are the ones that keep me writing this, keep it up. I love to hear what you think. It just makes my day.)


	50. Fight from Hell

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.49

Fight from Hell

All other info is where it always is

* * *

She steps out of the elevator, immediately ducking as an old, wooden chair comes flying past her head. "What the hell," she mumbles to herself. The chair hits the wall of the elevator, making a huge shudder, and she jumps out of the way as splinters, and shards fly out behind her.

Still hunched over, just in case something else comes flying at her, she takes a few tentative steps away from the still open doors of the elevator, and into the middle of the room. Her head turns left to right as she stands up, and takes a survey of the dark recesses of the basement. From the corner of her eye she sees a table being pushed to the back of a room in a fenced off part of the huge place. She watches a few moments, making sure that it isn't her eyes playing tricks on her. The place is murky, and dark so she could've just thought that the table had moved, but it's still moving. "Spike?" Not getting an answer, she makes her way over to the other part of the basement.

She walks over to the fence, and peers around the pole that is barely holding up the rusty gate that is attached to it. She looks around the room, nothing but dirt, a few pieces of old office furniture, and the table that had been pushed over to the other side of the room is the only things that she can see. She decides there's nothing there, and walks purposefully into the partitioned off area.

As she walks, she runs her fingers over the wooden surfaces of the table, and a desk. Stirring up dust as she does so.

She hadn't been paying close attention, until a loud, clanking of metal echoes throughout the huge underground basement. It sounds as if someone has been thrown into a chain link fence or the rattling of a cage door being slammed.

Buffy hastily makes her way over to the back of the room, and sure enough there's another chain link fence partitioning off yet another room. Moreover, it's still shaking and rattling from some sort of impact.

Scanning the other side of the fence, she stands in a defensive position, ready to jump if anything comes her way. She doesn't see anything other than the darkness._ I should've brought a flashlight._ Although with disappearing act that Spike's been doing lately it shouldn't come as a surprise. She takes a deep breath, shrugging her shoulders, she yells. "Spike? Are you here?"

She hears a loud bang, as if he's trying to answer her.

She takes it as a yes, and works her way down the fence until she finds the opening, and walks through it without any hesitation. She looks around searching for anything that might show her that it's actually her ghostly boyfriend and not just a rat.

The scene she enters into as she turns a corner, in her mind isn't a bad thing, but aside from Spike standing in front of her in all his glory, there's some weird guy standing across from him.

She watches the scene, her head cocked to one side, and arms crossed over her chest trying to make out what's being said. The conversations not loud enough for her to hear, and she takes a few steps toward the duo. To her surprise, and not a little disappointment, Spikes clothes suddenly reappear on his body. The blonde ghost-vamp makes his way over to the guy on the other side of the room, and swings with all of his might. She watches as the hand actually makes contact, and knocks the guy back a few feet.

Spike stands looking in awe at the fist he'd just used to sucker punch the guy.

Finally giving up her silent reverie, she breathes out his name, and rushes into the battle with him.

She moves closer to them and when she's almost to him, Spike turns to look at her. "Buffy." The statement of her name makes her smile at him, and he smiles back. With his attention on his girl, he doesn't realize that the guy is right behind him, until the force of the swing to the back of his head makes him fall to his knees.

As he regains his senses, he looks back up to her, with pleading eyes that almost make her shed a tear. "Pet, GO," he shouts at her.

With tears nearly spilling, she gazes at him. "You have to be upstairs, in the lab," she answers, as she tries to keep from rushing to his side, and help with the defense.

"I'll be there, Luv." His chin comes up, and the corner of his lip comes up. "Tell them to research..." The guy kicks him in the back, making the air rush out of him. "You bloody!" He growls, as he struggles back up to his feet. "Pavayne, Luv. That's the wankers name." He turns to the guy behind him, and swings a fist at him. "Now, GO!" As he knocks Pavayne back, he takes the time to look over his shoulder at her. "I'll be there, Pet. Promise."

She silently turns on her heel, and runs all the way back to the elevator. He hears the motor pull her up from the depths of hell, and turns back to Pavayne. "So, where were we?"

"Was that your little, girl," the man asks in a condescending tone as he slowly creeps toward Spike. "Pretty, little thing isn't she? To bad this will be the last time you see her." Pavayne's hand whips out, Spike jumps away from the bolt of magic, and turns to see that there's a fiery, portal to hell right behind him.

"Is she the reason you fight your destiny so?"

Spike shoulders straighten, as he turns from the portal, and looks the evil bastard in the eye. "Among other things, but have to admit she's most of it you, pillock." With the explanation his fist comes around in a powerful right hook. The blow knocking Pavayne back a few steps. His foot flies out with blinding speed, as the man steps back in front of him, and it hits his midsection, knocking him on his back.

Spike looks on with a smug expression as he watches the other apparition climb back up to his feet. "You know. You were right."

Pavayne looks at the vampire, a look of total confusion mars his grotesque face.

Spike concentrates, within ten seconds there's a lit cigarette between his lips, and he takes a deep drag from it. Blowing the smoke out of his nostrils, he glares condescendingly at Pavayne. "You know the if you want it bad enough spiel that you were spoutin' off about, before Buffy interrupted our little convo?"

Pavayne nods his head in understanding.

Spike chuckles, takes another drag from the ghostly cigarette, and flips at the man. "Well, you know what I want , right now?"

Pavayne stands silently.

Spike swings his right fist at him, and lands the punch on Pavaynes nose. "I want..." His left hand comes into play for a while. "To kick your pansy, pasty ass, all over the place, and use your severed head to mop up all of the blood I'm going to merrily spill." Spikes fists fly, as he talks, pummeling the object of his torment for the better part of the last few weeks. The only problem is that every bruise, cut, or broken bone he gives, Pavayne can instantly repair it.

He knocks the prat around, and seems to be getting the upper hand, but somehow Pavayne gets his hand on his arms, and throws him into the air, he passes through a few floors, and finally gains concentration and lands in Wesley's office.

Spike lands sprawled in front of the big, oak desk. As he regains his footing, Pavayne is somehow behind him, and starts to hit him, knocking him through a few offices, and straight into the lab.

Yet again Spike is sprawled out on the floor. Everyone gasps, as shelving shakes, and beakers fall off of them with no apparent reason.

Fred is standing on a ladder with a huge piece of curved metal. Ancient runes are etched in it, and she's talking a mile a minute trying to explain why they are there.

Buffy stands underneath her, using her strength to hold the piece up while Fred attaches it to another piece, the look she's giving the other girl seems like she may be interested in what the scientist is saying. Anyone who knows her automatically knows that she's bored senseless, and just wants it to be over with a soon as possible.

The commotion on the other side of the room startles Buffy, and she drops her end of the arc.

"Buffy!" Fred's scream brings the girl back to herself, and what she'd been doing for the last few minutes. She reaches back up to steady the huge piece of metal. "Sorry," she says meekly, with a pink hint on her cheeks.

She looks back over her shoulder as she continues to hold the metal up for Fred. The shelves are still shaking and the beakers are still breaking, along with other lab equipment.

Placing the completed device on the floor, Buffy stands up. She's fed up with the fight that has nearly destroyed the lab. She may not be able to see it, but she knows that Spike and that creep Pavayne are still going at it full force. "Spike, dammit! You two are destroying the lab."

The door to the lab opens, Angel and the rest of the people who were researching rush in.

"Dear lord! What on earth?" Giles looks around at the destruction that has been caused by whatever hurricane happened through in the past few hours.

Angel ignores Giles, as he strides purposefully over to Buffy. "We know what's going on with this Pavayne guy." He announces to her as he comes to a stand still in front of her.

Buffy gives him the patented Summers eye roll. "Well, please keep us all hanging for a couple more days," she retorts sarcastically. "Maybe by then the fight will have destroyed the whole building." Sarcasm drips from her tongue.

At the mention of a fight, Angels face gets a slightly confused aspect. "Fight?"

"Yeah, what could've happened to cause this kind of damage?" She turns to show him the lab.

He hadn't even noticed that the farthest part of the lab had been virtually destroyed. "What the hell happened here?"

"I guess you could call, Hurricane Spike."

The dark vampire takes an accessing look about the lab, and shrugs his shoulders. "Anyway, Pavayne isn't a ghost in the strictest sense." He sighs, placing his hands in his pockets. "Wolfram and Hart sacrificed him to desecrate the ground this building is built on. They used him because he was the evilest anything they could find. He may as well have been Satan himself."

A look of total confusion makes its way onto Buffy's face. "Why does he want Spike? Angel there has to be a reason for it." She can hear the pleading tone in her voice; she hates it, but can't help it.

Spike had eavesdropped on the conversation between his grandsire and Buffy. Taking what Angel had told her, and what Pavayne had told him. He started to piece a plan together. The only problem being, how the hell is he going to pull it off?

* * *

(Woo Hoo! Another chapter down. Want to thank everyone that reviewed last chapter. Hope this one is good. My first fight scene. Lilmamaday: Glad to have you back. Was wondering what happened to you. Spuffyfan4eva: Thanks. Kari: You rock. I seen that I have quite a few new readers, and I want to say thanks so much, you guys don't realize how much your support means.)


	51. Star Gate of Corporeality

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.50

Stargate of Corporeality

Disclaimer what disclaimer, this is a story of my own device. It all belongs to me. In some alternate reality. Joss and all those other people own them. I just act like I do.

* * *

The fight still rages, as Willow, Fred, and Percy stand about and chant, Buffy begs him to step into the device that Fred built to re-corporealize him. Only one problem with that scenario though, Pavayne at the moment has Buffy in a headlock. His love can't lay a finger on the ghostly asshole. The bastard could snap her neck like a twig, and there isn't a thing anyone, but him, can do about it. _Bloody figures_, the one plan he had just went all bollocks in his face. _Should've learned by now, my plans never work out._ He shakes his head; a rueful smile crosses his face for one instant.

Pavayne brings him from his thoughts with yet another threat of breaking his girls neck. He growls at the evil son of a bitch. "I'll do it, vampire. You step one foot in that thing and she's gone." Pavayne warns.

Spike looks at the star gate looking device, back over to Pavayne and then at Buffy. Her eyes plead with him.

Pavaynes arm tightened around her throat as he'd looked away for that split second. Her air supply cut off, she'd decided to use her eyes to beg him, as her hands grip nothing in her struggle to get a whisper of air into her lungs.

Spike's shoulders come up, as he stands straight. A decision being made as he regains a bit of confidence. If he can get Pavayne to move just a smidgeon, just give him a slight opening. He can easily push the evil bastard into the device, away from Buffy, and make him corporeal. It was not one of his better plans, but with the trio chanting on the other side of the room, and the spell almost completed, he had to think quickly.

He inches just a few steps away from the one thing he wants most in the bloody forsaken world, it's not real noticeable, but he gets the reaction he wants from the enemy.

Buffy gasps air in while she can. Pavayne had played right into Spike's ruse. _The plan has worked so far, now if I can get a handle on the whole touching thing, the rest is a piece of pie. _He sighs a barely there sigh of relief.

The ghostly evil watches the vampire intently, trying to gauge what it will do next. He lost his grip on the girl, as he moved with the ridiculously blonde demon. He won't let his guard down, the girl remains in his grasp, although he'd lost his grip on her windpipe. He leans into the tiny blonde woman.

Spike's rage goes off the scale when the wanker leans into her, and pulls in a breath of Buffy scented air. His anger boils as the asshole sticks his tongue out and runs over the outside edge of his goddess's ear. His fist's clenches at his side, his eyes flash completely yellow for a brief second. Spike makes the leap of a few feet, surprising Pavayne, and landing beside him he knocks him back over to where he'd just been, and with one more good shove they both land face first in the middle of the device.

When he'd shoved the sod, he didn't have any idea that his angle and momentum would project him into the circle of corporeality, but he wasn't going to complain.

Spike hears the chanting end, and rolls over to his back. Looking up he sees the bright, glistening, green eyes of his lady.

"Spike," she whispers. Her tears well in the corners of her eyes, as she reaches out with slightly trembling fingers to touch him for the first time in months.

"Hey, Luv," He whispers in answer, as he waits for the inevitable sliding of her flesh into his own.

The fingers never reach him. Buffy gets pulled away to a safe distance.

Someone suddenly pulls him away from the impending doom as Pavayne raises a broken piece of wood from a table or shelf to plunge into his chest.

Willow quickly utters a barrier spell to keep the man in the circle of the device.

"What are we supposed to do about this joker," Gunn surreptitiously asks, as Spike leaps from his prone position on the floor to his feet, and raises his fists to fend off the blighter that's now fully incased in the device.

As he realizes that Pavayne can't get out he turns to the big, black man. "First off, Charlie. We don't kill the bastard again." He gets a questioning look from nearly everyone in the lab. "He'd just become ghostly again. Then he'd be torturing the souls of more hapless, and helpless people. And where would that put us?" His blue eyes become deadly. "Right back at bloody square one." The death glare turns into a smile. "Second, I vote we kick his bloody arse."

Angel stands behind Buffy on the other side of the room. He'd been the one to drag her away from the danger a few moments ago, and he refuses to let go of her. His glower becomes a scowl as she struggles to get to the bleached blonde at the edge of the device on the other side.

The dark vampire loosens his grip as an idea forms in his mind, and steps around the slayer into the hands of Giles.

She struggles against her watcher, eyes never leaving the bleached head of her vampire as lab techs, and other assorted beings surround him. "Giles, let me go," she grounds out between clenched teeth.

"Buffy, Willow is getting ready to take down the barrier. Just as soon as we figure out what to do with Pavayne."

She sighs, shoulders slumping dejectedly as she gazes longingly at Spike.

Angel strides purposefully over to the multitude of people gathered around the circle. "I have a place we can put him." The vampire announces as everyone looks over to him. The questioning gazes of half of the people prompts an evil Angelus like smile to come over the usual glowering of his face. "You'll find out later." It's all the explanation he gives as he turns to Gunn. "Care to do the honors?"

A gleeful grin appears on the black mans face. "Love to." Gunn walks over to the barrier, glances at Willow, and nods his head.

With a softly spoken word the barrier is down, and Gunn grabs the man before he can take one step. The black man grabs Pavaynes' arms and none to gently forces them behind his back. He drags the longhaired man out of the door, and turns to face his boss. "Where you wanna take him?"

Angel confidently walks past him, the evil glare and smile still crossing his features, and walks over to the elevator. "Down." Gunn gives him a puzzled look as he steps into the car and presses the button for the very bottom floor of the building.

Yeah, I know it's been a long time. And I'm so sorry about that. I was planning on posting this Friday, but the P.O.S of a computer I have crashed yet again. Had to reload everything to get rid of the darned virus. Then yesterday I had a wedding to go to. Can I just say that it was the most beautiful ceremony I've ever been to? I just can't believe my baby cousin got married. I'm so happy for her it just makes me want to start crying all over again.


	52. Take My Breath Away

* * *

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.51

Take My Breath Away

Disclaimers what the heck is a disclaimer? No, really if I owned it would I be posting it here? I'd be trying my damnedest to get the show back on the air.

* * *

The girl mumbles softly to herself, as she gnaws on her fingernail, and paces a hole across the length of the room.

She suddenly comes to a stomping stop, and closes her eyes. "I can't believe them," she huffs out on a barely audible sigh. Her stomping pace starts again, as her arm comes up to join the other in a tight clench across her chest. "They bring him back. GRRR!" Her anger at her friends rises, and she looks for something to throw. Her eyes land on a dog-shaped paperweight and she frees her tightly clasped arms. Picking the piece of glass up, she throws it against the wall it breaks apart with a satisfying crunch, and crashes to the floor. "Make him touchable, and just when I can touch him, feel him." Her chest heaves as unshed tears try to fall. She shakes her blonde head, and resumes her pacing. "I almost had the tips of my fingers on him, and they yank me **AWAY!**" The anger rises to out of this world heights as she glances around the room for something to lay all of her frustrations out on. She growls when there isn't anything in her sight to throw or punch conveniently.

He stands silently at the door, watching the blonde haired beauty, a smile on his handsome face. He'd been standing there for at least five minutes, but just couldn't break the silence as he seen Buffy ranting and raving. He can't get over how beautiful she is while she's right pissed at everyone. Not pissed at him of course, he hadn't done anything for the wrath of his love to come down on him.

When she growls, it brings him from his thoughts of her beating the hell out of Angelus for pulling her away from him. "Now, Luv."

The low drawl of his voice shocks her, and she slowly turns to look in the direction of the man in the door.

The stunned look on her face brings a teasing smirk onto his face. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" His smirk is replaced by a genuine smile, a smile meant for the one who stands in front of him with her mouth gaped open and just a little bit of saliva at the edge of one corner of her mouth.

She knows she looks like a fool with her mouth hanging open and she can feel that tiny bit of spittle at the corner of her mouth, but she can't seem to make her tongue work to get rid of it. He stands in the doorway, his lithe body leaning casually on the framing, and he has the gull to have an amused smirk on that chiseled face of his. The only thing she wants to do is touch that face, even though he kept acting like an asshole.

"Spike." Her mouth finally decides that it wants to work, and all she can manage is his name. Worst of all, it had sounded completely desperate as it escaped her mouth on a whisper.

"It's been my name for more'n a hundred years." His smirk returns with a mischievous twitch of his lips. "Is that all you can say, Sweetheart? 'Cause I can think of quite a few more interestin' ones." He quits the casual leaning, and starts a slow walk over to the now gob smacked woman standing in the middle of the room. The smirk turns into an amused smile.

The no talking of Buffy concerns him. "Luv?" The question comes in a quiet voice.

She looks on at him; the stunned, and unbelieving look still evident in her green eyes. Her mouth slowly closes, and stays that way. She's speechless, and just wants to gaze on him, basking in the touchability of Spike. She tries to lift her hand, but all of her nerves seem to be frozen. God she wants to feel his cool skin on her suddenly too warm flesh.

Spike brow comes down with concern. "Pet, you gonna talk anytime soon, or did the me being corporeal make you mute?" He tries for a smile, something, but there isn't a reaction.

She stands there, thoughts rolling around in her mind, her arms tensely hanging at her sides, hands tightly clenched as she tries to hold back more tears as they threaten to course down her cheeks in total relief.

Spike's slow, even steps bring him to stand in front of her. He watches as one tear slowly starts to trail down her slightly flushed cheek.

"Oh, Luv," he gently whispers, and reaches up with the pad of his thumb to wipe away the offending tear.

Buffy finally gains control of her nerves, as she sees his hand come up in front of her right eye, and feels it rest on her face. She reaches up and clamps the coolness to her with a tight grip.

At the actual feeling of his skin against her own, the tears come in earnest. She can feel him, after months of not being able to touch, she could feel his flesh on hers, and it was... There's not a word to describe what she felt.

Her glistening eyes find the loving, and concerned blue of his, and without reserve she tells him what's in her heart. "I love you, Spike." She says it so lowly that even with the enhanced vampiric hearing he could barely make out what she'd just said to him.

His hand slowly slips to her chin and lifts her head up so that he can look deeply into her eyes. With a small smile "know you do, Luv," he replies. "You've known my feelings about that for quiet some time now." His smile never waivers as he stares silently into her eyes with the most intense look. It takes all of the breath from her lungs. How he can show so much feeling with just his eyes.

She can't take the intensity of all of this, and breaks the gaze making a honey colored lock of hair fall gently across her face.

Spikes loving look turns to one of fascination as he watches her. His index finger comes up to clear the strand of hair away, but the hair doesn't stay put and falls back down. Instead of trying to push it back again, he slides his fingers under her chin and lifts her gaze back into his.

"Love you too, Sweetheart," he mummers as he leans in and brushes a whisper of a kiss across her quivering lips. "Never have and never will quit lovin' you."

His whispered promise makes the breath in her still again._ God, how on earth does he manage to do that? _She asks herself, not knowing an answer she gazes up at him, and slowly moves closer to lean heavily on his chest. Her hands glide around his waist, as she breathes in his scent. The scent of old leather, blood, and something so uniquely Spike that there isn't a word in the world to describe it. The scent of him invades her senses and another tear slides down her cheek.

His hand comes to rest on her head, gently smoothing the hair under it. Her grip becomes tighter, and he feels a warm, wet spot forming on his shirt. He hates for her to cry, it tears his unbeating heart out, but he wouldn't have given this moment up for any other moment he'd ever had.

Not being able to take the tears any longer, his hands find her shoulders and push her back away from him. "What's with all the water works, Luv?" A finger reaches up and catches a tear. "Thought you wanted this. Us." His concern echoes in his words.

At the concerned words Buffy quickly wipes the salt water from her face, and takes a deep, steadying breath. "I do, god, how I want this. An us." She stills her quivering voice. "This is what I've wanted since..." She takes another breath, more tears threaten to fall as she thinks of the many times she could've touched him, but her hand had slipped right through him. "Since we came back." Her determined gaze finds his. "Just to feel you, to touch you. You don't know how much it was killing me. You were here, but you weren't." Her gaze burns, and seers into his. "My only wish was for you not to be all go throughable."

A lopsided smile finds it's way to his lips. He silently wipes another tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and looks at it. "Mine, too, Pet," he whispers, as he pulls her back into his embrace.

His hands find purchase at the gap between her shirt and waistband. His fingers play lightly over the exposed flesh as she slips her arms back around him.

He hears a muffled "MMM" against his tear dampened shirt. "Like that, baby?" His hand slowly rises up her back to the edge of her bra. His fingers rub her spine languorously, as he enjoys the feel of her heated flesh. Just the feel of her makes him grow bolder, and nimble fingers deftly unclasp the undergarment. His hands can now slide unheeded over the skin of her back.

Buffy breathes heavily against the hard chest she leans on. The feel of Spike's hands as they glide up and down her spine makes gooseflesh rise all over her body. _Good lord, Buffy. It's only a massage. A really good massage, but that's all it is._ But god, those expert movements make it seem like a whole heck of a lot more than a massage. It feels as if he's trying to crawl inside her. And how she wishes that he could.

She slowly moves apart from him, not too far, just enough so she can turn in his embrace. His hands never leave the worshipping of her skin. He doesn't relinquish her, just his tight hold on her waist.

As she turns around, his hands seem to glide around to her stomach, and start to knead the soft, and muscled flesh there.

His hands rubbing and caressing her abdomen send pleasant tingles over her body, from the tips of her toes to the very top of her head. She draws in a shallow breath. "Spike." She breathes the name out, unable to make another syllable, because of the goodness of his finger softly skating across her skin.

"Do you know how bloody fabulous it is to feel you in my arms, again," he asks, and smirks against the golden halo of her vanilla scented hair.

* * *

Would like to say thank you to Spuffyfan4eva and Rebel Goddess. Here's another chapter for everyone, even if you aren't reviewing, I know that there's more people reading this. I finally got some time to write although it's ten o'clock at night here. So you guys got another chapter within the same week. Go me.


	53. I Can Feel It

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire 

Chp.52

I Can Feel It

All other information is in the first chapter

* * *

They embrace, standing in front of the open door. His hand caresses her skin, thumbs lightly drawing circles against her abdomen.

Spike's hands grab hold of her, and Buffy suddenly finds herself facing a very empty, very large and comfy looking bed. She hears the sound of the door clicking shut as Spike's foot stretches out behind him and nudges it to a close.

She sighs, and tries to take a step away from her vampire.

His hands grab her waist, and tug her back into his embrace. His embrace becomes tighter around her as she tries to step away again. "Uh, uh, uh," Spike admonishes in her ear. "Not ready for you not to be here, Slayer," he whispers, breathing cool air over the shell of her ear.

She feels his smile as he leans his head on her shoulder. She smiles in turn, trying to keep tears from falling down her cheeks. "I wasn't going very far, just to right over there." She points to the unoccupied bed, and quietly giggles.

She can't believe that he'd actually remembered what she'd told so long ago, when he'd ask if she wanted him to leave. "I can't believe that you actually remembered that lame excuse."

His grip loosens slightly, and she feels another breath play over the skin of her neck.

"Remember lots of stuff, Luv. That's just one of the few moments I'd lay in that dank, dark basement of yours and replay over and over in my mind, those last few months." He places a tiny kiss on her neck. "Couldn't forget it, not even if I wanted to."

Her hands find the ones still drawing indefinable pictures on her stomach, and she squeezes them in gratitude.

While still in his grasp she walks awkwardly to the edge of the bed. Sitting lightly on the bed, Spike comes to a standstill between the v her legs make. His eyes gleam as he looks down on her. He smiles, and pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear. His hand comes down to rest against the flushed skin on her cheek, his fingers draw circles over the softness. "Such a thing of beauty," he sighs, as he looks upon the features of her unblemished face.

Buffy smiles, her eyes shining brightly as she gazes into the penetrating, blue gaze of his.

With the gaze of love, and the bright smile she gives him, he can't resist her any longer, and leans down to place a kiss on her pouting lips. They gaze into each other then close their eyes together.

She feels herself being pushed, gently to lie on her back, and the comforting crush of him as he blankets himself over the top of her.

Spike's fingers find their way into her hair, and she lets a gasp escape into his mouth as they start to massage her scalp.

_The magic fingers of Spike, Mmmm! _She thinks as the shock of his touch runs shivers down her heated body.

His body slips casually off of her, and to the side, with his fingers still in the honeyed locks of her hair. As he looks at her lying there all flushed, his hands find better places to be and are removed from her head. Those magic hands find their way to her neck, and shoulders, and lightly caress the length of skin between her neck and the curve of her shoulder.

He slowly breaks the kiss making his way down her chin, and across her neck. He places nips, and kisses strategically along the path to where his fingers paint pictures on her skin.

His nose pushes the strap of her tank down her arm, as he kisses along her shoulder and the slope to her arm, and back to his starting point. His mouth latches onto the pulse point on her neck, and he sucks on it earnestly.

A tiny whispered sigh of, "OH! God Spike" reaches his ears, although just a sigh, it seemed as if it were a scream to him, and he sucks on her skin a little harder. Making her squirm up against him.

Her tiny hands find his chest and push him away slightly. She wants to feel him, and the leather and cotton of his clothing are in her way. She shoves the duster down his arms, and reaches for his shirt.

He struggles valiantly to get the offending leather off of his body, as Buffy tugs on the cotton of the black shirt underneath it.

When at last the leather of his precious duster is lying in a shiny, black heap on the floor, Buffy's hands find purchase on his shirt and nearly rip it from his body, and over his head. It lands on top of the duster without ceremony as she throws it.

She caresses his chest and abdomen, her gaze taking all of him in. From the blue of his eyes to the six-pack of abs leading her gaze to the waistband of his black jeans.

She slowly slides her hands back up his body, and they find purchase around his neck to bring him back to her lips.

He breaks the kiss, looking her over. Her hairs all disarrayed, desire shines in her green eyes, and her lips are swollen from his kisses. He's never seen anything more beautiful than his Buffy in this moment.

His hand plays at the hem of her shirt, as he leans his head against the other hand. "Want to feel you. Feel you against me," He breathes out, as his hand grips the blue fabric and slides it up her torso. He slowly reveals the golden toned skin inch by inch, and his gaze devours it.

His head drops, and his free hand grabs the garment tossing it over his shoulder onto the growing pile of apparel now on the floor beside the bed.

Spike's fingers finds the skin of her stomach, and he rubs and caresses every bit of it as he guides it to her breast. The process seems as if it takes a lifetime, but he had to feel every bit of skin that has been revealed to him.

She sighs, as she finds the intense blue of his gaze on her where he traces her ribs with a finger. "What are you doing?"

"HMM." His eyes glance briefly to her peeved expression. "Touching, feeling, loving, and memorizing, Luv." With each word his finger has traced a different rib. "Want to remember every inch of you." His gaze returns to the play of his fingers along her skin.

She shrugs her shoulders, and lies back down. Her hands come up to rest under the back of her head, and she stretches languidly under the enjoyable touch of his hands.

Fingers finished with the exploration of her ribs, his touch glides up in under the curve of her breast, and follows the sensitive curve of it.

His finger draws light circles around it, and he watches in fascination as the dusky pink of the tip hardens to a ridged peak.

He takes in a deep breath, looking up at the closed lids of his lady, and slides his hand up to cover the soft, roundness of her. The caress brings a gasp from her throat, and his eyes start to shine as small self-satisfied smirk crosses his lips

God! How he could listen to that little displacement of air for the rest of eternity.

Her hand softly, brushes against the jean covered hardness of his erection. Causing a loud groan to escape from his throat.

The guttural, almost feral groan gives her goose bumps, and her hand gives him another firmer brush. She smiles as she gets the reaction she had been waiting for. Another, yet louder groan.

His hand squeezes her breast, as the sensation runs over him. "God, Luv. You keep doin' that, an' I'm not gonna be able to keep this slow," he growls through tightly, clenched teeth, as she gives his manhood a good squeeze.

"Who said anything about going slow, Fang Face," she quips, with a huge smile on her face.

His eyes flash briefly to the yellow of his demon, as he looks up at her. "Haven't heard that one in awhile, Slayer, don't rightfully care if I ever do again," he growls in warning. "And to answer your insipid question, I did. Now lay down and enjoy it like a good little slayer."

As he'd been talking Buffy's hand found it's way down to the button on the waistband of his jeans, and deftly unbuttoned it.

His eyes roll behind closed lids, as he gently slaps away her fingers that are trying to get between his skin, and the tight band around his waist. He brings his own finger up and waves it reprimandingly in her face.

She watches in fascination at his gesture, then watches as his hand comes back down to rest on the fullness of her breast. Her eyes close again, as he slides his hand over the skin it lies upon.

"You're being a naughty, little slayer."

"Just trying to get what I want, Vampire," She answers, smugly.

"Oh, Luv. You'll get that and a lot more than you're bargaining for." He smirks, and returns to the slow tracing of her breast, and downward. The hand comes to rest on the waistband of her pants. Fingers fiddle with the clasp. With a flick of the fingers the clasp is undone, and the zipper slides down as he gently pulls the fabric apart.

"Hey, that's not fair," she huffs with a pout of her lips.

"Never said that love and war were fair, Goldilocks." He smiles lasciviously at her, as his hand finds its way under the strap of her panties, and caresses the bump of her stomach and down further to the curls at the apex of her legs. "Now for the second time! Just lie there, and feel. Feel me touching you, sweetheart." The last word comes on a whisper, as his mouth comes to play in the valley of her breasts, and then makes a trek down her ribs, where he nibbles on each one separately.

The nibbling makes her squirm against him. Which in turn makes him harden more against the restraint of his zipper.

"I need you, Buffy," he mumbles quietly against the flesh of her stomach, as her fingers run through his hair, making it fall in loose curls along his scalp.

"You have me. Do as you wish, Luv." She smirks at the nickname usually reserved for her only. She couldn't stop herself from saying it. It had just slipped out, but seemed to fit so well.

At the endearment, his hand slips further down into her pants, and starts to run his fingers through the curls. He knows just a bit farther down there are no curls to play in, and at the thought of it he has to reach down and un-zip the zipper on his own jeans. The restriction was getting to be unbearable, as the zipper falls he springs free, and breathes out a sigh of total relief.

With all of the squirming she'd been doing, Somehow Buffy had wriggled her own pants down onto her hips. With the confinement of her legs, she huffs out a breath, and pushes him away from her.

He looks up at her with a stricken and disappointed expression. _Just like her to get a bloke all hot and bothered, and then take off with the virtue fluttering._

She slowly stands up, moving from the edge of the bed, and the lump of discarded clothing she'd stood up on. Glancing over her shoulder with a wicked little gleam in her eye, she smirks at him.

Before a protest can come from his mouth, she starts to slowly push the pants down her legs. As she bends, her legs stay firmly locked, giving him a view of her ass as she wriggles out of the tight fabric.

He finally gets what she's doing and sits up on the pillows of the bed, placing his arms in a relaxed position behind his head.

The pants find their way slowly, and methodically on to the floor, and she bends straight-legged in front of him.

He thought that he couldn't get any harder than he already is, but watching her as she strips only for him. The hardness becomes unbearable.

"Come 'ere." Watching her still bent, her ass in his face, he can't take anymore, he needs to touch her, feel her, surrounding him.

She stands up, looking over her shoulder at him the wicked gleams still in her eyes. "But," she smiles, "I've still got these to go." Her fingers trace the waist of the thongs still on her nearly naked body, and she very slowly starts to push them down her legs.

"You little tease," he growls as he watches, and slowly stands. Two can damned well play this game, but he's too damned impatient to take his time, and with world record speed, he stands beside the bed naked as the day he'd been born.

She turns from her striptease as she hears the rustling of Spike behind her. Her eyes slowly devour every inch of the chiseled planes of his body. She could stare at him for the rest of her life and never in a million years get tired of the scenery.

He stalks the two steps to her side, and she wonders at it. How he could stalk her with just two steps, she hasn't any idea, but that's the only word she could use to describe the movement and manner of his body.

He comes to stand in front of her, his arms closing around her waist; he walks her backwards to the edge of the bed. Gently pushing her, she sits, and he keeps pushing until she lies flat across it.

He slowly crawls up her body, and languidly lies on top of her. His lips find hers, and her hands find his body. They skim and caress all of the right places, at least she thinks so from the way he's moaning and groaning against her mouth.

Her fingers caress farther down his body until they find what they have been aiming for. The groans that come from her lover make her smile as she starts to stroke him.

"Fuck, Luv," he growls through clenched teeth. "Need to be..." His sentence is broken as the tip of him brushes, softly over the damp folds between her thighs.

She knows just how to make him squirm. He pushes against her, with a groan. She teases him, making the groan come out louder. The flicking of his tip against her slickness drives him insane. And she knows it.

With a more insistent, and persistent push, she lets him slide through her hands and into her.

He stills just for a moment, savoring the feeling of being sheathed in her again, and then sinks completely into her, with a growl. "Sweet, bloody hell," he hisses against her neck.

Buffy's tiny, little gasps, spur him on into more movement, and she starts to move in cadence with him. They move with synchronicity. Slow, languid, loving, with soft caresses, sweet words of devotion, and long, slow, breathtaking kisses.

With their bodies talking, their first climaxes take them by surprise. Their eyes meet in wonderment, as they reach their own kind of heaven. They hadn't been ready, didn't want it to end so suddenly. They'd known that it would inevitably end, but the revelation didn't mean that it had to.

With whispers of each other's names on their lips. They ride the waves of pleasure at the same moment.

* * *

(And finally what you guys have been waiting 52 chapters for. Please tell me that it was good. Cause I've been typing this thing for nearly four hours. Nine pages of outline, not all of this was written down. So you could imagine what it actually turned out to be on paper. Did I say that the outline was written on college rule notebook paper? Anyway, let me know what you thought.)


	54. All the Right Places

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.53

All the Right Places

Everything else you need to know is in the first chapter

(A.N. I realize this chapters been a long time in coming. I've probably lost all of the readers for this story, but on the off chance. Here's another one.)

He rolls to his side, Buffy still wrapped tightly in his embrace.

Her panting has slowed to barely audible puffs of breath as she looks up into his bright, blue, gaze. The lazy smile of satisfaction on his face makes her puffing turn into a sweet, gentle smile.

She sighs heavily as she stretches luxuriously, and languidly against his chest. Her gaze connects back to his. "I really don't want to bring this up, but…"

His fingers come up to lightly brush over her kiss swollen lips. The gesture shuts her up effectively, and she looses her words against his palm. "Shh, Luv." His words just as light as the fingers gliding down her cheek.

"Spike, come on! You… and again!"

At his suggestive leer, she sighs and forgets the words she was about to blurt out.

She watches intently as his hands rove ravenously over her body. Sighing when he touches all of the right places.

His head comes up from her stomach, and he catches her gaze. "You do realize, Luv." He arches his eyebrow as his appraising eyes roam over her torso. "It's been way to bloody long since I've been able to touch like this."

She doesn't have to will to reply to his words. Hell, she doesn't even have a clue as to what he'd just whispered to her. His hands are everywhere. Touching, feeling, probing, and worshipping every inch of skin they can get to.

Her body instantly reacts to his nearness. Sending gooseflesh up her arms, and down her spine.

Her mind drifts back to a time she wishes she couldn't remember. When they'd first started whatever it had been. When she'd pushed him away when he'd try to be anything but brutal with her. Now she cherishes every touch he can bestow upon her being.

The next few hours are spent in ecstasy. They try to remember all the places on each others bodies that can make them sigh, and scream, until Buffy finally remembers that she'd been trying to have a conversation with him.

"Spike?" His fingers come up to hush her again, but she gently pushes them away. She isn't going to give in this time, no matter how badly she wants too.

His shoulders slump in defeat, and a pout complete with the sad, puppy eyes ghosts across his face. "Go, on Pet."

"You know that we'll have to get up sometime." If she's going to ruin the mood, she might as well ruin it, but good. "Giles will want the whole story about how we came back from the land of delusion. You know he'll want to jump right back up on that wagon we call research."

His hand comes up to run through his disheveled hair, as his gaze meets hers. "Sure know how to ruin the afterglow there, Pet. Now don't you?" His body slides, slowly down the headboard, as his head falls against his chest in complete defeat. "Just wanted to spend some quality time with my girl, and all." His eyes glisten with all of the Spikey mischievousness as he looks over to her with hooded eyes.

"I'm just saying…" His hand slides sensually down her hip. "Ungh!" Her hand follows the path of his and catches it firmly in a slayer grip. "I'm being serious, here." Her eyes turn a steely, resolved glint into his as she speaks.

His free hand comes up to play under the curve of her breast. "I am too, Luv." His eyes turn a smoky, gray/blue color as he watches his hand play idly over the sensitive skin.

"Damn it, Spike. If don't go down there pretty soon. You know that someone or everyone will be up here."

As her words take effect in his love-addled brain, his hands slowly leave the enticing vicinity of her body. "Can see the logic in that, Pet." He gives her a lop-sided grin, and slides his body back over hers. " One more time isn't gonna hurt though, is it?"

She starts to give into his charms again, as his body starts to slide rhythmically over her own.

Her hand comes up to play in the soft curls at the nape of his neck.

A knock at the door interrupts the next bout of their lovemaking. "See I told you," she says as his tongue starts to make a path down her body.

His sighs, sliding off of her and groping at the side of the bed for his jeans. "Right you did, Sweetheart." He mumbles as he makes his way over to the door, and opens it.

"Buffy?"

"Oh, bloody great!" Is the greeting the man gets at the door as it is opened in front of his face.

"He didn't send the cavalry, Luv. Had to come up here himself." Spike turns to look over at the beauty struggling with his black t-shirt.

The tone of sarcasm in his voice makes Buffy chuckle through the dark fabric that she's trying to hastily get on her body.

The door slips from the vampire's hand as he watches the woman across the room.

"Spike!" The knocking starts again as the door closes in the watcher's face.

"Oi, watcher, let the lady get descent at least."

Buffy can just hear Giles cleaning his glasses.

"Yes, well. I would've preferred that you didn't shout that information." Giles retorts through the wooden partition that had recently been shut in his face.

"Come on, Rupes. You knew what was happenin' up here long before you decided to come up here. So shut your big gob," Spike shouts as he makes his way back to the door, and practically tears it off of the hinges.

(Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Check out my other story 'I Remember You'.)


	55. The Story of Two Souls

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.55

The Story of Two Souls

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything. Except the idea of the story.

Giles had left the room, glasses firmly gripped in his fist, after Spike's impromptu and completely uncalled for shouting. He'd stormed off down the hallway muttering something about an insufferable vampire, as Spike slammed the door on his back.

Now the Blondes seem to have put some clothing on, and are making their way down the same hallway, towards the conference room. Spike's arm is casually thrown around Buffy's shoulders, his fingers playing, lightly with a strand of her hair.

His shirt gently flaps against his creamy, pale skin as he walks along. Buffy's hand plays up and down the line of buttons, as she tries to figure out a way to button the shirt over his very dilectable chest and stomach, but still keep his very cozy arm around her. "You know it'd be alot easier to button this shirt, if we weren't walking."

Spike grunts against her ear as he leans in to place a kiss on the side of her head. He nuzzles her hair a bit, and says, "Ah, but, Luv. Wouldn't rather have me the way I am?" She can feel it, doesn't even have to look to know that he has a smug smirk on his mouth.

"Spike, damn it! People are staring." Her eyes scan the faces of the women staring at her vampire, the most disturbing looks are coming from a few men, though. She shivers at some of the things that she imagines.

"Is that green that I see in those eyes of yours?"

"No, that's revulsion at some of the looks you're getting.So, please just let me button your shirt." She says through gritted teeth, as he pulls them to a stop, and actually takes his attention from his lady love to gaze upon some of his admirers.Buffy slips out from under his arm, and takes the two pieces of flapping material in hand. She slowly starts placing the buttons in their rightful holes. Spike hasn't noticed as his attention has been on the few men that have been looking at him lustfully. He growls and scowls at them, making them turn tail and run back to their original tasks. She gets the final button in place, as he pushes her away.

She smiles in satisfaction, and crosses her arms over her chest smugly. "Ha!Finished." She places her hands on his now fully clothed chest, and smooth's out the shirt. "Now keep it that way, and we'll see if it gets unbuttoned again." She turns her back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "When we get back to our nice, cozy room." The perplexed vampire huffs out an un-needed breath, and gently,grabs a shank of Buffy's silky, blonde hair. The slayer quickly turns back to him. "Now, you look more presentable."

"Since, when do I have to be bloody presentable for a sodding research party," he grumbles, as he stalks down the hall in the wake of the slayer.

The Scooby Gang, and The Fang Gang are all either sitting or leaning in various places in the huge room, and all eyes land on the couple in annoyance as they make their way in the door. "Since, now," Buffy replies. "Sit down, shut up, and look pretty." She shoves him into the nearest chair and promptly, plops down on his lap.

They all sit in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"Sex-capades fun?" The question fills the silence and everyone's gaze falls on the one-eyed, Xander.

The Dark haired twenty-something looks at them in ignorance. "What?" Then a look of pure unadulterated horror crosses his visage. "Oh, god. I actually just said that, didn't I? Shutting up now." His fingers come up to his lips, "No one's going to hear another sound from me." He makes like he's zipping his lips together and tries to make his self as small as possible by nearly hiding under the table.

As per usual, Giles has his glasses in hand and they're being polished unceremoniously on his shirt tail. "Yes, well. On to more pressing inquiries." He places the glasses back on the bridge of his nose, and looks directly at the cuddling couple on the far side of the room. "Seeing as how Xander is now channeling Anya." His head falls to his chest in silent reprieve, as he mentions the young lady's name. He clears his throat. "Buffy? Spike?"

Having been caught up in each other the couple looks over to the watcher in startlement. "Giles?" The two blondes say in unison when they get their equilibrium back.

A smile curves on Giles' lips as he watches the girl nearly slide off of the vampire's lap. "Could you please tell us what happened to you while you weren't in this dimension, with us?"

The two try to speak over each other as they begin to talk. "Well, Watcher I woke...I seemed to have..."

"Spike! Buffy!" The glasses come off again. "Could you please speak one at a time."

"Sorry, Giles," Buffy apologizes as she roughly pokes Spike in the stomach with her elbow.

"Sorry, Rupes." He slouches down in the chair, nearly knocking Buffy to the floor.

"Yes, yes. Now Buffy could you describe your experience to us?"

The blonde slayer looks over the group of assembled people, as she rights her body back onto Spikes lap. "I remember waking up in a startlingly white room..." She tells her tale, every once in awhile someone would want her to elaborate on a detail, and she'd try to remember exactly what had happened. In those instances it was like she was still there with her human Spike.

Through out the whole three hour telling Xander sat quiet as a mouse, not once had he spoken. They could all tell it was killing him, everytime one of the blondes brought up something interesting he'd take a deep, huffing breath.

Watching the poor whelp, Spike couldn't help but chuckle silently. The boy was about to explode, and seeing the boy so uncomfortable just gives him a big happy.

Spikes gaze goes over to the watcher. He's not surprised that Giles is sitting on the corner of the table, pen happily in hand, scribbling in his tiny little script, in what Spike supposed was another of those insipid journals.He just knew every word they'd said and would say would be written down in every boring little detail, for later diliberation.

"That's everything I can remember." Buffy states, after her three hours of telling the story. "God, I feel like Andrew with all of his silly, little stories." Her voice scratchy, she sighs.

Everyone looks to Spike for more input. "Hey, now. The chit has a pretty good memory. An' I'm not sitting here for another three hours to recount everything Buffy's already told you lot."

The lady in his lap turns to look at him. "Thank You." He feels her body relax into him, and he smiles his "Welcome" back at her.

The usually leather clad vampire straightens in his seat, cuddling Buffy closer into his body. "Well, I'm guessing that we're done here."

"Yes, of course." His glasses had somehow found their way into the corner of his mouth. "Wesley and myself will research the particulars of your story." The man says flippantly, as his eyes are still on the book in front of him. His mind boggling at the detail of what Buffy had just told him, right down to what people had said to her. He supposes he'll be able to get more out of Spike at some point, but for now, what Buffy had given him would suffice.

(I know, I know, it's been a long time. I had this chapter written on paper a long time ago, I just had to find all of the tiny, little pieces that the dog had shreded it into. New puppy bad puppy. Then the crazy thing has an affinity for shiny, C.D.'s and eat my restoration disc for the computer. So, computer problems meant taking the computer to make it all better. I'm so sorry for the really long delay. I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you're still reading.)


	56. Reaching for Answers

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.56

Reaching for Answers

Giles still sits in thought on the edge of the conference table. Slowly he gets to his feet, shaking each one vigorously to relieve the tingling from where they'd fallen asleep on him. He makes his way over to the door, and down the hall to the office of one Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. He'd noticed that the other ex-watcher had left mid-way through the telling of Buffy and Spike's debacle.

As he comes to the door with the golden nameplate announcing that it is in deed the right office, he knocks on it. Upon hearing the ascent to come in , he enters the darkened room. There's a few small table lamps glowing, softly and one bright one over the huge, antique desk that Wesley sits behind.

It seems that the Watcher, come Rogue Demon Hunter, come Private Detective, come Lawyer or what ever the hell he was these days, had left to start researching a bit early.

Giles steps, quietly up to the desk, taking in the books and ancient scrolls that are strewn across the dark wood.

Wesley takes a moment to give him an acknowledgeing, and cursory glance.

The actual watcher takes a deep, sighing breath. Looking down at the text that Wes is so interested in. "The Amulet?"

Wes pushes the book back slightly, looking directly at the man in front of him. "It seemed to be the only catalyst," he replies in short.

"I do have to admit that was my first conclusion, also."

"But?" Wes's eyes look questioningly at Giles.

"But, what if there were another conducive reason?"

"What other occurence could have possibly done what has happened. It's completely unpresidented and might I say undocumented. None of the information I've come across has mentioned anything like this ever happening."

"Lets look at this from another perspective," Giles requests.

With a nod of his head, Wesley consents.

"Maybe it was a sure force of will. Buffy had grown quiet attached to Spike before the occurence."

"Buffy?" Wes is shocked at the revelation. "The same Buffy that would have rather seen the vampire dust, than look at his face? That Buffy?"

Giles hangs his head in defeat. "You've seen them together, Wesley. Does that look like hate to you? I don't like it one bit that my slayer has taken up with yet another vampire, but it seems to have happened." He turns to sit on the corner of the desk, dropping the journal he'd been writing in before on it. "This is the journal I've had over the last year, everything is written in it, from when I showed up with all of the potentials, to the occurence with Spike, and Buffy.

"Yes, I've seen the dynamic of the two. I just can't seem to believe that her feelings for the vampire could change so quickly. Last time I recall, they were out for each others blood." Wesley explains, as he palms the book that Giles had set in front of him.

Giles whips his head around to glare at the clueless man seated behind him. "I had thought so too, but after taking the time to go through the journal I saw a pattern forming. I do wish I had the journals from earlier, but this and one other is the only ones to have survived the collapse."

Wesley gently opens the cover of the book.

"The problem is that this started before I even realized what was happening. A long time before they even knew."

At the explanation, Wes lifts his head up from the book, and gives Giles a puzzled look.

Taking a long, and deep breath the older Englishman starts to give his theory.

"I believe it started the first they met. The way Buffy had described him, there was just something in her voice. I couldn't place the tone, but she still has it in her voice as she talks about him. I knew I'd heard disdain for him, and from what I gathered it was the same on the other side, also. Then, and I didn't learn this for almost another year, but when Angelus opened Acathla, Spike had helped Buffy to rid the world of him." His glasses seem to float to his hand, and he begins to polish them fervently. "Then a few years later he shows up on my doorstep, asking for help. Seems the Initiative had placed a microchip in his brain to prevent him from harming people.

"Initiative? Microchip?" Wesley asks in astonishment.

"Yes, well that's another story entirely, now isn't it." Giles replies, indignantly. "Otherwise, Willow and Oz had a falling out, about a week after Spike had shown up Willow cast a 'Will be Done' spell. And as always in that time the spell went awry. Willow walked around flippantly changing things to her will. I went blind, Xander became a demon magnet, And Buffy and Spike ended up engaged."

"But the spell was broken without consequences, I assume."

"Not quiet, after Willow had broken the spell and we'd all consumed absurd amounts of what Willow would refer to as 'guilt cookies', I took her aside. It was then that I ask her what specific things she'd said to get the results that had occured."

Wesley places his elbow on the desk, and his hand finds his chin.

Giles glances over his shoulder. "It seems that she only said that the two of them should get married. From what I witnessed the two of them were in love."

He couldn't see as what any of this has to do with the problem at hand. "What does this have to do with anything, Rupert. I truthfully can't see any connection."

Giles could feel the anger rising at the insolence of the man. "I'm getting to that, if you'd let me finish."

"Well, by all means."

"Point to this part of their story is they were supposed to be getting married. To get married you don't have to be in love with the person you are betrothed to. Buffy and Spike had love. The love part wasn't in the equation. Since this incident, I've had a secret theory, that in some way or form they've loved each other."

Wesley nods his head in understanding, forming his own theory.

Giles turns, placing a knee over the edge of the desk so he can properly look upon Wesley for the next part. "The next year, that horrible year that Buffy jumped from the tower, and died." He takes a moment to straighten himself. "Spike approached Buffy with a revelation. He'd fallen in love with her."

Wesley sits up straighter, and looks at Giles. "This is before he got his soul?"

"I'm getting to that! Anyway, Buffy jumped from the tower, Spike crumbled before our eyes, in a heap of rubble from the fight he sat on his knees as tears streamed down his face. It was then that I realized he could feel, when others of his kind would have rejoiced at the slayer broken, and bleeding in front of them. He mourned her, longer than any of the rest of us did. Although, Willow was already planning how to get the slayer back. Spike knew nothing of it, from what I gathered he mourned for the entire length of the time she lay in the ground. He told me once that he didn't really have anything to unlive for, since she was gone, and buried. The only reason he didn't lay down in the sun that day, was because he'd promised to take care of Dawn."

"Did he even try?"

"Indeed, he did. He even took it upon himself to patrol in her stead. Even though he'd have to put up with the Scoobies and myself."

"I wasn't aware that any demon could have feelings without the moral compass of a soul, or the equivalent of one."

"I always thought so, also, but Spike seems to be the exception to the rule, as with many other things.

Wesley grunts, respectively as he leans back in the leather of his chair. "Could the chip you spoke of have anything to do with the feelings he harboured?"

"That was my first conclusion, too, but it doesn't connect. The chip didn't make him less evil or soulless. He just had the desire and will to do good things. His will is extraordinary, if he wants it, it'll occur. A little piece of plastic with wiring isn't going to be able to make him change his nature. Another thing is that he didn't have the chip when he showed up in Sunnydale, yet he seemed to be completely in love with his once paramour, Drusilla. He's an anomaly from any other vampire or demon I've ever encountered."

Getting up from his seat, Wesley makes his way over to a bookcase directly behind him. He flips a panel down, revealing a number pad, and presses in the numbers for the code. The case slowly, receeds in behind the bookcase beside of it, to reveal a huge, hidden room.

Off of Giles' impressed look, he explains, "this is where we keep all of the artifacts that could possibly end the world, and important documents." Walking in the room, he instinctively grabs a book from a shelf just inside of the doorway. He speaks quietly against the binding of the book. "Soul transference, and the amulet of Genkar." He'd finally found a vague reference in another book, and found the name of the amulet. He opens the book, as it starts to reveal words over the pages.

(Oh looky another update, go me. I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. It brightened up my day. I'm going to try and get the last few chapters out every other day, I can't promise it'll happen, but I will try. The puppy that eat everything has stopped, but we have another one, and she hasn't. At least she hasn't eaten anything that was important. Like the next chapter. Which by the way is already written.I've also been working on a few other stories. One of which is a Buffy/Sliders crossover. I'm just wondering if anyone would want to read it, if I posted it. Before you ask, yes it will be B/S. I'm also looking for a new beta, so if anyone knows of one, it'd be greatly appreciated.)


	57. Theories and Thoughts

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.57

Theories and Thoughts

Wesley lays the book down on the desk as Giles sits in stunned silence on the edge of it.

The words of what he'd asked to appear are still magically appearing across the pages before the watchers eyes. Giles quickly glances from the book, and back down to make sure his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. "Where," he gasps, not able to find words. These books had been lost for over a millennia. The counsel had been trying to retrieve them for centuries, but for some reason they weren't able to pinpoint where they might have been. He slowly reaches out a hand to make sure that they are tangible, to make sure that his mind hasn't imagined the find. He comes back to his senses, as his hand ghosts over the pages. "How on earth did you happen to come into possession of this? These books have been lost for over a millennia." His eyes come to rest on the bookcase behind the desk, from which Wesley had retrieved the mystical parchment. "There's supposedly more of them, at least three that I know of." His gaze comes to rest on Wesley. "Do you happen to possess the whole collection?"

Wesley can't help but to smile at the way Rupert Giles, Watcher extraordinaire, has been reduced to a twenty-something, red head, by the name of Willow. He almost laughs at the rambling, older man. "You've heard of the books." It's not a question, and Giles doesn't answer. Even if it had been a question he still wouldn't have gotten an answer, because Giles had already gone back to being hypnotized by the book. "Of course you have." He sighs, as he watches Giles touch the book as if it were some kind of Holy Grail or what all. "As for your questions." Giles' attention is on the researcher now. "The complete set of books were given to me when I agreed to sign on at Wolfram, and Hart.

Giles nods his head in total understanding. The books had been payment for the mortal soul he'd signed away to the evil law firm. The problem of that is, Giles doesn't know who'd gotten the worst end of the deal.

Having not recognized the thoughtful expression of the other man, Wesley soldiers on in explaination. "As I said before, I have already checked every reference that I could that are in the building. I left this avenue until you had gotten the story from Buffy and Spike.

"I can't vouche for Spike, seeing as he is his stubborn self. Explained that Buffy had remembered everything in perfect detail." His blue eyes meet the gaze of the younger mans blue orbs. "I plan to talk to him soon about the experience, but time is of the esscense, we can't possibly know if what occured could happen again."

"Of course, as I was saying I'd already checked all of my resources, every single piece of information only turned up the name of the amulet. Then while you were speaking about the meeting I had an epiphany, if you will."

Giles looks on in interest.

"I had to ask myself, what if Buffy had chosen to be with Spike? Willed herself to go where he did. Of course she didn't do it consciously, but her soul called for it, couldn't let him go without a fight. Maybe it thought that his demise were a useless waste. As I had this in my mind, the only thing I couldn't come to a conclusion about is what the catalyst of it might have been. The one theory that I could come up with is maybe somehow Buffy touched him while the amulet was empowering him. How she could've touched him is beyond my reckoning, but it may have occured."

"I hadn't thought of that, and didn't think what happened in the Hellmouth would've have been pertinent to the situation."

"Maybe their souls are supposed to be together, where ever they might end up." Wesley continues. "So that whatever happened to Spike down there, Buffy's soul automatically felt it and decided it wasn't giving him up without a fight."

Giles sits in retrospective silence as he thinks upon what Wesley had come up with. His thumb and fore finger pinches lightly at his chin, as the scenario runs through his mind. He comes to the conclusion that it's a brilliant assumption, and definately not one he'd have come up with. He knows he must now speak with Buffy about what had happened down there after the other slayers had left. He eyes the anxious man in front of him. "So, you're suggesting that in some way a soul transferrance has occured? I've heard of the theory, but I've never heard of it actually happening. It does seem to make a bit of sense, and I certainly wouldn't have thought of it. It's brilliant."

Wesley doesn't show any outward signs of how ecstatic he is at the compliment, the only sign being a certain light that had come into his eyes.If you hadn't been looking at him, which Giles hadn't been, you wouldn't have noticed it, for it had only been there for a second. He'd always been one-uped by the other watcher, now the game had been changed, The-Watcher-That-Couldn't-Be-Replaced, had been beaten by The-Watcher-Of-Bumbling-Idiocy.

His elation lasted, but a second, but the memory would last a lifetime.

They still had to research the theory, but with the books they'd already gotten a good start. The only thing that they needed now was the information that both Buffy and Spike could provide. With that they'd be able to make the theory into concrete evidence of an actual Soul Transferrence occuring. The evidence would be a pivotal advancement in the world of mystic anomalies.

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and Rupert 'Ripper' Giles could have just made the discovery of the 21st century. The only problem would be actually proving it.


	58. Hellmouth Memories

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.58

Hellmouth Memories

At the light rap-a-tat-tat of knuckles on the door the two blondes on the bed are rudely, ripped from the state of bliss they'd been sharing.

With a groan, Spike looks back over his shoulder, with his manhood still buried deep in Buffy's canal. "Watcher if that's you, again," he states with a growl at the very closed and locked door. "I'm going to rip your head off!"

Trying to decide if he should turn and leave or "The matter is of the utmost importance, Spike. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here at this ungodly time of the morning" After speaking with Wesley, he'd decided that he'd better go on up and talk with Buffy, so that they could possibly have an answer to the problem the slayer and vampire had presented. He didn't think they'd still be at it at three in the morning, his fear was that he'd have to wake up two very cranky supernatural beings.

Rolling his blue eyes, Spike sighs, "and I suppose the matter that we're having in here isn't." He pushes deeper into the slick, warmth he's buried in., making Buffy groan louder in pleasure.

Hearing the pleasureable "UUUNNNGGGG!" Buffy had just groaned, Giles turns a deep, crimson. He takes his glasses off, runs a hand through his thinning hair, and looks down at the floor, trying to forget exactly what he knows he just heard. Taking a deep breath, "if you'd like to know what happened with the both of you, it is impairative that I speak with Buffy," he yells back through the oaken door.

Spike groans as Buffy carefully pushes him from her body. "Luv!"

"The sooner we get rid of him, the sooner we can..." She points to the obvious erection her vampire is sporting.

Spike looks disgruntled, but in spite of his distress, he smiles at her. "Then can we try that thing?"

She deviously, smiles back at him. "Maybe." She slowly pulls on a pair of discarded sweats, and the button down shirt that Spike had been wearing that day.

He growls making a delightful shiver run up her spine. "Can't tell you how much that makes me wanna ravish you, Pet."

She can't help the grin that blooms on her mouth, and brushes her fingers through her sweaty, bed raggled hair. "Do I have rat hair?"

He chuckles, "no Luv, you look bloody gorgeous."

Satisfied with his answer, she starts to button up the shirt as she walks over to the door. "This had better be **_very_** important," she states as she opens up the door to the still bright, red face of Giles. She suppresses a laugh as her eyes meet the face of her watcher.

"It's of the utmost importance, otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah, or you wouldn't be here, Watcher. We've already gone over this one," Spike says dejectedly.

Giles piercing blue eyes glance over at the half naked vampire. Spike lays against a pillow, his arms are folded, comfortably behind his head, and a smug look is on his face. Giles detests the arrogance that he displays, and want to wipe the look from his face with his fist, but dismisses the notion with the knowledge that Buffy would probably knock him across the floor.

Buffy watches the exchange between the watcher and vampire, and doesn't like the look that Giles gives her man. She folds her arms defiantly, over her chest, and cracks her neck. "Well?"

Looking back at the young woman, he knows that this will be hard on her, and regrets that he has to ask it of her. "I must know." He looks into her imploring green eyes, and sighs, "what happened between Spike and yourself while you were in the Hellmouth." He states it abruptly, trying not to see the look in her eyes as he does so.

Her hands fall to her sides as she stares at the man before her. She knew that this question was coming, she just didn't think that it'd be this soon. She rolls her eyes, and waves her hand for the Englishman to come inside. She closes the door behind him as he steps in the room.

Spike groans in derision, as he watches Buffy let the watcher in the room. He'd hoped she'd tell him that they'd talk about it tommorrow, and they could go back to their naked, naughty fun. He slides further down on the bed, making it known that he isn't happy about this decision.

Buffy throws a 'quit being a baby' look over his way. "What did ya need to know, Giles? I'm pretty sure that Faith and the other girls pretty much filled you in on the fighting and carnage part of the program. Soooo, I'm guessing that you're wanting to know what happened after Faith left the Hellmouth. What happened **_SPECIFICALLY _**happened, privately between Spike and me."

Giles grabs the journal and pen from the back pocket of his trousers. "Yes, Buffy. I know that this may be difficult for you, but I must know this so that we can quit drawing conclusions and make this a concrete fact."

She stands there, folding her arms back over her chest defensively, as she ponders what she should recount, and what she shouldn't. At the memories flying through her mind tears start to pool in her eyes.

Spike watches the exchange from his place on the bed, seeing her body tense. "Buffy, Luv?" He can feel the distress rippling from her body, and abruptly jumps up, haphazardly wrapping the heavy comforter around his very tight body he rushes to her side. "Sweetheart, wha's wrong," he says soothingly, but his gaze warns Giles that he'd best stay the hell away from her.

He slowly steps around in front of her, efficiently cutting Giles off from even seeing her. He hand gently comes up to lift her chin, and he gazes imploringly into her eyes, as a lone tear makes its path down her cheek, and he wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. "Buffy, it's alright, Luv. I'm right here, all flesh and blood." He says it so quietly that only her ears can hear him.

In terrible concern, Giles forgoes the warning of the blonde nuacance. "Buffy, dear god, are you quite alright?" He tries to get around Spike to see what is the matter, but is blocked by one very sinewy, and suprisingly strong arm.

Spike growls as he watches her, knowing the exact moment that she remembers the denial of her love. He knew it'd come back to bite him, he just wanted her out of the damned place. Hadn't they already been over this? Yes, it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in either life or unlife. He'd seen the love in her eyes for him, and yet even though it'd ripped his unbeating heart out, he'd told her that he didn't believe her and thanked her for allowing herself to say it. He'd been a total wanker, he knows it, and regrets ever saying it, but it's the past, and they have a whole future together, if she'd just get over that one little hump. "Luv, my beautiful Goldilocks." He gently pulls her into his embrace, and hangs on for dear life, or unlife as it may be. "Already explained this to you, baby. Don't know what else I could say." His lips lightly, brush her forehead, as he lies it against his chest.

"Spike?" He growls, loudly and threateningly at Giles as the watcher lays a soft hand on his shoulder, and feels the ridges of his true face come to the for.

"I know that this must be hard for her, for the both of you," he amends, "but I must know what happened, otherwise I won't be able to figure out made the whole occurence take place."

Spikes defensive stance eases, and Williams face comes back as he turns to face Rupert.

"I might be best if you would explain the occurrences to me. Seeing as Buffy is quite distressed over this." Giles sighs, as he is met with the blue gaze of the human William, rather than the golden gaze of a very brassed off demon.

The vampire nods his head in aquiescence. "Yeah, just let a bloke get some pants on." He leaves Buffy standing in front of the man with tears still in her eyes, and walks over to the black jeans still lying on the floor.

Giles nods his head, looking at the stricken slayer. "Yes. Please do." His heart breaks at the sight of Buffy standing there bereft.

Spike quickly slips the jeans on underneath the comforter, and throws it half on the bed, half on the floor. Hurriedly walking back over to the blonde standing in the middle of the room, he takes her in his arms and leads her over to the couch in the corner. He sits down, and guides her into his awaiting lap. She curls into his chest, knees nearly under her chin, feet pressing heavily into the flesh of his thigh. A few tears make their way down her face to pool warmly on his chill chest.

His hand absently comes up to pet the top of her head, as he cuddles her closer to him. He doesn't even realize that her heels are digging craters into his leg. Pulling his thoughts together, and trying to get them into some semblance of order, he sighs. "As I can recall." His voice comes out more civilized than his usual speaking voice. "I was yelling for Buffy, as the amulet decided that it was ready to have it's way with me." He begins the tale, slouching down more on the cushion. "She'd turned around at my shout, and paused for the briefest of moments, and just stared at me. The gaudy piece of shit just kept getting stronger, felt like it was yanking my soul from me."

Giles sits in rapt attention, joyously writting down his every word.

"The damned thing was burning me from the inside out, and I shouted again. Buffy was cutting a bloody swath through those buggers, trying to get to me. I could see the determination in her eyes as they were trained on me, never waivering. Then the necklace shot a bloody beam of sunlight out of its center, and started destroying anything that wasn't human. Buffy was still cutting everything that hadn't gotten caught by the amulet down with the scythe, she was bloody glorious." He's lost in his memories, recalling everything that happened while his Goldilocks was making her way to his side. "She finally got to me as the other little slayers, and Faith made their way out of the chaos. She just stood there starin' at me." His hand slowly comes to rest on the top of her head, and he looks the watcher in the eye.

Giles looks a little taken aback at all of, he could see it as Spike had told the tale. His mind paints the vampire in a new light. He'd seen the tears in his eyes as he'd talked. The only other time he'd seen that depth of emotion from Spike was when Buffy had jumped from the tower.

"I couldn't not stop and stare." Buffy's raspy voice breaks the thoughtful silence that had invaded the room. "If only you could have seen him, Giles. He was glowing with a brightness... I can't explain it." She sniffs back her tears. "At that moment, I could see it." She glances at the man that she sits on . "I could see his soul, Giles. I can't remember what we said, the conversation seems so obsolete, after seeing... He shown so brightlly, you should've seen it, hell Mars should have seen it."

Spike chuckles, and continues to pet her hair.

"He'd put his hand up and I couldn't resist. There was a pull, I had to put my hand in his, had to feel what I was seeing. As we clasped hands." She looks down at her scarred hand, rubbing the ridges that should've been gone a long time ago. "A fire started between us, and then at that moment, I could feel it. It all ran through me, everything he'd ever felt. It hit me and almost knocked me over. I could feel the beauty of his soul, and wanted it, wanted what he could offer me." Her gaze comes up to meet the light blue of Spike's. "That's when I knew... When I told him..." Her eyes feel with tears again, and her head is gently placed on his chest with a firm pull. It breaks his heart, and his grip becomes tighter as he feels the wetness of her tears on his flesh. "That's how I got this." She raises her head back up and presents Giles with her wounded hand.

Gently taking the proffered hand in his grip, Giles inspects it, "We were wondering what could've possibly done this." He looks directlly into her tear filled eyes, then back down at the scar. He notices that it vaguely resembles the letter 'S'He suddenly becomes more interested. "How strange." He mumbles. "Spike?"

The disinterested vamp looks over to the man sitting across from him on the coffee table.

"Have you a scar, also?"

"Hadn't thought about looking." He replies as he glances down at his own hand. "Seems I do." He raises the hand up for Giles to see.

Giles adamantly grabs the hand, examining it closely. "Bloody, amazing!" He exclaims, the scar on Spikes hand seems to resemble a very strange looking letter 'B'

"Hey, now." Spike says, trying to pull his hand back. Giles holds steadily onto it though, and Spike reluctantly, relaxes.

"Have you looked closely at the scar on your hand, Buffy?"

She really hadn't, but now that he seems so interested she glances down at it, and notices the strange anomaly. At the realization, she quickly grabs Spikes hand from the grip that's on it, and lightly traces the mark there. "What's it supposed to mean?" She askes in confusion.

"That for once Wesley was correct in his assumption in theory." He makes a note of it in his journal. "I must get this information back downstairs, I'm sure Wesley will be intrigued, and happily gloating. We should have an answer for you by morning, mid-afternoon at the latest." He gets up from his seat on the table and makes his way back over to the door.

Buffy's fingers are still playing over the marks on Spikes hand. Their eyes watch as Giles walks out of the door, and shuts it soundly behind him. "That was incredibly, bloody weird."

"Yeah, and we didn't get to finish the story." She pouts.

Her lip is sticking out, Spike sees it and it's suddenly being sucked on by his own. He gently pulls away, a small, smile playing in his bright, eyes. "Now where were we?" He wiggles underneath her, letting her feel how hard he is for her as he rubs his erection into her backside.

"You're insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you, Sweetheart."

(Boy, that was a long one. Hope you guys enjoyed. Damn, Giles says way to many long words.)


	59. Passions Crimes

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.59

Passions Crimes

His insatiability drove him to tackle his love back on the disheveled bed. The hard hit makes her breath come out with a squeaky "Spike!" as they tumble backwards through the air.

His hands find the hem of the buttoned shirt, as his lips find the fullness of her mouth. His expert kissing makes her forget the protestation that 'it is 3:30 in the morning and they really need to go to sleep.' She tries unsuccessfully to push him off of her, but his fingers a lightly, drawing, ticklish patterns on her lower abdomen, and his tongue starts to do amazing things in her mouth. The only thing she can manage to do as her willpower flies out the window, is to groan in ecstacy.

Spike's hand stops it's delighting pattern drawing, and with the deftness only a vampire could possess he rips the shirt from her body, making the buttons pop off and fly in all directions. Looking down on her slightly tanned, and glistening body, he can't help to speak his thoughts. "Cor, Luv, you're beautiful." The sigh of the statement runs those shivers down her spine again.

She lies in wait, watching as he ludely, peruses her body. His tongue comes out to lick his lips, in a very suggestive manner.At the movement of his tongue her eyes find his with a devilish glint in them. She takes a deep, steadying breath. Trying her hardest not to just attack him. She knows by that look, that she's in for one hell of a shag.

He hears the catch of breath in her throat, and knows she knows what he is about to do. The only thing is he doesn't know what he's about to do.

With the swiftness of a cheetah, his thumb and forefinger find her pert, rosy nipple, and starts to roll it gently between them. His mind is blank as he starts to play with her. His fingers roll the flesh between them in a slight pinch, making it harden and come to point. He's fascinated by the reaction, as if he hadn't seen it before. He shakes his head, smiling. He slowly moves his hand over to the other breast, showing it the same consideration.

His gaze lingers on the to perfect mounds of flesh, for a moment, then lingers up her throat to her face. Her eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly open, her head moving from side to side. His mind is blown by her reaction to just the simple touch of his two fingers on her body. Her tiny mewls of pleasure are music to his long, deprived ears. Yeah, they'd been in the room since the meeting, but she hadn't been like this. It had been a slow process the first, however many times. Sweet and sappy, with the promises and what all. Now she was a tigress, all wanton and lethal. God, he how he wants her..

His hands slide down her torso, ever so lightly, making a rough, growling protestation leave her throat. Her eyes open with a glare in them, he stares, and chuckles lightly. His eyes never leaving the depths of hers, his head moves down to finish the job his fingers had begun. He mouth claims one creamy, smooth globe. Lavishing it with tongue, lips and teeth. Then alternating between them, he watches as she writhes mercilessly underneath him, their eyes still locked on each other. Feeling her movement makes him almost as hard as he'd ever been. His mind drifts back to the memory of when he'd been his hardest, and a smile, unseen by Buffy, because her eyes are now tightly shut, plays across his mouth.

He remembers it like it were only yesterday. It was after she'd come back, they'd been fighting, which always made him hard. But that time in the old, abandoned building, the one that had fallen down around them. He remembers the punches and blows, but then she had him pinned against a wall, and she'd somehow ended up with her legs wrapped securely around him. Her little hand found its way to the zipper of his jeans, and opened it. His monster had fallen into her hand, and placed it at her opening. God he'd gotten so hard. Well, the hardest he'd ever been until now.

His erection had just gotten so hard the zipper on the jeans he now wore, is almost ready to pop open. His gaze wanders up Buffy's body to her face, and watches the emotions play across it. He'd never seen the depth of emotion, not in the time before. His cock strains against the metal and fabric, it's becoming unbearable. As he watches her face, one hand leaves the carressing of her body to find the offending zipper, and slide it down. He groans in relief as he's freed from the confines.

He rolls her own hardness in his tongue, as the hand between them finds the waistband of her sweats. He wiggles his fingers into them.

Her breathing becomes more rapid with each brush of his skin against hers.Then his hand finds the dark curls at the apex of her thighs, bringing a gasp from her lungs. He gently wraps a few around the tip of his index finger, and tugs playfully. Another gasp escapes, this one full of anticipation.

The tightness between them makes it a little difficult to manuever his hand, but he finally gets it further down. Finding the tight, bundle of nerves he manipulates it, torturing her with the pleasure of what he's doing. He runs a finger over it. Tickling it lightly, and making it harder, which elicits a squeaky, gasping, groan. He grunts wildly, as he hears the groan.

She throws her head back with the pleasure, as he watches her every move. The pulse in her throat beats a stuccato, catching his attention. He watches it in fascination, wanting to latch on to the vein. He growls against her breast.

Involuntarily, his face changes to that of his demon, and unintentionally one of his elongating fangs nicks the sensitve skin still in his mouth. The sweet, nectar of her blood makes him grow even harder. He grunts, again, and roughly latches onto the breast sucking what few drops he can get out of it. The action makes a cute little "eep" come from the woman under him.

She's suddenly being pulled up against his chest, his hand coming out of her pants. She feels the blood seeping from her onto his tongue. She feels the sweats being ripped down to her knees. Then his hand comes back up her leg, finding her warm, soft, wetness, and her head drops back as her mind goes blank.

His finger plunges into her depths making her pelvis rise up into his stomach, as she arches her back for more. The movement makes him grunt against the breast that's still dripping blood on his tongue.

His hand is playing her like a fine, tuned fiddle. Plunging in and out a few times before making its way up to her tight and throbing woman hood. Bringing her to the brink, then backing off just as she is about to fly off of the handle, but never letting her go over the precipice. Her body is wound tight, trembling for release, then he plunges two long, slender fingers into her heat, and curls them slightly, hitting her sweet spot. The one that makes her scream, and she does.

With a quickness she didn't know he possessed, his mouth leaves her breast, his hands her body, and she protests it unrelentingly.

His hands quickly find and remove his pants, then find the sweats that are bunched around her knees, and shucks both pieces into the floor. His demon is still in control, and he dives in with fangs and tongue, as she lays sprawled out before him, eliciting a high pitched squeal from her.

The nectar flows profusely onto his tongue, as he laps at it like a kitten in a bowl of milk. He growls, uncontrollably pulling her closer to his face, being careful of his fangs. He sucks her nub into his mouth. His mouth does amazing things to her body.

She writhes, grunts, groans, and rakes her sharp nails into his scalp. Pushing him closer. A bead of sweat lands against his fang, and his tight control flies directly out of the window. His teeth come into play, the taste of the sweat drives him mad, a fang gashes her, making her scream, as his mouth opens wide to engulf the entirety of her.

He moans at the taste of her fluids mixing together, flipping her over so that she is now laying on her stomach, takes his rock hard erection in hand, and completely sheaths himself in her dripping wet channel. He can still feel the fluttering of her walls as he pushes further against her. He shakes his demon off, coming back to himself, and realizes what he's just done. It was just like the time in her bathroom.

He'd stopped. Just slid in to the hilt and stopped. 'Why'd he stop?' Buffy wiggles a little harder, and gets a growling groan for the effort.

Spike looks down at her wiggling rump. She doesn't seem to mind the roughness of how he was taking her, on the contrary she seemed as if she wanted him to continue. He can't help but groan at the sensation that she's creating against his sensitive skin.

Wrapping his arms around her midsection he drags her backside up higher, and moves even deeper into her.

She starts to move to her own rhythm. Pushing back on him, then pulling forward. His head falls back in complete surrender, as her body moves on him.

The pace suddenly becomes more rapid, he puts pressure on her hips, making her slow down, so that he can take control, and thrust into her with longer strokes. He can feel her walls tightening around him. With the next deep thrust he feels her channel get wetter, making it slicker than he'd ever felt. He slows his movements, making her climax drag out longer, then she hits another and another, until he can't take anymore of it, and finally loses control.

His demon comes back out. His clawed hands grab her body in a vice like grip, dragging her body up to his chest, his fangs pierce the tender flesh of her neck, and he pushes as deep as he possibly can letting his seed flood her as her blood floods into his mouth.

The twitching of him inside of her makes her scream, as another more potent climax racks her body. She'd never felt anything like it, his fangs in her throat, his hardness between her legs. No one had ever given her pleasure like he just had. And the connection she'd felt with him as he'd climaxed, it was a mind blowing experience.

He can still feel tiny, little flutterings of orgasms around him as he lay there with fangs still buried in her neck and his now softening manhood still inside of her. They echo through her body into his.

It seems to them that they'd been laying there for hours. Buffy wrapped securely in Spikes arms, his body still lying prone on top of her. Her breathing still coming in rapid bursts, his fangs and cock still grounded deep inside of her. She has no idea what just happened, but she wouldn't mind for it to happen over and over again, in many different ways. She sighs heavily, noticing that Spike seems to have fallen asleep. "Great," she exclaims in a whisper, trying to gently push him off of her, and she can hear the faint ringing of her cell in the backpack across the room. She tries again to remove him from her body, but feels a twinge of pain as his fangs pull on the skin of her neck. "Oh, now that's just fantastic!" She hears him purring like a kitten, and rolls her eyes. She shakes the completely content vamp, trying to wake him. 'Sleeping like the dead' "Spike, dammit," she shouts in his ear. He grunts, grabbing onto her tighter. Feeling something within growing harder as he sleeps on. She groans, throwing her head back against the pillows. "God, do you ever quit with the sex?"

He chuckles against her back, and rolls to the side, pulling her on top of him, and reverts back to his human features. "After what just happened, can't say as I can." He smirks, deviously at her.

She notices that the phone had finished with it's ringing, then starts to play Sympathy for the Devil, as it starts to ring again.

"I need to get that, it might be Giles with info." Spike pushes her back down on the bed, as she tries to get out of his arms.He places a possesive kiss on her protesting mouth, shutting her complaint off before it had started.

"I got it, Pet." He climbs from the bed, swaggering over to the table beside the door, and starts digging through the backpack.

"This had better be good, Rupes." She hears him say as he answers the still ringing phone. "Sorry, Red." She has to giggle as she hears the apology. The tone of his voice seemed as though he'd been truly sorry, and Buffy knows that he probably scared the heck out of Willow, or at least startled her. Giles had probably made the poor girl call them, seeing as he'd already interrupted them twice that day. She comes back to the conversation. "Yeah, 8 o'clock. We'll be there. Yes, I promise. I know I always keep my promises, Witch." She tunes them out trying to catch a few hours of sleep, but. "Tell Harris to shut the bleeding hell up!" Xander had probably went and stuck his foot in his mouth again, with the hot, monkey sex comments that he is so fond of.

The blonde vampire groans derisively, "Harris go an' diddle yourself, you sod." She can't help the laughter that bubbles from her. She could just see the confusion on the dark haired mans face as he tries to figure out what a 'sod' is. Couldn't Spike see that poor Xander was just trying to get a rise out of him. 'Okay, Buffy wrong choice of words' He is just trying to start an argument, so that he can forget what had happened to Anya for just a few seconds. "Whatever, Ahab. Just put the witch back on so that I can't atleast have an intellegent conversation." She giggles, hearing him walk across the room to dig in a drawer, or pocket for something. She hears the tell, tell sound of the silver Zippo as he strikes it. He slowly inhales, and blows a breath out. 'Hmm, he hadn't had a cigarette since they'd gotten back. Either I did something really right, or Xander really pissed him off.' She hoped it was the did something right scenario. "Yes, Will. We'll be there. 8 O'clock on the dot." She hears the beep that signals the phone being turned off. She closes her eyes, as she feels him get back into the bed, and wrap his arms around her. Eight O'clock isn't that far off. Three or four hours, maybe. She gently wraps a hand around one of his, and falls asleep.

(I know this is probably more of a NC-17 chapter, and I'm sorry, but the whole next chapter hinges on this one and if I cut this into pieces it wouldn't have made any sense.We only have one more chapter to go. Two years of writing and I finally finish this epic of a story. Yeah, me! Hope you all enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think, and I'll try and have the last chapter up tommorrow.)


	60. Theory Becomes Fact

Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Chp.60

Theory Becomes Fact

Spike had promised eight o'clock, the hour had come and gone. At nine Giles and Wesley had left, telling the rest if Spike and Buffy decided to show up in the near future, to ring them in Wesley's office, and they'd return. It is now almost ten and the blonde couple still hadn't shown their faces.

Gunn, Fred, and Angel had opted to leave around nine-thirty, giving the rest of the group the same instructions as the two watchers had just thirty minutes before.

Lorne having nothing else too interesting to do, had stayed in the room with the Scooby's.

Xander sits across from the anagogic demon, playing some strange form of solitaire. Where from what Lorne could make out the object is to lay out four piles of four cards, flipping the top one over, then proceeding to deal out a card to lay at the side of the first pile, and proceeding by placing the same suit on the card until he could find the next card with the same suit and number, making a new line with it. The green demon watches the one eyed man carefully. Seeing that the cards have to match the numbers he already has lying across the table from the first suit. The young man starts to hum an older song by Michelle Branch as he turns the cards over.

Lorne flinches at the off key humming, but feels the pain that the guy has bottled up. Seeing in his mind the heart break of the young one-eyed lad, he grimaces. The girl was very pretty. He doesn't say anything to Xander opting to keep what he'd seen to himself, the boy didn't need anymore of a reminder of what he'd lost. Plus he didn't want to see a grown man crying at the moment. The humming had changed to some song that the demon couldn't recognize, and he felt a wave of resentment.

Lorne tunes the boy out, looking over to the long, lean form, of the other brunette in the room, the youngest of the Scooby's. She paces the floor, her attention on the Teen People in her hands. She sings quietly to herself the words of the song blaring from the Walkman she'd borrowed from Faith earlier. "Close my eyes. Let the whole thing pass me by. There is no time to waste. Asking why. I'll run away with you. By my side. Lorne has never heard the song, being that he's more into show tunes, and old rock music, but Dawn seems to be enjoying the loud guitar riffs. He watches her intently, thoughts of Orlando Bloom float fleetingly through his mind. He shakes his head. "I've learned to let go, let go, let go. Of this pride. Asking why." Now she seems to have placed her mind on her sister. The girl smiles. He sees the family the girl will have with/without Buffy and Spike. He should tell her of her future, but his attention is dragged from her to the door.

Faith slams in through the door, he smiles brightly at her. "The walls come crumblin', tumblin' down. The walls." The dark haired beauty looks to see him studying her. "Hey, Green Jeans." She throws a hand up in the air, at him. It seems everyone's in a good mood today. He'd seen in that brief instant, that Robin was getting better, after been in the hospital all this time, and that Faith had finally found someone that she may be able to settle down with. He'd seen her with the black man, and they were fighting back to back.

"What still no, 'B'," she exclaims, looking around the room for the short, blonde. "Damn, I know us chicks have stamina, but holy shit." Her eyes grow wide, and she dances off to the beat in her head. Just as she reaches out for the knob of the door, it flies open.

"Damn, 'B'." Faith shouts, looking the two blondes that by all rights are two and a half hours late for their own meeting.

"Sorry, Faith, I didn't realize you were standing there." Buffy knowingly smirks.

"Bull, Slayer." She hears whispered in her ear, as Spike leans down with his lips close to it. She shrugs her shoulders.

Faith stares at her in contemplation. 'Shirt a bit wrinkled, Spikes hair all messy. Oh yeah, B's been gettin' her kink on.' She gives her a slight smirk. "It's five-by-five."

The whole group in the room stares at the blonde, disheveled couple, with varying degrees of amusement.

As soon as Willow had heard them come crashing in, she'd picked up her cellphone, and phoned the rest of the group. She turns to see the two and bursts out in hysterical laughter, and in the process deafens the person on the other end.

Buffy's eyes grow wide, "what?"

She feels Spike place his hands on her shoulders.

Lorne being the only sane one of the bunch at the moment, stands up, walks over to her, and gives an appraising look. "I don't know the crooked buttoning adds some character." He deadpans, as he observes the buttons that are in the wrong holes, and one side of her collar sticking straight up, while the other is tucked inside. he immediately backs away, as he sees the evil gleam in her eyes. His red eyes land on the wildly, unruly curls covering the top of the vampires head, and he smiles. "Hun, I believe it would be best if you went and found a mirror." He directs it a Buffy, but is still looking at Spike.

Buffy turns quickly to her vampire. "Why didn't you say something," she squeaks, and slaps his chest, making a loud clapping noise in the process.

He rubs his chest, and smirks at her.

She sighs heavily, walking passed him, and out of the door.

"You wouldn't ruin a blokes fun? Now would you," He asks in a sarcastic tone. Brushing by the demon, he spots a nice comfy chair to sprawl out in. Which so happens to be a sofa, just big enough for himself and Buffy. He crosses his arms behind his head to wait for her return.

She walks back through the door searching for and finding the bleached vampire sprawled across the sofa in the corner. Her annoyed to no end glare piercing him. "Spike, you bleached moron."

He sits in stunned silence. He'd felt her coming back down the hall, well it wasn't actually a feeling. It was more like he'd never left her side. It wasn't like when he felt her as she approached, and it wasn't in the sense of the good kind of feeling. But like he'd crawled in her body and walked around in it. "What in the Bloody..." his mummble is cut off by her statement, and his eyes fall on her. 'What has her bleeding knickers all in a twist'

"I heard that!"

Xander looks up from his resumed card playing, startled. What? What did you hear, Buff. I didn't hear anything, and I don't think anyone else did either." He quickly glances around the room, getting negative responses from the rest of the assembled beings.

Buffy stands still as a statue, her eyes cold and calculating as she watches the angular face of the vampire slumping on the couch in front of her. "What did you do to me, Spike?" Her teeth are gritted, and she's right brassed.

"Luv." He hasn't the foggiest clue, as to what the sodding hell is going on. He was just sitting here minding his own, thinking of the fun that was had last nigh...Oh!

"Turn around, Sweetheart." He doesn't demand it, but it's implied in his tone.

"What? No! You turn around." Okay so she was going to be petulant, and petty. "There will be no turning around of me, if you want someone turned around, do it yourself."

He gets up from his seat, places his hands on her shoulders, "Pet, quit being your stubborn self and just bloody turn the hell around." She slowly starts to turn under his palms, not too sure of what he's up to. She can feel his hands move into her hair, and she gasps as he moves it away from her shoulder and places it on the left one.

He can see the very raw marks upon her neck even before he gets the hair moved. He couldn't believe that he'd done it. His fangs hadn't just pierced her jugular, but had pierced through it into the muscle. He could tell just by the way the wounds on her neck look. No one else could ever get those marks from her skin, they are the forever kind.

"Whoops!"

"Whoops! What whoops, there should be no whoops. Why are you saying whoops?"

He knew that she'd be frantic, but he didn't expect to see worry, and a little of bit of fright in her eyes as they turn to look upon him. He staggers back hitting the edge of the couch, as the feelings hit him.

He quickly grabs her shoulders, switching their positions, and making her gently sit on the edge of the seat. Squatting down in front of her he takes her hand in his. "You know that thing we were discussin' last night?" He asks it with an underlying uncertainty,

Her brows scrunch together in thought, and as it dawns on her, he feels it.

She nods yes.

"Seems the demon got tired of waiting, took the matter into his own hands." He looks down at the floor, giving her a submissive gesture. "He loves you just the same as the rest of me, an' he wanted you to be his."

Giles, Wesley, and the rest of the Fang Gang had entered the room just as Spike had hit his knees in front of Buffy. They'd listened to the whole explaination, a low growl emanating from Angel the whole while.

Suddenly, Angel tries to break through the barrier Giles and Wesley had formed with their bodies in the doorway. He hisses and snarls as the two Englishmen, and the black man behind him try to keep him from killing his grandechilde.

All eyes in the room land on the group of men in the doorway, at the vamped out commotion of Angel.

Wesley and Gunn, drag the struggling to get free Angel back down the hall, with the aide of Lorne, who'd come over as Giles let go of his bosses arm.

Giles steps into the room proper, pushing his glasses back up his nose, and looks at the blonde couple. "It seems, Buffy." He's gotten her attention. "That Spike has inadvertantly 'Mated' you."

Buffy's eyes roll at the obviousness of that conclusion. "I'd sort of figured that one, Giles." She smirks at the stricken look the watcher gives her. "Since, it was what we'd been discussing last night."

"Wait!" Willows voice is heard from the other side of the room. She looks at the Slayer and watcher in confusion. "I thought that Spike had already claimed her, isn't that the same thing?" Her red brows draw together, as she thinks it through, and comes up with bumpkiss as a conclusion.

"A claim and a mating are very similar in nature, but they have a few subtle differnces, Willow," Giles says in explaination, his attention now focused on the red haired witch. He straightens out his shirt. "A claim only means that if another vampire desires to have her in his bed he cannot, even if she desires him also. An example of this would be: Angel for instance still wants her, but can't act on that desire because of the claim Spike has on her. But if something were to happen to Spike, Angel could claim her for himself. A claim can be null and void if the vampire that has claimed has been dusted or found something else to strike his fancy."

The room has become suddenly quiet at the explaination, all eyes are trained, intently on Giles.

"OOOOKAY!" Willow nods her head in understanding. "So a claim can be revoked, but only if something happens that gives another vampire the opportunity to claim a participant that's part of the original claim."

"Yes, exactly." Giles agrees whole-heartedly. "But with a mating. It's more like a marriage, one that even if you wanted to you couldn't divorce your mate. Angel knew the second that we approached the door what had occured. He realized that no matter what, he'd never get Buffy back. He also knew that with the claim, if Spike decided he didn't want her anymore that he'd be able to claim her for himself. That's why he didn't really go off the handle the way he just did. He realized with this developement he'd never even hope to have Buffy again. The mating is forever. She is Spikes, and Spike is hers. They shall never be apart again."

He stands there in the silence taking in all of the confounded looks that come his way. "With this happening, I truly believe that the reason we are here should be addressed."

Everyone sits up straighter, their eyes still trained on him.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for Wesley?" A Texas brawl comes from the doorway.

"Excuse my manners, Fred. But I believe that Wesley has his hands full at the moment."

Fred blushes, she'd forgotten about Angel acting like an overprotective boyfriend, in which he isn't. Boyfriend that is. "Sorry, I forgot."

"That's quite alright. Anyway, the reason were are here." Giles glance over to the blonde couple, both now occupying the sofa. "Wesley and myself have found an answer to your, dilemma." His glasses are snapped from his nose, and the tail of his shirt now shines them nervously.

Buffy smiles, warmly at him. Which eases his nervousness.

"It seems that when you clasped hands with Spike down in the Hellmouth, a term called Soul Tranference occurred. The amulet was meant to work off of the soul of the champion of the good. Which in this case just so happened to be Spike." He nods his head in the direction of the blonde vamp, and gets a smirk for his effort. "When your flesh came in contact with his," he says pointedly to Buffy, "the amulet took on the strength of your soul, also. The power of the combined souls, in all respect, overloaded the blasted thing. The amulet didn't know what to do with two champions souls, so it let you go, and kept Spikes. Which is probably the only reason that you survived the collapse. Even though the amulet let you go, in the interim the brief time that you'd clasped hands your souls had begun to meld together. In a sense you were already mated, just not in the vampire sense of the word."

"EEWW! Buffy and Spike are smooshed together. How gross."

"Not smooshed, Dawn," Giles reprimands, glaring intently at the teen. "Their souls are eternally linked to one another. Where Spike soul may end up, then it's very likely that Buffy's will be there too. They may not be the same two people, but it will be the same souls. It seems as though they have become Soul Mates, in the truest sense of the words."

"Oh, my god! You mean that Deadboy JR. and the Buffster can never be seperated? For eternity?"

Giles lets out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Xander. They are eternally bound together."

"Way, wiggy, G-man."

"I concur to your assumption, Faith."

The comments keep coming his way, Giles tries to answer them all to the best of his knowledge. Mostly just agreeing and moving on to the next.

Sitting on the couch, Buffy and Spike ignore everything but each other, their gazes never waivering from the eyes they are connected to. They sit there thinking, 'no matter what, we'll always be together. As if reading each others minds they lean towards each other, and lose themselves in a passion filled kiss.

THE END!

(I hope this came across the way I wanted, and that it isn't too confusing. I can't wait to see what everyone has to say. So please I beg of you, if you've read it, please review.)


End file.
